


The Prodigy

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, I think there was, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Was there a plot?, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 113,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has finally graduated and he's free for the summer. Itachi talks his parents into letting Sasuke spend the summer with him to help run the restaurant that he owns. Sasuke loves his aniki, but the brother he grew up with is not the man that he gets exposed to. He ends up getting pulled into the world of Dom/Sub and learning that his brother isn't as clean cut as he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting re posted. After many many years. I actually hadn't planned on finishing this but this amazing Author Stinathewicked. She had this story that I absolutely love called The Never Played Symphonies and talk/inspired me into trying to finish this piece. Check her fic at -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4024951

The Prodigy  
Chapter One- Graduation

 

Sasuke made his way forward as they called his name. He had finally graduated. He couldn't be more excited. Next year the start the Ninja Academy. Iruka handed him his diploma, shaking his hand. Sasuke offered him a huge smile, then made his way off the stage. He weaved his way through the large crowd of people to take his seat once more. 

He wondered if his brother Itachi Uchiha had made it. They had talked briefly last night on the phone. His brother had said he would try to make it, but couldn’t make any definite plans. The ceremony was almost over with and he had yet to see his aniki. That disappointed feeling started to form in his chest again. This had been happening a lot lately. Sasuke had to admit, he was missing his brother a lot. Itachi was so busy that he hadn't come around much ever since he moved out. 

A strong firm hand grabbed a hold of his arm as he walked by a cluster of people. He was roughly pulled him in the direction of the culprit. He was about ready to lash out when strong arms was wrapped around his lean waist pulling him against a firm muscled chest. 

“I’m so proud of you, my foolish otouto.” Came a deep, rough familiar voice.

“Niisan!” Sasuke cried out happily, wrapping his own arms around the brother he hadn’t seen for almost 6 months. “You came.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss my brother’s graduation.” Itachi responded with a low chuckle.

Sasuke pulled away, looking up at his brother’s handsome face. His brother looked different from the last time he had seen him. He was wearing a black suit with a red silk shirt under with a black tie. His hair was loose, flowing gently in the wind. His brother was beautiful. What am I thinking? Sasuke thought as he looked away blushing. This is my brother for god’s sake. 

But Sasuke couldn’t lie to himself he had been in love with his older brother for a long time. He had missed him terribly since Itachi moved out of the house at nineteen. He had moved out of the Uchiha district and into the downtown area of Tanzaku. Sasuke hadn’t seen much of him since then. 

“So you were just teasing me on the phone?” Sasuke accused. Itachi graced him with a mischievous smirk. 

“It’s no fun seeing your surprised face if I don’t make you believe that I could care less.” Itachi answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke scowled at him. “Sometimes I really hate you.”

Itachi ruffled his hair. “No you don’t.”

“Are you coming home for dinner tonight?” Sasuke asked hopefully

“Unfortunately, no. I have to get back to the restaurants tonight. But I’m going to see if father and mother will let you come spend the summer with me.” Sasuke’s face fell to disappointed then shifted to overly excited.

“Really? You want me to stay with you the whole summer?”

“Hai. Is there anything else you have to do here?”

“No. They just have a reception after, but it is nothing I really have to stay for.” Sasuke said with a bright smile. 

The only smile Itachi got to see, no one else. Itachi had to admit, his   
brother was growing up fast and he had missed a lot of it. That almost upset him more then he had anticipated, but he pushed it a side.

“Let’s go find our parents.”

They made their way toward the back of the crowd. Itachi spotted his father first. He made his way toward them. Their father nodded in his direction motioning to the very back of the crowd. Itachi nodded in understanding and Sasuke followed.

“It’s good to see you again Itachi. How have you been?” His father greeted, placing a firm hand on Itachi's shoulder. 

“Good father. I won’t be able to stay long though. I have to get back to the restaurant.”

“I understand. I’m sure your brother is grateful that you could be here.”

“Oh yes.” Sasuke added enthusiastically. Itachi graced his brother with a rare half smile.

“Actually father, Sasuke is what I came over here to talk to you about.”

“Is that so? Well, what is it?” Their father crossed his arms over his chest, watching Itachi closely.

“I was wondering if it was okay, with mother too of course, if I could have Sasuke for the summer. I could really use his help at the restaurant. I was hoping he could work as a waiter or cashier. He could also make some money for school. I am in desperate need of someone I can rely on and I know can rely on him.” Itachi explained. 

Those words made a flush spread across Sasuke’s cheek, pride welled up in his chest. His brother trusted him. He was so happy he could have screamed. Instead he stayed quiet, letting Itachi work his magic on their father. 

Itachi waited patiently. He could see the doubt on his father’s face. He was praying his father wouldn’t deny him this simple request. Itachi really wanted Sasuke to co-own the club with him and Genma. He just hoped that Sasuke would take to the enviroment without running and hiding. Finally the man let out a long sigh and turned to look at Sasuke. He unfolded his arms laying a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Is this something you would like to do?”

“Very much, father.” Sasuke beamed at his dad. The man nodded then turned to Itachi. Itachi could tell by look on the old man’s face that this was a battle in which he had once again claimed victory. “Your mother and I will meet you back at home. You better get Sasuke home so he can pack.”

"Thank you so much Father.” Sasuke shouted in happiness. Itachi only nodded respectfully, then turned to his little brother. 

“Let’s go.”

Sasuke followed with a bounce to each step. He had missed his brother so much and now he was getting to spend a whole three months with him. He was so overly excited he could barely contain himself. His brother climbed into his Porsche, starting it up. Sasuke felt a smile spread across his face. Oh yeah, this was good. Sasuke thought. He got into the car and sank into the leather seats with a sigh.

Itachi sped off down the road, heading toward the Uchiha district. They were silent the whole ride to their parent's house. Sasuke watched the buildings past as he wondered why his brother really wanted him for the summer. He wanted to ask but Itachi was too preoccupied, so Sasuke just remained silent.

They pulled up to the house and Itachi cut the engine. He got out followed by Sasuke. The little Uchiha unlocked the door, running up the stairs for his room. He burst inside, going straight for his closet, grabbing his suitcase in the process. He started pulling shirts out of his closest, throwing them into the case. He saw Itachi walk into his room, making himself comfortable on his bed, next to the luggage.

“Do you have any leather pants?” Sasuke glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to fit in them. I bought them about a year ago, for Halloween.” Itachi made a sound deep in his throat, as if he was thinking.

“Try them on.”

Sasuke glared at his brother. He hated how the older man had always ordered him around. It irritated him to the extent of wanting to hit him, and the voice had the same effect. “Yes, master.” Sasuke snapped.

Itachi barely choked back the moan that almost came out of him. Sasuke heard it though, and looked at him with a weird expression. Itachi just stared back like nothing had happened. Except his mind was rewarding his interest with a lovely image of Sasuke on his hands and knees in a leather g-string on and face flushed. Then he had to wonder where that came from. He had never had any kind of sexual thoughts about his brother before, so he didn’t understand why now?

Sasuke grabbed the said pants off the hanger, tossing them down on the bed. He stripped out of his academy dress code pants folding them neatly, putting them on top of his dresser. He reached for the leather pants. He missed his brother’s hungry look that swept over his body. He was too preoccupied trying to get the leather pants over his hips.

Itachi then realized why he’d had such thoughts. His brother had matured a lot. He wasn’t a little boy anymore. He was growing into a man - a drop dead sexy one at that. Itachi hardened in his pants painfully. He knew he needed to get out of this room soon. It had been a week since he last had sex and it was wearing on him. He took in Sasuke’s feminine sculpted legs and watched the flesh disappear underneath that tight pair of leather. Itachi swallowed hard and adjusted slightly on the bed trying to relieve the pain. He should have been disgusted with himself but he wasn’t. He was enjoying ogling his brother too much. Sasuke finally got the tight leather pants on and buttoned it up. He looked down at himself. The pants fit, but they were snug and they hugged tightly to his sculpted thighs and tight ass. 

He looked up at Itachi and was about to tell him that there was no way he would be caught dead in this thing, but the look on Itachi’s face stopped him. His brother was staring at him in amused lust. He couldn’t believe it. His mind went into over drive. Was it possible that his brother had a thing for him too? Could it be possible that he could actually get what he had wanted from his brother for so long?

“Um…”

“Perfect.” Itachi stated cutting him off. “Bring those. You’re going to need them.” That was all Itachi said as he got up, leaving a baffled Sasuke alone in his bedroom. 

Sasuke was beyond stunned. He could feel that he was blushing. Had his brother really looked at him like that? The thought made his heart skip a beat. He decided right now wasn’t really the time to ponder it though. He needed to get packed, so that he wouldn’t make his brother late. He had to smile at the fact that he didn’t miss the haste of his aniki’s exit.

He could hear Itachi greet their parents downstairs. He emptied out his boxers drawer into the adding some socks for good measure. He had packed almost every article of clothing he owned that would fit in the small case. He zipped it up, then realized he was still wearing his leather pants. Shit, he thought. His parents would kill him if they saw these. A smirk crossed his face knowning his brother would’ve loved that incident. God, he really missed Itachi teasing him all the time. 

He ran back over to his closest. He pulled out his last pair of jeans that he didn’t pack,   
because they were all torn up and ragged. There were holes in the knees, back of his thighs,   
and ass area. The hem of the bottom of the pants was ragged. He literally peeled the leather   
pants off down his lean legs, shoving the offending material into the suitcase after pulling on his jeans. He laced his studded belt through the loops on his pants and buckled it. Grabbing his suitcase, he ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet to roll the rest of the way down.

“Slow down Sasuke, your brother won’t leave without you.” His mother called from the living room with a small laugh.

“I know. Sorry, I’m just so excited.” He panted out as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He went to stand next to his mother, which resulted in her pulling him into a hug. 

“You will behave for your brother right?”

“Of course, mother. I’m not a child anymore.”

“I know sweetheart, but you will always be my little baby.” Sasuke made a face as he pulled away from her.

“We got to go mother. I will take good care of Sasuke.” Itachi said lightly as he hugged his mother and nodded to his father. He made his way to the entrance with Sasuke close behind.

“Call if you need anything.” Itachi just waved as he walked out the front door.

“Love you mom. Bye dad.” Sasuke ran out of the house to catch up with his brother, grabbing his bag on the way out. His summer was going to be amazing. He climbed into his brother’s car after throwing the suitcase in the back seat.

“You will always be my little baby.” Itachi mocked, imitating his mother’s voice. Sasuke flushed red and glared.

“Shut up.”

“Are you ready to enter my world Sasuke?” Itachi asked in a serious voice as he turned to face the younger boy, the joking atmosphere dissolving around them.

“What are you talking about, niisan?” Sasuke asked confused.

“What I’m going to expose you to this summer is the real me. You will learn who I am outside of the Uchiha clan. What I do for a living, who my friends are. What I do for fun and my sex life. Are you ready to deal with all that?”

Sasuke stared surprised. That was a long speech for his brother. A silly grin lit his face. “Of course, niisan.”

“Then you have to promise me right here, right now that this summer will stay between you and me or you can get out of my car.”

Sasuke’s grin withered away as he watched the older man. His brother was dead serious. He started to wonder what his brother’s life was really like. This was definitely not what he expected. Had his aniki changed that much since the last time he had been with him?

“I promise.” He whispered. Then the weirdest thing happened. Itachi gave him a sincere smile and ruffled his hair.

“Good, now let’s go have some fun.” With that they spend off. Sasuke had no idea that his life was going to take a dramatic change.

 

TBC…


	2. Meet The Gang

The Prodigy  
Chapter 2- Meet the Gang

 

Sasuke was throwing a fit. Itachi refused to tell him what was going on. He knew that   
something wasn’t right though, because Itachi had told him that he was to wear it or stay   
here; in that annoying, deadpan voice of his that irritated the shit out of Sasuke. Sasuke now   
stood in the living room in those god forsaken leather pants that he never wanted to be seen in and a fucking fishnet half shirt on under a tight tank top that showed off every single line of his abs.

His hands were placed firmly on his hips as a look of sheer hate graced his face. His brother was immune to it of course, just stared back with a cold expressionless look. He sat on the couch with his arms draped over the back of the couch. His legs settled open, enough to fit Sasuke’s body if he were to fall to his knees and press his chest against the crotch of those delicious tight torn up black jeans that flared over thick black leather boots. The button of the pants were undone. The zipper also slightly undone to expose some of the delicious skin underneath.

Itachi wore a tight sleeveless shirt that was opened in the front. There was a button done up just above his bellybutton. So Sasuke‘s eyes were blessed with the sight of his brother‘s chest and stone abs. Sasuke felt his mouth salivating for a taste of what his brother had to offer.   
Itachi was also wearing skin tight sleeves that went from his wrist to his upper biceps leaving   
his shoulders bare. The bastard knew he was sexy and didn’t mind flaunting that taunt body,   
which for some reason pissed Sasuke off even more.

“You will have to get use to this, foolish otouto. If you want to come with me that is.”  
Sasuke continued to glare, his anger rising to boiling. 

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m not like you and don’t like to show off my body like I’m some kind of sluttish whore who’s out for a cheap lay.” Sasuke was antagonizing his brother. He knew it was probably not the best thing to do but he didn’t really care at the moment.

“Sasuke.” The tone and cold look in his brother’s dark eyes made him pause. 

Maybe he was pushing his luck on this one. Itachi didn’t normally use his name and the sound of that cold voice mixed with the cold eyes just about stopped his heart from functioning. He couldn't fight the pout that formed on his lips as he tilted his head down in defeat.

“I really hate you some times Itachi.” He felt fingers on his chin, tilting it up.

He was suddenly almost nose to nose with his brother. He hadn’t even seen the man move. His heart slammed against his chest as he noticed that his brother’s eyes had softened a little. The body heat was radiating off of the older man, making Sasuke dizzy. He wanted to sink his body fully into the taller, stronger one in front of him, but held on to his self control. He just stared defiantly back at his aniki.

“Trust me Sasuke. I would not put you in a situation where you would be defenseless.” Itachi said in a deep soul vibrating voice. 

Sasuke shivered as it slid over him, letting his eyes fall close to savor the feeling of anticipation. He wanted Itachi to kiss him so badly. He didn’t remember a time in his whole life where he wanted something as bad as he wanted this. He had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape as the fingers that held on to his chin moved down his chin, along his neck touching lightly against his Adam’s apple then to rest firmly on his shoulder.

His eyes opened slowly. He felt dazed and warm inside. He remembered being horny, but he never got intensely aroused to the point of falling to pieces unless he was with Itachi. He hated how the older Uchiha had such a power over his body, let alone his life. Itachi was his everything to him.

“I trust you.” His voice came out rough around the edges from lust, but Itachi didn’t seem to pick up on it. If he did, he didn’t acknowledge it.

“Then let’s go. You’ve already made me late.” Itachi turned away to head for the door. 

Sasuke watched him closely then tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Why did he   
have such a weird feeling about walking out of this house with his brother? Something   
extremely odd was going on here. Sasuke knew that standing around wasn’t going to bring   
him closer to finding out though, so he tied down his pride and followed the Uchiha Prodigy   
out to the car.

They drove in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only at least ten minutes. Sasuke stayed silent as they arrived at the restaurant. But his mind was going crazy. What was going on? Why are we here? Sasuke thought confused. He and his parents had been here a few times and it was a very fancy expensive restaurant. Everyone who came here wore suits and dresses, very proper.

Both men got out of the car, Sasuke scanning the crowd. The people waiting to get into the building were all dressed to kill. They all wore rather revealing clothes, looking sexy and whorish. Sasuke was so involved with his thoughts that he didn’t feel his brother had grabbed his hand, until he was being yanked toward the entrance.

“Eh, Prodigy is that your new pet?” Someone called out to them. 

Sasuke went tomato red. New pet? What the fuck was going on here? Sasuke thought frantically. He tried to pull his hand out of Itachi’s but his brother tightened his grip and threw a warning look over his shoulder. Sasuke glared but didn’t try again.

“Prodigy, it’s been a whole week and I missed you horribly.” A guy purred as he came to   
Itachi’s side making the older man stop.

“I missed you too pet. Are you ready?”

Sasuke’s jaw dropped at the small show of affection. Who the hell was this guy to Itachi? Sasuke felt the rising jealousy and was going to snap, telling the guy to keep his hands off his niisan. But the guy slowly turned his way and Sasuke was convinced he was dreaming, because big iridescent eyes stared at him. Both boys looked at each other shocked. Itachi’s pet was the first to get a hold of himself.

“Sasuke.” He said bowing his head slightly.

“What the fuck are you doing here Neji?” The other boy smiled, that cool composed aura back intact.

“I could ask the same about you.” Neji said and dismissed Sasuke like he wasn’t worth the pet’s time. Sasuke growled and was about to retort, but he was yanked forward again by his brother and they were all three heading into the club again. Sasuke grumbled and clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to keep in control of his raging emotions.

“Prodigy.” The bodyguard nodded respectfully. They slipped into the door.

“Niisan…”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on as soon as we get to my private meeting room.” Itachi snapped efficiently cutting off his younger brother’s protests. 

Sasuke glared at the back of the man’s head but didn’t say another word. They made it down the stairs that lead to the basement of the building. What Sasuke saw then would always and forever be with him for the rest of his life.

The place was huge with a lot of people. There were ten stages lining the walls with equipmentand other various things that the boy had never seen in his entire life. There was a huge stagein the middle of the room with more strange gadgets, there was a sign over it that stated main stage. Sasuke felt the heat rise in his cheeks and knew he was blushing. He cursed himself for being so easily embarrassed. He was still a virgin though and it was to be expected.

“Sasuke, are you okay?” Neji asked with a shit eating grin on his face. Sasuke squared his shoulders and glared at the boy.

“I’m fine, but thanks for caring.” Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth. 

Neji just rolled hiseyes, then snuggled closer to Itachi’s side. God, Sasuke could feel every muscle in his body itching to attack Neji. That self-righteous asshole. He didn’t though. He just turned his head slightly to the floor and ignored the two in front of him. If he had to put up with that all summer he didn’t know what he’d do.

Itachi brought them into a room and the door slammed shut behind them. That brought   
Sasuke out of his brooding. He looked up and stared at the room. Unlike everything he’s seen   
in the basement, this was the most elegant. There were silk pillows and fuzzy warm blankets   
spread around the floor and there was lace hang from the ceiling falling around the room. The   
room was gorgeous. He also noticed that there were ten people sitting in the middle of the   
room waiting for them.

“Hey Prodigy, we were starting to wonder if you were ever going to show up?” Called….   
Genma!

What the hell was going on? Sasuke was speechless. Then he noticed Gaara and   
Kakashi. He almost fell over and died. He planted his feet and yanked really hard on the arm   
that Itachi still had in his hand. Sasuke was able to get free and he immediately crossed his   
arms across his chest and glared at Itachi.

“Ok Prodigy.” Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone. “I want some answers and I want them right fucking now.” Itachi raised an eyebrow. 

His little brother was pissed and was ready to snap. Itachi knew that tone really well. He always loved to push Sasuke to this point just to see how much shit the boy could put up with. Itachi turned fully to the younger boy and moved over to stand in front of him. Sasuke watched him closely.

“Come sit down with the group, otouto. I will explain everything to you. But relax and come sit with me.” Sasuke didn’t budge.

Itachi stared at the kid for a long hard moment. Oh yeah, he pushed his brother way too far. He leaned down so his lips barely brushed against the outside of the boy’s outer shell of his   
ear. His body lightly touched his brother and he felt a shiver run through the other’s body. Well  
that was interesting, Itachi thought as he placed his left hand on Sasuke’s bicep.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before but I wanted you to see it first before I explained.” Sasuke tilted his head back so that they were looking at each other closely, noses inches away from each other. 

Itachi went to take a step back, but Sasuke now had a hand on his chest which stopped him short. Sasuke’s hand burned from the contact of his brother’s hard chest. He had to take a few breaths to calm his sporadic heart. He looked up into his brother’s gorgeous face and wondered what the look in his eye meant, but it was gone before he could analyze it.

“I said I would trust you and I do, but you had better not be doing anything against the law.” With that Sasuke stepped back and made his way over to the group. 

Itachi stood there for a second as he felt a small twitch of a smile but didn’t give into it. This night was going to turn out quite interesting. Itachi was also curious about the way his brother’s body just reacted to his. If he didn’t know better he would have thought Sasuke had some kind of attraction to him, but that was absolutely ridiculous. Itachi turned around to make his way over to the group. He caught Sasuke look away from him quickly. Or was it?

“I see you brought your brother. Do you think that was such a good idea?” Genma asked, eyeing the boy closely.

“I think it was a great idea, un. The boy is adorable, yeah. Don’t you think Sasori, eh?” The blond boy responded looking at the red head boy that he was laying on. The said man just   
made a grunt but didn’t say a word.

“He knows the rules.” Itachi said in a flat voice. “Starting left to right so that you know   
everyone Sasuke.” Itachi sat down in the silk covered chair. Neji obediently sat in front of him.   
“Blond guy is Deidara aka Saiai (means beloved) Sasori aka Jihi (means compassion), Kisame   
aka Same (means Shark), and his pet Gaara aka Ai (means love), Hidan aka Fumets (means   
immortal), Kakuzu aka Kami (means god), Pein aka Sousui (means Leader), and his pet blue   
haired aka Ao (means blue), Genma aka Ouji (means Prince), and his pet Kakashi aka Senyo   
(means nymph).”

“And this is my pet Neji aka Koboshi (means little star).”

“So what do we call Sasuke while he is here at the club?” Genma asked winking at the boy. Sasuke glared at him but a slight blush started to form on his cheeks.

“Koneko.” Came Itachi’s curt response.

“Kitten.” Kisame answered. “Pardon me Prodigy but your brother doesn’t look like a kitten to me. He isn’t that cute.” Sasuke rose to his feet ready to beat the crap out of the blue man, but Itachi grabbed a hold of his hand before he could move.

“That’s what he’ll be called because he is my kitten. If you don’t like it leave, but do not   
disrespect him. He is just as high up in this group as me.” Everyone fell still then nodded their   
heads in acknowledgement. Itachi sat down pulling his brother down next to him.

“I don’t understand what’s going on Itachi-san, but I demand now that you explain to me.” Itachi rolled his eyes.

“You remember our cousin, Shisui. He was the one that started the restaurant. He was also the one that brought me into the club… As his pet. He taught me everything I knew. So when our parents thought I was training with Shisui on the weekends, I was but I was also doing this. He was also teaching me how to manage the restaurant. When he died, when you were   
eight and I was thirteen, I was giving the restaurant and became the owner of the club.   
Genma has always been in the club since Shisui had it. He and Shisui were really close and so   
Genma was the head of the club and I was the head of the restaurant. I became Genma’s pet   
after Shisui passed.” Itachi shifted and gave a sigh.

“Are you telling me that you were sexually active since you were twelve?” Sasuke said startled. Itachi gave him a look that said it all. Sasuke’s jaw dropped. “How many people have you slept with?” Sasuke was on the verge of tears. He wanted his brother to be his first, but he was now slightly disgusted. Itachi really was a whore.

“I’ve been with a few people.”

“Who?” Sasuke cried out, his fists clenching.

“Shisui was my first because he was my master. I’ve slept with Genma also because he was my next master.”

“God, those were the greatest days.” Genma said reminiscing. Sasuke glared at him along with Itachi.

“What? You were amazing in bed. I’m not going to keep that a secret. Anyways mostly   
everyone here has been with you and would agree with me.” Itachi’s gaze got colder, but   
dismissed Genma.

Genma was lucky that Itachi still needed him. Sasuke was going to be sick. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle this. He never realized how much he really desired his brother until he found out that he was practically the only one on the face of the planet who hadn’t been in his brother’s pants. He was going to puke, he knew it.

“I’ve also been with Kisame, Gaara, and Neji because they all three were my pets.” Itachi stopped and the room fell deathly silent. Sasuke could feel the tension in the air and he looked over at his brother. Itachi looked white as a ghost. Sasuke could tell that his brother had retreated into his mind.

“Itachi?” He asked softly, as he reached out to touch him. Itachi snapped out of it and gave Sasuke an apologizing look.

“Anyway when I moved out of the house, I became the master of the club and was given the title of ‘The Prodigy’. Ever since then I’ve been running the club on weekends and the   
restaurant on the weekdays. That’s why I am so busy. You will see how much I do, because   
you are going to become my sidekick for the summer.” Sasuke just stared at him. He knew his  
brother was leaving out things, but he decided not to press the issue.

“Anyway let’s get on to the business of what’s happening tonight. It’s Kisame and Gaara’s opening night.” Genma said in his cheerful voice. “Are you guys ready for your performance?”

“We are itching to perform. Gaara has become such an obedient pet. I can’t wait to show his worth.”

“Opening night?” Sasuke said confused.

“When you become a new Master or a new pet, you have a night to show your worth. It’s to perform in front of the rest of the club and they score you on how good you demonstrate your dominance or submission. The scores reflect on how you were raised as a pet and how hard your Master pushed you to submit.” Kakuzu answered looking bored.

“In this case the score that Kisame and Gaara get will reflect on Itachi, since both were   
Itachi’s pets.” Sasuke looked over at his brother as Pein kept talking. “Everyone knows your   
brother’s technique well. He treats his pets differently then most Masters and it has a lot to do  
with the fact that he had two Masters, which is really rare for people. Usually when you   
become a pet for someone you will stay their pet until they dignify you enough to promote you  
to Master. Gaara is the only other one that we know of that has had two Masters. It’s usually   
forbidden unless the Master is challenged by another Master. Then the pet becomes that   
Master’s pet for the night or whatever the terms of the challenge were. Some Masters lose   
their pets for good.”

“Enough.” Itachi growled. Everyone fell silent again. Obviously this subject was a sore one for Itachi, but Sasuke couldn’t figure out why. He would have to ask his brother about it later when they were at home. “Tomorrow night what is on the agenda?”

“Well, no one is performing, but there are a few interviews lined up before the club opens.”

“I will do those interviews with Sasuke. Just give me the list before I leave tonight. Did the X come in?”

“Yes it did.” Sasori answered this time. “If Kisame gets the score you are hoping for. I have twenty two pills to celebrate.”

“Well done Sasori. I’m not opening the club Sunday night do you guys remember why?” Itachi asked scanning the group over.

“Hai, we will be at your house around eight like planned.” Genma answered running his hands through his pet’s hair. Kakashi practically purred as he leaned into the touch.

“Good. When are the finals?”

“The first week of August.” Genma answered handing Itachi a sheet of paper. Itachi scanned over it silently then made a face of disgust.

“So Orochimaru is coming I see.”

“Hai.” Genma looked slightly nervous. “He’s also going to be here the second week of July. He wants to see how the progress is going with your pets and who you are using for the finals.”

“That snake.” Itachi hissed. Sasuke looked startled. He had never heard his brother use that tone before. His voice dripped with venom and hate.

“Ok, I’m confused. First of all Finals? What the hell is that?”

“Did you not tell this boy anything Itachi?” Kakuzu said in annoyance. Itachi glared that the scarred man.

“No I left that for you.” Kakuzu sneered but didn’t say anything.

“Finals is where all regions come here and compete against each other for the Master   
dominance award. What comes with that is also the title and the respect. You also get a lot   
more business because everyone wants to be in the same club of such a great Master.” Genma  
answered.

“Unfortunately, no one has been able to beat Orochimaru and ever since Itachi has become Master of this club the snake has been harassing him.” Sasori answered nuzzling Deidara’s pale neck. A moan erupted from the blond and soon the two were locked in a deep dark seductive kiss. Genma rolled his eyes.

“Why is Orochimaru so hard on my brother?” Sasuke asked Genma, Itachi was the one that answered.

“Because Orochimaru wanted me from the very beginning, but couldn’t get me. Since then he has watched me closely and threw a fit when I became a Master. I was then unattainable to him. Since then I have been his biggest challenge and he has made it his life goal to make mine miserable.” There was more to it. Sasuke knew by the way everyone stayed silent. His brother was definitely hiding something.

“Kisame you will take stage at midnight and you have an hour. The longer you guys last on stage the better the score. Remember Itachi’s name is on the line with your performance.” Genma reminded.

“Yeah Yeah. I understand.” Kisame said blowing off the comment like it was nothing.

“Enough.” Itachi said running a hand down Neji’s bare back. Neji whimpered and leaned into the older man. Sasuke was torn between two emotions; disbelief at the fact that the almighty Neji had just whimpered like a dog and jealousy at the fact that Itachi was giving the boy the compassion that Sasuke had always wanted.

“Go get ready you guys. For the rest of us, it’s time to mingle.”

Everyone rose to their feet and made their way out of the room. Itachi was the last to rise. He waited for Neji to follow suit. The older man turned to Sasuke. They stared at each other for a second then Itachi held out his hand for his little brother to take. Sasuke grabbed it and stared even longer. As soon as their flesh met a surge of electricity slide through both their bodies and their stomachs flip flopped. No way! Itachi thought as he stared down at the boy. Was he really starting to like his brother? He couldn’t even understand what was going on. Sasuke rose to his feet and let go of Itachi’s hand. A blush was starting to form on Sasuke’s pale cheeks and Itachi found himself wanting to kiss those slightly damp lips. He quickly pushed that thought away, not in the mood to ponder on it.

“Stay with me. You don’t have the title as a master and you don’t have a Master so people will see you as free game. I don’t want to have to kill people for your stupidity so stay by my side.” Sasuke sneered.

“Whatever Itachi. Let’s just get this over with so I can go home and go to bed.” With that said Sasuke made his way to the door. He was frustrated and hurt. He didn’t understand why his brother would get involved in such a place. Hell he didn’t even know his brother was sexually active. All he wanted to do was crawl into a warm bed and think over everything that he had just learned.

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniki- Big Brother  
> Outoto- Little Brother  
> Koneko- Kitten  
> Kami- God  
> Koboshi_ Little Star  
> Ai- Love  
> Sousui- Leader  
> Tenshi- Angel  
> Saiai- Beloved  
> Jihi- Compassion  
> Ouji- Prince  
> Fumetsu- Immortal  
> Sennyo- Nymph


	3. Open Mindedness

The Prodigy  
Chapter 3- Open Mindedness

 

Sasuke followed behind his brother as Neji and Itachi talked to random people. Sasuke was irritated and getting more by every passing second. He turned his head toward the bar and watched the bartender closely. The man seemed familiar but he couldn’t place his face. 

He decided not to think to hard on it and turned back around to follow his brother.Neji and Itachi were no where to be found. Ah shit, Sasuke thought as he scanned the crowd. Itachi was going to be furious when he saw that Sasuke wasn’t with him. Sasuke went to headover to where he saw Deidara and Sasori. He was stopped by a firm hand.

“Are you lost little one?” Came a deep sexy voice. He spun around to come face to face with a man who had blood red hair and dark purple eyes. The man was stunning.

“No, I’m not lost.” He said still a little dazed at the man’s beauty.

“Are you someone’s pet?” The man asked, dragging him into the hard firm chest. 

He shivered at the touch of flesh against him. He stared up at the man and wondered why he couldn’t stop the man from touching him. Fingers ran lightly along his cheek as the other hand slide slowly under his shirt. What was going on here? Why was he so powerless to this guys advances?

“He’s no one’s pet, but he is my brother and I demand you take your hands off of him if you want to keep them.” A ice cold voice stated behind him. The man in front of him instantly let go of him and bowed.

“I’m sorry Prodigy I had no idea.”

“Understood.” Sasuke turned to look at his brother. He was right, Itachi was pissed. “I thought I told you to stay with me?” Sasuke glared at him. He didn’t want to talk to his brother when he was like this. Itachi grabbed the underside of his arm and hauled him next to him, so they were a inch apart. “Don’t take this lightly, Koneko. You could seriously end up in a position you least like if you do not stay by me.” Itachi hissed. Sasuke just stared at him. He didn’t really care as long as he didn’t have to see Neji and his aniki touch anymore. “Koneko, are you listening?” Itachi said in a deadly voice. Sasuke flashed a look of hate at his older brother.

“Yes, Itachi-sempai, I’m listening.” Itachi’s grip tightened painfully on him for his sarcasm, but didn’t say anything. 

He was dragged over to a chair that was up on a platform. There was two chairs next to it on smaller platforms. Genma sat on the right side of the bigger chair with Kakashi sitting on a pillow in front of him.

“You can sit here.” Itachi informed him and then sat in the middle chair and Neji rested on the pillow in front of it. 

Sasuke grudgingly sat down and crossed his arms, resting his left leg on his right. Random people walked forward to talk to The Prodigy and sent him lustful looks. He didn’t miss any of them but chose to ignore them. This went on for a hour before Itachi rose to his feet. He glanced at Genma, who nodded. Itachi moved forward and made his way through the crowd, which parted for him as he went. He climbed the steps of the main stage and stood there waiting for everyone to go silent and give him their full attention.

“Tonight we have a performance in store for you. Two weeks ago I let go of one of my pets and promoted him to Master. I also gave him my other pet as a gift. Tonight they are going to perform for their first time. So please enjoy the show and you can bring your results to their performance to Ouji. Now please welcome Same and Ai.” Kisame lead Gaara forward on a chained leash. 

Kisame was dressed in leather pants and no shirt. Gaara only wore a black leather g string. There was a whole lot of hooting and hollering as they made their way to the stage. Itachi greeted them and wished them luck. He made his way off the stage and gracefully walked up to his seat. Sasuke was starting to grow really nervous. He didn’t know if he could handle watching this. He had never watched porn on T.V. and he had only seen pictures of bondage, but he never have actually seen it done.

He glanced at his brother. Itachi was tugging on the fur leash that Neji was wearing. The boy acknowledged the tug and crawled into Itachi’s lap, nuzzling the graceful line of his neck. Sasuke quickly looked away not wanting to see the two treating each other so lovingly. He focused his attention back on the stage and watched as Kisame prepared Gaara. He had the boy chained face down to the table that was on the stage. Gaara was panting heavily by this point. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kisame hadn’t even touched the boy. The shark man turned the table so that everyone could see that the boy had a dildo pushed up inside his ass. Sasuke’s face turned beet red.

Kisame placed the table so the top was facing the ceiling and the bottom pointed to the floor. He had a leather whip in his hand and was running the tendrils down the boy’s body. He lightly swatted the boy’s ass and Gaara let out a loud moan.

“Now, now, Ai you know the rules. No sound shall pass your lips or you will be punished relentlessly.” Gaara made a small movement with his head that clarified that he understood and just to make sure. 

Kisame whipped Gaara hard. Gaara’s body convulsed but he didn’t make a sound. He was rewarded for his obedience. Kisame ran his hands lovingly along the tense back and then messaged the ass muscles. This went on for ten minutes where Gaara was spanked. The boy didn’t make a sound, but the shaking of his body was proof that the boy was almost at his limit. Kisame let the whip fall to the ground and Gaara’s body instantly relaxed at the sound.

“Very well done Ai, I’m extremely impressed with your obedience.” Kisame said softly as he unchained the boy. “Turn around, Ai.” Gaara did as he was told and looked up with unshed tears in his eyes. “Very well done.” Kisame purred again and Sasuke was blown away at how loving and sincere that the shark man sounded.

Kisame leaned down and took the boy’s trembling lips with his own. Gaara didn’t touch the man though. He just kissed him back, tongues sliding together in heavy arousal. Kisame didn’t break the kiss as he chained Gaara back to the table facing the audience. He slowly pulled away from the red haired boy, with one last lingering kiss.

Kisame pulled the g string off as he kneeled down and chained the boy’s legs. Kisame stared up at Gaara and smiled wickedly. Gaara’s eyes slid closed and Kisame took the opportunity to take the boy’s hard dripping cock into his mouth. Gaara’s whole body convulsed but no sound erupted.

“Ai has been taught since he started as a pet to never make a sound. I taught him ways to let out his pleasure without using his voice. He is also known not to have to use a cock ring to notorgasm. His control is better then most pets and he is known to cum on que. The game that him and Same play is to try to make Ai cum before he is meant too. Ai has yet to break. That’swhy people get off on watching them because they are so intense and tend to forget about everyone.” Itachi said in a harsh deep voice.

Sasuke looked over at the sound. That was another sound that he had never heard from his brother. Then he realized why. Neji was giving Itachi a blowjob. Itachi’s eyes never left the stage and he looked like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Sasuke watched his brother’s hands tighten in Neji’s hair and Itachi’s eyes slid closed for a moment before sliding back open.

Neji was thoroughly enjoy what he was doing. Sasuke could see the mouth sucking and licking at his brother’s hard cock enthusiastically. Itachi was huge and thick. He was gorgeous. Sasuke wanted to grab Neji by his long black hair, yanking him off his brother’s cock and then beat the shit out of him for even touching what was his.

“Enough.” Came Itachi’s rough voice. Sasuke glanced at his brother and felt his heart sink. 

Itachi was crooking his finger at Neji and the young boy was sliding out of his hot pants and crawling on to Itachi’s lap. Sasuke couldn’t handle it as Neji was impaled on to the thick cock that Sasuke wanted inside him. Neji let out a deep moan as he started moving frantically. Itachi just sat there watching the boy move on top of him. Sasuke noticed how Itachi didn’t touch Neji at all. He just sat there watching the boy closely. Sasuke looked away as pain rushed over his heart and glanced at the stage.

Gaara was on his knees his ass was facing the crowd and Kisame was drilling a huge dildo in and out of Gaara’s red abused ass. Sasuke had no idea how long he had been watching Itachi and Neji, but it was long enough to miss what was going on with the two on stage.

Neji let out a cry of release and Sasuke looked over to see the boy laying on Itachi’s broad chest. Itachi was breathing hard and throwing a tissue into the garbage next to his chair. Sasuke knew that both of them got off. He was pissed and hornier then he ever remembered being. He made eye contact with Itachi and looked away blushing ferociously. 

Itachi let a small grin touch his lips but said nothing. Neji was nibbling at his neck and running his tongue along the bites soothing them over. Itachi grabbed the boy’s hair and tilted his head back roughly. Neji let out a whimper and knew he took to much liberty of touching his Master. He tilted his eyes downward in a submissive pose and Itachi let go of his hair.

“Down.” Neji slid off his lap and settled back down on the pillow. Itachi did up his pants and glanced back at Sasuke. His brother was shifting slightly in the chair and he knew he was turned on.

A scream of release filled the room and everyone turned there attention back to the stage where Gaara had came all over Kisame’s stomach. Kisame was pulling out of the boy and doing up his pants, as Gaara laid there panting.

“Clean me, Ai.” Gaara rose to his knees and climbed over to his Master. He licked Kisame’s stomach clean of the cum that he had dispersed. Kisame had a shit eating grin on his face. 

Everyone in the audience went crazy. Screaming their approval. Kisame made his way off stage with a very naked Gaara following on his leash. They came forward to Itachi and both bowed. Itachi rose to his feet.

“Very well done. I’m proud of you both.” Itachi praised. A blush graced both Gaara and Kisame’s cheeks.

“Thank you Prodigy. We will see you after we clean.” Itachi nodded and they disappeared. 

Itachi slowly sank back into his chair. Sasuke sat there trying to let his mind catch up to   
everything that had happened so far. Heavy techno music filled the air and people started to   
occupy the stages. Sasuke moved around in the chair trying to relieve some of the tension in   
his pants without actually touching himself.

“Koneko.” Came his brother’s deep voice. It took Sasuke a second to realize Itachi was talking to him.

“Hai.” Sasuke turned to face his aniki.

“Come with me.” Itachi stood and moved next to him. “Stay put, Koboshi.” Neji looked disappointed but didn’t disobey. Itachi moved through the crowd and Sasuke followed.

“Where are you taking me, niisan?” Sasuke shouted.

“Some place quiet.” Itachi answered. 

They moved to the far end of the room where there was double doors. Itachi pushed through them and entered a hallway that had doors littered along the walls. Itachi walked past each door until he came to one that didn’t have a ‘please don’t disturb’ sign on it. He pushed it opened and moved aside motioning for Sasuke to enter. The boy looked hesitant for a moment then moved into the room. Itachi grabbed the sign off the desk and placed it on the door, then shut it behind him.

The brother’s stood there in silence. Sasuke stared at his feet and Itachi watched him closely. The older man let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. Sasuke followed suit and sat down on the bed.

“These rooms are used for people that want to be left in private to do whatever they need to do. I brought you here to relieve yourself.” Sasuke flushed a deep red and looked toward the wall on the right side in embarrassment. “But before I wanted to talk to you. I know that this all is a lot for you too take in. You probably never expected that your brother would be involved in something so…”

“Disturbing.” Sasuke supplied. Itachi just looked at him.

“If that’s how you see it. I introduced you to this, because I want you to take over the   
restaurant for me.”

“What?” Sasuke said surprised.

“I’m one of the top Master’s around and there is a lot that is started to be asked of me. In order for me to accomplish those things, I need to be able to travel. So I need to have a lot more free time. With me managing the restaurant I can’t. So I’m going to spend the summer teaching you what you need to know and then I’m hoping you’ll move in with me and go to school from here and take care of things for me when I’m not around.” Sasuke sat there quietly taking it all in. He was happy that his brother wanted him to move in. That’s what he had wanted was to be able to stay with his aniki. But the thought of what Itachi was doing when he wasn’t around had Sasuke uneasy.

“I don’t know, that’s a big responsibility.” Sasuke whispered.

“I know and you’re the only one I trust to take it on.” Sasuke looked down at his feet sheepishly. It felt good that his brother thought so highly of him, but he wanted something else from his aniki more then that.What if I don’t want too? What if there is something else I want instead?”

“And what would that be otouto?” Itachi asked intrigued.

“What if I want to become part of the club members?” Itachi stared at his brother in shock. He didn’t think that Sasuke would have a problem with his personal life activities, but he didn’t think that the boy would want to be apart of it.

“Well, if you want to do that too, I can find you a great Master who will be good to you and you can do all those things. If I could do it, you can too.” There was a long awkward silence and then Sasuke stood up, making his way over to his brother. He knelt in front of Itachi and stared at the man’s knees.

“I don’t think I could trust anyone to be Master over me…” Itachi stared hard at his brother. He was trying to read the boy’s mind because it was obvious that Sasuke wasn’t telling him everything.

“Then I don’t see how you will be able to become a pet.” Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked up at the older man. He wanted to tell Itachi that he didn’t want a Master unless it was him, but couldn’t push it out.

“Did you love Shisui?” He asked instead. Itachi looked almost sad at the question.

“Yes. Yes I did. I think he was my first love.”

“But he was our cousin.” Sasuke responded. Itachi glared at him for a long moment. Then he decided to test the waters.

“Yeah. And you are my brother.” Sasuke’s face turned a deep red and he dropped his head so his hair fell into his face. 

So it was true, Itachi thought as he watched his brother’s reaction. Sasuke had feelings for him. This started to bring more questions to Itachi’s mind. Was Sasuke implying that he became the boy’s Master? Was Sasuke that into him, that he would submit himself to anything that Itachi demanded.

“I’ll think about taking over the restaurant. I’ll give you answer before the summer is over with.” Sasuke answered changing the subject. Itachi ruffled the boy’s soft black hair.

“Deal.” He slowly rose to his feet and Sasuke did the same. 

Itachi moved passed him, going to the door. He glanced at Sasuke one last time then left the boy in the room by himself. Sasuke watched the door shut almost silently and then sank down on the sofa. He was so frustrated. What the hell was he thinking? He almost told Itachi how much he wanted to be with him. How he wanted his own flesh and blood take his virginity and become his Master. Sasuke didn’t even think he liked bondage, but the thought of Itachi doing it to him, made him painfully hard.

He moaned as he ran the palm of his hand in circular motions along the bulge in his pants and moaned loudly. He let his mind wander as he undid his pants and slid his hand inside to pull his erection free of the confinements. He pictured Itachi leaning over him, as his fingers ran over his cock. Sasuke whimpered, fisting his dick, imaging that it was his aniki’s hand pumping him.

“Itachi.” Sasuke whimpered and moved his hand faster. He imagined his brother kissing him and touching him everywhere. He was starting to feel almost desperate now and his moans were getting louder. Breathing hard and panting out Itachi’s name repeatedly.

Itachi stood against the wall next to the room he left Sasuke in. He was about ready to finally leave when he heard the faint sound of his name. It froze him in his tracks. He pressed his ear firmly to the door listening hard. He heard his brother’s panting and moans. He smiled at the fact that his brother was jacking off. Then his name came again, louder this time.

It was officially confirmed Sasuke wanted him. Itachi was startled, but felt a feeling of satisfaction in his chest. His brother wanted him. Not any dumb girl or annoying guy. Sasuke wanted him and he found that that pleased him a lot more then it probably should have. He had thought about Sasuke sexually on a few accounts but had nipped that in the bud as soon as possible because he never thought it would happen. Plus he didn’t want to start a forbidden love that he could have got into serious trouble over.

He couldn’t believe that Sasuke had harbored these feelings for so long. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t even picked up on it. A cry filled his ears and he was sure that Sasuke released.He listened carefully hearing the boy moving around. Itachi made up his mind and pushed the door open, exposing a startled Sasuke. Before he lost his nerve and Sasuke said anything. He moved forward quickly and grabbed Sasuke pulling the boy fully against him. Then he did the one thing that kept crossing his mind. He kissed him.

 

TBC….


	4. Not Ready

Chapter 4-Not Ready

 

Sasuke sat there, eyes wide, staring at his brother. What in the hell was going on? Was Itachi actually kissing him? He couldn’t move at all, or at least not until Itachi’s tongue slid out and brushed across his lips. He gasped and his hands fisted in Itachi’s shirt. His eyes slid closed as his brother’s hot tongue pushed into his mouth. He moaned softly, his body exploding with electricity.

Itachi took this as a good sign and kissed the boy with more persistence as he moved them backwards until Sasuke was firmly against the wall. He slipped his leg in between the boy’s, rubbing his hard thigh against the growing erection. He didn’t once take his eyes off the younger boy's face as he tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss, tasting everywhere in that delicious mouth.

He let his hands slide down to Sasuke’s waist and started to play with the waist band of the leather pants that drove him crazy with desire. That seemed to bring his otouto out of the lust induced state, for the boy started to push at his chest to get away from him. Itachi had mercy on the boy and took a step back, breaking the kiss, but not before flicking his tongue over the bottom lip one last time. Sasuke stared at his brother in surprise and slightly confused. Itachi stared back letting no emotions show on that handsome face. This made Sasuke even more uncomfortable.

“What the hell are you doing Itachi?” He panted out, glad that his voice was at least steady. God help him the rest of him wasn’t.

“I’m simply testing to see if you are ready to become a submissive. I don’t think you can do it.” Itachi moved away from him completely, giving them both the space they needed to breathe and think. Itachi would be lying if he stated that he hadn’t felt anything. There was definitely a strong chemistry blend between him and his brother. Even stronger then what he had with Shisui and that made him uneasy. “Come to me when you are ready to submit. Not before.” Itachi answered and started for the door.

Sasuke glared at the broad back that belonged to his asshole brother. What was Itachi playing at? The man was up to something. He just couldn’t figure out what. He waited for his body to stop shaking, which wasn’t long at all, and followed his aniki out of the room and back to the club.

Itachi was waiting for him at the entrance and they walked back into the room together. His brother didn’t say anything else to him as they made their way back to their seats. Neji was instantly at his brother’s side and Sasuke had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Neji was such a disgrace.

“Come to me when you are ready to submit. Not before.” 

Itachi’s words flashed through his mind again as he watched Neji closely. Itachi held out a piece of chocolate to the pale eyed boy and Neji took it gracefully licking lightly at the fingers that offered it to him. The Uchiha ran his large hand through the boy’s long unbound hair.

“Very good, Koboshi. Now come here.”

Neji moved forward so he was crawling into to Itachi’s lap. He nuzzled into the hand that was cradling his cheek, moaning softly in pleasure. Sasuke felt his heart clench and he wanted to tear the boy off of his brother and snarl, ‘Mine.’ But he refused to give Itachi that pleasure of seeing him jealous.

“Share it with me.”

The purr that rolled off of Itachi’s tongue was pure sex. Neji groaned, loud enough to be heard over the music. Itachi’s dick instantly went hard. Neji leaned forward so that his lips connect to the Prodigy’s and they went into a deep long passionate kiss. Chocolate flavored saliva rolled down Neji’s chin and Itachi pulled away to lick it off.

Sasuke was done with this. He was not going to sit here and watch them eat at each other. He stood to his feet and went to walk away. He needed to go anywhere but right here. He hadn’t even made it off the platform before Itachi’s deep husky voice was revolving around him.

“And where do you think you’re going, Koneko?”

Sasuke shivered as the name that was given to him rolled of that tongue like liquid fire that quickly consumed his whole body. How the hell did Itachi do this to him? How did his brother always manage to crawl under his skin and get a reaction? No matter how small it was.

“I need some fresh air.” He mumbled.

“What?”

“I need some goddamn fresh air! Do you have a problem with that?” Sasuke snapped turning to face his brother.

Itachi just stared at him. Sasuke didn’t break eye contact. He was not going to let his brother intimidate him. He was sick of being pushed around by Itachi. He’d had to deal with the man always acting more superior than him since they were kids. He was not going to let this affect him anymore. He wasn’t the child he used to be. Itachi seemed to read his mind and turned away from him.

“Ouji, will you be so kind to escort Koneko outside.”

Genma looked up and then a smile fell upon his lips. “I’d love too.” He responded, and rose to his feet with finesse, tugging lightly on Kakashi’s leash. “Come Sennyo, let’s take a walk.” They headed into the crowd when Itachi’s voice stopped them once again.

“Ouji, my Koneko is off limits to you as well.”

Genma just gave the Prodigy a shit eating grin and walked off, wrapping an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, just to ruffle Itachi’s feathers. He knew it worked when he heard a growl roll from Itachi.

“Don’t worry Prodigy. I won’t defile your precious Koneko.”

Itachi glared at them until they disappeared into the crowd. He was really sick of Genma’s carefree attitude. He knew the man was good to his word, but that still irritated him. He knew Genma just did it to get under his skin and it worked every time.

“Master?” Neji asked hesitantly, looking anywhere but at Itachi.

“Yes?” Itachi raised an eyebrow at Neji’s boldness. 

This was the first time the boy had actually talked to him without being spoken to first, so he decided he would let it slide. Neji was a really good pet. Better than he thought he would be. But Neji had a weakness for being abused. The boy loved to take it like a bitch. One of the reasons Itachi gave Gaara to Kisame and not Neji. Itachi just couldn’t bring himself to part with the boy.

“Are you thinking about making Koneko your pet?” The words were soft, but were heard all the same.

“I’m thinking about making him a pet, not mine particularly.”

Neji seemed to slowly digest his words. The boy had always been really perceptive. Itachi wanted to comfort the boy, but he wasn’t going to spew out any words that would be untrue, so he just waited patiently.

“Koneko is jealous of me.” Neji said at last.

Itachi stared at the boy for a long time. Itachi had already figured this out, but Sasuke had done a great job at controlling those emotions, so he didn’t think anyone else had noticed. Apparently he was wrong.

“Do you and Koneko have a different kind of brotherly love?” Neji pushed more boldly.

Itachi laughed at that. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t expect Neji to beat around the bush. The boy had always been so straight forward and to the point. This was getting interesting.

“I don’t know what we have. It’s unexplainable.”

“You seem very protective of him.” There’s the Neji that Itachi was used to.

“Yes, I am. Why all the questions?”

Neji finally made eye contact with him and he was surprised to see the fear and rejection in Neji’s pale eyes. He ran his fingers lightly along the boy’s lips. He and Neji had always had a special relationship. They understood each other really well; almost like they were one in the same. The boy was a lot like him in a lot of ways and they seemed to think alike. That’s one of the reasons Itachi had taken such a liking to him in the first place.

“When you give me to a new master I want to be able to choose.”

If Itachi could have been shocked, he would have been at that moment. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He stared at the boy hard and tried to read the emotions, but Neji had placed the walls up again with those firm words.

“What are you trying to imply Koboshi?” Itachi asked in a warning tone.

Neji ignored it completely. “If you take Sasuke as a pet you know you will be loyal to him. He will expect you to be.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed dangerously as they bled red at the words. “I never said that I was taking Sasuke as a pet. And I am not loyal to anyone. You of all people should know this.”   
Itachi growled as he fisted the back of the boy’s hair.

Neji grimaced in pain at the harsh grip. He knew he was crossing the line and he knew that he was pissing his master off. He didn’t care though. He was feeling neglected and a little jealous. He knew Itachi well and he knew that Itachi only became possessive and overprotective over things that belonged to him. This was the first time that Itachi had ever become almost violent over his possession and he was being that way with Sasuke.

Neji already knew that things were not looking good for him at all. He needed Itachi one last time before Sasuke stole him away for good. The only way Neji knew how to accomplish that was to piss the Uchiha off to the point of violence. His eyes darkened as he glared back at his master.

“We’ll see about that, Master.”

“You’re pushing your luck Koboshi.” Itachi’s patience was running thin and Neji could tell that he wasn’t going to like the punishment at all.

“Well soon enough you won’t have to worry about that, because you will have a new pet.” Neji threw back as cockily as possible. He saw the thin thread break on his Master’s control.

“Kami.” Itachi growled startling the dark haired scared man.

“Hai.”

“Tell Genma to take care of Koneko for me. My pet needs a good throttling.” A wicked grin spread on the other man’s face as his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

“Are you going to punish him on stage,” Kakuzu asked hopefully.

“Yes.”

Neji’s face drained of all color. They had only performed once on stage and he was so humiliated that Itachi had agreed that he never had to do it again. He had definitely pushed Itachi too hard. Now he was regretting it immensely. Especially when Itachi shoved him backwards, making him fly off his Master’s lap to land at the Prodigy’s feet. Thank god for the pillow or that would have hurt like hell.

“Oh, this is going to be exciting.” Came Pein’s excited voice.

“It’s been awhile since we were graced with The Prodigy’s performances.” Kakuzu answered, pulling Hidan on to his lap as he watched Itachi drag Neji to the main stage.

The couple on the main stage quickly left, bowing low to The Prodigy. Itachi grabbed a pair of fluffy black covered hand cuffs and pushed Neji, face first, on to the ground. Neji cried out and closed his eyes tightly. Oh yeah, he was going to get it good. Itachi pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed them.

“Good evening.” Everyone mumbled a greeting in return, curious about what was going on. “I’m sorry to disrupt you guys, but you see, I have a slight problem. My pet Koboshi,” He gestured down at Neji, “has been a very naughty pet. He has decided he doesn’t have to follow the rule of not talking back to his Master.” The crowd made a sound of shock and dismay. “I’ve decided since he doesn’t like to be the center of attention, that his punishment will be just that.” The crowd went wild.

“What did Koboshi do now?” Kisame asked, coming out of the back room and sitting down next to Sasori. Gaara followed suit, a smile sliding across his face.

“He was mouthing off, un.” Deidara said, laughing giddily.

“Yeah, apparently they were arguing about Koneko.” Sasori said in a bored tone.

“Oh, bad move on Koboshi’s part.”

“That’s what Kakuzu said when he informed us.” Deidara answered, looking way too happy about the situation.

“Who wants to see me punish my pet?” Came Itachi’s dark sex laced voice.

The crowd went wild and Itachi called out to Pein to bring his suitcase over. The red haired man handed him a black case that had Neji’s name on it. Itachi placed it on the table and flipped it open. He pulled out a tube of lube and a seven inch dildo. Looking down at his pet, he had to admit that Neji looked gorgeous.

The boy was laying face down on the stage, his bare, flawless pale ass begging for a good spanking. Neji’s cheekbones flushed pink with embarrassment and anticipation. Itachi knelt down next to him and ran a hand gently from his shoulder to that delicious ass, then smacked it hard.

“On your knees, bitch.” He growled out. 

He watched Neji struggle to do as he asked. It was hard though without the usage of his hands. Finally, that ass was in the air and the boy’s cheek and chest were pressed to the floor. It was perfect for what Itachi had in store for the helpless boy.

He uncapped the tube of lube and lathered the dildo with a good amount. He wasn’t going to prepare the kid ahead of time. He had taken the boy earlier that night so he knew that long haired beauty was well enough without the prep, considering that Itachi was bigger than the dildo and also wider.

He thrust the toy into Neji’s ass and was satisfied when the boy cried out and that ass bucked against his hand in surprise. He slapped the boy’s backside hard again - punishment for crying out. Neji grunted but didn’t say anything. The younger boy now had two red marks, one on each ass cheek, making Itachi harder than he already was.

“If that dildo falls out of your ass before I pull it out, I will not fuck you after your punishment. Nod your head once if you understand, Koboshi.” Neji nodded once.

Itachi rose to his feet and walked over to the suit case. He scanned the items trying to decide if he wanted to use the mini whip or the velvet covered paddle. He decided on the paddle. He wasn’t as pissed as he could have been. He knew that the boy was just trying to get his attention. He didn’t blame Neji for that. 

He decided being on stage in front of everyone was punishment enough for the kid, so he was going to aim more for pleasure than pain. He moved over to the boy and set the paddle down next to the boy’s left leg. He then started to lovingly run his hands along the boy’s back, stopping here and there to massage the tense muscles.

Neji was freaking out. He was fighting to keep his rising panic under control before he hyperventilated. He refused to open his eyes and see all the intrigued faces watching them intensely. Instead, he concentrated on his Master’s hands that were sliding over his body leaving his flesh burning in their wake.

“Relax Neji, It’s just you and me. I’m not going to hurt you.” Itachi whispered in his ear.

He relaxed slowly. Itachi knew about his discomfort and was taking the time to reassure him. That made him happy. This is one of the reasons that Itachi was in such high demand as a Master. He always looked after his pets and made sure they were comfortable. He would never do anything that he didn’t think his pet could handle. That’s why Neji respected him so much.

Itachi smiled as he felt the boy relax. He could almost hear Neji purring. He moved his hands from the boy’s lower back down to that pert little ass. He kneaded the flesh and then slapped him enough to startle the boy but not enough to hurt.

Neji’s eyes flew open and he stared at the stage. He waited as Itachi soothed over his ass. Those hands moved across his cheeks twice before he was slapped again on the other cheek making him jump slightly.

Itachi placed a hand in his pocket and turned the vibrator on with the remote. A yelp then a moan came from the boy. He slapped the boy again, for making the noises. He was going to have Neji crying for it, literally, by the end of this. He picked up the paddle and kissed his pet’s lower back, where his spine ended.

He smacked that ass hard with the paddle, pushing the dildo in further. Neji bit into his lip hard to stop from crying out. It went back and forth like that. Itachi would rub his abused ass with a soft cool hand twice then he would slam the paddle into him. His body was strainingnow and shaking hard.

Neji whimpered when Itachi reached around and fondled his erection lightly before slipping a ring firmly around the base of his cock. Shit, Neji thought as he unconsciously bucked toward the slowly retreating hand. That earned him a really hard swat from the paddle; the dildo sliding in his ass to press firmly against his prostate.

Neji let out a muffled cry, biting harder into his bottom lip, drawing blood. White lights flashed behind his closed eyelids as pleasure exploded through him and pooled in his balls. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks from the pleasure and pain that was straining his body to the point of anguish.

Itachi placed the paddle on the ground and started to rub his cool hands along the red hot ass. He had hit Neji one hundred times with the paddle at various pressures. He had been working with Neji for a long time now and knew the boy’s body well. He never pushed the boy passed his limit. The same went with all his pets.

“Very good Koboshi.” He purred in praise. “You took that very well.”

Neji whimpered wanting to taste Itachi so badly. Itachi heard and helped the boy up, so he was sitting on the stage with his knees under him. Itachi’s breath caught in his throat at Neji’s tear stained cheeks. A trail of blood was sliding down the middle of the boy’s chin from his bitten lip. Itachi wiped it away gently. The boy never looked as beautiful as he did at this moment.

“I will grant you one request, my pet, for your good obedience.”

“Please kiss me, Master."

Itachi leaned forward taking those red lips with his and kissed the boy passionately as tongues clashed. The taste of coopery blood filled both their mouth, making them moan from the streak of hot demanding lust that went straight to their straining erections. Teeth bumped together as Neji leaned closer wanting to crawl into his Master. Itachi sensed this and backed away slowly, taking the boy’s bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked lightly on it, running his tongue on the inside before letting it go.

Itachi’s hands had been working on his pants and had freed his erection. He fisted Neji’s hair tightly and led the boy’s head down to his lap. Neji didn’t protest. He wanted to taste that hard cock so badly. He couldn’t stop himself from craving it all the time. He actually was faster to get it in his mouth, than Itachi’s hand pushing him down to it.

The moan that left Itachi’s lips made Neji’s heart skip a beat and had the crowd all making sounds of intense arousal. It was rare for Itachi to give any kind of indication on how much he actually enjoyed sex. Neji worked his Master for all he was worth. Sucking hard and then letting up on the pressure to run his tongue over the tip.

Itachi gave him free rein to do as he pleased, and that made Neji want to do everything in his power to get his Master to cum. He deep throated that hard cock as best as he could and moaned deeply. Itachi’s body convulsed around the vibrations of the action and that’s when Neji’s control over the pleasuring of his Master was gone.  
Itachi’s hand locked his head in place and Itachi thrust roughly into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, knowing if he didn’t he would gag. Itachi fucked his face almost brutally before he came hard. Itachi didn’t make a sound, spilling his seed deep into Neji’s throat. Neji tried to swallow all of it but couldn’t and some leaked out of his mouth, dripping down Itachi‘s nine inch cock.

Itachi yanked the boy up by his hair and pulled him close. Neji shivered at the warm breath that fluttered across his face in heavy pants. This made him so painfully hard, that he too was panting. He needed to come soon.

“Clean it all up Koboshi.” Itachi growled into his face and he swallowed hard.

Itachi let go of his long hair and he leaned back down. He licked his Master clean and was mildly happy to find Itachi’s cock hardening again by the attention it was getting. Itachi grabbed his hair again and pulled him up so they were both standing. He shoved him toward the table and pushed his chest down against it.

The crowd let out loud catcalls. The whole room smelled like sex and alcohol. Itachi started toying with the vibrator in his ass and thrust it in further causing him to cry out. This time he didn’t get punished for it.

Itachi’s goal was to have the boy screaming by the end of all this and about the time that he emptied his seed for the second time, deep inside Neji’s red ass. He pulled the vibrator out only to slam it back in, harder then before. The boy cried out louder, sending chills down his spine. He smiled darkly to himself. The boy was so extremely sensitive now, and it was exactly how he liked Neji.

He pulled the dildo out completely and placed it on the table. He ran his fingers lightly across the stretched hole and Neji whimpered loudly in need. Itachi pulled away from the boy completely and walked around the table until he could see Neji’s face and so the audience could see the abused hole.

“Do you want it, slut.” Itachi growled.

This was his favorite thing with Neji. The boy was a sucker for being talked dirty to. The more names Itachi called him and the more the boy begged for it, the better the orgasm was for the both of them. Neji prided himself on being superior to everyone, but when it came to him tied down, needing to be fucked, he became so cooperative it was dick hardening and at the moment Itachi’s was demanding that it be buried in the boy’s tight abused ass.

“Please.” Neji moaned out.

“I can’t hear you. Maybe you aren’t that hungry for my hard cock.” Itachi snapped.

“God, please Master. I‘ll do anything to feel you buried to the hilt inside me.”

“That’s much better, whore. How bad do you need it?” Itachi placed a finger on the boy’s skin broken bottom lip.

“So bad it hurts. I need you inside. Please.”

“Aw, you beg so sweetly.” Itachi whispered, so only Neji could hear him.

“Only for you Master.” Neji whispered back, then took that finger in his mouth sucking it hard, then nipping at is as he let go.

Itachi had enough of this, and looking at how all of Neji’s weight was being held up by the table, he knew his pet’s stamina was running low too. He walked back around his pet and slammed into the boy hard. The scream that rolled out of Neji’s mouth was toe curling and Itachi didn’t hold anything back. He pounded that ass into the table for all that he was worth, causing many members in the crowd had to run to the bathroom because of intense nose bleeds.

Itachi leaned down on to his pet’s back and reached around to grab the profusely leaking cock. He slowly pulled the cock ring off and, as soon as it was free, Neji was screaming ‘Master’, as cum was sprayed everywhere. Itachi chocked on his next breath as Neji’s ass muscles clamped around him like a vice. He let out a grunt as he too spilled his seed, into that hot ass. 

He almost collapsed onto Neji in pure lethargic relief, but forced himself not too. That was the one thing he never did in front of a crowd. He never showed any kind of affection to his pets. He would show kindness and every once in a great while would grant kisses, but he never let anyone know how much any of his pets meant to him. He refused to give the members of the club, or his pets for that matter, that kind of control over him for such a weakness.

He wiped himself off and fixed his pants. Neji sank off the table onto the floor, his legs not being able to support him any longer. Gaara was already moving through the crowd to the stage and taking Neji into his arms. They disappeared and Itachi grabbed his things, putting them back into the case.

As soon as he was off stage, the crowd went crazy, applauding and giving praise. Catcalls were heard and many people told Itachi how amazing he was. Sasuke, on the other hand, stood next to the bar glaring at his brother. Genma sat next to him with a goofy smile on his face which made Sasuke even angrier.

“Come to me when you are ready to submit. Not before.” 

Sasuke understood what his brother meant now. He probably never would have, if he hadn’t seen Itachi perform with Neji. Now he knew though. The older Uchiha wanted him to be able to push his pride to the side and give his whole being. Sasuke shivered at the thought. Itachi wanted all of Sasuke. Not a part of him. He wanted his soul. Sasuke felt weak, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Could he give his brother that kind of control over him? Was he really ready for that?

TBC…


	5. Interviews

The Prodigy  
Chapter 5- Interviews

 

Sasuke hadn’t even remembered what time they got in Saturday morning. It was before five am though. He hadn’t said a word to his brother, still shaken up by the little performance with Neji. He went straight to the spare room and went to sleep.

Itachi had busted into his room at four o’clock that afternoon demanding that he get up and get ready to go. Which now brings him standing here, in front of the bathroom mirror. Sasuke stared at himself after just brushing his teeth. He looked like shit, but that was to be expected since he just woke up.

He knew that they were to go to the club tonight but he really didn’t want too. He was pretty much done with watching Itachi and Neji hang on each other. Plus he had seen more people have sex in one night then he had in a lifetime. He had sported more than one hard on all night. His personal opinion, it sucked balls. He chuckled to himself. Yeah he wished someone would suck his balls.

Maybe he could find somebody to have a one night stand with. That would solve his problem of being around The Prodigy and his pet all night, plus he would get some of his own. The image of his brother naked on a big bed with a come hither look, made Sasuke moan. Who was he kidding? There was no way he was going to be able to sleep with anyone who wasn’t Itachi. Period.

Sasuke had a few girlfriends and boyfriends growing up. Every time he had got close to doing anything sexual with his partner, he would back down. Itachi always haunted his relationships. He just couldn’t bring himself to give his virginity to anybody but his brother. Nobody else turned him on like Itachi did.

He made a frustrated sigh and threw his toothbrush to the counter, storming out of the bathroom. He woke up in a pissed off mood and didn’t really feel like adjusting his attitude at all. Maybe his brother would get frustrated with him and leave him at home. So that was his mission. To make Itachi mad enough that the older Uchiha wouldn’t want to be around him.

His made his way into the kitchen to find Itachi in a pair of black slacks and an un-tucked dark purple dress shirt. He was leaning against the counter with the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Sasuke had a hard time swallowing because his mouth had suddenly went dry. Itachi looked extremely edible. All he could think about was slipping to his knees in front of the sex god that happened to be his brother and pleasure the older man until he came in his mouth.

He quickly looked away as he tried to clear his head. What the hell was he thinking? It was way too early for this shit. Even though it was late afternoon. He walked past the older man and opened the fridge. He pulled out a Mt. Dew and opened it, chugging half the can.

“You know that stuff will sterilize you.” Itachi stated.

“Then what the hell is it doing in your fridge? Anyway, that’s just a stupid myth.” Sasuke snapped.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, foolish otouto?”“Fuck you, niisan.” Sasuke growled back.

Itachi put down the paper and his coffee as he watched his brother closely. Sasuke ignored him as rummaging through the cupboards to find something edible to eat. He found nothing that was easy to make. Figure his brother would only have food in the house that took hours to prepare.

“Have you ever heard of ramen or ravioli? Of course not, heaven forbid The Prodigy eat anything that isn’t gourmet.” Sasuke went to walk out of the kitchen. He knew by the look in his brother’s eyes that he had push too many buttons too soon.

Itachi grabbed him as he walked passed and slammed him against the opposite counter, hard. Sasuke winced from the pain in his lower back, but congratulated himself for not making a noise. Itachi leaned in close and Sasuke’s whole body went tense with anticipation.

“If you think pissing me off will get you out of going to the club tonight, you are sorely mistaken. You are going and you will deal with it.” Itachi hissed in his face.

How did the man always know what he was thinking and what he was up too? It irritated him even more. He glared at the bastard and rose to his full height. He wasn’t going to back down to his brother.

“If I don’t want to go, I’m not going to.” Sasuke spat out. Itachi raised a thin eyebrow.

“I could always take you home and tell our parents that you were a little shit the whole time.”

“I could always tell them that you are the head of a bondage club that you hold in the basement of your restaurant.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. So his little brother wanted to play that game did he. Well Itachi had ways around this. He had ways of making Sasuke submit to him. He grabbed the boy’s arm and twisted it behind his back. Making sure it hurt, but didn’t strain.

He lead them into his bedroom and threw Sasuke onto his bed. Sasuke landed in a very unfashionable way, before he quickly got to his knees and glared at Itachi. His almighty asshole of a brother stood there with his arms on his hips and slight grin on his face.

“What the hell are you doing Itachi?” Sasuke yelled.

“Well if you want to act like a child, I’ll just have to punish you like one.”

“Oh shit.” Sasuke squeaked out.

“Yes, ‘oh shit’ would be the right term for what I have planned for you.” Itachi growled out.

Sasuke jumped up from the bed and full sprinted for the door. He was fast, but Itachi was faster and got a hold of his upper arm, tossing him backwards, back on to the bed. Sasuke cried out in panic. He scrambled up on to his feet and rested his hands down in front of his feet on the mattress. He watched his brother closely ready to bolt at any moment.

Itachi didn’t move. He was just sitting back enjoy his brother’s reaction way too much. Sasuke looked like deer caught in headlights. He could feel the panic rolling off his brother in thick waves. He moved to the bed slowly as not to scare his brother into another dash to the door.

“Otouto, why are you so scared? Does it really frighten you that much to give yourself to me fully?” Itachi purred as he climbed on to the bed, on his hands and knees so he was face to face with his fear stricken brother.

Sasuke watched him closely lust flashing behind his eyes but then was replaced with suspicious instead. Itachi leaned closer so their noses touched lightly. Sasuke leaned forward alittle so that their lips were inches apart.

“Come with me tonight Sasuke. I promise you will not regret it.” Itachi persuaded softly.

Sasuke’s eyes slide closed as he warred with his inner self. Itachi knew that he was winning this battle all he had to do was add the icing on the cake and it would be his victory.He leaned the rest of the way in and took his brother’s lips in a soft kiss. Sasuke let out a chocked moan. Itachi smiled slightly then brushed their lips together again. Sasuke’s lips went plaint this time and a soft puff of air hit Itachi’s face. Oh yeah, this victory was definitely his.

“Come tonight Otouto. For me.” He licked at his brother’s lips in a teasing swipe. Sasuke groaned loudly in pleasure.

“I really hate you.” Sasuke muttered in defeat.

“I know.” Itachi whispered, then took Sasuke into a passion filled kiss.

Sasuke’s lips open instantly, sick of the teasing. Itachi took mercy on the boy and slipped his tongue into the hot moist cavern. Moans burst from both of them as their tongues met and battled. Thrusting demandingly against each other as Sasuke’s hands slid into Itachi’s unbound hair. He moaned loudly as his brother pushed him backwards on the bed and climbed on top of him, never breaking the mind blowing kiss they were locked into.

Itachi only meant to kiss the boy and than leave him sitting on the bed. But as soon as their lips connected, Itachi couldn’t pull away. The feeling that washed over his body was something that he had only experienced once before and it was when he kissed Sasuke in the back room at his club.

He broke the kiss as he pressed his hips down into his brother and a cry of ecstasy exploded from those delicious red tinted lips. Itachi had never heard anything so hot and sexy. He would gladly give his soul to hear his brother make that sound again.

He latched on to the pale neck sucking hard to mark his brother as his. He had never felt this insane feeling to claim anybody like he did right now. He had to have his brother naked and thrashing under him. He needed to buried inside the other Uchiha’s tight heat now or he felt like he was going to die.

He cock pressed to the front of his slacks painfully and he thrust down against Sasuke’s own straining length to give them both some mild relief. He pushed his hands under the boy’s black tank top and ran his finger tips across the hard nipples.

“Fuck niisan.” Sasuke panted out, making Itachi growl.

That was the breaking point. He pulled away from his brother’s neck and started to pull the shirt off. He needed inside his brother now. He couldn’t wait for the boy to submit. Sasuke was just too hot for his own good. Itachi had never been this hard before for anyone. Usually it took hours of foreplay for him to even get close to this frantic need of release.

He had just gotten Sasuke’s shirt off when his cell phone went off. That seemed to startle both boys out of their lust induced state and stare at each other. The phone went off again and Itachi got up from the bed cursing. Sasuke laid there staring at the ceiling in shock.

“Hello.” Itachi’s rough voice growled out.

“Where the hell are you? You were suppose to be here five minutes ago.” Genma’s annoyed voice demanded.

Itachi’s eyes flew to the bedside clock. Shit, it was five minutes past five. Had he really been making out with his brother for that long? He glanced at Sasuke who was putting his tank top back on. A flush to his porcelain cheeks. Well, the boy was a really yummy distraction.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Itachi stated flatly and flipped his phone shut. “Let’s go.” He was glad that Sasuke decided not to put up a fight anymore.

On the way out of the door, Itachi grabbed his suit coat and slipped it on. They headed out to the car and got in, speeding to the restaurant. Sasuke was silent the whole way there. Staring out the window lost in his thoughts. Itachi didn’t blame him. He was really confused and a little startled at his lack of control with the situation.

He didn’t understand why he had such an intense need to be with Sasuke. Yeah the boy was hot and irresistible, but Itachi had made a point not to think that way about his brother years ago. He had managed to push those feelings away.

Was it because Sasuke had shown an interest in him that those feelings came back? Were they stronger now because he had ignored them for so long? He didn’t understand any of this. All he knew was that he needed to stay away from Sasuke until he had figured things out. He didn’t want to act irrationally. He prided himself in control and when it came to Sasuke, he realized today, that he had none whatsoever.

He parked his car in the back of the building and got out, heading for the back door. As soon as he was inside Genma was waiting for him, looking extremely pissed. Itachi flashed him a look that clearly stated, ‘don’t start with me’. Genma picked up on it instantly and changed his demure instantly.

“I have to be at another meeting in thirty minutes. Do you think we will be done before then?”

“I’m sure I can get you out of here in ten.” Itachi stated.

They all headed for Itachi’s office. Iruka was inside waiting for them. Sasuke’s jaw hit the floor and poor Iruka looked like he was about ready to bolt. Genma laughed and patted Iruka’s back softly.

“It’s ok. Sasuke knows about everything and he’s not going to tell anyone that he saw you here.”

“Are you crazy? He was one of my students.” Iruka squeaked out. Sasuke laughed at that. It was just too funny to see his teacher so disoriented.

“Come on ‘ruka, you’re doing this for Kakashi remember?"

Iruka grumbled something under his breath, but he didn’t looked so frazzled anymore. That made Sasuke wonder what was going on between his trainer Kakashi and his high school teacher.

“Okay Genma, what is this all about?” Itachi asked bored.

“Well, I’ve talked to Kakashi and we’ve both decided that he is ready to become a Master.”

“So you want me to bring Iruka in to be your new pet?” Itachi almost sounded surprised.

“Not exactly. I want to give him to Kakashi as a promotion gift.”

“I see.” Itachi turned his dark brown almost black gaze onto Iruka. “Has Genma explained to you how all this works?”

“Hai.” Came Iruka’s soft voice.

“Do you agree to this?” Iruka was silent for a long moment.

“Yes.”

“When are you planning to announce this?” Itachi asked, turning back to Genma.

“I wanted to do it tonight.”

Itachi seemed to think it over as he took in Iruka. The man was shy and quiet. He wondered if Iruka could really handle it, but Itachi knew how badly Kakashi wanted the guy. Genma and Itachi had talked about it on several occasions.

“Okay, I agree to this. But you have to sign this.” Itachi stated grabbing a piece of paper out of his desk and pushing it across the desk at Iruka.

“What is it?”

“It’s a contract that states that you understand that this place is never to be mentioned to anybody who is not a member. It also states that you will follow all the rules as laid out in the contract and that you will not expose anyone in the club.” Iruka nodded his understanding and placed his signature on the bottom left hand corner.

“Okay, I agree.”

“Have you picked a name for Iruka?” Itachi asked Genma.

“I was thinking something like Mare.”

“It suits him.” Came Itachi’s reply.

“Is there anything else you need today, Genma.”

“Na, I’m good. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Hai."

Both brother’s watched them leave. As soon as the door shut, Itachi was rummaging through the desk again. He pulled out another contract and handed it to his younger brother. Sasuke took it and looked puzzled.

“I have to sign one too.” He asked in disbelief.

“Everyone has to sign one. Even I had too.” Itachi stated.

Sasuke looked over it briefly and then rolled his eyes as he reacted for a pen. He signed his name in the same spot as his mentor had on his contract then tossed it back over to Itachi. The older man was putting it in his files when a knock on the door resounded through the office. Itachi got up and went to the door. He opened it to expose Kakashi and Hayate on the other side. He raised an eyebrow at the silver haired man, but didn’t say anything. He glancedat the coughing man behind Kakashi.

This was rich, he thought. Genma get’s Iruka for Kakashi and the other get’s Genma the one man that he has wanted since he laid eyes on him. Hayate Gekkou. If Itachi actually laughed he would have right then. It was just too great.

He made his way back to his chair behind the desk and sank down into it. He waited for Kakashi and Hayate to take their places in the two extra chairs. Itachi found himself wondering if the sick man would actually be able to perform. There was a better chance of Iruka doing it then Hayate. The poor man would probably kill over on stage, that’s how fragile he looked.

“So is he for Genma?” Itachi asked. Hayate’s face went bright red and Kakashi shrugged his shoulder’s in the nonchalant style of his.

“I thought he’d need a replacement.”

“And what are you going to do for a pet?”

“I have some ideas, but nothing for sure yet.”

Itachi had to smile at that. So Kakashi had no clue that Genma had already taken care of that part. This was going to turn out to be quite the interesting night. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke’s eyes flash. He tapped his brother’s leg with a finger. Sasuke turned to him and he shook his head to the side slightly.

Sasuke picked up on what he was implying and kept his mouth shut about Iruka. Itachi was proud of his brother. Sasuke was already submitting in subtle ways whether he realized it or not. That made Itachi’s anticipation for the outcome of his brother’s surrender even greater.

“Have you explained to him what’s too be expected?”

“He knows the rule of the game.” Came Kakashi’s carefree response.

God the man is as bad as Genma, Itachi thought. They were so meant for each other. Honestly though Itachi had always like Genma and Kakashi together. They had complimented each other rather well.

“So Hayate, have you ever done anything like this before?” Itachi asked, curious.

“No,” Cough. “It’s something very new for me.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to handle it?” Itachi asked never one to beat around the bush because bushes didn’t deserve to be beaten.

“I heard Genma is one of the best Master to make someone ready for it.” Hayate answered shyly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that.

“Indeed he is. I just need you to sign a contract.” Itachi placed one in front of the man. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting especially if Sasori did as he was asked. “Have you came up with a name yet, Kakashi?”

“Tenshi.”

“Indeed.” Itachi took the signed contract, placing it in with the others. He rose to his feet, turning to Sasuke. “Let’s get something to eat, before the club opens. My treat.”

 

TBC…


	6. Ecstasy

The Prodigy  
Chapter 6- Ecstasy

 

Itachi stood on the main stage with Genma and Kakashi next to him. The crowd was getting anxious. They knew something exciting was going down. Genma had that lazy grin on his face and Kakashi was there looking bored. Sasuke sat at his usual spot by Itachi’s empty chair. He was excited for the two guys. They were both going to get a surprise of a lifetime when their crushes appear.

Sasuke was jealous. At least someone was getting the person they wanted unlike him, who was constantly fighting with the person he wanted. He felt a flush as he remembered earlier in Itachi’s room. He kept wondering what would have happened if Genma hadn’t called and interrupted them. Would he still have his virginity or would Itachi have owned him body and soul?

“Good evening ladies and gentleman. Tonight is a special evening. My partner, friend, and ex-Master has decided that his pet is ready to be promoted as a Master. So tonight is a night to celebrate Sennyo’s advancement. Everyone please make sure to congratulate him. Now we have a special surprise for both young men.” Itachi turned to face where Sasuke and Neji were sitting. “Koboshi, would you please. Ladies and Gentleman please welcome, Mare and Tenshi. Ouji and Sennyo’s new pets.”

Neji broke through the crowd with Hayate and Iruka close behind. Both the new pets were dressed in leather hot pants, and leather half vest. Genma and Kakashi’s jaws dropped in awe and surprise. Kakashi turned to Genma.

“What are you doing? Why did you chose Iruka as your pet?” Genma burst into laughter.

“Probably the same reason you chose Hayate.”

Kakashi stopped at that, letting those whispered words slide over his mind. Kakashi’s eyes went wide as he looked at Genma then turned to Iruka. He took a step to where his new pet was walking up the stairs. Could it really be? Did Genma talk Iruka into becoming his finally? He was so anxious for the answers.

“Ladies and Gentleman Kakashi’s new pet, Mare.” Genma’s deep voice rang out through the club. Iruka shyly stopped in front of his new Master and gave a slow smile.

“Hey, Kakashi.” The man whispered.

Kakashi couldn’t help himself. He grabbed the man’s naked arm and pulled him into a tight hug as his lips desended on to the younger man’s. They locked into a deep long passionate kiss. Iruka melted into the taller man with a moan and the crowd gave out loud catcalls.

Genma flashed a victory grin at Itachi and then made his way to Hayate, who stood behind the two lovers devouring each other on the stage. Hayate was looking down at the stage. Genma could feel the uncertainty rolling off the sickly man and it made him feel protective. He reached out as he slide Hayate’s smaller hand into his.The man looked up startled then, shyly smiled back at the warm smile on the older man’s face. Genma pulled him forward and passed everyone to the front of the stage. He stepped behind the coughing man and placed a firm hand under Hayate’s chin, so that the guy was forced to stare out into the crowd.

“Everyone this is my new pet. Memorize this face well, because anyone who dares to touch what is mine will never see the light of day.” Hayate’s breath stopped in his chest at the words he had been dying to hear those words from his long time friend and crush.

“Next weekend will be both pairs opening night. As for tonight there is nothing special so just enjoy the evening. The club will be closed tomorrow night due to special circumstances.” With that said, Itachi made his way off stage.

Sasuke watched the small group, that was Itachi’s closest friends, rise to their feet. Itachi stopped in front of them waiting for Genma and Kakashi, with their pets, to catch up. As soon as everyone was together Itachi turned to Sasori.

“Did you bring what I asked for?”

“Of course and I even managed to get a discount.” Sasori said with a smile. He held out a small bag that had a bunch of pills in them.

Itachi took the bag and looked them over then nodded in satisfaction. He turned to look at Sasuke who was looking confused. He held out his hand and Sasuke hesitantly took it. Itachi pulled him up so he was on his feet like everyone else.

“Let’s go.” Itachi stated, letting go of his brother’s hand and grabbed the leash Neji was on.

They made their way to the room that Sasuke was first brought too. Itachi opened the door and waited for everyone to walk in. Sasuke was the last in the group. He stopped in front of his brother with a suspicious look on his face.

“What is going on, niisan?”

“I’ll explain as soon as we get in and situated.”

Sasuke seemed to accept that and followed everyone else. Sitting down next to Genma and Hayate. He was a little uncomfortable. He had a good idea as to what Sasori had given Itachi. He never would have thought his brother would do anything illegal. Apparently he was wrong. Itachi motioned for Neji to take his assigned seat. As soon as his pet sat down, The Prodigy took out the bag that Sasori had given him. He opened it out and took out two capsules, handing them to Sasori. He passed everyone two capsules each, they all were informed not to take them. The last two went to Sasuke.

“Everyone who has not realized what these are, they are E tablets which are known as Ecstasy. Yes, Sasuke this is a drug.” Itachi answered with sarcasm.

“What are you talking about? Are you giving me drugs?” Sasuke said in disbelief.

“For anyone who doesn’t want to do this please leave. For anyone who wants to have a good time then stay.” Itachi turned to Sasuke. “This goes for you too. I won’t let you leave this room until I do, but you don’t have to take the pills if you don’t want too."

Sasuke stared at his older brother then down at the white powder filled capsules in his hand. He hadn’t done any drugs in his whole entire life. He had to admit that he was kind of scared of losing that kind of control over his body. Well if his brother would give into this drug, maybe he could give it a try.

“Okay, I’ll try it.”

“You could always take one tablet, then take another later. Nothing bad will happen to you. We will all take good care of you. Everyone in this room has done this drug a few times so we all know what will happen. We will make this experience for you very enjoyable.” Itachi said in very soft comforting voice.

Sasuke stared at his brother in awe. Itachi has only used that voice a couple of times before and that was when Sasuke would go to his room during thunderstorm because he was scared. How did his brother always know when he needed the comfort?

“Okay, let’s do this.” Sasuke answered in a more confident voice.

Itachi nodded once and went to the cooler handing out water bottles to everyone. Kakashi and Iruka said their goodbyes and left the group deciding that they just wanted to be alone for the night. They took their pills with them and Genma had to smile. Hayate shifted next to him and he turned to face him.

“Are you okay with this?” He asked softly.

Hayate looked up at him, their eyes locking. Hayate hesitated for a long moment and then nodded slowly. Genma pulled the younger man closer, brushing a light kiss across the other’s forehead.

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. Especially if it’s for me. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want too.”

“No it’s okay. I want to try this. I heard the feeling is awesome. I want to feel it with you.” Genma leaned down the rest of the way and took Hayate’s lips in a soft loving kiss. Their first kiss. A low moan erupted from the younger boy as his lips slide open and Genma took the invitation. Tongues met in a urgency that was overwhelming.

Genma dug a hand into the messy brown hair and pulled the man’s head closer as he tilted the other’s to get a better position to explore that hot delicious mouth. Hayate clung to the front of his shirt almost desperately. The need seemed to rise and wrapped them in a warm embrace.

“Genma, quit and take your drug, man.” Kisame’s voice startling them out of their lust filled kiss.

“I thought I was taking it.” Came Genma’s response as he winked down at Hayate, making the other blush red.

“Your pathetic.” Kakuzu answered.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t know how to be suave like me.” A bark of laughter filled the room.

“Like I care.”

“Enough.” Came Itachi’s commanding voice. “Let’s take these pills and get on with it.”

They all downed their drugs. Sasuke still hesitated. He watched Itachi swallow the capsules and then turned to face him. Their dark eyes clashed and his big brother came to kneel next to him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want, otouto.”

Sasuke took that as a challenge and popped the pills. He glared at the older Uchiha after he swallowed. Itachi gave him a knowing half smile and rose to go sit down in the chair next to him. Everyone talked among their selves. A lot about up coming events in the club and other stuff that Sasuke didn’t really have any interest in.

He was to busy making himself nervous with waiting for the drug to kick in. He glanced over when Genma and Hayate both got up and moved to the corner of the room full of blankets and pillows. He watched them lay down together and start talking softly. Genma played with the other’s hair almost lovingly. Sasuke looked away at the painfully sweet display of affection. He wanted that too. God, you sound like a girl, you pussy. Sasuke growled to himself.

“Here we go.” Came Itachi’s delicious voice and that’s when it hit him. Sasuke almost doubled over with how intense the feeling was. His body went warm all over as everything around him became intensified by a thousands times.

He found himself gasping for breath as he instantly went hard and the pillow underneath suddenly felt extremely delectable. He looked up at his brother in an awed surprise. Itachi was watching him with a full smile and a warm look in his almost black eyes. Sasuke was transfixed at how gorgeous his brother looked. Never in his life had he seen that look on the older Uchiha’s face.

“How you feeling Otouto?” Itachi purred.

Sasuke moaned as the sound vibrated through him and straight to his raging hard on. He leaned forward a little trying to get some kind of baring over his body. Nothing was working as another overpowering tidal wave of desire hit him square in the chest.

“It feels amazing. I feel amazing.” He whimpered.

Neji was the one to lean forward and reached out to touch him. The hand stopped inches away from his face, but he felt the touch none the same and found himself panting hard.

“Oh shit.” He breathed out, squirming uncomfortably.

“Wow Itachi, he’s rolling hard.” Neji’s voice broke through his haze of lust.

“I see.” Was his brother’s response.

He glanced up at the older Uchiha to find the man watching him closely. The look in Itachi’s eyes was one of pure animalistic hunger. This made Sasuke body even hotter and his heart slam hard in his chest. Someone shifted next to him and he turned to face Deidara. The man looked beautiful. Blond hair loose and caressing the man’s face. Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch it. Just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

“Hey, un.” The blond giggled.

“Hey.” Came Sasuke’s response, still not quite sure what was going on.

“You are so adorable. If I were your brother, I would show you off to everyone. And fuck you all the time.” Deidara went out to touch Sasuke as he lean forward.

“Sasori.” Itachi growled in warning.

Suddenly the blond was yanked away from Sasuke. Sasuke was watching as Sasori pulled the other into his lap and held on tightly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wondered if Sasori really was that possessive or if it was Itachi.

Speaking of that bastard, he turned to face the said man and was surprised to see that his brother had beckoned Gaara over. He turned to look at Kisame to see if he approved of this. The other man was just sitting back with a goofy grin on those lips and watching closely.Sasuke turned back to see what Itachi was going to do with Gaara. He didn’t want to see his brother with anyone else, but his curiosity was peaked because of the hungry look on Gaara’s face and who it was directed toward. The red haired boy was looking directly at Neji and Neji hadn’t taken his eyes off Gaara either.

“Gaara,” Itachi’s deep voice rang through the room. “Do you want my pet?”

“Yes.” The man responded with a husky voice.

“What will you do to have him?”

“Anything.” Came the moaned response.

“I want you to go turn on the radio to techno, then you have free rein to do anything you want to my pet tonight.”

Gaara was on his feet and across the room in an instant. As soon as the radio was on, the red haired boy was pouncing on Neji and they were kissing ferociously and ripping at each other’s clothing. Moans filled the room along with a heavy bass line that vibrated through Sasuke’s body. Making him squirm uncomfortably and close his eyes against the hard erection straining in his pants.

A cry filled the room, bring his attention back to the two boy’s in the middle of the circle. Gaara had just penetrated Neji and was riding him hard. Throwing his hips forward into the supple body under his. Neji had his head thrown back in pure ecstasy and crying out continuously. Sasuke fell on to his back running his own hands over his body.

“Niisan, I’m so hot. Unbearably.” Sasuke panted out, tearing at his shirt.

Itachi looked away from the delicious scene in front of him to glance at his brother. His heart stopped, then sped up frantically as he watched Sasuke tear at his clothes and groan. Itachi’s pants became tight and he had to wet his lips to moisten them.

Shit, his brother looked good enough to eat. He slid off his chair and crawled over to his suffering otouto. Sasuke glanced at him but other then that didn’t pay any heed to him. Too busy trying to get some kind of relief for his burning body.“Sasuke,” Came that voice that did wonder’s to his cock, making it jump for the attention it needed so badly.

“Let me help you get out of some of that clothing. You’ll feel better.”

“Please.” It came out desperate.

Itachi had to yank hard on his control. He knew his brother was begging for him to help relief the heat, but his libido was taking it as a plea to fuck the boy’s tight ass into the silk covered floor. Jesus, maybe this was a really bad idea. This whole night was going to be a test on his self control.

“Itachi.” Came Pein’s hard voice.

“Hai?” He asked, happy for the distraction.

“Here’s some water for the boy.” Pein said, tossing him a water bottle.

Itachi caught it and uncapped it. He took a quick swig of it himself. Maybe it would help calm down the fire that was rolling off of Sasuke’s body and consuming his. Of course it didn’t and he knew that there was probably only one thing that could do that.

“Sasuke, sit up for me.” The boy moaned but pushed himself up. As soon as he was sitting, he let his weight fall into Itachi’s with a giggle. He looked up at his aniki with a silly grin.

“Feels so good.” He mewled as he rubbed his face into Itachi’s shoulder.

Itachi bit his bottom lip hard as pleasure exploded through his body at Sasuke’s touch. He was in way over his head. He wanted his brother so bad, worse then he could remember wanting anything. He pushed the boy away with all the strength he had, which wasn’t much since he was weak from the drug too.

He got the boy into a sitting position and pushed the water bottle into the other’s hand. Sasuke took it and chugged half the bottle. Itachi watched as his brother let out a sigh and seemed to calm a little.

“I love water.” Sasuke laughed. He turned to face Itachi. “I love you too, Niisan.”

“I love you, foolish otouto.” Itachi said with a smile.

“You are so pretty when you smile. You should do it more often.”

“Maybe for you.” Itachi responded.

One thing he hated about this drug. It made you want to be completely truthful with everyone. It was a good thing and a bad thing. If Sasuke started asking questions that would involve Itachi giving out his secrets that he had been keeping, that would be bad.

“Didn’t you say you were going to help me get out of these clothes?” Sasuke asked, looking up at Itachi expectantly.

“Hai.”Itachi grabbed the bottom of the wife beater and started to raise it over the boy’s head. 

Sasuke let out a loud moan as his fingers brushed against the boy’s stiff nipples. He found himself choking down an answering moan. Fuck, Sasuke was like a sex god in human form.

“God, could you do that again niisan? That felt amazing.” Sasuke panted out.

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled the tank top free and laid it down next to his suit jacket. He didn’t know if he could handle touching Sasuke like that again. He swallowed hard.

“Maybe later, otouto.” He was so happy when his voice came out strong and steady.

Sasuke got an adorable pout, his dark eyes sparkled innocently. Itachi did groan this time as a light blush was growing across the boy’s cheeks. Itachi couldn’t blame himself though. The boy would make a stunning uke if that’s the way he’d look when Itachi took him. He turned away from the boy’s face and undid the buttons on the boy’s jeans, hoping nobody noticed that his hands were shaking horribly.

As soon as the buttons were undone Itachi moved a foot away from his brother, needing to distance himself from temptation. His patience was slipping out the window and he was having an extremely hard time trying to figure out how to get it back.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice at all. He was swaying to the music and unconsciously running his hands along the fluffy pillow in front of him. Itachi was watching the pleasure slide over the boy’s face and had a pang of jealously because he wasn’t the one causing it.

“You know you can relax.” Came Kisame’s purr in his right ear. 

He leaned into his ex-pet. He needed some kind of attention from anyone but Sasuke. He could control himself with everyone else.

“I know I just feel like I have to watch him closely.”

“You have everyone here who’s going to help take care of him too. This is the only time you get to let loose. So don’t worry and have a little fun, Itachi-sama.”

Kisame’s tongue lashed out and outlined the younger man’s ear, making Itachi moan loudly as he sank back into that broad chest. Kisame chuckled, then took the ear fully into his mouth as he started to run a hand down the Uchiha’s chest to his lower region. 

A growl stopped boy men and they opened their lust filled eyes to take in a very pissed off Sasuke. Itachi raised a thin eyebrow in surprise as Kisame rolled him eyes, annoyance radiating from him.

“Do you have an issue, Koneko.” Kisame asked, sounding bored.

“Mine.” Was the snapped response, possessiveness dripping from the tone. 

Kisame and Itachi’s eyes widened in utter disbelief. Kisame backed off. Itachi suddenly found himself with a lap fully of Sasuke.

“Fuck.” Itachi gritted out as arousal slammed into his body harder then Sasuke had. 

Without even thinking he was yanking his brother’s head down for a mind numbing kiss. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted too. He needed to taste Sasuke as much as he needed to breathe. The boy groaned and let his lips part without even being coaxed. All Sasuke knew was that he was pissed seeing the man rub up all over Itachi’s hard body and he needed to claim what was his.

Itachi was his. He stabbed his tongue out to battle with the other. They both grounded their erections together in an almost frantic need. Pleasure was building to intense heights and the front of his boxers were getting sticky and uncomfortable.

Suddenly he found himself on the floor and Itachi was on his feet, looking down at him with a frustrated lust. His hands were balled into tight fists and his chest was heaving from the exertion of keeping his desire in control. Sasuke stared at him baffled. Wasn’t this what his aniki wanted?

Itachi glanced around awkwardly, realizing that him and Itachi were definitely the center of everyone’s attention. The group was curious as to see where this was going and how it would turn out. And they’d all be lying if they said they weren’t rooting for the two Uchiha boy’s naked and fucking.

Sasuke was hauled up by his brother and being pulled across the room. They stopped for a brief second to grab a couple of water bottles, then made their way to the far corner of large furry pillows. As soon as Itachi let go of his wrist, he fell face first into the comfy looking pillows then purred in pleasure. This drug was amazing, he thought.

“Sasuke.” He turned around and looked up at the owner of that beautiful voice.

Itachi was holding out a water bottle for him. He sat up and took it. He drank some, as he watched his brother roll up the sleeves to his dress shirt then unbutton the first four buttons at the top. Sasuke hoped he wasn’t drooling at the sight of all that delicious looking flesh that was now exposed for his view pleasure.

Itachi was finding it hard to concentrate. Out of everyone in the room, Sasuke was rolling the hardest and in turn was making everyone else’s experience ten times more intense. Especially his, because the boy was so connected to him. He was burning up and he could feel his peak coming on strong. He knew that Sasuke’s was coming too. By the way that the boy was having a hard time staying still and focusing on one thing.

Itachi had decided before they had even taken the drugs, that he was not going to take advantage of his brother in this state. He wanted his brother to come to him completely sober of everything when he submitted. He sat down next to his otouto and thought for a long moment.

“God Itachi, everything feels so good.” Sasuke moaned out. 

He was touching all the pillows, grinding his hips into them needing some kind of satisfaction. Itachi knew that he was coming closer to hitting the top and made his decision in an instant. He wasn’t going to take his brother, but he was going to at least make him feel good.

He went to lay himself half on his brother and half on the pillows. Both of them now facing down to the floor. Sasuke’s groan resounded through his body, making his shudder in desire. He slide his hand in between the pillows and the boy’s body, thrusting his hand into the boy’s open pants. He fisted the leaking erection and moaned at how hot it felt inside the boy’s boxers.

Sasuke’s flesh burning his with the scorching heat. Jesus, he had never been this fucking horny in his whole entire life. He felt his control slipping again, as Sasuke pushed in and out of his hand at a frantic pace. He bit down on the boy’s bare shoulder as he pushed his own rise need down. Sasuke cried out at the pain, but it didn’t stop him from obtaining his pleasure.

“God, niisan, don’t stop.” Sasuke panted out.“I won’t. Just let yourself go.” Itachi answered, licking at the wound he made.

A high pitched scream echoed through out the room as Sasuke’s body convulsed hard and spent himself on Itachi’s hand and his own boxers. Itachi’s body shudder and he groaned deep in his throat as his own orgasm ripped through him. They both laid there in shock. Everyone else in the room staring at them in surprise.

Itachi closed his eyes in shame. He couldn’t believe he just blew his load with out any kind of stimulation at all. The sound of Sasuke’s orgasm just rocked through his body and he was coming.

He rolled off his brother and threw an arm over his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. He wondered if he would be able to keep his hands off his brother now. The feeling that had flowed through him was foreign and disturbing, but not unpleasant. He actually found himself starting to crave it again.

“Niisan?” Came a very weak fragile voice of his brother.

He took a deep breath and turned his head to stare at his dilemma. Sasuke looked about ready to cry. Itachi rolled to the side and pulled the boy into his arms and shivered as pleasure ripped through him. Sasuke cuddled into him and gave a happy sigh of relief.

He breathed in deeply of Sasuke’s unique scent and let his eyes slide closed, enjoying the closeness. He felt Sasuke stir and he looked down to look at the boy. Sasuke’s dark eyes sparkled with love and his cheeks were a rosy pink color. The boy’s lips were slightly red and puffy from biting on them.

“Niisan?” Itachi grunted in reply. Sasuke hesitated for a long moment then whispered.

“Will you kiss me?”

Itachi leaned down and took those abused lips in a soft kiss. He went to pull back but Sasuke’s hand buried into his loose raven hair and deepened the kiss. Itachi allowed it and slide his tongue over the other. They stayed locked in that passionate embrace until the need for air was too much for either to bare.

“Thank you.” Sasuke whispered, before cuddling back up to his brother. Not planning to move for a long time.

 

TBC….


	7. So Confused

The Prodigy  
Chapter 7- So Confused

 

The club was closing and Sasuke was feeling like shit. The drug had wore off about a hour ago and all he felt now was depression. His body was already having with-drawls from the high it had been on and he was feeling, well, numb would be the best word for it. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Genma and Itachi were talking quietly to each other over by the entrance of the building. Itachi looked really uptight and Genma didn’t look too ecstatic himself. Was it the come down of the drug? Or was something else going on? Itachi said something and left Genma standing there by himself with a unusual expression.

Itachi stopped in front of Sasuke and they stared at each other for a couple of minutes. He was trying to figure out what was going through the older man’s mind, but Itachi had always been good at concealing his emotions. Itachi seemed to be satisfied and started to walk off toward his car. Sasuke made a face and followed his older brother. Why the hell did Itachi do that? It annoyed the hell out of him to no extend.

“Are we going home now?” He snapped out, glaring at Itachi’s back like it was the plague.

Itachi ignored him. He almost thought that his brother hadn’t heard him, but he knew the man too well to know that Itachi was just not responding. Sasuke moved forward before the elder Uchiha could get the car door open and leaned against it, so the man would have to go through him in order to get in the car.

“Sasuke, move.” Itachi voice was low and dangerous.

“No, not until you tell me what your problem is.”

Itachi made a sound low in his throat, almost sounding like a growl and crossed his arms across his chest. Sasuke knew by that stance, that he wasn’t going to get any answers to his questions. This pissed him off even more.

“Fine. We’ll just stand out here all morning.” Came his smart ass remark.

That got a response from the older man, but not the one Sasuke had been aiming for. Itachi had him pinned to the car with a hand around his throat, raised off the ground a couple of inches and a knee pressed painfully to his groin. Sasuke stared at his brother confused as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

“I’m not in the mood for this Sasuke. When and if I set you down. You are going to go to the other side of the car, get into it and shut the fuck up until we get home. I’m tired and just want to try to sleep off this goddamn hangover.” Itachi said in a malicious voice, making Sasuke cringe.

Sasuke stared into his brother’s now red eyes. He nodded his head as much as he could in compliance to his brother’s demand. Itachi seemed happy and started to lower him, so that his feet touched the cement again. But not before the older Uchiha’s thigh brushed against his rising erection. Sasuke bit back a moan, but knew his brother already realized his dilemma.   
Itachi didn’t move away from him right away. He seemed to be warring with himself, as his eyes faded back to the normal brown almost black color. Sasuke felt the urge to wrap his arms around the elder’s neck, but fought down the impulse and looked away timidly.

Itachi took a step back giving him enough room to push by the older man and quickly make his way around the car. He got in and buckled up, letting his attention take interest to the scenery outside. He didn’t know what was wrong with his body. He was hoping it was just the after effects of the drug, but he really just needed to be held by his brother. Which made him even more uneasy.

He finally came back to his senses when his brother cut the engine. He got out and waited for his brother to unlock the door. Once in the house, Sasuke made a mad dash into the bathroom, getting straight into the shower. As soon as he was in the tub, he sank to his knees, hands wrapped around his arousal and he was pumping himself in a desperate attempt to make himself cum. He couldn’t handle being wound so tightly anymore.

His body was shuddering hard with excitement and he was breathless, his forehead pressed to the bottom of the tub. His eyes were fasten shut as he was remembering how Itachi had touched him earlier that night. He whispered that name like a prayer and moved the other hand to his ass, playing with his entrance, before slowly pushing his finger in. He moaned loudly and fondled himself faster.

He added a second finger inside and was searching for that bundle of nerves that would make him feel so good. He found it and cried out as he came hard on the floor and his hand. He sat there panting with his fingers still buried in his ass and the water washed away the cum. God, he had it bad. He needed his brother. Worse now that he had a taste of what it could be like to be with him.

Itachi had just pulled on some cotton pajama pants when he heard the shout come from the bathroom. At first he was startled and then he found his heart speeding up. His brother was jacking off. Not that it was much of a surprise. What caught Itachi off guard was the fact that Sasuke was so loud about it, knowing that Itachi was in the room next to the bathroom.

Itachi stood there for a second considering what he wanted to do, then made up his mind. He made his way to the door and then leaned against the door frame. Waiting for his baby brother to emerge from the bathroom.

He hated the after effects of the drug the worst. Usually, he would have Neji and Gaara come home with him. But because Sasuke was here, he had decided against it. Sasuke finally opened the door five minutes later. His brother glanced up at him in surprise, then a healthy blush rose across the boy’s cheeks and he turned away so Itachi wouldn’t see it. But he already had.

“Good night.” Sasuke muttered.

Itachi grabbed his arm quickly, before he could escape. Sasuke looked up at him about ready to yell. But Itachi pulled him closer before he had a chance to say anything. This made Sasuke balk and just look at him with wide eyes. Itachi decided he liked Sasuke like this. He decided it was the cutest he had ever seen his brother.

“You will stay with me tonight. In my bed.” Itachi told him.

“What?” Sasuke squeaked and Itachi really had to try not to laugh.

“I want you to stay with me. It’s always easier coming down when you have someone to cuddle with.” Itachi stated.

He pulled his brother into his room and moved to the large bed. Sasuke stood there for a long second. Debating if this was really a good idea. Itachi waited quietly, for the boy to make up his mind. Finally, Sasuke slowly crawled into the bed and got under the covers.

Itachi crawled in after him and then pulled the boy fully against the hard naked chest. Instantly warming Sasuke’s cold naked back. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to relax. Itachi’s arm was under his head and the other was tossed casually over his side, fingers lightly brushing his stomach every time he breathed out.

He wondered if he was ever going to fall asleep. He laid there for god knows how long before he slowly begun to fade into a restless sleep. He wasn’t the only one that had a restless sleep either. Itachi had got up several times during the morning, to lock himself in the bathroom for about a half an hour. Then would crawl back into the bed.

Sasuke had a pretty good idea what was wrong with his brother because he was going through the same predicament. He’s had an erection every since he had laid down in his brother’s bed and it was not lessening in annoyance. Plus, the fact that he wanted Itachi so badly didn’t help matters.

Sasuke finally became fully awake by five. He was laying on his stomach, face nestled into the feathery pillow under him. He went to roll over and realized he couldn’t move. His brother had so kindly made himself comfortable, practically on top of him. Half of Itachi’s body was laying on his. His older brother’s leg was nestled in between his and arm wrapped safely around his shoulders.

He let out a loud sigh and relaxed. It was kind of nice to wake up cozy and comfortable. With his crush cuddling up to him. He found himself wishing they could wake up like this every day. He let his eyes fall closed as he was aware of every inhalation the other man took. Itachi shifted off him a little. Giving him just enough room to roll on to his back, but he was still restrained to the bed.

He turned his head to take in his brother’s sleeping face. The man was stunning. Itachi had got more of his father’s looks. More manly and handsome, where he got more of his mother’s looks. He had always been cute and adorable. Itachi had always been gorgeous or hot. All the girls in high school had wanted him and a good portion of the guys for that matter. It had always pissed Sasuke off to no extent, because none of them were worthy of Itachi.

It was almost like Itachi was sacred. He was untouchable. It probably had to do with the fact that his older brother had an aura about him that seemed superior to everyone. Sasuke let out another heavy breath and went to crawl out of bed, trying not to wake his brother.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Came Itachi’s deep, rough, sleep groggy voice.

The arm that had been around Sasuke’s shoulder’s had moved down to his waist and tightened, so he couldn’t get out of bed without dragging Itachi with him. He rolled his eyes and was about to give Itachi a piece of his mind, when he felt the man nuzzling his neck making an almost adorable purring sound.

He laid there stunned. This couldn’t be his brother could it? Itachi would never cuddle, let alone make a sound of contentment. Suddenly a small pain laced up his neck and he let out a small screech, realizing that Itachi had just nipped at him.

“What the fuck?” Sasuke shouted, tugging away from Itachi or at least trying to. “You bit me?” He said, astonished.

“And?” His brother said flatly.

“Who the hell are you and what did you do with my brother?” He accused.

Itachi raised a dark eyebrow in inquiry and the left side of his lips twitched, almost like he was fighting of a smile. Sasuke’s jaw dropped, he was convinced it had to be the E he took that was making him see things, because he could have sworn his brother had almost smiled.

“I’m going to take a shower. We have the gang coming over tonight for your party, I suggest you make yourself presentable too.” Itachi answered and got out of bed.

Sasuke watched him grab a few things then disappear out of the room. He was just starting to wonder if his life could getting anymore bizarre, when the alarm clock went off next to the bed. He let out a cry as he jumped. He went to put his hand down on the bed to support his shaking body. His hand missed the bed and he went sinking backwards, off the mattress and hitting the floor. He landed on his back and his head hit the carpet hard.

He stared at the ceiling as he moaned a little. He knew he was going to have a headache. Just what he needed to add to his list of lack of sleep and his brother. He slowly rose to a sitting position and stared at his brother’s bed. What was going through Itachi’s mind? His brother was hot one moment and then cold the next and Sasuke just couldn’t figure out what was going on. He almost felt like he was walking on egg shells when it came to the older Uchiha.

Genma threw the alarm clock across the room as it went off. He had the worst night of sleep he could remember having in a long time. He had no motivation to go to Itachi’s house tonight and he wouldn’t if he hadn’t already agreed to it.

Hayate shifted next to him and he felt a smile slide across his lips. Last night had been worth every minute of not sleeping. He turned to look at his lover, down at the half awake look on Hayate’s face. The younger man smiled back, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

“What did the alarm clock every do to you?” Hayate asked coughing into the back of his hand.

“The fucking thing woke me up.” Was Genma’s lighthearted answer.

“You are such a lazy bastard. You’ve always been that way.”

“And it’s never going to change.”

Hayate rolled his eyes and went to edge out of bed when Genma stopped him. He turned to look at the older man and made a face at the seductive smile that lit up the man’s face. He went to tug his arm out of Genma’s grasp, but the brown haired man wasn’t having any of that.

“Genma, my ass is already sore from last night. We are not going to do it again.” Hayate retorted, finally getting his arm free.

“Want a bet.” There was a challenge in Genma’s voice and Hayate knew he was in for it.

“Oh god no.” Hayate made a dash for the bedroom door. He knew if he could make it into the bathroom he would be okay. It was just a little harder to run when he was naked, but at least they were equally matched. Genma was just as naked as him.

Genma had always been faster then him though. He really had to push himself to out run the older man. He got through the door and sprinted down the hall for the bathroom. He thought he was actually going to make it when Genma’s hard body slammed into his back and they went tumbling to the carpet in a tangle of limbs.

Hayate cried out as Genma was laughing hysterically. The breath had been knocked out of Hayate and he laid there for a second trying to catch it. Genma seemed to be winded also. He was laughing and panting, completely on top of the smaller man.

“You bastard.” Hayate choked out, as coughs overwhelmed his body.

“The one and only.” Came the arrogant response.

Hayate grunted as he fought back and managed to push Genma to the side. Giving him plenty of room to maneuver his body out from the strong one and he climbed on to his hands and knees, going to push on to his feet. It never happened though.

Genma had got a hold of himself and made a move to fastening on to Hayate’s hips with his broad hands. He leaned forward quickly and ran his tongue along Hayate’s crack. He smiled as the younger man’s body went tense then relaxed.

“Damn it Genma, I said no.” Hayate whimpered.

Genma spread the smaller man’s ass cheeks so he had a good look at the quivering hole, begging him for attention. Genma let out a deep rumble of appreciation. Hayate dropped his forehead on to the floor, subconsciously rising his ass higher in the air. Genma leaned forward and started to run his tongue along the puckered hole. Laving it with a lot of saliva before he pushed the muscle through the barrier and into the hot body. The younger man let out a soft moan. I got you now baby, Genma thought in triumph.

Hayate moaned and pushed back, trying to get some more of that delicious friction. His ass hurt like hell when he woke, but the more time Genma took loving the abused hole, the more satisfaction his body got, making sex sound like an excellent idea. The tongue retreated and Hayate almost died of embarrassment when a whimper of loss left him. He hid his red face in his hands not wanting Genma to see. Fingers were at his entrance, brushing back and forth enticingly He found his body on auto pilot, as his ass raised higher in the air as he spread his legs more. Giving Genma all the access he needed.

“God, Hayate. Who would have thought that you would make such a hot submissive.” Genma growled out.

A shiver ran down Hayate’s spin at the sound of Genma’s voice. He had never heard anything so raw and domineering. Genma sounded like he was at the last thread of his control. Hayate couldn’t figure out why that turned him on even more, but he was so hard that it hurt.

“Please.” He whispered.

Genma growled and shoved two slick fingers inside the tight ass being offered to him. He had grabbed the lube that was sitting on his night stand when he gave chase to Hayate. He knew they were going to end up like this. He was so glad he hadn’t misread the situation.

Hayate tensed around the fingers that invaded his body. Genma waited for him to relax again before they started moving slowly in and out of his body. He arched his back in pleasure as the fingers brushed slightly against the nerves. He was gasping for breath and coughing slightly. It felt so good. He wanted Genma so badly by this point.

“Please. God, I need more Genma.”

“Is that anyway to address me.” Genma gritted out, through clenched teeth, trying to keep himself from coming all over the carpet.

“I…” Hayate fell into a fit of coughs and Genma moved away from him.

Hayate got a hold of himself slowly and then spun around. He latched his arms around the older man’s naked pushing his lower half into Genma’s lap. Their erections rubbed against each other causing both to cry out in bliss. Genma placed his hands on the younger man’s waist.

“Please Master.” Hayate purred into Genma’s ear, lips brushing against the lobe slightly.

“Damn it.” Genma panted out.

He lifted Hayate’s hips slightly and used his right hand to position his cock at the man’s slick entrance. Hayate took initiative and slowly lowered himself down on to Genma. Both their heads tilted back as puffs of air was released from their mouths.

Soon Hayate was fully seated onto Genma’s lap. His muscles clenching slightly from the discomfort. This made Genma moan loudly, as he buried a hand into the younger man’s hair. Hayate forced himself to move and soon they were in a smooth matched rhythm of pleasure. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders to help support his weight as he started to pick up the pace, slightly rotating his hips until Gemna was hitting the spot inside him that made all the pain dissipate into red hot yearning.

“Oh god.” Hayate moaned, concealing his face in Genma’s neck.

“You’re so fucking tight Hayate.” Genma flipped them over, so he could take control. He upped the ante, slamming into Hayate with sure hard thrusts. Hayate was nearly screaming by this point. “Pleasure yourself for me.” Genma grounded out.

Hayate was more then willing to oblige. He wrapped his pale fingers around his straining cock, cause more precum to leak out. He harmonized his movements with Genma’s. He could feel his stomach tighten deliciously and knew he was getting close.

Genma could tell too and moved faster. He watched Hayate as the orgasm waved through his body. The man cried out his name as cum exploded out of the tip of his quivering cock, landing on his stomach and chest.

“Fuck.” Genma cursed as Hayate’s walls convulsed around his own painful cock.   
Between watching his lover orgasm and the feel of it, Genma couldn’t hold his back any longer. He felt it creep up his spin then seemed to shot into the back of his head. “Hayate!” He cried out as his own seed was released deep inside the younger man’s ass.

He weakly kept pumping into the limp body under him, riding out the last waves of pleasure before he collapsed on to Hayate panting hard. They both laid there, no one moving or talking as they waited for the world to slowly come back to them.

“You’re such a bastard.” Came Hayate’s weak voice from under him. He laughed.

“I know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke came out of his room in a pair of loose jeans and a Mindless Self Indulgence band t-shirt. He was feeling a little better now that he had ate a half sandwich that his brother had basically heaved down his throat. He made his way into the living room to find his brother sprawled out on the couch.

Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from admiring how sexy his brother looked in black tight jeans and a tight red t-shirt. The man was sin in the making and it was delicious. Sasuke shook the thought from his mind and went to sit in the recliner.

“So, when is everyone suppose to get here?”

“Around seven.”

They sat in silence as Itachi seemed to be too involved with The Family Guy to pay attention to him. He got up again and made his way into the kitchen. He got a Mt. Dew and popped it open before taking a good couple of swallows from it.

He found himself staring out the window. It was a beautiful day outside and Sasuke found himself wondering why he didn’t want to go out and take advantage of the sunshine. If he was at home, he most likely would be out training. Now that he was with Itachi though, it was the last thing on his mind. He let out a heavy sigh and sat down at the table. He was so tired and confused.

He also really wasn’t in the mood to socialize with any of his aniki’s unusual friends. He stared down at the pop can lost in thought. He hadn’t even heard Itachi walk into the kitchen until the older Uchiha was right next to him.

“If you think to hard your brain might explode and I don’t feel like cleaning up the mess.” Itachi stated in a expressionless voice.

Sasuke jumped in surprise, then turned a glare on to his brother. Itachi ignored him of course, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a beer. Sasuke watched the man walk out of the kitchen back into the living room and decided that he hated his brother…. A lot. The following thought was he never wanted to do ecstasy again if he felt like this afterwards.

 

TBC…


	8. What is going on?

The Prodigy  
Chapter 8 - What Is Going On?

 

Everyone had made it to Itachi’s house around seven. They had all brought food and drinks, giving them to Sasuke as they walked by, expecting him to take care of it. Sasuke cursed under his breath, but did it anyway. He found himself slamming the fridge closed in his frustration. He decided that his brother really sucked. When did the older Uchiha start becoming social anyway. All through school Itachi refused to hang out with anyone. So why the sudden change?

Now the older Uchiha was surrounded by an interesting collection of people. Sasuke found a smile spread his face. Well, his brother was always really different, so he guessed it was fitting for the man to have strange friends. He was started out of his thoughts when he heard a cry come from the living room. He made his way out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

Deidara was pinned to the wall by the white haired man Hidan, who had a hand securely around Deiara‘s throat. The blond looked like he was about ready to pee his pants. The younger man was seizing the wrist of the hand that was holding on to his throat. Hidan looked like he was ready to pound the man into the wall.

“Can I beat some sense into him?” Hidan asked in a dark voice.

“ Come on babe, he was only playing.” Kakuzu answered, then as an afterthought. “Then again it has been a while since I’ve seen some blood spilt.”

“Put my lover down now or lose your hand.” Sasori said from the hallway in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke had a really bad feeling about this. This was not going to end well. Especially the way Sasori and Hidan were eyeing each other. Sasuke stepped forward to say something, but Itachi beat him to it.

“Put him down Hidan.”

“Ah, but…”

“I know, but this night is for my brother, not for you guys to beat the shit out of each other. Anyway blood’s a bitch to get out of the carpet.” Itachi interrupted.

Hidan sneered and dropped the man. Deidara fell to the floor and coughed violently. Sasori moved over to him and helped him up. Deidara was slightly shaky, but got his bearings and smiled sheepishly at his lover.

“Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut?” Sasori growled. “Especially when it comes to Hidan and Kakuzu.”

“I know, un. But they always leave themselves wide open for it.” Deidara countered, flippantly.

Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled his lover over to the couch. Sasuke also rolled his eyes at the scene. He really needed to get out of tonight. He didn’t really want to be stuck in a room with a bunch of psychotic people. He headed down the hall and for his bedroom, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his upper arm.

He turned and glared at the culprit. His brother stood extremely close to his side. The man’s chest brushing lightly against his arm. Sasuke had to force down the shiver that crawled up his spine and keep the death glare firmly on his face.

“Are you trying to escape, baby brother?” Itachi inquired.

“No.” Sasuke muttered.

How the hell did his brother do that? He yanked his arm out of the man’s hold. Itachi watched him closely and for some reason that he couldn’t explain, he had an overwhelming urge to stick his tongue out at his brother. Childish? Yes, but it made him feel better. He turned to walk off, when he was snatched again.

This time he refused to turn to face his perpetrator. Itachi’s body came flush up against his back and his breath stopped working. He stood there ridged, as he felt his brother’s lips brush against the shell of his ear. Hot air sliding along all the sensitive parts of his flesh. This time he did shiver in pleasure, but was proud that he was able to throttle the moan back.

“Next time you stick that tongue out at me, I promise, I’ll put that slick hot flesh to better use…” Silence filled the hall.

Sasuke was near panic by this point. They were alone in the hall and everyone was in the living room laughing and carrying on. Itachi could do anything to him and there would be nothing he could do about it. He wondered if he wanted to do anything about it.

“Like sucking my cock.”

The words were barely audible and the only reason Sasuke heard them was because the older Uchiha had whispered them in his ear. Then Itachi was moving away from him, going to join their guests.

Sasuke watched his older brother’s retreating back, gapping like a fish fresh out of water. What the hell was going on? Itachi had been making passes at him since they woke up. It was making Sasuke insane with lust. He had never been so horny in his life. He was near the point of saying, ‘fuck it’ and just subject himself to his brother’s sick twisted way’s, if it meant being fucked by the older Uchiha.

Itachi had been keeping track of how many times he had left Sasuke speechless and confused, but he had lost track. It was just way to fun to antagonize him. He was determined to make his brother come to him, but it was getting harder and harder for him to not just take what he wanted.

He never even realized that his brother could manage sexy. These last couple of days had proven him wrong. Itachi had always known his brother was cute, but now Sasuke was irresistible. He needed to distant himself from the boy, before he succumbed to temptation. He was making his way to sit down next to Kakuzu on the love seat when Genma caught his eye. He knew the man wanted to finish what they had started last night. Itachi had no desire to talk to the man about his baby brother, but he knew he couldn’t keep putting it off. Sooner or later, Genma was going to corner him and then he‘d be force to talk.

Sasuke emerged from the hall and made his way to sit next to Hayate. Itachi noted that the boy tended to branch off more toward those two. Itachi found that quite interesting. Hayate leaned over and said something to Sasuke. Sasuke replied and gave the man a small smile.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He rose to answer the door. Neji and Gaara greeted him. He gave the boy’s a light kiss on the forehead. A habit that he hadn’t been able to shake, since he first made the boy’s his pets.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Itachi muttered, moving out of the boy’s way.

“Does that include your bed with you naked on it.” Gaara purred.

“No, this night is for Sasuke not my sexual appetite.” Itachi countered, dryly.

“Which is a very healthy appetite.” Neji hummed, brushing a hand against the front of Itachi’s jeans.

Itachi stiffened and moved back slightly. That made Neji glare at him slightly, then moved away from him. Grabbing his lover’s hand on the way into the room. Gaara didn’t pull away from Neji, but he did flash a sympathetic look at Itachi.

Itachi gave a silent sigh and made eye contact with Genma. He nodded his head toward the bedroom and the older man picked up on it. Genma kissed Hayate and rose to his feet to follow the irritable Uchiha. He was lead into Itachi’s bedroom. He shut the door gently behind him and turned to look at the younger man who was laying on the bed with his back up against the headboard.

“Okay. I’m only going to allow you to talk to me about this now then I don’t want to here about it again.” Itachi stated flatly.

“Fair enough.” Genma answered dispassionately. He moved to the other side of the bed. “May I?” Genma questioned.

Itachi just shrugged his shoulder’s and Genma took that as an okay. He made himself comfortable by his old pet and they sat that way for a while just enjoying each other’s company. Genma always liked being alone with Itachi. He was never required to fill the silence. Itachi preferred it.

“Have you slept with your brother yet?”

Itachi just flashed him a hard look, but didn’t answer. Genma waited patently, he knew the younger man would respond on his own time. Genma had to respect the man. Itachi had always been one to review his thoughts carefully. He never just threw words around. Whatever came out of the younger man’s mouth was the way it was.

“I haven’t. I’m not going to lie though and say that I haven’t thought about it more then once.” Came the soft response.

“What brought this on, Itachi? I never thought of you as one to go after immediate family.”

“I’ve always had a soft spot for Sasuke. I’ve also had an attraction for him too, but pushed it down in fear of my parent’s finding out. I also didn’t want to corrupt my brother at such a young age.”

“Why now?” Genma asked carefully, not wanting to upset Itachi.

“It was Sasuke.”

“What do you mean?” Genma was surprised.

“Sasuke wants to get involved with the bondage club.”

“Well, if that’s what the boy wants. We can always find him a really good Master.”

“That’s the problem.” Itachi replied, letting out a heavy sigh.

Genma realized that this is what had been bugging the older Uchiha for a long time. Itachi wasn’t one to board over anything, but he had been tossing this around in his head for a while. Genma could tell, by the way that Itachi’s body betrayed.

“Sasuke doesn’t want anyone to be his Master but me. He has made this extremely clear to me.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him to come to me when he’s ready to submit.”

“Well, that’s good. Sasuke is just as stubborn as you are. I doubt the boy will ever give in to anyone.” Genma said, with a sigh of relief.

“There’s the other problem.”

“What is that?” Genma was starting to get really curious.

“I want him to submit and I think he wants to too. He’s already shown signs of it.”

“Well, that’s not good.”

“Why do you say that?” Itachi spat, daring Genma to step up to the plate.

“Fuck, Itachi. What do you think people are going to say? You guys are brother’s for god’s sake.” Genma almost yelled.

“And what about Shisui and I? People didn’t have a problem with that.”

“Yeah, most of the people didn’t know you guys were cousin. It’s not easy to hide the fact that you and Sasuke are brothers. You guys look almost exactly a like.”

“I don’t fucking care what people think.” Itachi snapped, rising to his feet to glare at Genma. 

“At least he’s not my fucking sister. I can’t get him pregnant. So what does it matter? People will probably just be hot and bothered, by the fact that two hot guys are going at it.”

Genma watched Itachi closely through out the whole outburst. It was rare to ever see the Uchiha lose his cool. The man had definitely lost it now. Genma knew now that it didn’t matter. He wondered if it was obsession or if Itachi was actually in love with his little brother.

Genma rose to his feet and walked around to Itachi, who was pacing the floor. He grabbed the younger man by the arm and pulled him hard. The Uchiha fell into his chest. He grabbed Itachi’s chin and tilted it slightly. He locked his lips against the startled man‘s. Itachi tensed against him, then let out a loud moan.

Itachi’s body went lax in Genma’s arms and his lips parted to let in the questing tongue. He kissed the older man back aggressively, his hands sliding into the longer brown hair, pulling Genma closer to his own heating body. Genma’s hand slid down to his hip and pulled their bodies closer. Itachi moaned loudly as their erections rubbed together causing a delicious friction.

Genma slowly turned them until the back of Itachi’s knees touched the mattress. They both went tumbling down on to the bed never breaking the slow lingering kiss. Bodies tightly pressed together making both of them painfully aware of exactly where this could lead to. Genma ran his tongue along Itachi’s in a sensual dance, then licked at the soft bottom lip as he pulled away. Itachi was slightly winded and eyes closed. A blush of arousal on his cheeks. Genma smiled. No one except for Shisui had ever seen Itachi like this. He loved it. Itachi always chose strong guys to be submissive to. Genma felt blessed to be one of those guys on the Uchiha Prodigy’s list.

“Are you relaxed now?” Genma purred, teasingly.

Itachi’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Genma. He knew that Genma was only trying to distract him and he let the older man succeed. But it had been such a long time since he had last kissed the brown haired man and Genma was one of the best kissers out there.

“Yeah.” He muttered.

Genma rolled to the side, but was still close to his side. Itachi let out a slow exhale, trying to gain some kind of control of his scattered thoughts. The older man always had that effect on him. He turned his head to stare at the other man.

“Is it really that bad that I want my brother?” Itachi whispered, feeling slightly helpless.

Genma picked up on this instantly. Everyone sees the tough outer exterior of the Uchiha Prodigy, no one realized that the man had emotions too. Itachi only chose to show those emotions to a select few. Only the one’s he trusted with his life. Genma was one of those people. The only person now that Itachi ever opened up to.

“No. Love can’t be helped. Your heart will go against your mind every single time and then you are left trying to figure out what happened. If you want your brother, then I have nothing bad against it at all. It’s everyone else I’m worried about.” Genma said, truthfully. This made a small smile spread at the corner of the younger man’s lips.

“I don’t know if I trust myself around him anymore. He’s become the one I think about all the time. I find myself becoming insanely jealous whenever anyone is near him. What is wrong with me?” Itachi almost sounded like he was in a near panic.

Genma wondered if Itachi had ever felt anything like this in his life. Apparently, this was something entirely new for him and he didn’t know how to understand it at all. Genma wondered if the older Uchiha was a little scared at the aspect. Genma had been the first time he had ever felt this severe of a attachment.

“You are infatuated to say the least. Fuck, you could even be in love.”

“Yeah right.” Itachi snorted.

“This is something you are going to have to figure out by yourself Itachi. But I would first figure out if you really want to take the chance of being flamed at the club if you take the boy on as a pet.”

Itachi was quiet for a long time. He knew that Genma was right. Most of the people that were part of his club were pretty open minded, but there was still that small chance. Some times life was so complex.

Sasuke was listening to Deidara and growing more aggravated by the minute. He couldn’t figure out how Sasori put up with the man. Hayate shifted next to him, drawing his attention. He then noticed that Genma wasn’t back yet and neither was Itachi. He started to wonder where they disappeared to.

He got up and made his way down the hall. He stopped when he heard voices coming out of Itachi’s room. What the hell was going on? What were they doing, alone in his brother’s room? He knew that Itachi use to be Genma’s pet, but they wouldn’t do anything, would they?

Sasuke’s chest constricted painfully and he felt like barging into his brother’s room, demanding what they were doing. He took a step back when he realized that he was jealous of Genma. Shit, he was jealous of all of Itachi’s gang. They all were closer to the older Uchiha then he was and it made him mad.

Sasuke decided that he didn’t want to deal with this anymore. He didn’t want to have to entertain people he really had no interest in being friends with and only stomached them because of Itachi. He made his way to his room. He found that he was really tired and a little more then bothered.

He slipped into his room unnoticed and closed the door silently behind him. He made his way over to the bed and laid down giving a sigh of relief. It was so comfortable and soft. He found his eyes drifting closed and his last thought was maybe he should just go home. He really didn’t feel like he fit in anyway. He didn’t understand what was going on with his brother and he didn’t know if he wanted to.

 

TBC….


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

The Prodigy  
Chapter 9 - Hit Me With Your Best Shot

 

Bang! Bang! Bang! “Sasuke get the fuck up! Why did you lock the door? I got to open up the restaurant in a half an hour.” Silence. “Don’t make me bust this door down!”

“Fuck!” Sasuke screamed, sitting up in bed. “I’m up, now fuck off!”

What a way to start a morning, but Itachi was pissed. When he found out that his brother had snuck away and went to bed early, he wanted to drag the punk out. He thought better of it and just left it alone. He knew that Sasuke hadn’t sleep well during the day.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and picked up his coffee cup again. It still irritated him though, that his brother refused to be friends with anyone from his group. Did the boy think he was better then everyone else? Well, Itachi was going to have to teach Sasuke a thing or two about respecting his peers.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the shower start up. He glanced at his watch. The boy had five minutes to get out of there. Then he had five more to get dressed. If Sasuke couldn’t accomplish that, then Itachi would just have to do it for him. That almost made him smile. Now that would be interesting, but Itachi was convinced he wouldn’t be able to not rapehis brother.

Sasuke was out in a record time of eight minutes and dressed. He swaggered into the kitchen and came face to face with a very stern looking Itachi. His brother looked him over carefully then their eyes clashed together. Itachi didn’t look happy at all.

“You are not wearing jeans and a fucking t-shirt. If you are going to take over my restaurant, you need to dress professionally.”

“I’m not wearing a suit that makes me look like a stuck up snob just like you.” Sasuke barked, not liking Itachi’s attitude at all. “Besides, I don’t have a suit with me.”

Itachi growled low in his throat. His brother was just so infuriating and he knew it. Itachi walked past his brother and strutted purposely down the hall. He could feel Sasuke’s eyes bearing into his back as he went. He slammed open Sasuke’s bedroom door and went straight for the dresser.

He could hear Sasuke coming down the hall. He yanked open the first drawer and started rummaging through it, trying to figure out what he wanted his brother to wear. He almost laughed at the thought of himself having to dress his eighteen year old brother, but manage to choke it back.

“What the hell are you doing itachi?” Came Sasuke’s firm voice just as he was chucking three shirts over his shoulder to land unconcerned on the floor.

“What does it look like? I’m trying to find you clothes.”

“By throwing them on my floor?” Sasuke spat out.

“Well, they are in the way.” Came Itachi’s bored response.

Sasuke wouldn’t be able to explain later what had come over him. His brother had just pushed one to many buttons. Plus, the fact that last night was still bugging him. He charged at the older Uchiha. He was surprised when his fist actually made contact with the man’s face and Itachi stumbled back a few paces in.

Itachi stared at Sasuke with deadly intent. He hadn’t been expected that reaction at all. What the hell had gotten into the boy anyway? Itachi dropped the clothes and stormed at his brother in rage. Well, if the little shit wanted to play that way, Itachi was more then willing to oblige the boy’s wishes.

Sasuke evaded his blow easily, but Itachi was ready for it. He swung his body around to the left side, going in a full circle and nailed Sasuke in the jut with his elbow. Sasuke let out a grunt of pain as he doubled over. Itachi didn’t waste any time. He grabbed Sasuke by the throat and slammed the boy against the wall as hard as he could making the boy’s head bang into the plaster brutally. Sasuke vision went from black to fuzzy to black back to fuzzy as he panted out in pain. Nausea hit his turning his stomach, but he managed to fight it down.

“I fucking hate you.” Sasuke growled, breathlessly. “I want you to take me home tonight. I’m fucking sick of this shit and I don’t want to deal with anyone’s attitude, especially yours.” Sasuke was screaming by the end of his speech.

Itachi stopped and stared at his brother. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He questioned if he was pushing his brother too hard. He also had been driving the boy away in fear of his own actions. He was finding it harder and harder not to fuck the shit out of the younger Uchiha.

“If that’s what you want, fine.” Itachi whispered in a deadly tone.

“That is what I want. I don’t want to be surrounded by you and your whores anymore. And I sure the hell do not want to be one of them.” Sasuke muttered, starting to feel his heart break as he thought about Genma and his older brother in the bedroom last night.

Itachi’s eyes flooded red and he tightened his grip on Sasuke’s throat. Feeling an insane urge to break it. How dare Sasuke? It wasn’t the comment about his whores that pissed him off. It was true, everyone he was encircled by would effortlessly whore themselves to get in bed with him.

It was the remark that Sasuke didn’t want to be his whore. The boy was so stupid and ignorant. First of all, Itachi didn’t want Sasuke just for a piece of ass, he wanted his brother for so much more then that. He was livid that Sasuke just assumed this of him.

Sasuke swallowed hard as the older Uchiha pushed past him. He stared at his feet and wondered where his fury had come from. He knew it really wasn’t because his brother had been throwing his clothes around. It went deeper then that. He just refused to analyze it. He sullenly followed his brother back out to the living room.

Itachi was moving to grab his suit jacket and the keys to his car. He didn’t bother to glance at Sasuke, making his way to the door. Sasuke panicked. Now his brother was going to leave him home alone. He wasn’t going to have any of that.

“Wait for me.” Sasuke snapped.

“You don’t want to be here anymore, so it’s not required of you to come with me. I will find someone else to take over my restaurant.” Itachi replied impassively.

Sasuke felt guilty, especially after seeing that Itachi‘s cheek was starting to bruise. Plus, his brother always knew what to say to make him feel like a complete ass. Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed his brother’s arm securely. Itachi turned to glower at him and he wanted to punch the older Uchiha but he harnessed in his anger.

“Let me change and I’ll go with you. I will make a decision to stay or go at the end of the day.” Sasuke forced out.

He knew he was probably going to go home anyway, but he didn’t want to be left alone all day either. So he swallowed his pride and submitted to his brother once again. Itachi watched his brother attentively. He was proud of how well he kept himself from smiling in victory. Another point for him. He nodded his head slowly and watched his brother walk back to the bedroom. Itachi pondered if his brother really would demand to go home at the end of the day.

Sasuke flew out of the bedroom in black slacks and a blue button down shirt. Itachi had to approve instantly. His brother looked quite charming if not down right sexy. Itachi forced himself to look away and made his way for his car with Sasuke close behind. He was already going to be five minutes late. Funny how that kept happening.

Itachi had disappeared in the back of the restaurant leaving Sasuke up front to watch everyone fill up the building. It was evident that the place was popular. Sasuke had also seen his brother earlier, walking around the dining area talking to the customers. He seemed to always have a way of charming people and making them feel comfortable.

Sasuke had never seen his brother go out of his way to be friendly to anyone. It was almost sweet. He pushed those thoughts away. He was still upset with his brother for the former episode at the house. But observing that made him want to be nicer to the older Uchiha.

“You seem really preoccupied?” A soft feminine voice spoke behind him.

He turned around to see one of the waitresses smiling at him. He found himself smiling back, because the girl seemed so friendly. The girl was almost as tall as him, with shoulder length black hair. She had striking green eyes that shimmered with mischief. She was cute in a little girl kind of way.

“I’m Saya Kuro and you are?”

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Really, so you’re related to Itachi.”

“Hai. I’m his younger brother.”

“I thought so. You guys look a lot a like. Well it’s always a pleasure to meet an Uchiha. 

Specially from the same family.” She gave a sincere smile.

Sasuke decided he liked her. She wasn’t like other girls he had met. She was very classy and she wasn’t throwing herself at his feet. Like most girls he knew. Sakura and Ino. Oops, he wasn’t going to name any names.

“Well, I’ve got to get back to work, but I hope I see more of you.”

“Yeah you too.” He answered.

She made her way to the table of new customers to get their order. Sasuke found himself watching her. He felt the need to analyze the girl. She seemed to know Itachi really well and that made him wonder what kind of relationship she had with the name.

“Excuse me girl. But this is unacceptable and I’m very unhappy about your guy’s customer service.” Aya made his way over to the heated man.

“I’m so sorry sir that you feel that way. If you tell me what’s wrong maybe I can fix it for you.”

“No you can’t fix it. I want my moneyback now and I want to talk to the manager. You are a disgrace and they should have you fired for not being able to do your job correctly.” Saya looked like she was near tears.   
Sasuke decided he had had enough of this. He made is way over to the table and stopped next to the irate guy. The man turned to him and glared in distaste. Sasuke matched the look with one of his own.

“Who the fuck are you kid? You should go on your way and stay out of people’s fucking business.” The man spat.

“I’m the manager.” Sasuke growled, happy that he was able to keep his cool. “And as far as I’m concerned you can take your party and get the hell out of my restaurant. I will not stand for anyone, least of all you, talking this way to my staff. So get the fuck out before I beat your ass out.” The man’s face went from surprised, to frustrated, to flat out pissed. He motioned for everyone to follow him. He turned back as he got to the door and glared at Sasuke.

“You can bet your ass that we will never come here again and the restaurant corporation will here about how you treat your customers. I will do anything in my power to get this fucking place shut down, you fucking asshole.”

With that the man stormed out of the restaurant. The place was deathly quiet. Sasuke turned to Saya and she offered him a weak smile of thanks as she nodded her head to the direction of the kitchen. Sasuke turned to see his brother walking over to them.

To anyone else, Itachi would look calm and collected. To Sasuke, he knew his brother was enraged. Itachi stopped next to him and glowered down at him. Sasuke didn’t back down and just stared at him.

“Sorry for the scene everyone. The incident that my brother has caused was inappropriate. I sincerely apologize. For that I will have you talk to my waitress when she rings you up and she will give you half off your meal.” Itachi then spoke to Sasuke in a strict whisper. “Come with me now.”

Sasuke knew he was in deep shit. He didn’t care though. He felt good about sticking up for the poor girl. He slowly followed the older Uchiha, acting like that nothing was wrong. Sasuke found Itachi waiting for him by the door of the office. He stopped next to his brother.

Itachi grabbed his arm and basically threw him into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Sasuke turned to face his brother ready for battle. Itachi didn’t face him and he wondered if he really messed up this time.

“Itachi…"

“Shut up.” Itachi snapped, cutting him off.

Sasuke almost disobeyed him, but decided that it was best to wait and see just how much shit he was in. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to leave this office without a few well placed bruises.

Itachi slowly turned to face his brother. His eyes were completely dilated with rage and blood red. He moved forward like a stalking lion. With grace and precision. Oh yeah, Sasuke was positively in boiling water. Itachi was going to rip him a new one.

“How dare you!” Itachi’s voice was low and very deadly. “Are you trying to close me down? I can’t believe that you had the nerve to claim to be the manager and then proceed to chew a customer out in front of a full dining room. I should beat the shit out of you.” Itachi pushed Sasuke hard and the boy fell back on the desk, some of the papers scattering to the floor. Itachi paid no heed to it though. He was more focused on his insolent baby brother.

“Well someone had to stand up for the poor girl. I can’t believe you of all people would let customers treat your staff like that.”

“You’re right. I don’t. But you’re not the manager. You should have let me handle the situation, but instead you had to take matters into your own hands. You need to learn to control your anger, foolish brother.”

“Don’t fucking call me that, niisan.” Itachi’s eyes narrowed at the word ‘niisan’. 

His brother said it with so much fury and sarcasm, that Itachi almost decked the boy again. Instead of taking his anger out on the boy that way. He did the one thing he had been trying to avoid. He kissed his baby brother. Hard. There lips melted together just as he grasped the boy’s chin to hold him firmly in place. He tilted the boy’s head back as he pushed down hard on the hinge of the smooth jaw. Sasuke’s jaw opened under the abuse and he slithered his tongue inside, mapping out the territory he had been craving since the last kiss they shared.

A moan exploded out of Sasuke’s chest, sending shivers down his spine in satisfaction. The anger dispersed from around him and the kiss’s atmosphere changed to impulsive and passionate. Sasuke’s arms slipped around his neck and pulled him closer to the other’s body. Itachi lost it. Whatever control that he had managed to have, was gone. He was going to have Sasuke now and nothing was going to stop him.

Sasuke was bewildered at first. This was the last reaction that he had expected from his brother, but it was so astounding, that he wasn’t going to protest. He matched his tongue with his brother’s rhythm, as he pressed hard against the older Uchiha. Itachi’s hand left his face and both wandered down with body, cupping his ass powerfully.

He writhed appealingly as the older man’s hard length was flush with his. Itachi lifted him up enough to put the boy on top of the desk. They broke the kiss and Itachi’s mouth latched on to his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bright red mark.

“Itachi.” Sasuke exhaled out harshly.

Itachi just grunted his response as his hands went to work trying to unbutton the younger brother’s shirt. He needed more flesh contact, but his hands were quivering badly with lust, that he couldn’t seem to get the shirt loose fast enough. Sasuke was also being a thoroughly nice distraction. He was pulling Itachi’s shirt loose of the pants, so that he could run his hands up the back of it. Itachi cursed out loud and wrenched hard, ripping the shirt open to get to his prize. Sasuke let out a cry of shock and Itachi found himself chuckling.

“I don’t have another shirt, you bastard.” Sasuke wheezed out.

“I’ll give you my suit jacket to wear.” Itachi countered incoherently, more concerned with getting one of those hard little nubs in his mouth.

Sasuke cried out as his nipple was covered with an intense wet heat. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe he was letting his brother do this to him. He was suppose to be mad at the older Uchiha, not fucking in the office. But it felt so good. There was no way that he was going to pass this opportunity up.

Itachi moved to the other nipple nibbling none to gently. Sasuke laced his hands through his hair, pushing him closer to the intensifying body heat that was emitting from the boy. Itachi’s hands were anything but idle.

He was tearing at Sasuke’s pants, trying to get to the hard length that he knew had to be hurting his brother, because his own was excruciating. Sasuke’s legs wrapped around his waist, just after he got the pants open and plunged his hands inside. He let out a loud growl, as his hand wrapped around the hot damp length. His brother wasn’t wearing any underwear. Sasuke screamed, but it was muted by Itachi’s humid mouth. The kiss was frantic and messy. Saliva was sliding down Sasuke’s chin, as tongues quarreled in passion. Itachi fisted his brother’s hair, yanking hard so that he could get a better and deeper aim to conquer his brother’s mouth.

Itachi’s other hand was pumping the cock hard. He was resolute to get his baby brother to make all those luscious noises that drove him crazy. Sasuke didn’t disappoint him. Whimpering into his mouth, as Sasuke was tearing at his own pants to get inside. Itachi let his own hand move from his brother’s hair to molest that soft almost baby soft flesh.

Sasuke had got his pants open and went to go for his own agonizing dick, but Itachi pulled away. He feared if his brother laid a finger on him, he’d humiliate himself. He dropped to his knees and looked up into the dark glazed over eyes that belonged to his gorgeous lover. Sasuke stared down at him with a light flush and red swollen lips. Itachi decided that he wanted to make Sasuke look like this all the time. It was the most arousing thing in the whole world.

“Tell me you want me.” Itachi purred deep in his throat.

Sasuke trembled, as the vibrations slid through his body, making him even harder then he already was. Sasuke was past the point of preserving any kind of pride. All he knew was his brother was on the floor, looking up at him inches away from his leaking erection.

“I want you.” Sasuke whispered.

“What? I didn’t hear that, otouto?”

“I want you, aniki.” Sasuke answered louder and more confident.

“Good.”

Itachi went to take that thick cock into his mouth, but he was stopped by his little brother. He looked up surprised and Sasuke had his eyes closed shaking his head, as if he was battling in his head with his inner thoughts. Itachi waited.

“Do you want me, too?” Came the soft spoken voice. Itachi smiled.

“Do you have to ask, otouto?”

“I need to hear it.”

Sasuke’s eyes were shining with lust and insecurity. Itachi stood up again and took the boy’s face in his hands almost lovingly. Sasuke stared up in surprise. Itachi leaned forward so their lips were scarcely touching. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat, his heart hammering hard against his chest.

“I want you so badly that I can’t seem to have control whenever you are in my presence.” Itachi whispered, then took the boy’s lips in a mind blowing kiss. 

Sasuke melted, moaning loudly. It hit him so hard in the chest. Those words went straight home and he knew then, his brother was the only one he was going to ever love.Itachi pulled away and moved back to a kneeling position. He moved to take that cock that needed to be in his mouth five minutes ago. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door and he lost it. He stood to his feet and yanked the door open. Not enough to expose what was going on in the office, but enough to show the person outside the door, that he was not happy to be disturbed.

Saya stood there looking really nervous and refused to meet the red eyes that glared down at her. Itachi softened his gaze a little bit. She seemed to feel this and looked up at him bit.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but I don’t want you to get to mad at Sasuke. He was only trying to protect me.” She said, softly.

“I know. It’s okay.” Itachi offered her a reassuring smile. She nodded and moved away. Itachi closed the door, turning to see his brother had fixed his clothes and was pulling on his suit jacket. Itachi glared at him and moved forward. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t feel like doing it anymore.” Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

Itachi didn’t like that at all. He was still hard and he wanted his brother against his desk, buried deep inside the boy. There was no way that Itachi was going to let the boy off the hook so easily.

“I don’t think so. You’re not leaving this office until I say so.” Sasuke looked up surprised, then paled.

 

TBC……


	10. Running Away

The Prodigy  
Chapter 10 - Running Away

 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. Was Itachi just harassing him or was he serious. Itachi wasn’t one to joke, so Sasuke took his word for it. Itachi stood in front of the door, so there was no way that Sasuke could escape the room. There was only one thing for him to do, fight off his brother’s advances. Itachi took a step toward him.

“I thought you said that you want me to come to you? I thought you wanted me to submit first?” Sasuke forced his voice to work.

Itachi stopped and stared at him for a long intense moment. Sasuke was right, he did want the boy to yield. He wanted Sasuke crawling on his hands and knees, begging for it. Itachi was just having a difficult time staying firm on his decision. He was so hard it hurt and Sasuke was looking so delicious in his suit coat. Cheeks flushed, lips parted and slightly red from earlier abuse. Those dark brown eyes were large and glazed. Yeah, it was getting really challenging not to take what he wanted so badly.

“Get out.” Itachi stated, in a rough voice.

Sasuke didn’t question it. He started to move past his brother, glad that the man had a change of heart. He had his hand on the door when he was turned and slammed up against it, violently. He stared at his brother, surprised. Then they were kissing.

He moaned loudly as his eyes fell closed. His body weight going out from under him. The only thing holding him up was Itachi’s body weight against the door. It felt so good to be pressed against it.

A warm wet tongue glided across the seam of his lips and he let them separate. His stomach knotting excruciatingly at the feel of his brother mapping out the area of his mouth. He wanted Itachi so bad, it wasn’t even funny. The way he felt in Itachi’s arms, was the way he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. This was right, no matter what anybody else thought about it. This was love.

Suddenly, Itachi was backing away from him and turned to face the opposite wall. Sasuke started descending down the door and quickly got his feet back under himself. He stared at Itachi’s back for a second longer, before opening the door and leaving quickly. He may be in love with his brother, but he still had his reservations about sleeping with the man. For the love of god, the older Uchiha owned a bondage club.

Sasuke knew if he got serious with his brother, there was going to be a lot more then just a relationship with him. There would be bondage, lots of sex, crazy people he’d see a lot of and most of all, Itachi. That was the part that made him happy. Even if his brother was a little intimidating.

Sasuke spent the rest of the day watching how the staff functioned together. He was really impressed with place. Itachi became a whole different person when he was dealing with the restaurant. He was shocked that the place was so high in demand. The staff were very professional and Itachi was friendly to everyone, except him.

Itachi had made a point to stay as far away from him as possible and Sasuke was a little hurt. He knew that the morning had started out really rough, but he didn’t expect his brother to act like this. It was almost like Itachi didn’t want him around at all.

Sasuke was making his way to go outside when he ran smack into Genma. He stumbled back a little bit, startled at how hard Genma’s body was. He looked up at the man with a scowl of his face.

“Hey kid, what’s up?” Genma asked, with a smile as he swirled his senbon in his mouth.

Sasuke realized then that he hadn’t seen the man with it at the club. Which was strange because he had never seen the man without it. He must have had other, more important things on his mind not to notice.

“Don’t call me that.” He snapped.

“Where’s your brother?”

“Fuck if I know.” Sasuke answered, walking past the older man to outside.

“Hey Genma.” Itachi’s deep voice sounded from in front of him.

“What’s his problem?” Genma asked, pointing over his shoulder.

“Hell if I know. There is always something wrong with him.”

“You didn’t do anything to him, did you?”

Itachi glared at him but didn’t say a word. The older Uchiha turned and headed into the kitchen, most likely making his way to office. Genma followed, but didn’t press for an answer to his question. He already knew. He followed the Prodigy into the office and took the seat next to the door.

“So why are you here, Genma?”

“Well, I was thinking of letting you take the week off. Since you have your brother, I thought maybe you would like to have some brother bonding time together.”

“Don’t make me laugh. There is no way I’m taking a week off of work. Are you insane? This place will fall to pieces if you are left here alone.”

“Actually I won’t be alone. Hayate has agreed to help me out and so has Iruka and Kakashi.”

“So you have already told them to come?” Itachi asked, in a hard voice.

“Well, kind of. I knew that you would pull this shit. So I already made arrangements, so that you really don’t have a choice but to do as I request.”

“No!” Itachi stated flatly.

Genma stared at the younger man. God, Itachi was such an ass some times. But he wouldn’t be Itachi, if he wasn’t. Genma suddenly burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it. The whole situation was just too funny. Genma had to hold his stomach as he bent over his knees to try to stop the pain.

“What’s so funny, Genma?” Itachi retorted.

“Is it really going to kill you to take a small vacation, Itachi? Or is it being alone with Sasuke that scares you?” Genma panted out, wiping the tears away from the corner of his eyes.

Itachi’s face hardened and Genma cheered for a victory well won. The Prodigy leaned forward, so they were almost nose to nose. The smile still graced Genma’s lips as he watched Itachi’s eyes flash red. He found an insane urge to kiss the younger man. Itachi was just too cute when he was mad.

“Let’s get one thing straight. I’m not doing this for you. Second thing, I’m not afraid to be alone with Sasuke, but the boy’s well being is thoroughly in danger. If I get stuck for a week with him, you can guarantee that the boy’s ass will be well used when I get done with it. Now get the fuck out of my office, and don’t come back here until five.”

Genma stood to his feet and saluted the man. He walked out, his face lit in a full grin. Itachi could have easily told him there was no way that he was going to take work off and leave it at that. Genma knew the boy better though. He knew if you played the ‘less then a man’ card, he would get exactly what he wanted and he did. Itachi was just to easy to toy with, if you knew how. Okay Sasuke, now the rest is up to you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, Sasuke found himself walking back to the restaurant. He had walked the little strip mall so he could sort through his frazzled thoughts. Sasuke made his way to the entrance of the building and was about to walk in the front doors of the restaurant, when something caught his eye. He turned his head to watch the car going by. He could have sworn that was Sakura. It wasn’t, but he hadn’t stopped walking and ran straight into Itachi. He really needed to start watching were he was going. This was getting ridiculous.

He made a sound of alarm and went to step away, but his arms were caught. He was forced to stay, so he looked up to make eye contact with the beautiful dark eyes of his brother. His heart faltered and his mouth suddenly went desert dry. He quickly wet his lips with a flick of his tongue. Itachi’s eyes darted down to follow the movement, then lingered there.

The older Uchiha seemed to mentally shake himself free of the spell he was under and slowly stepped away from Sasuke. He let go of the arms and cleared his throat a little. Sasuke felt a little surprised, but hide it well.

“You should watch where you are going? If that would have been a customer, you could have hurt them.” Itachi’s voice sounded harshly strained.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Sasuke whispered.

The atmosphere between them was awkward and strained. The tension was heavy in the air. Sasuke was finding it hard to even hold eye contact with his brother. What was happening between them? They had never felt like this toward each other before.

“Genma, should be here any moment. I’ll give him a report, then we’ll go home.” Itachi turned and walked away.

Sasuke found himself watching his brother’s back. His heart was tightening painfully in his chest and he was having a hard time breathing. He grabbed the front of the jacket with his left hand and took deep breaths, trying to minimize the pain. Closing his eyes tightly, trying to think of something other then Itachi.

“Are you okay, kid?” Genma’s voice resonance behind him.

Sasuke’s spun around surprised. He nodded his head slowly and pushed pass the older man. He needed some fresh air before he passed out. He was feeling suffocated. He didn’t need Genma harassing him for answers, so here he was running away. Something he never did. What was Itachi doing to him?

Genma watched Sasuke walk out. He was starting to get alarmed. Sasuke looked like he was really hurt. Was Genma reading Itachi wrong? No, Itachi had told him that he was interested in the younger Uchiha. So, why was Sasuke so skittish? It didn’t make sense.

Genma decided he’d leave it alone. It really wasn’t any of his business. He made his way to the office. The staff all greeted him on the way in. He turned the corner to the backroom. He was surprised to see the door open. Itachi sat in the chair, in front of the desk. His elbows were resting on the wood top and he had his palms pressed against his eyes.

Well, well, well, it looked like Sasuke wasn’t the only one that was hurting. Itachi was strung tight. His body language screamed that he was as tense as a bow string and the man looked like he was on the verge of breaking. Genma decided that he had read the whole scene wrong. He found a small smile gracing his lips as he coiled his senbon around his tongue. Oh yes, this was turning out better then he thought.

“Are you ready to go home? You look like your beat.”

Itachi looked up and if he could have been startled, he probably would have been. He was really preoccupied. Sasuke was doing a number on the older Uchiha. Genma almost felt sorry for Itachi. The poor man was not use to this at all. He usually didn’t have to work for anything. It was always handed to him. Sasuke wasn’t giving it up that easily and evidently, Itachi had anticipated him too.

“Yeah, everything the same as always. Except, Sasuke had managed to piss off a customer this morning and the man threatened to shut us down.”

“No shit? What happened?”

“I don’t know exactly. I only caught the part where Sasuke told the man to get the fuck out, before he beat him out. Then the man said a few chose words and left.”

“Well, that makes me laugh. Sasuke can’t seem to stay out of trouble no matter where he goes.”

“The little shit is driving me crazy.” Itachi countered, with a heavy sigh.

Yeah, in more ways than one. Genma thought as he smiled at the older Uchiha. This was the best entertainment that he has had in quite a while. It was exciting to watch.

“I bet. Well, get out of here and get some rest this week. You look like you’re going to need it.”

Itachi made a harsh sound and rose to his feet. He cleaned up the desk a little and reached for his coat. He realized it wasn’t there and remembered he had giving it to Sasuke. He pushed the chair in and headed for the door.

“Oi, Itachi. Why is Sasuke wearing your suit jacket?”

Itachi stopped as he thought about what he was going to say. It was very unprofessional of him, that he was in here earlier almost raping his brother. He really didn’t want to tell Genma that he had tore the buttons off of Sasuke’s shirt in a lust induced frenzy to get to the luscious flesh underneath. He only shrugged his shoulders.

“He said something about being cold.” Then he left.

“Yeah, I bet.” Genma laughed out to the empty room.

Itachi made his way out of the building, while looking around for his baby brother. He found him outside, waiting by the car. Itachi didn’t say a word to him as he unlocked the doors and got into the driver’s seat. The drive home was silent and distressing. Itachi glanced over at his brother and then back at the road.

Sasuke was staring out the window and hadn’t moved. Itachi had looked very upset when he had exited the restaurant, so Sasuke figured, for his own health, that he wouldn’t say anything unless spoken to. His chest still hurt. It seemed worse whenever he was around his brother.

“Genma took it upon himself to find coverage for me for the rest of the week. So, it looks like you and I will be spending it hanging out.”

“Well, that was nice of him.” Sasuke answered, not looking at Itachi.

“Do you still want me to take you home?” Itachi demanded, emotionlessly.

Sasuke felt that stabbing misery again in his chest. The thought of leaving Itachi was too much. It was definitely something that he didn’t want to do. He wanted to be by Itachi’s side. Even if that wasn’t what Itachi wanted.

“I’ll stay. Anyway, you want me to take over the restaurant. You’re the only one who can teach me how to run it, so I need to be here.”

Itachi didn’t know if he should feel frustrated or pleased. All he knew was if his brother didn’t succumb soon, he was going to die or worse, force himself on his baby brother. That was the one thing he didn’t want. When they made love it was going to be mutual. Wait! Did he just say ‘make love’? What the hell was he thinking? He really needed to go get his head examined. He was undeniably losing it.

The rest of the ride was silent. They pulled up to the drive way and Sasuke climbed out of the car. When he realized Itachi wasn’t getting out, he opened the passenger door again and looked in at his brother. Itachi was holding out the house key to him. Sasuke took it, looking at the older Uchiha puzzled.

“What’s this for?”

“What does it look like it’s for?” Itachi said, looking at him like he was dumb.

“I know what the key is for.” Sasuke retorted, annoyed. “Why are you giving it to me?”

“I’m going out for a little bit. I’m sure you’ll manage without me.” Itachi answered, flatly.

Sasuke stared at him for a long while. Why was it hurting so bad that his brother wanted to get away from him? He was confident that his brother was going out to the bar. He was just worried Itachi wouldn’t come home and end up fucking some loser.

“I’ll be fine.” Sasuke barked and slammed the door, brutally.

He stormed up to the front door, waiting for his brother to start yelling at him for hurting his poor car. It never came. After Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it, he peeked over his shoulder. His brother still sat in the driveway studying him. He stepped into the house and closed the door. He leaned against it crushed and closed his eyes tightly, tipping his head back to rest on the wood.

He heard his brother peel out of the driveway and listened to the engine reeve as he sped away. Sasuke seized the jacket with both hands again as his knees started to weaken. He felt the sorrow feel his chest like a plague and felt the tears rise to the corner of his eyes. He refused to let them fall though.

He looked down at the floor, but his eyes were drawn to where his hands clasped at the black coat. Without thinking, he brought the material to his face. He inhaled deeply, taking in the musky scent that was uniquely Itachi. God, he had it bad for his aniki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi had already downed five shots of Jack Daniels and was feeling a nice buzz going on. He had come here, hoping to drown away some of the pain and strain he was feeling. He was psychologically numb by this point, but still Sasuke was on his mind.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy, no matter how hard he tried. His baby brother was like a goddamn drug that he found himself craving continuously. He needed to get this game of ‘cat and mouse’ over with. He just couldn’t figure out how to do it without being the one to crack first. It was getting impossible for him to be around the boy without wanting to throw Sasuke down and get deep inside him.

He motioned to the bartender. The man had already poured him another shot and was coming over to him with it. The middle aged man set it down gently in front of him and watched him down it in a single gulp. He looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been here last, Uchiha.”

Itachi just grunted and pushed the shot glass toward him. The bartender was a good friend of his. They had grown close since the first time he had came to the Lucky Star. He use to come every day after work to have a few shots, so that he could go home and sleep a good night’s rest. Lately, he had been to occupied.

“I know.” Itachi answered.

“You look really stressed. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. You wouldn’t really understand anyway.” Itachi grunted. “I don’t even think I understand.”

“So, who’s the guy?”

Itachi looked up at the man stunned. He was confused on how the man figured out what he had been stressing about. He had also been blown out of the water, that the man had figured out that he was gay. He had never told the bartender that.

“How the hell do you know it’s a man?” Itachi snapped.

“Come on, Uchiha. You don’t even look twice at a girl. I’ve seen the way you’ve watched some of the guys in here. Also, us gays have to stick together, if you know what I mean.” The bartender winked at him.

Itachi laughed. He couldn’t help it. He was almost drunk and the man was so light hearted and laid back that he couldn’t fight off the contagious waves rolling off the man. The bartender smiled and handed Itachi another shot.

“Well, I’d have to say you are quite perceptive. You nailed it. I am gay and yes, it is a guy.” Itachi stared at the empty shot glass, falling quite.

“Does he not want a stunning guy like you?”

“Na, it’s not like that at all. It’s quite the opposite.”

“What do you mean?” The bartender pressed gently.

Itachi tried to glare at the man, but it didn’t work very well. If he wasn’t drunk, he would have told the bartender to fuck off. If he wasn’t drunk, he would have never told the bartender what was going on between him and his brother. At least he wasn’t drunk enough to tell the guy that the man that had him strung so tightly was actually his brother. He probably would have gave the man a heart attack.

The bartender looked like a pretty straight laced guy, except for being gay. Itachi was pretty sure the guy wouldn’t agree with him wanting his own flesh and blood though. The bartender had been really quiet, while he listened to Itachi explain his story.

“It already sounds like you know what you should do.” The man stated.

“What?” Itachi said, like waking from a dream.

“You already know you want the boy. Obviously the boy wants you too. So why are you tormenting the both of you? One of you guy’s need to set your pride aside and stop running away.” With that said, the bartender walked off.

Itachi stared after him, his mind in shock. It took a whole five minutes for that whole thing to sink in. When it did, he shot to his feet. The man was right. Itachi would still get Sasuke to surrender to him at the end of this whole chaos, but why couldn’t Itachi be the one to break first. He would get a new pet, get laid, and get Sasuke at the end of all this.

He knew that he had told Sasuke that he had to submit first. But Sasuke had surrendered on countless times. Every time they got close to doing it, his baby brother had turned into a puddle of mush in front of him. If that wasn’t succumbing, then he didn’t know what was.

He pulled out his wallet and threw a fifty down on the bar and made his way outside, oblivious to the smiling bartender. He moved the flaps of his half untucked shirt as he searched his pockets. Finding his car keys, he got in and started home. Sasuke had better be ready for him, because the boy wasn’t getting away tonight.

 

TBC...


	11. You've Got To Be Kidding?

The Prodigy  
Chapter 11 - You’ve Got To Be Kidding?

 

Sasuke found himself pacing the living room more then he’d like to admit. He was furious with his brother for leaving him at home to go get drunk. Maybe even go home with a downtown whore. That’s what ate at him the most. How could his brother want someone else? Especially, when Sasuke was itching to be in his brother’s bed.

Sasuke sat down on the couch. Legs spread out in front of his. His arms resting on the back as his head was tilted back. He stared at the ceiling wanting the pain to stop. He really didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He already felt like he was dying inside.

He almost jumped to his feet in surprise as he heard the key in the dead bolt. Apparently, Itachi was home. Sasuke glanced at the clock, then back at the door. It had been almost two hours since his brother had left. Sasuke didn’t really know if he wanted to deal with Itachi. There was a good chance his brother was drunk and Itachi was always unpredictable with he was plastered.

Sasuke rose to his feet and quickly made his way to the bedroom. Just as he was walking by the front door, it was pushed open to expose a very worn out Itachi. Sasuke found himself stopping looking his brother over in surprise. Itachi’s dress shirt was almost fully untucked from the waist band of his slacks. His hair was hanging loose around his shoulders.

His eyes were glossed over and there was a light blush on his cheeks. It was obvious that he was drunk or close to it. Sasuke felt an surge of anger rise through out his body. He found himself turning fully to the older man and crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi slammed the door and glared at him. The older Uchiha knew him well enough, Itachi was going to get an ear full. The Uchiha Prodigy walked by his younger brother not saying a word and headed for the kitchen. He was dying for a glass of water. Then he was planning on getting his baby brother into his bedroom and naked on his bed.

“You look like shit.” Sasuke snapped.

“Why, that’s so sweet otouto. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Itachi murmured.

He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and turned on the sink faucet. Filling the cup before he turned the running water off. He turned to face Sasuke as he drank down the whole glass of water in three big gulps. He placed the cup on the surface of the counter as he made eye contact with Sasuke.

“How much did you drink?” The boy demanded.

“As if it’s any of your business.” He retorted.

“It’s my fucking business if you’re drinking and driving. I’m surprised you didn’t get in a fucking accident. It would have served you right.” Sasuke almost yelled into Itachi’s face. 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Sasuke smirked. Oh yeah, he had his brother’s attention now. Itachi moved forward. Stepping right up into this little brother’s face. Their breaths mingling together. Sasuke’s heart slammed against his chest repeatively, but he refused to back down.

He was so glad to have his brother home. He just wished it wasn’t a drunk Itachi. It there was one thing that bugged Sasuke about the older man. It was the drinking. Itachi was either a total pain in the ass or he was so delirious that he had no control over himself. Sasuke had always had to be the one to take care of his brother when he came home this way. In fear that their parent’s would find out.

Itachi moved closer and their cheeks brushed together. Sasuke felt a shiver slide down his spin as he felt his eyes close on their own accorded. How the hell did Itachi always turn him into a puddle of goo, just by a small contact of flesh.

“You should be glad I came home at all little brother. Now how about you be a good boy and match your tight ass into my room. Strip off all those confining clothes and get on my bed so that I can fuck your brains out.”

Well, if that wasn’t straight forward Sasuke had no clue what was. He stared at his aniki in surprise as he took a step away from that tempting body. His body protested, but he ignored it. Was his brother really thinking that he was going to sleep with him, while he was intoxicated. There was no way.

“I got a better idea.” Sasuke’s voice wasn’t as steady as he wanted it to be. “How about you get your ass into your own room and sleep off your alcohol induced state, alone.”

With that said, Sasuke made a quick exit of the kitchen and headed to his room. He couldn’t believe this. Why did it always have to be like this? Itachi only made advances on him when they were somewhere that they couldn’t have sex or the man was inhibited with something or the other. It was really starting to wear on him.

“Excuse me, otouto. But I don’t appreciate you walking away from me.” Came Itachi’s purring voice right behind him.

He refused to turn around and acknowledge his brother. He knew Itachi was just trying to get a rise out of him and he wasn’t going to fall into that game. Instead, he kept walking and ignored his drunk brother. Itachi decided he didn’t like that at all.

Sasuke found himself pinned to the wall opposite of his brother’s bedroom door. He also found Itachi’s hot hard body pressed flushed against his, with a knee vicariously pressed in between his legs. He fought down the moan as Itachi licked teasingly at his earlobe.

He pushed hard against his brother’s chest. Any other time, it probably wouldn’t have caught Itachi off guard, but since the man was already tipsy to begin with, he stumbled back. The wall behind him steadied him and Sasuke was reward with a death glare for his efforts.

“I’m not sleeping with you when you’re like this Itachi.” Sasuke growled.

“Oh, now I’m Itachi and not niisan?” The man sneered.

“Whatever works to get the point across.” Sasuke snapped back.

“Why are you fighting me so hard, otouto? I know you want this as badly as me.”

“You’re right I do.” Sasuke confessed. “But I want you, not some drunk bastard out for a quick lay.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed. He watched Sasuke closely. Yeah, he’d be lying if he said that the seven shots he took weren’t now fully taking over his body. He was feeling fuzzy from head to toe and Sasuke was looking delicious against the wall. Face flushed with arousal and anger. But Itachi knew who he wanted and he knew who he was going to have in his bed. Sasuke was not getting out of this no matter how hard he tried.

“I may be drunk, Sasuke. But I know what I want and who I want.” Itachi moved forward again so they were very close together again. Sasuke pressed his palms into the older man’s chest again, ready to push him away again. “And I’ll definitely remember in the morning who was screaming my name all night long.”

Sasuke inhaled sharply as his knees went weak. An image of his brother above him, buried to the hilt inside his eyes came to his mind. He wanted it so badly. He wanted his brother to love him like that. He needed to be close to his crush in that way. He weakly tried to push Itachi away as his resolve started to dissipate. He couldn’t give in. He didn’t want his brother like this.

“No, don’t.” Sasuke whimpered.

“Stop.” Came the sharp word from his brother’s luscious lips and then they were kissing.

Itachi’s tongue was thrust past his lips and he could taste the liquor. He moved his head to the side, panting. Itachi pulled away startled. He looked down at the boy in question. Sasuke whimpered as his brother’s thigh pushed against his bulge in his pants.

“You taste like alcohol and It’s disgusting.” Sasuke muttered.

Itachi let a smirk come to the corner of his lips. He moved a step back and to his brother’s arm. Sasuke resisted and he turned back to look at the boy. Sasuke stared back with a defiant look.

“We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way But either way, I will be fucking you into the mattress and you will just have to deal with it.”

Sasuke cringed as he let his brother lead him into the bedroom. This is another reason that he hated his brother’s drinking. Itachi turned into to an asshole. The man didn’t care about anything or anyone, but himself. Sasuke felt defeated and cheapened. He felt like a prostitute being lead to a cheap hotel for a quick lay, only to be tossed aside after it was over. Itachi didn’t seem to notice though. He shut the door behind the boy and turned to Sasuke. 

The younger boy refused to make eye contact, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get the boy naked and on his bed of black silk. Sasuke didn’t fight him as he pulled the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He looked the boy over his mouth going dry.

“Who would have thought that you would look so good, otouto. All that training paid off well didn’t it.” Itachi said in admiration.

Sasuke glanced up at his brother in surprised. The look in those dark eyes was pure fiery lust. Sasuke’s heart picked up to an unnatural sped and his cock jerked painfully in his pants. But that look was pure sex and Sasuke found himself wanting this even if Itachi was drunk off his ass.

“Get on the bed otouto.” Itachi rumbled, the sound vibrating through the younger man’s body.

He shivered in anticipation and did as he was told. He shyly looked back up at Itachi. What was coming over him? He had always joked around with his friends about sex and even fooled around with people. But being half naked on a bed waiting for his older brother had his nerves frazzled.

Itachi was pulling off his own shirt and as the slightly darker flesh was being revealed exposing flawless skin. Sasuke’s mouth went dry and he licked his lips to moisten them. He couldn’t stop his body from moving forward. He needed to touch his brother. He needed to have a taste of the most forbidden fruit that he never imagined that he would ever get. Itachi stood at the foot of the bed and watched Sasuke move forward. He didn’t move a muscle, he was curious as to what the younger one would do. He felt the light touch on his pecks and he bit the inside of his cheek. Sasuke glanced up questioningly and Itachi nodded once.

The touch became more confident and those thin fingers brushed over his nipples making them fully erect. Itachi found himself itching to touch his brother back, but held on to the self control. He wanted to see how far Sasuke would take his exploration. The hands moved caressingly down to his stomach and Itachi inhaled loudly, his eyes falling half closed as he watched Sauske’s face.

The boy moved forward and that pink enticing tongue slid out between those lush lips to lick lightly at his left nipple. He couldn’t stop the harsh moan from slipping. Sasuke glanced up at him and then took the peak into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Itachi’s hands ran through the boy’s hair and pulled him closer. Sasuke’s hands were running along the waist line of his slacks and then flicked the button open. Slowly pulling the zipper down as he tongued the pebble feverishly.

“Fuck.” Itachi groaned out and pushed the boy backwards.

Sasuke landed on his back with a sound of surprise and looked up at his brother. Itachi stared at him and he found himself licking his lips again at the look on his brother’s face. It was a look of intense arousal to the point of almost desperation.

Itachi got on the bed on his hands and knees. He slowly crawled up Sasuke’s body until his face was level with the boy’s chest. Sasuke was panting harshly as he stared back at him. The boy was beyond arousing. He felt like Sasuke was his salvation. That the younger Uchiha was his own personal sacrifice, laid bared to him to do anything he wanted to.

“Do you want me, otouto?” He asked softly as he let a finger flick lightly at the boy’s nipple.

Sasuke turned away blushing, letting a small moan pass his lips. Itachi wasn’t going to have any of that. He stopped touching his brother, just hovered over the boy. He waited patiently until Sasuke looked at him again. He stared down at the almost feminine face.

“Do you want me?” The blush grew even as Sasuke glared at him. “I want to hear you say it, Sasuke.” He told him softly.

“Yes.” Came the whispered word.

Itachi watched him for a long moment. He debated if he should make his brother say it louder, then decided that he wouldn’t push Sasuke. It had already cost him too much energy trying to get the boy in bed with him in the first place.

He leaned down and took the nipple he had been flicking at into his mouth and sucked on it hard. A cry of surprise and pleasure erupted from Sasuke’s mouth and Itachi’s body melted fully onto the younger one. God, he really liked that sound a lot. He moved to the other nipple as his hands worked on his brother’s pants.

His hands were unsteady and he didn’t know if it was from the liquor or from the anticipation of being inside Sasuke’s tight heat. All he knew was he finally had his brother and there was no way he was going to miss this chance. He had the boy’s pants fully undone and was reaching inside to grab the boy’s hard length when it hit him. The room started spinning furiously and Itachi cursed out loud. He knew better then to drink on an empty stomach, but he had anyway. He went to roll off his brother, but it was to late and he was puking up all the liquor he had drank, all over Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke laid there in shock as his brother hurled all over him and then collapsed next to him, looking really sick. Sasuke glanced down at his chest and felt like he was going to hurl himself. The smell was just as bad as the sight.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” He cried out as he sat up and stared down at Itachi in disgust. “You puked all over me.” Sasuke accused.

Itachi rolled his eyes in annoyance then moaned as the action made the room spin even more. He moved his head to the side of the bed and started dry heaving on to the carpet. Sasuke glared at him and got off the bed. He went to the bathroom that was connected to Itachi’s room and started the shower.

He made his way back out to the bedroom and stared at his brother. Itachi laid half on the bed looking pathetic. Sasuke felt no sympathy for him at all. He had been forced into having sex with Itachi only to get puked on. Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of his brother. Unfortunately, that was going to have to wait until tomorrow, because once again he was stuck playing nanny for his brother.

“Come on, niisan. You and I need a shower.” Sasuke struggled to get Itachi up and into the bathroom.

At least his brother didn’t fight him and tried to walk on his own. It was quick the experience to get their clothes off and both of them into the shower, but they managed. Now they were locked together. Itachi leaning against the wall with Sasuke’s smaller body pressed against his, so he wouldn’t fall.

“Sasuke?” Came Itachi’s muffled voice from Sasuke’s neck.

“Hm?” Sasuke answered staring at the wall.

“I hate you.”

Sasuke felt himself smile. His brother never failed to use the same three words to him every single time. Sasuke had never taken offense to those words, because he knew his brother was just saying them to feel better. But Sasuke found himself wondering why Itachi always said it.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because usually when I get this drunk, it’s because of you.”

Now those words hurt. Sasuke pulled away slightly so he could look at his brother. Itachi made a small noise of discomfort, but didn’t move anymore then he had to. Sasuke decided that he wanted his brother to suffer. He moved away fully and Itachi almost fell.  
“Goddamn it Sasuke.” The man raged.

“Why is it always my fault?” The boy retorted.

“Because you’re always doing things that get me so mixed up inside.” Itachi snapped, now glaring sharingan eyes at him.

Sasuke stared at him surprised. Where did that come from? He had never done anything of the sort. How dare his brother blame his drinking on him. Sasuke wanted to deck him so bad. He wanted Itachi to feel the same pain that he was feeling, even if it was physical pain.

“You know what, you piece of shit. I’ve about had it. Not everything is my fault. It takes two to tango asshole and you’re a pro at it.” Sasuke yelled and moved past his brother.

He grabbed the bar of soap and quickly washed himself off. He didn’t want to be in Itachi’s presence anymore then he had to. He rinsed off and pushed past the older Uchiha and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly exited the bathroom. He hoped his brother fell and cracked his head open.

He made his way to the bed and started to strip the bedding. He took it to the laundry room and stopped at the hallway cup boarded to grab clean bedding. He went back to his brother’s bedroom and made the bed fast. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot, along with some crackers and a big glass of water. He placed them on the side table and went back into the bathroom to get his drunk brother. Itachi was already out and drying himself off.

“I left you a pot to put in. Make sure to eat some crackers and drink all the water.” Sasuke turned to leave, still livid about earlier.

He was surprised when he felt his brother’s arms wrap tightly around him from behind. He stood there rigid and didn’t say anything. He felt his anger melting away slowly and he cursed himself for being so weak. He slowly relaxed into those strong arms and closed his eyes in defeat.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound the way it did. Thank you for taking care of me.”Sasuke let out a heavy breath and turned around.

He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tightly. He hated how Itachi always brought him to this pathetic weak state. He just loved the bastard so much that he couldn’t stay mad at him. So instead, he continued to care and continued to hurt.

“Come on. Let’s get you in bed so you can sleep off this hang over.” Sasuke whispered.

Itachi didn’t fight the boy. He just followed him into his bedroom and slipped into bed after dropping his towel to the floor. Sasuke forced him to eat some crackers and drink the water. The younger one moved away from the bed to leave, but Itachi grabbed his arm.

“Stay. Please.” Itachi stated so softly that He almost missed it.

Sasuke glanced at his brother and the pain was back. He then did the hardest thing he had to ever do. He made Itachi let go of his arm and left his brother to sleep by himself. He closed the door softly and then sagged against it. Itachi had never once asked him for anything like that before. Sasuke wanted to crawl in with the older Uchiha so badly, but he couldn’t.

He slowly made his way back to his own room as the pain swirled around his heart like needles. He closed his own door and locked it for good measure. He let the towel drop to the floor and climbed into his own bed. But sleep eluded him. Instead, he was haunted with images of what him and his aniki could have been doing.

 

TBC…


	12. It Comes Down To This

The Prodigy  
Chapter 12 - It Comes Down To This

 

Itachi woke with a start. He sat up, only to fall back down on to his pillow with a painful groan. His hand going to his forehead as his vision swam slightly. He recalled last night and let out another groan of irritation. He just had to get drunk. Now he had to apologize to his brother. He found his lips twitching at the irony of the situation. It was almost like old times in high school.

He didn’t know how many times he had come home shitty faced and his little brother had taken it upon himself to help him sober up, so mother and father wouldn’t find out the next morning. It warmed his heart to know his baby brother still cared even now when there parents weren‘t in the equation.

He slowly sat up again and this time he made it, without feeling like he was going to pass out. He looked around, his brother was nowhere in his room. That made him frown. Usually Sasuke would stay with him. He tried to recall as much of last night as he could. He vaguely remembered his brother walking out of his bedroom, but he couldn’t bring to mind the conversation before that.

He got out of bed and congratulated himself for being able to accomplish that much. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose black pants. He was starting to get a headache and he was feeling queasy, but not nausea. If it wasn’t for Sasuke, he’d most likely be spending the morning hugging the porcelain god, the toilet.

He ran a hand through his long raven hair and winced a couple of times. His hair was a rat’s nest of knots. He should have brushed it and pulled it back before he went to bed. Of course, he didn’t though. He almost wanted to yell at Sasuke for doing a half ass job on taking care of him while he was drunk, but that wouldn’t be fair at all. He wanted to make amends, not cause another fight.

He grabbed his hair brush as he headed for the door. He opened it and exited, starting to run his brush through his hair. He stopped mid stroke when Sasuke’s bedroom door opened and exposed a very sleepy looking Sasuke in blue and black plaid pajama bottoms.

They both stared at each other silently. Itachi wanted to say something so badly, but it seemed that his vocal cords had no desire to work for him. He thought it would be easier then this to face the boy, but it really wasn’t. There was so much tension between them it was difficult to breathe.

Sasuke looked his older brother over carefully. He didn’t miss how the hair brush was stuck in the dark locks or the fact that the older Uchiha looked so fucking delicious in low hip riding pants, showing off every delicious line of the man’s abs and the light trail of hair that ran from the belly button downwards to disappear under the waist of the loose pants.

Sasuke swallowed hard and forced his eyes away from the man that haunted him all night. He felt like he had a goddamn hangover and he wasn’t the one that was drinking. Now he kind of wished he had. Itachi looked like he slept well and didn’t even seem to be sick at all. That would have pissed him off if he wasn’t so fucking tired.

“I’m going to make coffee.” Sasuke stated, dully. He walked past the older Uchiha and made his way to the kitchen. “Come, sit at the table and I’ll work the knots out of your hair.”

Itachi was surprised that his brother would make such an offer after last night. He almost refused, but he was in the mood to be pampered a little bit and his brother was always the greatest at indulging him. So he followed his baby brother and enjoyed the way the boy’s hips swung from side to side, almost feminine like. He noticed the way the pajama pants hung low on the boy’s body. Leave everything and nothing to the imagination and yes, his mind was posing some interesting visions right about now.

Sasuke ignored his brother as he started to make a pot of coffee. He was still cursing himself for wanting to touch Itachi after all the shit he went through last night. He woke up this morning promising himself that he wasn’t going to forgive the older Uchiha. One look at the man and everything was forgotten. He hated Itachi for just being Itachi.

After the coffee was started he made his way over to the kitchen table. He picked up his brother’s hair brush and stepped behind Itachi. He started working the knots out from the ends, working his way up to the roots. He didn’t have long hair, but he had done this enough for his brother in the past to know how to do it correctly.

Itachi let out a low moan of pleasure and Sasuke went instantly hard. He gritted his teeth and continued to work on the older man’s hair. He had the strangest urge to put the brush down and just play with Itachi’s smooth black hair, but refrained from doing so. He really loved the older Uchiha’s hair. Itachi had a thing for not letting anyone touch it except for him. The thought always made him feel a sense of acceptance.

The timer on the coffee rang once and Sasuke ran the brush through Itachi’s hair a few more times, making sure he got the last of the knots. He placed it on the table as he moved away and grabbed two coffee mugs out of the cabinet. He filled them, added some creamer and sugar to his and left Itachi’s black. He gave his brother the cup and sat down across the table. The drank their coffee in a uneasy silence, which was really hard for both of them. They had never had any kind of conflict between them before. It was very awkward and a little unnerving. Sasuke avoided all eye contact at all cost and it didn’t seem Itachi was in any hurry to fill in the silence.

He finished off the rest of the coffee and got up. He placed the cup in the sink and went to exit the room. He was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to a stop. He spun around surprised. He hadn’t even heard Itachi move. He looked up at the older Uchiha with a questioning look.

“We need to talk.” Itachi stated.

Itachi didn’t look at him, he stared at the wall over Sasuke’s right shoulder. He was too worried on how his brother was going to react. So far Sasuke had managed to baffle him and not act at all the way he thought he would. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t start yelling and hollering soon.

“Okay.” Came the soft reply.

That made him look down at his otouto. Sasuke had a slight blush on his cheeks and was staring at the floor. He went to step away, but Itachi held firmly to his wrist. He looked up at his aniki and froze. He had never seen so much emotions flowing through his brother’s eyes at once.

It was like everything around him dropped away and he was left in a space of just him and Itachi. As if pulled together by an invisible force, Sasuke was leaning into his brother as Itachi was leaning into to him. Their lips touched lightly, just a simple brush of flesh. Sasuke’s body exploded with pleasure and his knees went weak with shock.

Never in his life had he felt something that intense from just a simple meeting of lips. He slowly let his eyes open and found himself drowning in the dark pools of his brother’s. He went to say something, but all that escaped his mouth was a low pleading moan. Itachi’s eyes flashed from worried to lust in an instant. He swept Sasuke’s legs out from under him and cradle the younger boy to his body as he started stalking down the hall to his open door. Sasuke’s face was buried in his chest and the boy’s hands clenching his shoulder’s almost painfully.

He moved into the room and laid Sasuke down on the bed and followed him down. Sasuke refused to look at him. So he just laid there next to his baby brother. Finally, Sasuke turned to look at him shyly with bright red cheekbones. He just stared at Sasuke quietly, letting no emotion show. Apparently, Sasuke wasn’t going to run, but he still felt like he needed to hear his otouto say he wanted this too.

Sasuke stared at Itachi and felt a sudden urge to lick his dry lips. He watched Itachi’s eyes flicker downwards to watch his tongue. He saw Itachi’s jaw tighten and he realized his brother was waiting on him. For what, he didn’t know. But Itachi wasn’t going to do anything. He stared up at the gorgeous man that he has known all his life. This was his chance to finally have what he has been obsession over for almost six years now.

He knew if he took this leap everything in his life was going to change, but if he didn’t he would lose the one thing in his life that has kept him going. He swallowed hard and slowly moved toward his brother. Itachi didn’t move and didn’t say a word. This made Sasuke even more uncomfortable.

Their lips touched lightly, then Sasuke pressed more firmly into it. Itachi didn’t respond at all. His lips were unmoving and Sasuke pulled away feeling the sick wave of rejection. He went to move off the bed, but a firm hand on his upper arm stopped him. He refused to look at his brother, so he just sat there.

“Say it.”

The two words were whispered into his ear, making him shiver from the hot breath and in anticipation. He slowly turned to face Itachi. Their eyes locked and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. The look in his aniki’s eye’s was one of restrained lust. A look of absolute desperation. He made up his mind in that instant.

“I want you to make me yours and only yours.”

The words left his lips and so did the tension. In it’s place was an overpowering sense of anticipation. The look that crossed Itachi’s face in that instant, was a look of relief, then it was gone. Sasuke felt his heart melt and realized how much his brother had feared being discarded by him.

He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck as their lips met in a frantic passionate kiss. Sasuke was pushed onto his back on the mattress and his aniki firmly on top of him. It felt right and so fucking good. About fucking time, he thought as his brother’s tongue slide across his, in a show of dominance. Sasuke gave up control happily. He would do anything for his older brother and if that meant becoming a pet and being sported as one. He would do it without hesitation.

Itachi ran his hot fingers along the lines of Sasuke’s chest and grounded his pulsing erection against his brother’s firm thigh. While moving his own toned thigh against his brother’s firm bulge. They both moaned loudly as Itachi broke the kiss. He moved down the small lithe body, to take a hard nipple into his mouth. Sasuke’s head fell back against the pillow, panting hard. 

His whole body was on fire and everywhere those strong confident hands touch, his insides turned to lava. Itachi transferred his mouth to the other nipple to dose it with the same attention.

“Fuck, niisan.” Sasuke cried out.

“Like that don’t you otouto?”

“Yes.” Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi smiled against the boy’s flesh, but didn’t stop his caresses. He moved his hands down to the boy’s bottoms and pulled them down far enough so he could free the erection hidden inside. His hand wrapped firmly around it and started to pump the leaking cock in firm strokes.

A scream erupted from Sasuke’s mouth and Itachi decided he needed more of that sound. His hand was covered in precum by now and the cock was pulsing hard. He knew his brother was close but he wasn‘t going to bring the boy to completion yet. He wanted Sasuke to cum in his mouth. He wanted to taste the boy.

He let go of the nipple he was torturing and moved to kneel next to the bed. He took the dick in his mouth as more cum leaked out the tip, making him moan in approval at the taste and reaction. Sasuke screamed louder this time. The sound bouncing off the walls of the his bedroom. He almost felt sorry for the neighbors, because they were going to hear a lot more of that.

“Itachi, shit. Stop. Your mouth is so fucking hot.” Sasuke panted out.

His flesh was oversensitive and Itachi’s mouth was burning. He was panting hard and squirming. He was so close, he could feel the orgasm rising and spreading through his body. Itachi pulled away and continued to stroke the boy with a tight fist.

“It’s called passion, otouto and I’ve wanted you for so very long.”

Sasuke cried out again as his brother resumed to pleasure him with that hot mouth and moved the cum covered hand between his legs to run the fingers lightly along his entrance. Sasuke was quivering and whimpering. His eyes closed tightly as the feelings were overtaking his body. He never expected it to be like this. He never expected to feel so exposed yet at the same time so good. Itachi slipped a finger inside him. Pushing all the way in and curling, hitting that spot deep inside that made Sasuke see white and cum hard inside Itachi’s mouth.

“ITACHI!” Sasuke screamed.

He felt his orgasm push through his body. He gritted his teeth hard riding out the storm as his hands slid into his brother’s hair and tightened painfully. Itachi didn’t mind one bit. He was too busy swallowing all the cum that flooded out of Sasuke and into his mouth, like a warm fountain of chocolate. He managed to get every last drop and pulled away purring loudly. He slipped his finger out of Sasuke as he crawled up the boy’s body and got back on to the bed. He stared down at the shaking body of his brother.

Tears were leaking out of the corner’s of Sasuke’s eyes as the boy stared at him in astonishment. He couldn’t help the soft smile that formed on his lips. The flood gate exploded then. The boy was sobbing almost hysterically and had thrown himself into Itachi’s safe secure arms.

Itachi held Sasuke firmly. Something inside him crack and stared to crumble. He hated Neji more then anything at this moment. The little shit was right. He loved Sasuke more then anything and there was no fucking way that anyone was every going to touch Sasuke except for him.

The phone rang loudly through out the room, making both boys jump. Sasuke pulled away wiping at his face, trying to erase the moment of weakness. He looked up at his brother. He went to say something, but Itachi stopped him efficiently by sealing their lips together. Sasuke moaned and melted into his brother’s strong body. His lips parted invitingly and Itachi didn’t hesitate to fill his mouth with that amazingly warm tongue. His head fell back giving his brother more room to take what he needed.

Their tongues met and battled and Itachi was lowering Sasuke slowly down to lay out on the mattress again. He continued the mind blowing kiss as he started to tug his own pants off and pushing both his and Sasuke’s clothes down their legs and on to the floor. He fell down on top of Sasuke so every inch of their flesh met and rubbed together creating a delicious friction that had his dick leaking and Sasuke’s erection back for more. Groans of pleasure exploded from the boy’s lips simultaneously. But their pleasure was short lived for the answering machine had kicked in and Iruka’s panic voiced filled the room.

“Um, hey Itachi. It’s me Iruka…. Yeah… um well, I’ve been trying to call Genma. Can’t get a hold of him. The ambulance is here. One of the customers had a heart attack. The cooks are in the kitchen trying to stop a fire….”

“What the fuck did you do to my restaurant?” Itachi snapped into the phone, after picking it up.

He wasn’t really mad at Iruka. He was just fucking enraged. He had his brother under him and more then willing. They were closer then they had been to having sex since the boy had got here and then Iruka interrupting them. He had had about enough.

“I didn’t do anything I swear. A fire broke out in the kitchen and the cooks and I were trying to contain it. Then one of the waitresses came in saying that we needed to call the ambulance. I would have never called you, but no one can get a hold of Genma.”

“Fuck.” Itachi cursed. “ I fucking hate you all. I’ll be there in five minutes.” He slammed the phone back on to the receiver and got off of his baby brother.

Curses flew off his lips every single step he took as he quickly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. He made his way for the bedroom door. Sasuke was already up off the bed following him. Itachi turned and grabbed the boy, pulling him into a hard lust deprived kiss.

“You had better still be naked in my bed when I get home.” Itachi purred against Sasuke’s panting lips.

He let go of the boy and exited the house grabbing his keys on the way out. He practically ran out to his car and jumped in. He stared at his house for a second before another curse left his lips. He was so fucking close.

 

TBC....


	13. This Is What I Get

The Prodigy  
Chapter 13 - This Is What I Get

 

Sasuke was sitting on his brother’s bed, still naked and still dazed. It had been over a half and hour since Itachi had left him. He was starting to regret even getting this serious with his brother. He had been so caught up in the feelings cycling through his body that he wasn’t thinking straight. Now he wasn’t so sure.

He really liked the attention that Itachi was giving him, but he didn’t know if it would be sane of him to get too involved. But he couldn’t deny that he was going to stay right were he was and he was going to have sex with his brother tonight. Because he needed this as much as he needed air to breathe. He was going to not deal with the consequences until tomorrow. He wasnot going to worry were he would be after his brother had what he wanted. It was what Sasuke wanted too.

He climbed out of the bed and decided a shower would be a good idea. He had to kill time anyway, he was dying of anticipation as it is and it was really starting to wear on him. He was starting to resent Iruka for calling and interrupting them in the first place. They were so close and now Sasuke was forced to imagine everything his brother was going to do to him. But it was going to make the sex so much hotter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi came storming out of the office when he heard that Genma had just walked into the restaurant. He was so pissed beyond belief. Genma had better be apologizing profusely when they came face to face, because Itachi was going to hit him.

Genma was walking into the kitchen when Itachi had just walked into the room from the other direction. Genma took one look at the other man and smiled sheepishly. Itachi’s eyes narrowed into slits of red and glared at the older man. Genma knew that he was in deep shit.

“Where the fuck were you?” Itachi growled.

“Um…. Well, you see…”

“No, I don’t see, Genma. Now explain or have a fist buried in your face.”

“I was busy with Hayate and didn’t hear the phone.” He replied almost guilty.

“You were too busy fucking Hayate to answer the phone? Are you fucking serious?”

Itachi almost decked him anyway. Instead he slammed the older man against the wall hard and the room fell silent as everyone stared in surprised horror, waiting to see what would happen between the two owners. Itachi was inches away from the older man and he looked livid.

“You’re telling me you were too busy fucking to answer your phone. Well, guess what asshole, so was I. I was so fucking close to nailing Sasuke then I get a fucking phone call. A phone call I should have never fucking got!”

Everyone stared in awe. Itachi was practically screaming at the other man. No one had ever seen him lose his cool like this. Itachi was always calm and collected, but right now he looked like he was about ready to tear the building right off it’s foundation. Genma looked terrified. He didn’t know whether he should pee his pants or cry.

“Itachi, listen. I’m so sorry.” Genma started trying to soothe the Uchiha over. 

“You had better be fucking sorry. You’re the one that told me to take a vacation and said you had everything under control. Am I correct?” Genma nodded sheepishly. 

Itachi growled in frustration and slammed the man against the wall again. Genma’s head smacked against it hard and he let out a grunt of pain, but didn’t say anything as Itachi stepped away from him. Hayate ran forward and steadied his boyfriend as Itachi paced the kitchen.

“Can I fucking trust you to take care of things or should I mark you down as a complete idiot?” Itachi snapped making Genma cringe.

“No, I will take care of things.”

“Good.” Itachi started to move to the front of the restaurant, but came to a halt. “I better not get a fucking phone call or anyone at my fucking door step. I’m going home to fuck the shit out of Sasuke and if anyone interrupts me, there is going to be hell to pay.” With that said, the older Uchiha stormed out of the restaurant leaving a bunch of startled people in his wake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sasuke moved into his brother’s room from the bathroom and yawned as the towel around his waist slipped a little. He grabbed it and moved to go out of the room. He secured the cloth around his hips as he moved into the kitchen. He opened the fridge pulling out a MT Dew and opened. He chugged down most of it and then set it on the counter. He smiled at the memory of the conversation he had with his brother about the soda. Then his heart sped up when he thought about how Itachi would be home soon.

He turned to make his way out of the kitchen when he stopped dead in his tracks. Itachi stood in front of him. Sasuke stared like a deer caught in headlights. He wasn’t expecting this at all. His brother slowly moved toward him and he back up until he was pressed against the table. The look in Itachi’s eyes was wild and untamed. They were also shinning with lust which made Sasuke’s breathing falter.

“I thought I told you to be naked and in my bed when I got back?” Itachi’s voice was low and husky.

Sasuke swallowed hard and just stared stupidly at his older brother. He could tell Itachi was fired up and he knew that this was going to turn out to be rough and pleasurable. Itachi’s patience was gone and Sasuke wondered just how much of a sadistic his brother was.

“I…”

“Shut up.” Itachi snapped, then they were kissing.

It was hard and demanding. Sasuke couldn’t help but let out a needy moan and let his jaw relax as his brother’s hot tongue invaded his mouth. His hands clenched the front of the older Uchiha’s shirt and his brother’s hands grabbed his ass. He felt his feet leave the ground and he was set onto the table’s surface. He instantly wrapped his legs around Itachi’s trim waist and pressed his hips forward. Their erections rubbed together causing a delicious friction between them that made them both groan into each others hot mouths.

Itachi broke the kiss and then nipped almost brutally at his bottom lip. Pain and desire shot through his body making him whimper even though he fought not too. This is exactly how he expected sex with Itachi to be like. Hot, heavy and rough.

His brother’s fingers were pinching and twisting at his nipples as that seductive mouth was biting and sucking at his collarbone. Sasuke tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling panting heavily as the hips pressed against his rubbed enticingly. Their body heat was at a hot temperature and Sasuke needed to feel more of that flesh against his.

His hands roughly grabbed the t-shirt and was pushing it up, making sure to touch as much of his brother in the process. He was reward with a grunt of pleasure from the older man. This made Sasuke dick throb painfully. He pushed harder against his brother’s own bulging pants looking for some kind of relief.

Itachi moved away from him, to his disappointment, and let him take the shirt off. As soon as Itachi was free of the material, Sasuke was pushed backwards and he landed hard against the top of the table. He grunted and looked up at his brother. Itachi looked absolutely stunning. His hair was in disarray and his pants hung low on those pale hips. The man’s eyes were a dark black and stared at him in lust. Lips were slightly red and puffy from the harsh kiss they shared and cheeks slightly pink from the intensity of arousal.

If his brother was that riled up, he wondered what he looked like. He didn’t have time to think much more about it though. Itachi had unwrapped the towel from around his waist and was palming his erection with one hand and his balls with the other one. He let out a loud moan and bucked his hips in need.

Itachi smiled at his reaction then leaned down and licked at the head of his pulsing cock to collect the precum with his tongue. He groaned in approval at the taste of his baby brother. Sasuke tasted better each time, making Itachi want the boy even more. Sasuke’s cheeks heated up at the sight.

“Please.” He panted out harshly.

“Please what, otouto?” Itachi purred. 

Sasuke whined and pushed his hips off the table. The tip of his cock brushed against his brother’s slightly parted moist lips. Itachi’s pink tongue slid out of his mouth and lightly touched the tip, but then disappeared back into that teasing mouth. Sasuke whimpered and tried to push further toward his brother, but Itachi pushed his hips back down to the table.

“Take me in your mouth, aniki.” Sasuke breathed out, in a heavy lust induced voice.

Itachi didn’t hesitate to oblige his brother after the younger one begged so sexy like, making Itachi’s own cock twitch in anticipation. Sasuke cried out in pure rapture as the older Uchiha started sucking hard. His hands buried themselves deep into the raven locks and his back arched perfectly off the table. He had never felt anything so hot in his life. If he thought Itachi’s mouth was on fire last time his cock was buried in it. This time it was ten times more scalding.

For the next minute, Sasuke was at Itachi’s disposal. His dick buried fully inside that experienced mouth and fingers running lightly around the entrance to his ass. He couldn’t hold back his orgasm for the life of himself. He opened his eyes wanting to watch Itachi’s face as he came.

“Aniki, I’m gonna….”

Itachi doubled the pressure and suction along the length of his cock and he was coming hard. He managed to keep his eyes open as he watched his brother’s close in pleasure and the throat worked to swallow all that he had to offer. Itachi pulled away licking his lips in satisfaction and Sasuke decided that this was the sexiest his brother had every looked in his life.

Itachi moved away from him and he made a noise of disappointment. Itachi only flashed him a look as he opened the fridge. Sasuke prop himself up on his elbows to better watch his brother. Enthralled to see what the older man was up to. Itachi spent a minute shifting through the fridge, then a wicked smile lit his face and he pulled out a jar of jelly. Sasuke’s face turned beet red and he stared wide eyed at Itachi.

“You are not going to use that on me are you?” Itachi glanced at him.

“No.” He stated. Sasuke let out a sign of relief. “I’m going to use it on myself.”

Sasuke groaned and threw his right arm over his face, trying to hide the reddening blush that kept creeping onto his cheeks. Unfortunately, Itachi had that effect on him.

“I just took a shower.” Sasuke argued.

“Then you can take another one…. With me.”

Sasuke moved his arm and looked up at his brother. Itachi was serious. Well when his brother put it that way, it made the situation a little more bearable. He sat up and reached for Itachi’s pants. He undid them efficiently and pushed them down a little so that huge cock was exposed to the cool air in the room.

Itachi watched him with heavy lidded eyes and Sasuke felt himself hardening again. He leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against Itachi’s as he grabbed the jar of jelly. Itachi let him and slowly kissed the boy back. Tongues tangled together in an equal act of dominance. They danced seductively as Sasuke worked on the lid to the jar. He got it opened and dipped his hand in. He got a good amount of jelly on his hand and pulled away from the kiss. He made sure to flick his tongue along his brother’s bottom lip and he heard a growl erupt from that hot mouth that had just been on his own.

He leaned forward grabbing that huge cock with a jelly covered hand. Itachi let out a hiss from how cold his choice of lubricant was but dealt with it, because he would soon be buried hilt deep in his baby brother’s tight virgin ass and any torture was worth that. He let his brother explore his length for a couple more minutes before he pushed the boy back down on to the table. Sasuke smiled at the look of desperation on his older brother’s face. He tilted his knees up to his chest and spread them a little giving Itachi a view of everything he had to offer. Itachi’s eyes turned red and he licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry. He grabbed the boy’s almost feminine hips and pulled them closer to the edge. He dipped his fingers into the jelly and then plunged two deep inside Sasuke’s tight heat.

A loud cry escaped the boy’s lips, but it was purely from pleasure. Itachi had stretched him earlier so he was already loose. He whined loudly as he pushed back on the strong fingers, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted, no he needed his brother’s huge dick buried inside and he needed it now.

“Aniki.” He whimpered. “I’m already prepared. I need you inside me now.”

Itachi’s fingers were gone and he was being filled with something a lot thicker and a lot harder then two fingers. His hands shot up to grab hard at the biceps of his brother’s as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes trying to deal with the pain of being stretched. Itachi didn’t lay off either until he was all the way in.

They both laid their panting, but both for different reasons. Tears were leaking out the corner of Sasuke’s eyes and streaming down his temples to disappear into his hairline. Itachi felt horrible for causing this kind of pain for his otouto, but he knew Sasuke would enjoy it, after he got use to the pain. He leaned down and slowly started licking away the tears. He didn’t say anything, he just waited patently.

Sasuke’s eyes opened in surprise to feel his brother licking away his tears. Itachi was never good at showing sympathy for anything, but Sasuke found himself smiling lovingly. This was a great start for his niisan. He let his hands relax with the rest of his body. He felt Itachi let out the breath that was being held, against his temple and realized how scared Itachi had been that he was going to push him away.

“Itachi?” Sasuke whispered. Itachi leaned back and looked down at his face. “Move.” Sasuke ordered with a sexy smile.

The smile that Itachi gave him in return, took his breath away and he wasn’t able to get it back because Itachi was pulling out slowly then slammed back into him, hard. Sasuke screamed and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. The pain slowly disappeared into a feeling of just being filled. He found himself moaning with each thrust as he was filled over and over again by his brother.

Itachi didn’t make a sound except for the harsh breathing that filled Sasuke’s ears. They were so close. Itachi was making him feel so full and he loved it. He knew sex with Itachi would be amazing, but he never expected to feel so complete.

Itachi’s hips shifted as he pulled out and then thrust back in. Sasuke’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as something deep inside him was hit making his whole body lit up like a firecracker. His whole body was a temple of feeling and Itachi was worshiping him like he was the older man’s only salvation.

“Shit, aniki. Harder.” Sasuke cried out.

Itachi did as requested making sure to hit that same spot as he did so. He pulled back from his brother so he was standing at the edge of the table staring down at the sexed up kitten that was his baby brother. He grabbed the boy’s hips as he pounded relentlessly into the boy’s supple body. The expressions that past over Sasuke’s face was the hottest thing since playboy.

“Touch yourself for me, otouto.”

The blush on the boy’s face darkened, but Sasuke did as he was told. He fisted his leaking cock and pumped himself in time with his brother’s brutal thrusts. He knew he was going to be sore, but he didn’t care. It felt so fucking good. The phone rang in the background and a string of explicates trailed from Itachi’s mouth, but all the man did was pick up his pace making Sasuke scream until his throat was sore.

They both felt their orgasm building and they locked eye contact and didn’t look away. They both didn’t care if the world was coming to an end, they knew that this was one orgasm that would rival any other they had ever had. Itachi growled deep in his throat as his fingers dug into the boy’s hips painfully.

“Come for me, now.” Itachi ordered in a lust dripping voice and Sasuke couldn’t deny him.

“Itachi!” He screamed as he throw his head back and came in his hands.

Itachi watched as the boy’s cock released streams of hot cum onto the boy’s quivering stomach and he couldn’t hold on anymore. With one more hard thrust. He buried his cock deep in the boy’s ass and let out a strangled groan as he exploded deep inside. It was the hardest he had ever came in his life. He ended up falling forward on to his brother’s panting chest and laid there drained.

He could feel his own cum dripping out of the boy’s ass around his softening cock. He didn’t want to move though. Right now, everything was perfect. Nothing else mattered except for Sasuke and he was content with that. Then the phone rang again and he let out a groan of annoyance, while the little shit under him exploded into laughter. Why couldn’t people just fucking die and leave him alone to enjoy this moment.

 

TBC……


	14. In To Deep

The Prodigy  
Chapter 14 - In To Deep

 

Itachi did his pants back up as he walked over to the phone. Sasuke Wrapped the towel back around his waist as he winced in pain. His brother hadn’t been exactly gentle, but it was so worth it. He watched his brother storm out of the room to answer the annoying phone. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at the anger rolling off the older Uchiha.

“This better be really good for you to interupt me.” Itachi growled into the phone.

Sasuke walked out of the room to watch his brother. Itachi stood by the side table by the couch with the phone against his ear and a pale face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he noticed how stiff the older Uchiha’s body was. Sasuke had a really bad feeling.

“Oh sorry. I thought you were Genma.” Itachi said sounding slightly sheepish. “No, um… Sasuke is doing good… Yeah… No he had a good weekend…. No we went to the movies and um… shopping… you know what boys do… Yeah, we played a lot of video games.”

Sasuke was starting to get a really bad feeling about who was on the phone. Itachi never got flustered unless it was… oh shit. His dad was on the phone. He was convinced. He slowly crossed the room and placed a hand lightly on Itachi’s arm.

Itachi jumped and scared the crap out of Sasuke, making him jump. He stared at his niisan in shock as Itachi turned away from him. The conversation on the phone continued and with time, Itachi seemed to relax and was able to talk normally. Sasuke waited patently.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. You too father. Bye.”

Itachi hung up the phone and they both stood there quietly. Sasuke felt really weird. He had totally got his brains fucked out by his brother, only to have his parents call right afterward. He wondered if it was a sign that this was not going to work between him and Itachi. He looked up feeling eyes boring into him. He locked eye contact with his brother and they stood there silently studying each other. Itachi turned away from him without a word and disappeared down the hall, no doubt to his room.

Sasuke looked down at his feet feeling ashamed and very used. He got a chill and decided maybe he should put some clothes on. He made his way to his room and shut the door. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a Korn t-shirt. It was his favorite shirt that he had got at the concert that Naruto had invited him too. The back stated, ‘Bitch, We’ve Got a Problem’ and it just seemed to fit his situation at the moment.

He sat down on his bed and suddenly was feeling extremely tired. He didn’t know if his could do this ‘hot and cold’ shit that him and his brother were doing. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling in frustration. God, he really hated his life… a lot.

Suddenly his door slammed open and Itachi stormed into his room. He didn’t look happy at all. Sasuke proped himself up on his elbows and glared at his niisan. Itachi had his arms crossed over his chest and glared back. Sasuke was really getting tired of this. Itachi had no right to be mad at him over a phone call from their father.

“Do you know how to fucking knock?” Sasuke snapped.

Itachi’s thin eyebrow raised as if questioning his brother if he really wanted to continue mouthing off. Sasuke rose to his feet so that he stood his full height. Itachi’s eyes seemed to take on a different light and Sasuke felt a rush of anticipation slither down his spin. He didn’t like that look at all.

“Is that anyway to talk to me…. Pet?”

Sasuke took a step back in shock and fear. Would his brother really start this with him right after the first time they’d been together. He didn’t know if he was ready for this. He felt his body start to go weak as his brother took a threatening step toward him. His knees started to give out and he slowly sank down to sit on the bed, not once taking his eyes off his brother’s movements toward him.

Itachi watched the mixed emotions flash through Sasuke’s dark eyes. He knew the boy was still unsure, but Itachi wanted to use him for the national S&M title and that was only three weeks away. So he needed to get started on training the boy soon.

He crossed the room and went to touch his brother’s cheek, but Sasuke shied away. This made Itachi frown and regard his brother slowly. Okay, this was going to take a lot more persuasion then Itachi was use to, but for Sasuke he was really going to have to take it slow. For some reason the boy was terrified of bondage and Itachi couldn’t have that.

Sasuke didn’t know what came over him as his brother reached out to touch him. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the pain. It was more the fact of giving up all control, that terrified him. He tried to tell himself that it was no different then letting Itachi fuck him, but after watching everyone in the club, he knew he was lying to himself.

“Itachi, I don’t….”

“Stop.” Itachi stated.

Sasuke looked up at him in surprise. Itachi gave a heavy sign and knelt down in front of the end of the bed, in between Sasuke’s legs. The boy watched him silently. He lightly ran his hands up and down the jean covered legs. Slowly, Sasuke began to relax. Itachi leaned up and slowly brushed his lips against the pink pouty ones. Sasuke let out a small moan and leaned into the kiss.

Itachi’s tongue glided across the boy’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Sasuke welcomed him, enthusiastically. Itachi mapped out the inner domain of the boys warmth. He slid his hand into the dark locks and tilted Sasuke’s head to the side, so that he could take full control of the kiss. Sasuke gave the dominance to him. Victory.

Itachi slowly pulled away a string of saliva was the only thing left that still connected them together. He studied the flushed, panting boy and liked what he saw. He slowly pulled away fully and stood to his feet. He grabbed his otouto’s hand. Sasuke rose to his feet and they slowly moved to his own room.

Sasuke’s body was trembling and the boy was started to grow nervous again. He pulled Sasuke into his arms and kissed the boy again. He moved them further down the hall and into his open doorway. He managed not to break the kiss once and Sasuke was all but compliant in his arms.

Once they were inside his room, he kicked the door shut with his foot and pulled away from his otouto. Sasuke looked up at him in a flushed daze and he decided that he really liked that look on his face. He softly pushed the boy down onto his bed.

Sasuke stared up at him in surprise from being shoved. Not that it hurt, it just startled him slightly out of his haze of lust. He watched Itachi lean forward and align their heads next to each other. Sasuke shivered at the hot breath on his ear.

“Move up the bed otouto so your head is resting on the pillows.” Came the seductive husky purr of his brother’s deep voice.

“Itachi…”

“Do you trust me?”

That made Sasuke pause. He trusted his niisan with his life. Still he was unsure and a little frightened, but he slowly pushed himself backwards on the bed. He laid out on the bed and placed his head on the said pillow. He let his eyes fall closed as he took deep breaths trying to calm his pounding heart.

Itachi watched his brother closely. He started to wonder if this really was too soon. He had just taken Sasuke’s virginity an hour ago and now he was going to handcuff him to the bed. He moved to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out the kind of handcuffs that you could pull hard on and unlatched instead of the real ones that his father used at work. He also pulled out a blindfold not sure if he was going to use it yet and a tube of lube.

He turned back to the bed to find Sasuke watching him with slightly large eyes. Itachi set the lube on the table and lowered his body on to the bed to pull Sasuke close. They stared at each other silently as Itachi let his hands wander down his back in comfort. Sasuke slowly relaxed into him and he felt himself smile slightly.

“Sasuke, listen. I’m not going to push you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I’m also going to start out slow. Everything you saw at the club is for more advanced pets. Master’s work on their pets for months to get them to the point to perform that stuff on stage.”

He let his words sink in as he continued to comfort his brother with slowly strokes of his hands. Sasuke was still and quiet. Itachi wondered if the boy had fallen asleep and was about to look to see but Sasuke pulled away. Itachi watched the boy and tried to will Sasuke to look him in the eyes. Sasuke refused.

“Okay.” Came a soft reply.

Itachi was almost scared to move or breathe. Had he just heard his brother agree to give it a try. He lifted the boy’s chin and forced Sasuke to look him in the eye. It was apparent that Sasuke was still unsure and Itachi found himself not wanting to push the boy into this. This was something that his otouto had to commit to on his own.

Itachi moved away and got off the bed. He started to put the stuff back into the drawer and shut it. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sasuke sitting up and watching him closely. Itachi ignored him and made his way to the door. He wasn’t going to push this if Sasuke wasn’t ready. He didn’t want his brother to resent him.

“Where are you going?” Sasuke asked surprised.

“I’m going to watch some tv. You should get some sleep, foolish otouto.” He moved to open the door and leave Sasuke alone, but he was stopped by a firm hand. Well this was unexpected. Itachi thought as he looked down at the boy’s bowed head.

“Don’t go.” Came an even softer reply and Itachi had to strain his ears to hear it.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to, but Sasuke I will not do anything to you until you are ready.” Itachi stated flatly.

Sasuke was silent for a long time. Then he slowly let go of his older brother and slipped his shirt over his head. The material slipped to the floor unforgotten just as Itachi’s breath hitched in his chest. Sasuke slowly moved his hands down his body and fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. He pushed them down over his thighs and let them fall to the carpet.

Itachi had to bite back a moan when he realized his brother had gone commando and was fully erect. Itachi’s body responded to the sight. A tightening in his lower stomach and his pants becoming restricted as his cock hardened fully in a matter of seconds. Fuck, he wanted his baby brother more then he cared to admit.

Sasuke slowly moved backwards, carefully not to trip on his pants and sat on the bed. He scooted himself backwards till he was centered in the middle of the mattress. Itachi got glimpses of that puckered entrance that he had taken in the kitchen earlier and he felt his mouth go desert dry. He found himself wondering if Sasuke had any idea how fucking sexy he was.

He watched Sasuke lay out on the bed and then slowly dark intense eyes locked with his. He couldn’t help it, he reached down and slowly palmed the bulge in his pants trying to make it a little more comfortable. Sasuke followed the movement with his eyes. A pink tongue slid out of the boy’s mouth wetting those lush lips and Itachi let out a low growl.

Sasuke’s eyes snapped back up to meet his at the sound and they held each other’s attention. Itachi moved away from the door showing Sasuke with his movements that the boy had his full attention. He had more then that, but Itachi wasn’t going to tip the boy off. He was after all the Master.

“I want to do this with you.” Came a stern confident voice. “You are the only one I want to do this to me.” Came a softer response.

Itachi studied the younger Uchiha’s eyes for a long moment. All he saw was the commitment to do this. Sasuke was curious and that was all Itachi wanted from his baby brother. He moved to stand beside the bed and pulled out the handcuffs again. He pulled out the lube and set them on the stand. He looked down at the blindfold then back at Sasuke.

“Do you think you can handle being tied down and blindfolded or is that to much?”

A flash of uncertainty and then a firm nod. Itachi wanted to fuck his brother then and there, with no toys. Sasuke’s courage was so sexy that he didn’t know if he could wait, but he needed to get started on the boy soon if he was to be Itachi’s partner in the finals.

“Okay.” Itachi answered as he pulled out the blindfold.

He leaned down and kissed his brother deeply. Their tongues clashed and battled, then Itachi pulled away. The air was suddenly thicker in the room and Itachi was in Master mode. Sasukeswallowed hard, but continued to hold eye contact with the older man. He had agreed to this and he was going to stick to it.

Itachi hooked one hand into the first set of handcuffs. He brought it up to the headboard and hooked the other end to the wood bar. Sasuke’s left hand was now useless. Sasuke felt his heart speed up and he took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Itachi climbed onto him, each leg on either side of his body so the older man was straddling his stomach.

Sasuke’s eyes slid down to the bulge in his brother’s pants and he found himself moving forward rub his cheek against the front of the pants, but Itachi stopped him with a palm planted to his forehead. He looked up at his niisan in surprised, but laid back down obediently.

“You will not do anything that I don’t say you can do or you will be punished, understand pet?” Came a hard commanding voice.

Sasuke swallowed hard and then nodded his head in understanding. Itachi watched him with hard eyes for a second then seemed to be satisfied with his response and finished handcuffing his other hand to the headboard. He watched his brother move to grab the blindfold and his started to panic again.

“It’s okay. If you don’t want the blindfold we don’t have to.” Itachi responded, after seeing his brother’s eyes go wild with fear. “All you have to do is tug really hard on the handcuffs and your hands will be free if this gets to overwhelming.” That response seemed to relax Sasuke.

The boy was glad to know that he had an outlet if he got overwhelmed. He opened his eyes he realized that he had closed them. He was met with red eyes. He let out a long breath feeling the panic slowly leaving his body.

“I want the blindfold.” He said softly.

Itachi nodded then leaned forward and slipped the black material over his eyes. He couldn’t see anything now. Nothing but blackness. All he could do was feel. He started to panic again but soft hands slid across his chest lightly. This made him jump slightly and then moan loudly.

“Now all you can do is feel me and anticipate what I will do next. I’m going to go easy on you this time. You can be as loud as you want and say what you will. I’ll even let you cum when you feel you need to.”

Sasuke cried out as a hand cupped his balls just as his brother’s tongue snaked out to licked at a hard nipple. The erection that was starting to fade came back full force. He squirmed with the delicious pleasure that his brother was pushing through his body.

“I will make you feel really good. I won’t hurt you at all. I just want you to get used to being tied down and helpless my little Koneko. Next time I will be a lot more strict on you.”

Sasuke couldn’t say for the life of him why that turned him on, but it did to the point that he was panting now. He really was hot and bothered. He wanted his straining cock in his niisan’s mouth so badly. Itachi seemed to read his mind a licked at the tip making his breath hitch in his chest, but that’s all he did was taste.

“My, my otouto, you’re leaking a lot of precum.” Came the seductive voice of his brother. “Do you want me?”

All Sasuke could do was whine loudly as he pushed his hips off the bed in need. Itachi ignored the move and back off the bed. Sasuke laid still knowing his brother had left him alone on the bed. He listened closely but couldn’t place his brother at all in the room. He started to panic wondering if Itachi had left him alone in the room tied.

“Aniki?” He hated himself for sounding so weak and fragile.

“Say it Koneko.” Came the purring voice of his brother right next to his ear.

He jumped in surprise at how close his niisan was and then whimpered at the feel of that hot tongue outlining the edge of his ear. It was so hot and erotic that Sasuke couldn’t help but twist in almost anguish on the bed. He was so fucking horny.

“I want you.” Came a chocked sob.

“Very good, Koneko.” Came that husky sexed up voice followed by a lick on his neck. “Now for your reward.”

Sasuke felt the bed dip and knew that his brother was on it with him again. His excitement raised more notches and he was crying. Not from pain. It was from need and pleasure. He was so turned on that he couldn’t help but sob his want. Itachi watched his brother with his lust reined in tight. Sasuke was hotter then any uke he had ever had, any pet for that matter. Then boy was so open and so passionate.

MINE!

The thought just exploded through his mind and made him stop and think about where it came from. He was a little surprised at the possessiveness of it. He had always been very protective of his pets but this was different. This was ridiculous. He was falling in love with his baby brother and couldn’t stop it. He almost ended this right now, but couldn’t. It was too late. He knew there was no way he could leave Sasuke and then return back to his life before he had been with Sasuke.

The boy had burned himself into his heart and now there was no cure. Fuck, he should have known better then to get involved with Sasuke. It was his lust for the boy was that tangible, he should have known it would turn into more. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, then he laid down between the boy’s spread legs and licked at the underside of that leaking cock.

Sasuke called out and thrust his hips off the mattress. Itachi pushed the boy’s hips down and then just sat there and waited. Sasuke fell still and seemed to listen carefully. He was glad he knew where his brother was though.

“Koneko, no bucking your hips or I will punish you.” Came a hard order.

Sasuke nodded his head slowly and laid still. Itachi backed off the boy completely and didn’t move. His mouth was inches above the boy’s hot dick, but he didn’t touch it. He waited and waited, then he fully took the boy in his mouth as he placed a hand on the boy’s pelvis.

“ITACHI!” The boy screamed and came.

Itachi swallowed down all the cum, even as he stared at Sasuke in surprised. He hadn’t realized the boy was that ready. He must have really liked being helpless if he was that turned on to cum right off the bat. It made him happy that Sasuke was accepting of this, but he decided that he was going to have to work on the boy’s restraint.

He lapped at the softening cock, cleaning all the cum left and savoring the taste. Fuck, Sasuke was like chocolate. He couldn’t get enough of the boy’s taste. He slowly moved away licking his lips in pleasure. Sasuke’s face was flushed with orgasm and he was breathing hard. The blindfold was darker around where the eyes were and he knew the boy was crying.

“Wow, otouto. We need to work on your stamina."

“Sorry.” Pant. “Want you so badly.” Pant.

Itachi couldn’t help the groan that turned into a growl. He almost wanted to untie Sasuke to feel the boy touch him, but he had to restrain himself. This was a lesson and he had to stick to it. There would be time for that later.

Itachi moved up the bed and grabbed the extra pillow. He bunched it up and slipped it under the limp body. He brought it down under his baby brother’s ass, so he could get more room to explore.

Sasuke grunted at the slightly harsh treatment. He knew that Itachi was getting to the end of his control and that made his cock stir. A control deprived Itachi was apparently the best sex if earlier was an indication. He felt his anticipation arise again, but this time there was no fear or uncertainty, only raw desire. He wanted his brother to take him. No! He needed Itachi to take him.

Suddenly slick fingers were at his entrance and then two were pushed in slowly. He swallowed hard as a cry escaped his mouth. It hurt a little bit, because he was sore from earlier, but it didn’t feel as bad as the first time. He found himself moving immediately with the long probing fingers.

Itachi gritted his teeth clenching to the last of his control. His brother was so fucking hot and tight against his fingers. He wanted in the boy right now, but this time he needed to have more control than before. Sasuke would be sore and raw, so he needed to go slowly and prepare him a little more.

He slipped a third finger in and watched his brother’s face or what he could see of it. He saw the slight wince of pain, but the body didn’t stop moving with his fingers. Itachi leaned up that slick body so that he could reach his otouto’s ear.

“Does it feel good, pet?”

“Yes.” Came the whimper.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.” groan.

“What more do you want? My fingers or my hard throbbing cock?”

“Your cock.” Sasuke cried out as he hit the prostate.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Itachi purred.

He pulled his fingers out and slathered a good amount of lube on his large dick and then slid between his brother’s shaking thighs. He gritted his teeth and pushed in deeply in one hard thrust. He fell forward against Sasuke’s chest as he fought off his orgasm. That was so close. 

Sasuke screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his brother slammed into him. He laid there panting and crying in desire. He wanted Itachi to move, but couldn’t get his voice to work, so he pressed his hips back against Itachi’s in request. The man’s breath expelled against his chin and then Sasuke was being pounded into without mercy. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. He was teetering on the edge of oblivion as it was and he knew he wasn’t going to able to hold off for much longer.

“Master, I’m so close. Please, touch me.”

Itachi lost it. Hearing Sasuke call him Master was his undoing. He was coming hard as he thrust spractically in the boy’s tight ass. Sasuke was suddenly coming with him. A sob of completion exploded from his mouth. The boy’s cum pelted both of them in the chin as stream after stream flowed out of his twitching cock.

It was perfect. It was sexier then hell. It was the best orgasm either one of them had ever had in their lives and Sasuke was passed out cold under him. Itachi forced himself to pull away from the boy’s comatose body. He quickly went to work taking the restraints off the boy and placing them on the stand. He took the wet blindfold off and threw it over his shoulder as he stared at the peaceful expression on his baby brother’s face.

He slowly started to brush at the boy’s hair. Running his fingers along Sasuke’s face as he whispered nothing words into the boy’s ear trying to bring the boy back to the world of the living. Slowly the eye lids fluttered and then dark endless black eyes were exposed and Itachi found himself holding his breath. He was about to ask Sasuke if he was okay, but stopped short.

The corner of the boy’s lips lifted and two rows of perfect teeth were revealed. Sasuke had just giving him the most gorgeous, joyful, content smile he had ever seen. His heart melted. Fuck, I’m in too deep.

 

TBC……


	15. Perfect

The Prodigy  
Chapter 15 - Perfect

 

Sasuke slowly came to. He was warm and comfortable, but very sore. He let his eyes flutter open and came face to face with Itachi’s deep dark eyes. Sasuke couldn’t stop the small smile that slid gracefully on his features. He finally had what he had always wanted. His brother in bed for him to wake up to.

“Hi.” Came Sasuke’s soft shy reply.

“How are you? I was a little worried when you passed out.”

“I feel great.” Sasuke answered his brother truthfully.

“That’s good. How about a shower.”

Sasuke’s smile grew into a full one. He moved tightly against the older Uchiha’s chest, purring softly in the back of his throat. Itachi smirked down at him and kissed him softly. Just a peck.

“Are you going to be taking that shower with me?” Sasuke whispered against his aniki’s lips.

“You would be stupid to think I wouldn’t. You won’t be able to escape me, foolish otouto.” Itachi growled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Master.” Sasuke said with a light chuckle.

Dark lust flashed in Itachi’s eyes making Sasuke shiver in anticipation. Itachi was fully erect against the outside of his thigh and Sasuke wanted so much to crawl up over on top of his aniki and fuck the shit out of him, but he was way to sore to even attempt that. His ass was already screaming at him in immense pain. Itachi was anything but gentle.

“You have less then thirty seconds to get your abused ass out of bed or I will abuse it even more.” Itachi threatened in a deep husky growl.

Sasuke made a noise of distress and rolled out of bed. As soon as he got his feet under him and tried to stand. His knees gave out in great protest and he collapsed to the carpet flat on his ass. He let out a cry of pain as tears started to swell at the corner of his eyes.

A deep chuckle erupted from the bed and Sasuke looked up at his older brother in shock. The man was laughing, well not really but close enough. Sasuke glared at him in annoyance.

“It’s not funny.” He mumbled bitterly.

“Come on otouto. Don’t get all upset. I’ll help you to the bathroom.” Itachi answered nonchalantly.

Itachi rose from the bed and Sasuke had to admire the naked sex god in front of him. He cursed as his body responded to the sight and Itachi just smirked as he looked down at the naked beauty on the floor.

“Like what you see, Koneko?”

Sasuke looked away with a deep blush and refused to answer. He knew the older man already knew the response to that question. Suddenly he was raised into his brother’s arms. Itachi didn’t make a sound at the extra weight and they made their way to the bathroom. Sasuke glanced up at Itachi with lowered eyelashes. The man wore no expression. Just a blank stare.

They made it into the small room and Itachi carefully lowered him down onto the toilet. The man busied himself with starting the shower and Sasuke watched him carefully. He was still feeling uneasy about all this but he knew it was because this was all to good to be true.

“Itachi?”

“Hm?”

“Does this mean that I have to perform at the club?” Sasuke asked a little nervously.

Itachi glanced at him and then turned to the cupboard to pull out two towels. Sasuke was starting to fidget wondering if Itachi was ever going to answer him.

“Only if you want to.” Came a hard response.

That made Sasuke pause. Why did that answer come out sounding forced. Sasuke watched his brother closely, noticing how the man’s body was tense and how Itachi refused to look at him again. Even when the man helped him into the warm soothing water flowing down from the shower head. Sasuke sagged against the wall in pleasure letting the heat sink into his sore body. Itachi stood next to him not saying anything, just waiting.

“Itachi… um… Do you want me to perform at the club?”

More silence followed and Sasuke decided that he was going to chance a look at his older brother. Itachi stared at him with emotionless eyes. Sasuke’s brows drew together. Itachi was hiding something from him. Sasuke turned to fully face his brother and slipped his arms across his chest.

“The choice is not mine, it is yours. I have Neji to perform for me when needed.”

Jealousy swelled into Sasuke’s chest. No way. Itachi needed to give Neji away because there was no way in hell that Sasuke was going to share Itachi with anyone now that he had him. Not happening. Sasuke stepped closer to his brother and glared hard.

“No. I want you to answer the question and I also want you to get rid of Neji. You do not need him.” Sasuke snapped.

Itachi didn’t like his tone at all. He was not going to let his brother think that he had some kind of hold over him. None of his pets have ever had any kind of leverage over him and Itachi was not going to allow Sasuke any kind of advantage.

“Are you ordering me, Sasuke?” Itachi hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yes. You don’t need two pets.”

“It does not matter how many pets I have. If I want twenty, I will take twenty and you will deal with it.” Itachi snapped.

He hated how Sasuke could always crawl under his skin. No one else could ever make him lose his cool. Only his otouto and it pissed him off to no end.

“You are wrong. If you want me as a pet, you will get rid of Neji. I will not compete with anyone else when it comes to you and I do not share.” Sasuke yelled.

“Stop acting like a two year old, foolish otouto. You are a lot more mature then this. You knew what being with me entitled and you did it anyway. So now deal with it.”

“No, I will not. You can’t make me do this. If you don’t get rid of Neji, you do not get me… at all.”

Itachi glared down at Sasuke’s furious eyes. The little shit was giving him an ultimatum. Itachi wanted to beat the shit out of the boy. How dare he do this. Itachi made a snarl and turned to get out of the shower. He was way to tired to deal with this right now.

Sasuke grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He didn’t turn to look at the younger boy, but he did stop. Sasuke’s fingers linked with his and he felt the electricity shot out of Sasuke’s body into his. He closed his eyes as his body responded and he gave into it. Heaven forbid, but he couldn’t walk away from something that he had wanted so fucking badly.

He spun around slowly and looked down at the defiant boy. Sasuke stared at him in anger and hurt. He decided he needed to erase that look and move this conversation on to something he could deal with. Like his brother moaning under him and crying out his name as they both came to completion.

Sasuke seemed to sense the train of his thoughts and read the look in his eyes. The boy took a step back as he started to pull his hand from Itachi’s, but his aniki wouldn’t let him go. He flashed a look of irritation at Itachi.

“We are not going to do this right now, niisan. I want some answers, not sex.” Sasuke growled.

Itachi leaned forward so his lips were brushing against the shell of the boy’s ear and that hot breath making the inside of his ear soggy. Sasuke couldn’t help but shiver in lust. He hated his brother for this. He hated himself for responding. He wanted to push the man away. He wanted to tell him no. But Sasuke knew now that Itachi owned him body and soul.

“My little pet, you have no say in any of this. You are mine and will forever be mine. Don’t think that I will not punish you for your indiscretions. I have no quirks about tie you face down to the bed and spanking your ass till it’s red then fucking you into the mattress. So don’t test your luck baby brother unless you can handle the consequences.”

Sasuke’s heart stopped and his knees gave out. He slid down to the floor, weak. Itachi let him without stopping the descent. Once the boy’s was on his knees face to face with Itachi’s raging hard on. Itachi leaned down fisting the boy’s wet hair and tilting his head back.

“Now, that you’re down there. I want you to do something about my little problem. If you do well pet, I won’t punish you.” Itachi whispered out in a sex dripping voice, making Sasuke whimper.

He let go of the boy’s hair and Sasuke licked shyly at the leaking tip of his cock as one hand came up to grab the base and the other cupped his balls. He tipped his head back as his breath hitched in his throat. Sasuke noticed this and decided that he wanted his brother to moan his name. He needed to hear the older Uchiha’s pleasure.

He fully swallowed the cock down to the back of his throat. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth was gripped tightly in his fist. He started sucking hard and moving his head up and down at a steady pace. Itachi grunted in pleasure and slipped a hand into his hair as the other went to support himself against the wall.

The hand in Sasuke’s hair didn’t force him, it just guided him. He couldn’t stop his own moan of delight as those long fingers slid across the upper part of his ear. The vibration of the sound had the other man hissing and fisting his hand tighter into the soaked black locks. The boy’s mouth was warm and for being inexperienced with all this he was really good. He was better then Neji and that was saying something. 

Itachi let his eyes open and looked down on his otouto. The boy’s eyes were closed and those reddened lips wrapped tightly around his thick cock. It was like a wet dream come true. This thought made Itachi even harder and even closer to the edge. But he didn’t want to come like this. He wanted to be buried hilt deep in that tight ass that had him addicted like heroin.

He pulled the boy away from his cock by a tug of his hair and it was released with a wet pop. Sasuke stared at him stunned and he found himself smiling down at the innocent dark eyes. He tugged gently on the boy’s hair indicating that he wanted Sasuke to stand. The boy did so without any argument.

“Very good, Koneko. I have to say, you learn quickly. I like that in a pet. Now face the wall and if I were you, I’d put most of your weight against it or you will fall.”

Sasuke did as he was told. Too stunned and out of breath to complain. Plus sucking his brother off had turned him on more then he cared to admit. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, as he panted lightly. He knew his brother was going to take him again. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it though. He was really sore from the first two times and he had a feeling after this he wouldn’t be walking for at least two days.

Itachi looked at the boy pressed against the wall for his pleasure and decided that this was the best thing that could have happened to him. He knelt down to his knees so that he was level with the boy’s waist and admired the hot ass that seemed to be reeling him in. He had to taste the boy.

He placed his hands on each cheek and spread them so the he could see the slightly red puckered hole, that was quivering slightly. He knew he had to be very fragile with Sasuke this time, because the boy was already at his limit. Sasuke was tough though and Itachi knew that he could handle one more time. Tomorrow he wouldn’t get to have as much fun as he was tonight, but Itachi decided he could deal with that.

He leaned forward and slid his tongue from the top of the boy’s ass crack down to the puckered hole. Sasuke cried out and sagged even more against the wall. Itachi just teased the hole not once breaking the barrier with his tongue. He made sure that it was covered in a good amount of his saliva and then slowly pushed into the boy’s hot body.

Sasuke tasted delicious. Like chocolate and a little lingering taste of Itachi’s own essence. He moaned loudly in approval and proceeded to tongue fuck his brother slowly. Sasuke’s whole body was trebling violently and he was mewling like a little kitten.

“Master…please… I need to… cum.” The last word came out in a slight squeak as Itachi reached forward and ran a finger along the precum covered tip of the boy’s straining cock. He pulled away his tongue out of his brother and licked his lips as he rose to his feet. He turned Sasuke around to face the wall were the facet to the bath was.

“Bend down and hold on to the faucet, Koneko.” Itachi ordered in a hard strained voice.

Sasuke whimpered, but did as he was told. Itachi reached over and grabbed the shampoo. He poured some into his hand and then set the bottle back down. He smeared the liquid on his dick and then ran the remains along Sasuke’s hole. The boy cried out as Itachi pushed two fingers in and started to prepare him.

“Itachi… It burns… a little.” The boy panted out.

“Deal with it. It’s the best I can do unless you want me to take you dry.” Itachi snapped, feeling his patience and control slipping.

Sasuke made a noise of discomfort, but didn’t say another word. Itachi knew that he was pushing the boy, but he knew Sasuke could handle it. The boy was an Uchiha after all. He was going easy on him though. Itachi’s first time was with a lot of toys and multiple hours of fucking with two different men. Sasuke could handle this.

He slowly eased another finger into the boy’s entrance and felt the boy shutter around his fingers and tighten. Itachi took his free hand and slowly ran it up and down the boy’s back as he stilled his fingers. Slowly Sasuke’s body relaxed around his fingers and he started to move them again. Stretching the boy carefully as he continued to soothe the muscles in Sasuke’s back with a broad hand.

He heard the boy moan loud and deep when he brushed against those patch of nerves that made Sasuke feel good. He decided that was enough. He needed to be inside the boy now or he was going to blow his own load prematurely.

He pulled his fingers out and leaned over the boy’s back. He licked at that perfect neck as his hand led his engorged dick to the quivering hole. He pushed against it and couldn’t help but push all the way in because it felt like he was getting sucked deeply into the boy’s scalding heat.

Sasuke screamed in pain making Itachi wince. Maybe he was over doing it just a little. Maybe he overestimated the boy’s limits after all. He laid apologetic kisses along the boy’s flesh until he got to the boy’s ear.

“Are you okay Sasuke? We can stop if you want? I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“You better not stop or I’ll rip it off and feed it to you, you fucking bastard. Now fucking move.” Sasuke all but snarled.

Itachi smiled. Oh yeah, Sasuke was fucking pissed with him. He knew he had hurt Sasuke a lot. Next to him being raw from the first two times and then using shampoo as lube, the boy’s ass had to be burning. But apparently the boy was as hot and bothered as he was and liked the abuse.

“You are such a masochist otouto.” Itachi purred into the boy’s ear.

“And you’re a goddamn sadist. NOW FUCKING MOVE YOUR ASS!” Sasuke screamed while thrusting his ass back against the older man’s pelvis in a demand.

Itachi cried out making Sasuke moan in victory as the older man used his body as a rag doll. Both their cries were heard bouncing off the walls of the bathroom as Itachi relentlessly pounded into the smaller body and Sasuke enjoyed every second of it.

Itachi wrapped around the boy’s waist and gripped Sasuke’s erection almost painfully, pumping it harshly in time with the brutal thrust. Sasuke’s head fell forward as cry after cry fell from his lips until he was voice was all but gone. Itachi roughly pushed into him one last time and they came together in unison. Their cries filled the room then all was left was the sound of running water and harsh breathing.

Itachi pulled out of his brother and they both winced. Sasuke started to sink to the floor, but Itachi grabbed him around the waist and held him up against the hard sturdy body. The older Uchiha washed them and then cut the water. He toweled off both Sasuke and himself then carried the boy to the bed, laying him down gently.

He mumbled something incoherently and then was fast asleep. Itachi sat next to the boy silently, brushing locks of the black hair out of the boy’s face. He had already decided when they first slept with each other that he was going to give Neji away to one of his friends or promote the boy to Master, but he just didn’t like to be told to do it. He decided that he would wait on that and let Sasuke suffer a little. The boy needed to realize who was in charge. But 

Itachi would talk to Gaara and Kisame and see what they thought. He would keep Neji for two more weekends then give him up. Neji already knew it was coming anyway. He gave a heavy sigh and laid down next to his otouto. He pulled the covers up over himself and then pulled Sasuke tightly against his body. He wouldn’t lose Sasuke ever. If it meant he had to sacrifice some things then that’s what he would do. But under no circumstances was he going to let Sasuke think it was because he had said so. The little shit was not going to run his life. He already ran Itachi’s sex life, that was good enough.  
TBC…


	16. Victory Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I have edited but there is 31 chapters already done. I just have to go through them quickly before posting it.

The Prodigy  
Chapter 16 - Victory Won

 

Sasuke woke with a start. He was alone in his brother’s bed and Itachi wasn’t in the room. He glanced at the clock on the table stand and his jaw dropped. It was past noon. Never in his life had he ever slept in this late. He couldn’t believe himself.

He sat up and winced in pain. Oh yeah, his ass hurt like hell. Itachi had done a number on him. He slowly got out of bed and looked for something he could slip on. A robe was hanging over the back of a chair that was in front of a hardwood desk. He reached for it and pulled it on. All his muscles protested at the strain. He chuckled lightly to himself. Being uke was a harder job then he had anticipated.

He made his way out of the bedroom and glanced around the living room. Still no sign of his brother. He entered the kitchen and found nothing. He shrugged his shoulders to no one particular and went for the fridge. He was starving. He found a big container filled with leftover food and a note sitting on top.

He pulled both out and set them on the table. He opened the folded piece of paper and read it silently to himself. A smile starting to tug at the corner of his lips.

Sasuke,  
I didn’t wake you because I figured you needed the sleep. I was pretty rough on you last   
night. I went to my restaurant for a bit, because I want to make sure Genma hasn’t destroyed  
everything. He’s not as reliable as he likes to pretend. You rest and I will see you when I get   
home. There’s leftovers and I want you to eat them all. Your body needs the nourishment.   
There was no signature and Sasuke had to smile. Figure his brother not to beat around the   
bush. He set the letter down and couldn’t help the joy exploding in his chest. Itachi was not   
one to write letters or buy gifts or even utter words that are remotely nice, let alone romantic.  
But he did for Sasuke and he even cooked food and left it for him.

Sasuke laughed. If his brother didn’t watch it Itachi might make him believe there was a heart somewhere in the ice prodigy known as his brother. He pulled the lid off the container and shoved it into the microwave. His day was going to be a good one. He woke up deliciously sore and his brother was leaving him notes, cooking him food. Life was great.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Itachi pulled into the driveway of his place and cut the engine. He let out an audible sigh and closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the driver seat. It had been chaotic at the restaurant but everything was still running smoothly. Genma had apologized to him again and he had let the issue stand. He knew he was just sexually frustrated and had taken it out on the man. Dare he say, he almost felt bad for it. Almost being the key word.

He opened the car door and made his way inside. He hated to admit it, but he was missing his brother and they had only been apart for a couple of hours. He was hating how Sasuke got to him. Still, he couldn’t shake it. The boy was constantly on his mind. He was really starting to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake sleeping with his baby brother. Then he remembered how hot the sex had been and how good it had felt. He would have been an idiot not to sleep with Sasuke.

He opened the front door and walked into the entryway. Everything was quite and Itachi glanced at his watch. It was three thirty. His brother wasn’t still in bed was he. He took his coat off and hung it up in the closet.

Making his way to his room, he had to stop short as something in the front room caught his attention. He turned to the living room to see his brother curled up on the couch. He made his way over to the boy and sat on the floor, watching Sasuke sleep peacefully. His brother was beautiful.

He couldn’t help but smile this time. His brother did look a lot like him. He had some differences in his facial features, but all in all, they looked similar. It was almost like fucking himself. He found himself shuttering and tried to clear that image from his mind. It was kind of disturbing.

Sasuke made a light moan and Itachi turned back to him. The boy rolled over on to his back and slowly his eyes fluttered open to expose those endless dark brown. Itachi watched him closely not saying anything. Sasuke smiled at him and rolled over to face him again.

“Hey. How’s everything at the restaurant?”

“Manageable.”

“Bad mood?” Sasuke half accused, half asked.

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders. He got off the floor and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke stretched and followed. Itachi opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and sat down at the table. Sasuke leaned against the counter and watched his older brother take a huge swig of his drink.

“We still need to finish our conversation we started last night.” Sasuke stated, there was no way Itachi was going to get out of this one.

“I don’t want to talk about it, otouto. I have bigger things to deal with then you being a spoiled brat.”

“Fuck you. If anyone is spoiled it is most certainly you.”

Itachi rolled his eyes and got up heading to his room. Why wouldn’t his brother just drop this and leave it alone? He got what he wanted so he should be happy. Instead he was still being a pain in the ass and Itachi was not in any mood to deal.

“Itachi, stop running away!” Sasuke yelled.

That stopped his older brother real fast. Itachi spun around and glared at him hard. He watched his older brother stalk forward. He swallowed hard and forced himself to stay in one spot, even though his whole body screamed for him to run. He needed to start being strong and staying true to himself. He needed to stand up to Itachi if this was going to work between them. Not them and Neji.

“What did you say?” Itachi challenged.

“I said you need to stop running away. Would you like me to spell it out for you. Maybe then you might… Shit!”

Itachi had slammed Sasuke against the wall. A hand held securely to his throat so he couldn’t get away. Itachi glared down at him with his sharingan eyes and his lips were pressed in a tight line. Sasuke knew that Itachi was trying to keep his rage in check. Sasuke lifted his hands and slowly placed them on top of the one that was almost cutting off his airway.

He slowly started to caress the warm callus flesh. Itachi looked startled for a split second as his hand relaxed a little. His aniki didn’t release him fully though. He stared up into those blood red eyes as he ran one hand up the arm holding him captive.

He don’t even know if his brother realized that he had done it, but their bodies where now pressed together. Itachi moved forward until his lips brushed against Sasuke’s ear. He let his tongue swipe against the lobe and Sasuke moaned, his body going relaxed.

“I think someone needs to explain the rules of a pet, foolish otouto. I’m the Master and you are only my pet. You don’t get to call the shots. All you get to do is obey.”

Sasuke growled, his body tensing again. He tried to push his older brother away. Of course, Itachi didn’t budge. Sasuke knew exactly what his aniki was trying to say without actually saying it. Sasuke was not going to play that way. It was him or Neji and that was how it was going to be. He didn’t want to have to watch Itachi fuck someone else, then turn around and fuck him. That was not how a relationship work. Pet or not.

“NO! I will not share you. If you can’t just deal with me being your pet, then I want nothing to do with this. I will go home and you can live life how you see fit. But, I repeat, will not share you with Neji or any other slut for that matter.”

Itachi stood back and let Sasuke go, but still watched him with narrowed eyes. He couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach at Sasuke’s words. Which pissed him off even more. What the hell was this boy doing to him? He had never been so fucked up in the head before, until Sasuke. It was frustrating, irritating, and arousing all in one nicely wrapped package with his fucking name on it.

Itachi let out a sigh of annoyance and turned away from his brother, continuing to his room. Sasuke didn’t take the hint and still followed. At least he didn’t say anything. Itachi didn’t know how much more bitching he could take. He opened his door and went in. He started to undress, planning on getting his solitude in the shower.

Knowing how stubborn his baby brother was, he probably wouldn’t get that much. The boy would most likely annoy the living hell out of him until he relented and gave his otouto what he wanted.

Itachi was still trying to shake a nagging feeling in his heart. Why did he want to give into his brother? Why did he want to have Sasuke all to himself? If he kept Neji that would mean they would have to get along. Which wasn’t the problem. The problem was that they would also be expected to do things together. Itachi didn’t like that at all. No one touched Sasuke except for him and that was just the way it had to be.

“Fine, I will start looking for a good Master for Neji and you will have what you want." Sasuke seemed happy with that and let out a sigh of relief. Then it came to Itachi. The easiest way to make Sasuke submit to him and agree to participate for the S & M title. He fully turnedto his brother and started down at him. "But there is only one condition if I do this for you."

Sasuke mood instantly dropped from happy to suspicious. He glared at his brother, who stood in front of him in only boxers and tried to ignore his hormones. He racked his mind trying to figure out what could possibly going on in Itachi‘s head and what kind of condition would be required.

“And what would that be?” He asked, cautiously.

“You see, every year an S & M tournament is held and the best Master’s in the country get together to compete for the title. I have always come in second to Orochimaru and this year I want to win. Plus, if I do win it will be good for business. I’m also sick of Orochimaru and the bastard needs to be knocked off his pedestal.

“Neji and I have been working for a year to get our routine perfect in order to win the title. But since you are demanding that I get rid of my pet. You will just have to take his place and compete with me. If you can‘t agree to this then Neji stays.”

Sasuke stared at his brother in absolute horror. He knew the man had to be joking. The look on Itachi’s face was anything but joking though. Sasuke swallowed hard and fidgeted in his seat, feeling extremely put out. Was he even ready to do all this stuff in public? It just felt wrong and dirty somehow.

“When is the tournament?” He whispered and winced at how insecure he sounded.

“In three weeks.”

“WHAT!” Sasuke yelled. “You can‘t be serious? Even if there was anyway I would do this. That would certainly not be enough time to prepare me. I don‘t know the first thing about this stuff. I would never make a good enough pet.”

Itachi smiled a wicked smile at that statement and slowly walked toward the younger boy. He grabbed Sasuke’s chin in a firm hand and forced the boy to look up at him. He lightly brushed their lips together. Not really kissing his baby brother, just establishing a light connect before pulling away.

“We’ll just have to train hard.” Itachi purred, making Sasuke shiver and moan in anticipation.

For the life of himself, he couldn’t figure out why that turned him on. when in reality, he should have be scared shitless. He let his eyes fall closed as he let everything sink in. He expelled a small puff of air out of his mouth that mixed with Itachi’s exhale. He let his eyes slid back open and looked into Itachi’s dark ones. The man was still inches away from his lips, their noses brushing slightly. He really wanted Itachi to himself, but in order to get that, he would have to overcome his insecurities. Do something he had never expected to do in his life. Could he expose himself to hundreds of people? Let his brother fuck him in front of everyone?

“I don’t know, niisan. You are asking a lot of me.” Sasuke breathed out.

“I know otouto. But I wouldn’t ask it, if I didn’t think you could do it.” Itachi answered, honestly.

“If I do this for you, you’ll let Neji go?”

“Yes. Only if you agree to take his place."

Itachi watched Sasuke’s eyes close in defeat and he knew he had him. Sasuke was going to agree and Itachi was going to be able to fuck his brother for three weeks straight. What more could he want in life, then to have his dick, hilt deep in Sasuke’s ass. Oh yes, everything was going to according to plan, if not better.

“Ok.” Came Sasuke’s reluctant response.

“Very well, pet. I’m all yours then.”

Itachi leaned forward and sealed their covenant with a passionate kiss. Sasuke melted into him fully, wrapping those thin strong arms around his neck. That hot little mouth opened under his, with a needy moan. He didn’t waste time in plundering the hot cavern with an intensity that surprised even himself. He didn’t realize until now, how afraid he had actually been of Sasuke refusing his offer.

Itachi pulled back slowly, a string of saliva connecting their lips together still. A light blush of arousal had formed along his baby brother’s cheeks. God, what this boy did to him. He ran his thumb across the plump bottom lip and watched those dark lust filled eyes open.

“Take a shower with me, otouto.” Itachi ordered.

Sasuke nodded rather distractedly and followed his aniki into the bathroom. He slowly removed his robe as the older Uchiha started the water. He watched Itachi as the man peeled off his boxers, exposing his muscular ass and Sasuke couldn’t help but get aroused at the sight.

“Not today, foolish otouto. You need time to heal.”

“I know that.” Sasuke fumed, looking away as his cheeks heated up.

They took their time washing each other and talking. It was hard not to take what they both wanted. They had all the time in the world to do that, so instead they continued to enjoy each other’s company. Itachi turned off the shower as Sasuke climbed out grabbing a towel for both of them.

“How about we go out for dinner?” Itachi suggested, nonchalantly.

“I would rather order take out and stay home.” Sasuke answered. “Maybe we could rent some movies.”

Itachi looked over at his younger brother. Sasuke avoided his eye contact. Which he found rather cute. He knew Sasuke was asking, in a round about way, to just stay home and cuddle for the night. Itachi actually found the idea rather appealing. He decided that he would oblige his brother’s wishes.

“Okay. What do you want for dinner?”

“Pizza.”

Itachi made raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. Sasuke laughed. He knew is older brother didn’t care much for the food, but he wanted to see how much he could push his brother. It was really rare for Itachi to give into to anyone’s wishes. So it was rather nice to be the one, being privileged.

“Fine. What kind?”

“Pepperoni, mushroom, olives and lots of tomatoes.”

Itachi would have rolled his eyes if he had the effort too. He was feeling to relaxed and comfortable that it wasn’t worth it. He pulled on a clean pair of pajama pants and ran a brush through his hair. Sasuke pulled on the robe he had been wearing earlier.

“Fine. I’ll order the pizza. Go get dressed and then go find a movie on TV.”

“Sounds good.”

Sasuke made his way out of the room. As soon as he got to the safety of the spare bedroom he let out a tiny sound of joy and went to the dresser. His brother was so whipped, it wasn’t even funny. Sasuke wondered just how much he would be able to get away with. It was obvious that Itachi was in a good mood.

He slipped on a pair of black pajama pants and another one of his band t-shirts. This one happened to be his Undertow, Tool shirt. He hung the robe up in the closet to let it dry. He slipped out of his room and could already hear Itachi arguing with the pizza cashier over the phone. This made him smile. Apparently, Itachi was still Itachi with everyone else. A warm feeling start in the pit of Sasuke’s stomach and he let a smile grace his lips.

He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch with no grace. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. He scrolled through the on demand movies trying to find something worth watching. Like most of the time, there was a bunch of crap. He was scrolling further down the list and stopped when he saw one of his favorite movies.

Itachi came in and sat down next to him. His brother handed him a Mt Dew and Sasuke took it with a distracted ‘thank you’. Itachi leaned back kicking his feet out in front of him trying to get comfortable. His tilted his head to the side so he could see Sasuke.

“Anything good?”

“Na. Just stupid dramas. Have you ever seen Stay Alive?”

“No.”

“We should totally watch that.”

“What’s it about?” Itachi asked, skeptically.

“It’s about a bunch of gamers that start a video game that ends up becoming reality. They have to beat the game in order to survive. It’s the ultimate gamer horror flick.”

“Hn.” Translation- Ok. Let’s check it out.

Sasuke clicked on it and put it on pause. He wanted the pizza to be here before it started. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed napkins. He took them into the living room and laid them out on the coffee table just as the door rang. Itachi answered it as Sasuke went to his brother’s room and grabbed the blanket off the bed.

When he made it back to the living room, Itachi was already eating and waiting for him. He sat down and started the movie. Between the two of them, they had managed to devour a whole medium pizza and Sasuke was now curled up in the corner of the couch, opposite from Itachi.

Itachi was laid out fully on the couch. His head at the other side from where his baby brother was. He had to admit, the movie was pretty good. A little cheesy at parts but not too bad. He felt Sasuke shift on the couch. He glanced at the boy and watched as his otouto crawled toward him and laid down next to him.

He moved as far back into the couch to make room and without thinking, wrapped his arms around his otouto. Sasuke moaned contently and then his breath evened out. Within minutes, the boy was fast asleep. Itachi shifted a little and kissed his baby brother’s cheek.

“Cute.” He whispered to himself, before sleep took him over too.

 

TBC……


	17. It Begins

The Prodigy  
Chapter 17 - It Begins

 

Sasuke woke to find himself on Itachi’s bed. He frowned a little, knowing he had fell asleep on the couch. He was starting to believe his brother had actually gone crazy. Sasuke couldn’t recall a time in his life, where Itachi had been nice enough to move him, when he sporadically pasted out in different places around the house.

He shrugged it off as unimportant and made his way into the kitchen. Itachi was already in there, drinking coffee and staring off through the window. Sasuke poured his own cup of the European brew and went to join Itachi at the table. The Prodigy finally turned to acknowledge him.

“So, what’s the game plan for today?”

“You are going to clean the house, while I go and do some things.”

“Are you serious?” Sasuke complained. “That’s not fair. I’m suppose to be your guest. I shouldn‘t have to clean your damn house.” He snapped.

“You’re my brother. You don’t get special treatment.” Itachi answered as if he was bored.

“I hate you.”

“Deal with it. It’s part of your training.” Itachi informed the pouting teen.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. How the hell was cleaning the house have anything to do with sex? He leaned forward as he studied his brother’s expressionless face. Itachi wasn’t revealing anything, but there was a slight shine of mischief and Sasuke had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this at all.

“Are you going to fill me in on how this is part of training or just sit there?”

A small smile curled at the end of those sexy lips and Itachi rose to his feet. He sauntered over to the sink and put his empty cup into it. He made his way out of the kitchen, not saying a word. Sasuke muttered under his breath and left the table to follow his irritating aniki. Leaving his coffee on the table, forgotten. He was too curious as to what his brother was up to.

He entered the hall and saw that Itachi had already disappeared into the bedroom. He slowly walked the hall till he got to the door. He didn’t see Itachi and he wondered if he had gotten into the shower. He entered the room and was immediately thrown onto the bed, by a strong pair of arms. He let out a yelp that was muffled by the mattress, when his face came into contact with it.

He turned over and looked up at the foot of the bed to see Itachi. The man stood there with lube in one hand and a weird looking object in the other. Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly as realization started to kick in. His brother had something naughty planned and Sasuke, being as naïve as he was, had no clue what it was.

“Take your clothes off, otouto.” Itachi ordered.

Sasuke went to get off the bed, but Itachi was on the mattress and restraining him in an instant. Sasuke looked up at him with a startled and slightly scared look. He tried to pull away again, but Itachi held firmly to his arm.

“Do you want to be punished pet?” Itachi purred.

Sasuke’s spine stiffened and he looked away, a dark flush to his face. His body also reacted to those words, even though he refused to admit it. It seemed that his brother had a knack for this sort of thing and that put his nerves on extra deep fried. He started to wonder if maybe he made a horrible decision when he agreed to this. He slowly swallowed and moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt.

Itachi let go of his arms and he was able to peel his shirt off his body. He let it fall to the floor and looked down at his pants, watching his hands work on the fly. Anything to keep him from looking up at his brother. He didn’t want Itachi to see the fear. He didn’t want his aniki to think him weak. Even though he felt really weak and worthless.

He moved to pull his pants off and suddenly callused hands were helping him. He looked up surprised. Itachi wasn’t looking at him. His brother was watching hands slid off the material of rough jeans. A look of stark lust shinning brightly in those dark, usually expressionless eyes. 

Sasuke found his body responding to that look. His body shivering and his cock hardening. How many times had he dreamed of Itachi looking at him like that. His pants were past his hips and Itachi let out a deep satisfied growl. He, obviously, liked the concept of Sasuke not wearing underwear. Sasuke moved his legs so that Itachi was free to pull the pants off completely. Those were also forgotten on the floor along with the discarded shirt.

Itachi’s hands slid up his legs and messaged at his thighs. Sasuke let out a shuttering breath. His nerves were now on edge with a different emotion. Excitement. He had been dying for his brother to touch him again, like this, since the first night. Itachi wasn’t a very affectionate person to start out with. This was the only time that Sasuke had ever seen him one hundred percent into making someone feel good, when they were in bed together.

Sasuke looked up at his brother and as soon as their dark eyes met, everything else faded away. Sasuke was up on his knees in a heartbeat. Arms wrapped tightly around Itachi’s neck, while his brother’s were securely around his naked waist. Mouths met, lips parted, and tongue clashed in an almost desperate need to drink in each others essence. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, body melting completely into Itachi. He let his brother take control of the kiss.

If there was one thing that Itachi exceeded at, it was using that tongue. He didn’t waste time to map out the hot cave of Sasuke’s mouth and then taking dominance over it. Itachi’s tongue would slid along the tips of Sasuke’s teeth, flutter against the roof of his mouth. Tangle together in a sexual dance with his tongue and then lead it into Itachi’s wet cavern. As soon a sit was there, Itachi was sucking on his tongue with pleasurable tugs making him weak and shaky. A loud moan of pleasure exploding out of his chest and his hands twisting into the man’s long raven locks.

This is how it should always be. This is how Sasuke always wanted it to be. Wrapped up securely, in his brother’s strong arms, away from prying eyes. Away from society and getting his little ass fucked into the mattress.

He whined in disappointment when Itachi pulled out of the kiss. His aniki ran a soothe tongue over his bottom lip, as if to say, ‘I’m sorry.’ Before moving away from Sasuke completely and standing at the end of the bed. Sasuke watched him with glazed eyes. His body aching for some kind of relief.

“On your hands and knees, Koneko."

That snapped Sasuke out of his lust induced state and he fidgeted on the mattress a little. His nerves rushing from excited to apprehensive. He sat there debating on defying Itachi and leaving. He really didn’t know if he was ready to do this at all.

Itachi leaned forward, sensing his brother’s inner struggle. He let his lips brush the outer shell of the boy’s ear. Watching his otouto shiver from the pleasurable feel. He let a corner of his mouth tilt up. His brother would do this. Sasuke was too curious of a creature not too, but it wouldn’t help to push him a long a little.

“We can always go back to the way I had originally planned and I can use Neji.”

That got the reaction he wanted. Sasuke was pushing him away, muttering, ‘fuck you.’ and rolled over so he was on his hands and knees. Ass in the air, making Itachi’s mouth water. Damn, the boy was delicious. Itachi bent to pick up the lube and butt plug that he had dropped earlier. He moved forward so that he was now kneeling on the mattress right behind his pet.

He reached out and ran a soothing hand along Sasuke’s back side, knowing the reason the boy was trembling was from fear and want. Itachi felt bad for rushing Sasuke into to this, but the boy needed to be prepared. Itachi would have just backed out of the tournament if he could have, but he had been in it every single year. It was expected of him to be apart of it. So that meant Sasuke was just going to have to deal with it.

He was going to at least make it tolerable for the boy. He didn’t want Sasuke to be skittish every time he came to his otouto. Itachi wanted Sasuke to be begging for it. Hopefully he would have accomplished that by the end of three weeks and much more.

He kept running calming hands along Sasuke’s ass, thighs, and lower back. Slowly, the boy’s body relaxed. As soon as a small moan was released from Sasuke’s lips, Itachi knew it was time to move ahead to what he had originally planned for today.

He let his hands message at the white globes of his brother’s ass and slowly pulled the globes apart to see the puckered hole. He felt his cock twitch in fiery desire and he had to wonder if he was strong enough to do this without taking his brother in the process.

He leaned forward and started to lick at the top of Sasuke’s ass. The boy shuttered against his hands and tongue making him growl loudly as arousal hammered through his body, making him harder then he already was. He nipped lightly at his brother’s flesh, making Sasuke whimper.

He moved downwards and let his tongue moisten the hole that he so wanted to penetrate at the moment. Sasuke let out a yelp of surprise and squirmed deliciously. Itachi pushed his tongue harder against the boy’s entrance until it gave way and wrapped around his questing appendage. He tightened his hands along his brother’s flesh. Then proceed to tongue fuck his brother.

Sasuke cried out and could have sworn he was going to pass out cold. It felt so amazing and his flesh was littered with goose-bumps. He tried to move back against his brother’s tongue, but he was held in place by his aniki’s strong hands. He whimpered loudly and cringed to himself. If he didn’t sound like a whore before. He certainly did now.

The growl that vibrated his body, washed away all his insecurities though. It sounded so territorial and turned on, that he couldn’t help but feel hot and, dare he say, sexy. His brother apparently wanted him just as badly as he wanted Itachi and that made his heart soar. It also made him wander if he could deter his brother from what he had originally planned. An evil grin split his lips and he let out a particular loud moan.

As he suspected, Itachi’s hands tightened even more on his flesh. He decided that this was one game that he was not going to pass up. Goal: Get Itachi to fuck him into the mattress. He tilted his ass up a little higher in the air and wiggled it as much as he could with the grip of iron holding him. He took a few short couple breaths and let them out slowly. He really couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but it was for a greater good. His cock twitched and precum dribbled out of the tip and down the side of the shaft, in agreement with the last thought. Well, here goes nothing. Sasuke thought.

“Niisan… please. Oh god, Itachi please. I need you so badly. Two days is way too long to be without you. Please.”

Reaction was achieved. Hands tightened to the point of bruising and Itachi moved away from him. A finger was shoved deep inside him to replace the hot tongue. Thank god his entrance was covered with enough saliva or that would have been slightly uncomfortable. Itachi’s body moved so that he was practically laying over Sasuke’s back. He started licking and kissing Sasuke‘s neck. He nibbled along the pressure point and felt the boy shiver in response. He made his way slowly to the boy’s jaw line, running his tongue along the bone and up to the edge of his ear.

“How much do you need it, Koneko? How much do you crave to feel me buried deep in that tight little ass of yours?”

“I’d do anything, Master… Add another finger. One’s not enough.” Sasuke whimpered out.

“Fuck Sasuke!” Itachi panted out.

All the sudden all contact was gone and Sasuke felt suddenly cold. He was about to sit up and turn around to see what the fuck Itachi was doing, when a loud pop resounded through the room and froze him on spot. He would have been stupid if he didn’t know that had been the lube.

He felt his body go hot like boiling water and his body start to go weak with desire. His stomach coiled into a tight ball and he really started to wonder how pathetic he had become. The sound of uncapping lube had almost brought him over the edge. Was he really that crazy about Itachi?

Suddenly two fingers were buried deep inside him. He let out a yelp and then those fingers curled in the most delicious way, making his body explode in pleasure. His vision went white and a yell forced it’s way out of his chest at a startling volume. Sasuke didn’t care though. He was in heaven and any trace of the game he had begun with himself had disappeared with each hard thrust of those fingers.

His shaky arms collapsed under the weight of his body and his chest was pressure into the mattress. Face turned to the side so he could still breath. This brought his ass at a better angle for Itachi to play with it and Itachi let out a groan of appreciation.

Itachi pulled his fingers out all the way after a few more thrusts and Sasuke whined loudly. Three fingers were shoved into him this time and he yelped in pain. Itachi didn’t slowly his pace though. Sasuke gritted his teeth and rode out the pain until it slowly dissipated into the familiar burning in his chest and stomach. The fingers curled again inside of him, finding that bundle of nerves.

“Itachi!” Sasuke cried out in desire. “Oh god, inside. Please. I can’t take it anymore, niisan."

Tears of extreme pleasure were running down his cheeks and he was choking up. Itachi noticed this instantly and his heart stopped. He pulled his fingers out of the hot ass and flipped his brother onto his back. He stared down at his otouto and his breath hitched at the image before him.

The boy’s lips were glossy with the saliva that was trailing out of his mouth and down his chin. Soft pants left those delicious lips and a blush trailed the cheekbone line. Tears leaked out of the corner of those dark eyes. Unshed tears were making the brown eyes look black and his dark hair was ruffled and scattered along the pillow. The boy was fucking beautiful and all his.

Yeah, Itachi had told himself that he was strong enough to do what he needed to do to Sasukewithout taking him, but the way his otouto looked right now. Staring up at him with a sex lust. Mixing him up inside with just a look. He had to have him. He had to feel close to him. He had to stake his claim on Sasuke’s body, if just to remind himself that this was his. Sasuke was his.

Itachi lifted the boy’s legs up and placed them on his shoulders. The whole time, holding eye contact with his otouto. Sasuke didn’t say a word of protest, he just tilted his hips up expectantly. Itachi didn’t bother with taking his clothes off. At this point, there would have been no way he would have been able too. He was strung too tightly and his cock was hurting so bad. He just fumbled with his buttons and freed his erection from the tight confinements.

He let out a long breath trying to gain some kind of self control. Nope, not working. His body was deliberating ignoring his mind. Itachi couldn’t blame it though. Sasuke was just laying there begging to get fucked good and hard. All Sasuke had to do was look at him and it sent his body in overdrive.

He grabbed a hold of his throbbing dick and slowly brought it to the quivering lube soaked hole. He rubbed it around the entrance glossing it with the precum that was leaking out of his straining erection. He never once looked away from those stunning shinning eyes.

“Relax.” He gritted out.

Then he slammed into the boy. Sasuke screamed at the same time as he moaned. Tightness gripped him, making his body weak. He felt the electricity of being one with his brother slide through him. He couldn’t stop himself from collapsing onto his baby brother, panting heavily.

Sasuke winced a little at the way his body was being bent. He looked down at his brother’s face and could tell that Itachi was sweating profusely. Little drops of perspiration was sliding down his brother’s temple, to his cheek, along his chin. Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and licking it off.

“Fuck, you are so fucking tight.” Itachi panted out.

Sasuke’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he decided at that moment that this is the way he liked Itachi best. This is the real person that Itachi deliberately hid from everyone, but Sasuke. Itachi’s eyes were full of lust, love, and other undefined emotions. His lips parted and puffs of hot air exploded from him. A light color filtered along his brother’s face, but not enough to be considered a blush. It was more a flush of arousal.

His brother looked absolutely gorgeous and he belonged to Sasuke. No one else would see this, but him. Itachi wasn’t like this when he was with Neji. He had always been alert and focused. This Itachi, in Sasuke’s arms, was so overwhelmed in emotions and passion. This was for Sasuke and Sasuke alone.

“Niisan, move.” He whispered against his brother‘s ear.

Itachi didn’t need to be asked twice. It wasn’t even a gradual build it. Itachi just pulled out of his brother, almost all the way, then slammed back into the boy with a force that matched his lust and desire. Sasuke screamed and held on tightly. Itachi’s control had snapped. Sasuke was underneath a full blooded male, on a testosterone high. That thought alone made Sasuke harder and hornier then he could even image.

He let his nails dig into his brother’s back and Itachi growled into his ear. He felt the blood coming to the surface, but he didn’t care and neither did his aniki. They were both to wrapped up in the intense feelings that swirled through their bodies. It was so weird. Almost like Itachi’s energy was feeding off of his and vise versa.

Sasuke felt his orgasm coiling deep inside him and he forced his voice to work. He couldn’t do much more then moan and whimper because of the power of Itachi’s lust. He could only endure, but he was still able to force four words out of his throat.

“Nissan…. Close…. Touch…please.”

Itachi got the message though and wrapped a firm, sweaty, burning hand around his throbbing erection and his head was thrown back as his balls tightened almost to the point of pain. He closed his eyes tightly, because his vision was already dimming. He let out moan after moan as Itachi’s strokes matched his brutally pleasurable thrusts.

It was over before he wanted it too. His orgasm slammed over his body, dosing him from head to toe in fiery heat. He screamed as streams of cum exploded out of his cock, hitting his and Itachi’s chest. His body went into orgasmic convulsions and his ass tightened almost painfully around his aniki’s cock.

A soft husky cry reached his ears and he let his eyes slide open to look up at his brother in the threads of his own orgasm. Sasuke’s heart stopped at the look. Never in his life had he seen his brother look so human. Itachi had just cried out and couldn’t believe it. He just felt like he was going to die of pleasure overload and couldn‘t hold the sound in. 

Never in his life had he ever came that hard. He had never experienced anything so powerful that he had almost passed out from it, until at this moment. He was finally able to breath again as he started to come down from his high. He let Sasuke’s legs fall off his shoulders and then he collapsed onto his baby brother. His whole body was shaking from the force of the orgasm. Sasuke’s arms were still wrapped tightly around him and. Suddenly, Sasuke then started to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Itachi grumbled against Sasuke’s chest.

“Nothing.”

They were both silent as they laid there in post orgasmic bliss. Neither said a word, but they didn’t need to. The emotions flowing through both of them was enough. Besides, Itachi didn’t do mushy and Sasuke was fine with that. He didn’t care for mushy either.

Slowly, Itachi rolled over and laid next to Sasuke. He glanced over at the smiling boy. He raised an eyebrow, which made Sasuke smile wider. The boy buried his face into the hard chest and tried not to laugh out, victoriously. Then it all came to a shattering halt at the next six words that left Itachi’s mouth.

“You’re not getting out of it.”

"Shit!"

 

TBC...


	18. Pleasure is Pain

The Prodigy  
Chapter 18 - Pleasure Is Pain

 

Once he was done with a very nice warm shower with Itachi, Sasuke was thrown onto the bed after being toweled off. Itachi flipped him over, so he was face down on the mattress and his aniki ensued to sit on him backwards. Itachi massaged the globes of Sasuke’s ass in front of him and then popped open the lube he had grabbed off the nightstand.

“What are you doing, niisan?” Sasuke asked, firmly or tried too.

“I’m getting you prepared.”

“For what?”

“For your day of cleaning.”

“That involves lube?” Sasuke squeaked.

“Yes… and a butt plug... Maybe some nipple clamps. I haven‘t quite decided yet.”

Sasuke paled and stared at the headboard in shock. His brother wasn’t really going to do what he thought, was he? Sasuke started squirming frantically, trying to pitch Itachi off of him. The man was too heavy and Sasuke realized, he was just wasting his precious energy. He had a feeling he was going to need as much of it as possible if he knew his brother. Which he did. Really well.

“Itachi, get off me. I don’t want to do this. You can’t make me.” Sasuke hollered, on the verge of panicking.

“Okay. Then I’ll go call Neji and see if he wants to practice for the championship.” Itachi snapped.

Sasuke stopped all movement and laid there, almost dead like. Even his breathing had stopped. He hated that Itachi could use that against him. But his brother was right. The reason why he was doing this was so Itachi wouldn’t touch Neji anymore, so he had to stick to his part of the agreement. He would do whatever was required of him to be with his brother.

Itachi stared down at his limp brother. Slightly surprised when the boy quit the fight. He almost felt bad for using that ultimatum… almost. But he wanted this badly and he needed to get Sasuke use to this kind of treatment and fast. He was running out of time and he needed to beat Orochimaru this year. His club was at stake.

He squeezed some lube on to his fingers watching some fall to land on his otouto’s delectable ass. He ran his lube covered finger’s along the boy’s crack and then slipped two fingers inside easily. Sasuke made a noise of discomfort and then moaned as his prostate was hit with surprising accuracy. Itachi stretched his brother thoroughly before slipping another finger in with the first two. His own dick starting to harden at the sight of his fingers disappearing and reappearing in that amazingly tight hot ass that belonged to his baby brother.

Sasuke couldn’t help the moan that slid up from his chest, through his tight throat and past trembling lips. He shut his eyes tightly as he found his body moving on it’s own, in time with the thrust of those long strong fingers. His body starting to shake with the intensity of the delicious satisfaction rolling over his body like molten lava.

Itachi slipped his fingers out of the heat of his brother reluctantly. His free hand reaching for the lube he had placed back on the bedside table. He used the other hand, that had been occupied a moment ago, to reached for the butt plug. He poured the lube onto it. He didn’t care that he was getting lube all over Sasuke’s ass and thighs, which rolled down the boy’s pale flesh to absorb into the bed’s sheets. They could always be washed later.

He was really enjoying the noises his brother made as the cold lube landed on the heated flesh. He spread an ass cheek to the side exposing the quivering hole and slowly pushed the plug into it in slow increments. Sasuke let out a hiss of discomfort, but not pain. As soon as the toy was lodged into the boy, Itachi started to message the boy’s skin to help him relax. He didn’t want Sasuke to be in pain, just pleasurable agony.

When Sasuke started moaning in time with his needling, he moved off of the boy and stood by the side of the bed. Sasuke laid there for a long time, before moving. Itachi watched Sasuke’s face twist into a grimace as he sat up.

“You expect me to move around with this lodged in my ass?” He muttered, a little embarrassed.

“Yes.”

Itachi opened the dresser drawer that was across the room and pulled out two items. He moved back to Sasuke side and placed them on the bed. He then knelt in front of Sasuke and took a nipple in his mouth making Sasuke moan loudly in pleasure as the boy’s fingers threaded through his hair, making him shiver in his own growing excitement. His hair had always been one of his biggest weaknesses and one of his turn ons. Thank god, no one had figured that out yet. But he usually never let anyone touch his hair. Only Sasuke and he still didn’t understand why he let his brat of a brother have that privilege.

His right hand went to the nipple that wasn’t getting a wet slobbery tongue bath and pinched at it, almost brutally. Almost like punishment for touching his hair, but he still didn’t stop the boy from doing so. It just felt way too nice to make a big fuss over it.

As soon as both nubs were standing at attention, Itachi moved away and advanced to place the nipple clamps onto the peaks making Sasuke wince in the process. He then stood as he threw the pink apron at the boy’s face.

“Put that on.”

“What? Shouldn’t I get dressed first?”

Itachi rolled his eyes in displeasure. He really needed to teach this boy to be a proper pet or Sasuke was going to make him look like a incapable Master in front of his own club. He couldn’t have that. It had taken him a long time to get the kind of respect he had at the club and he wasn’t going to let some punk of a kid, brother or not, destroy that image for him.

“You need to learn to stop questioning my orders, pet.” He said in a hard deadly voice, as he grabbed Sasuke’s chin in a tight painful grip. “If you don’t learn to curb that tongue, I will most definitely punish you. It will not be as pleasurable as the last few times have been. So you decide, but I will not hesitate if you don’t start listening to me. Put. The. Apron. On. Now.”

Sasuke didn’t question his aniki again. Itachi had never used that tone of voice with him. It was terrifying and he really didn’t want to test his brother’s resolve. He quickly slipped the apron over his head, which looked like something out of a gay cooking show. It was a light pink, with all the frills and bows. It was hideous and most degrading, but he would rather wear it then see what would happen if he didn’t.

“Here’s a list of things I want done before I get back. You will have two and half hours to accomplish it so you better get busy.” Itachi ordered as he started to get dressed, even though it was quite difficult with the erection that he was sporting at that precise moment.

“I can’t finish…” Sasuke fell silent at the look on Itachi’s face.

“Oh yeah.” Itachi said before slipping his shirt over his head. “Change the bed and wash the sheets.”

With that said, Itachi disappeared out the door. Sasuke stared at the list with a scowl. He really hated Itachi more then anything right now. The list was absurd and he had no clue how he would finish it. Maybe if he didn’t have a fucking butt plug shoved up his ass and his nipples burning in agony he could do it. But now, both his mind and body were preoccupied and he had to function on cleaning.

1- vacuum living room, hallway, and bedrooms  
2- clean kitchen  
3- clean bathrooms. That includes toilet, sink, and tub, foolish brother.  
4- do my laundry and your own.  
5- make dinner for when I get home so I can eat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This really was sad and he knew Itachi was loving every fucking second of it. He moved to stand on his feet and found them to be the consistence of jelly. He couldn’t even hold his own weight and ended up on the floor. His knees hitting the floor first and in the process, jarring the butt plug. It slammed into his prostate and he let out a cry of surprised pleasure. He let his forehead rest against the carpet and exhaled hard as he let the convulsions of strain take over his body. The butt plug was just long enough and placed just perfectly to rub constantly against that bundle of nerves no matter which way he moved. He was already feeling weak and sweaty from just trying to stand.

There was no way he was going to make it for two and a half hours. Especially if he had to be moving relentlessly the whole time. Itachi moved back into the room staring down at him. He glared at Itachi, which turned out to look more like an angry pout. Itachi just raised a thin eyebrow and said nothing.

Sasuke looked away feeling a little hurt that Itachi didn’t care at all for his discomfort. He rather shakily pushed himself off of his knees and to his weak legs. Placing a hand of the mattress to help support him until he was able to fully hold his weight on his own two feet. He glanced at Itachi again and could tell that his brother was contemplating something.

“Take making dinner off the list. I’ll bring something home when I’m done.”

Itachi moved around him and opened the bedside table drawer. He rustled through it for a moment. Every once in a while stopping to consider and then continued on his search. He finally pulled away and came toward his baby brother.

“Lift up your apron, Koneko.” Sasuke was about to protest, but that look was back in his aniki’s eyes and they had bled into the sharingan. Sasuke looked down at his feet, actually thinking about defying Itachi. He was in enough sexual anguish and if he was correct on what his brother was now holding, he would be in sexual pain instead. “Lift it now, pet.” The tone was ice. No feeling or emotion.

Sasuke slowly lifted the apron and then his brother’s hand was sliding along his straining cock. His knees started to shake and a heavy moan slid out of his mouth as his eyes slid shut in pure bliss. God, he wanted to cum so fucking badly and the touch of his brother’s callus flesh was so exciting. All he needed was two more times of those hard yet steady pumps and his cum would be littering the floor.

Suddenly, a tight ring was clamped over him and he let out a cry of surprise and torment. He was right. It had been a fucking cock ring and now he was convinced that his brother was a sadistic fucking bastard. He was going to tell him as much too, but Itachi sealed there lips in a hard scrupulous kiss. Tongue thrusting into his mouth cutting any protest and turning him into a sweaty, panting, horny mess. Like he wasn’t already on a fast track to being that way. Itachi just had to speed the process along. Yep, the bastard was most undeniably a fucking sadistic.

The kiss was long, deep and mind numbing. Itachi kissed the same as he fucked. Hard, intense, and consuming. Sasuke melted into the kiss his own tongue battling in a sensual dance as feelings of lustful butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He heart slamming painfully in his ribcage. The kiss was wet and sloppy. He could already feel the saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth to his chin. It was so hot and Sasuke had no complaints until his brother pulled away, running the rough thumb pad along his bottom lip, wiping away the saliva that still held their lips together.

“Have fun, baby otouto. I will see you in a couple of hours.”

With those words spoken, Itachi left the room and Sasuke was left in painful arousal and self loathing. Did Neji ever have to go through this or was Itachi purposely making this hard on him? Whatever the answer was, Sasuke really was humiliated and embarrassed and most of all so fucking horny he hurt in places he didn’t realize existed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi walked into his restaurant and glanced around the crowded room. It was always like this. People loved this place. Not just for the food, but also for the atmosphere. Itachi made a point to find the most laid back, happy go lucky people to work for him. He also tried to keep Sishui’s authentic feel to the place. It had always been the main attraction.

He felt a sense of sadness at the thought of his cousin. He quickly pushed those feelings away. He had bigger fish to take care of then the ghost of his past. He made his way to the office. As he got to the closed door, a moan exploded through the confined room, making Itachi frown in irritation. If Genma was fucking in his office, he was going to kill him.

He debated on just leaving them alone, but he really needed to get this stuff done and get back to Sasuke. He needed to get the boy use to this kind of stuff, but if he left Sasuke alone for too long he could really hurt the boy and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he wasn’t going to let Genma’s privacy prevent him from getting his shit done, so he could go back to his baby brother. He pushed opened the door with enough force that it banged against the wall. It wasn’t that he was angry. He just wanted to make sure to get Genma’s attention without having to speak. It was just way too much energy consuming to talk to the man, especially when he was on pervert mode.

What he saw was not what he was expecting. He was thoroughly prepared for two naked men, fucking on his desk. What he found was Genma, fully clothed, on his knees sucking off a fully clothed Hayate. Itachi raised a thin eyebrow in mild surprised. Apparently, Genma really did love Hayate. Genma never sucked anyone off.

Genma looked up surprised and Hayate quickly covered himself in immense embarrassment. He also scrambled off the desk, turning away from Itachi until he was presentable again. Genma, on the other hand, just flashed his award winning smile.

“Why, Itachi, what do I owe to this visit?”

“What the hell are you doing, Genma?”

“I was sucking off my boyfriend.” Genma answered nonchalantly.

“Okay, let me rephrase this. I forgot how dense you can be. Why are you doing this in here?” Itachi responded in mild annoyance.

“For shits and giggles.”

“You did not just say that.” Itachi stated.

“Say what?” Genma asked distractedly.

“Shits and giggles.” Itachi said flatly.

“Yeah. Why?” Genma asked confused.

“Get out.” Itachi ordered, utterly bored with the conversation already.

Genma didn’t take offense as usual. He just grabbed his lover’s hand and they left the room. Itachi shut the door after they left and quickly did the paperwork he had originally came to do. He had already made a stop at the porn shop to get all the toys and other things he was going to need for Sasuke’s training. He was running short on time and decided just to do what absolutely needed to be done for tomorrow, so that he could hurry home to save his brother from getting a bad case of blue balls.

He was really hoping that he read his brother’s body well and the boy was strong enough to withstand this much time fully aroused. With training, Sasuke would be able to last days without getting blue balls. He just needed to work Sasuke up to that point. As long as he teased his otouto every single day and got him off every single night. Sasuke should be able to pull off the finals against Orochimaru. At least, Itachi hoped he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke wouldn’t be able to tell anyone how he managed to get everything done on the list. Well, almost everything. All he had left was to vacuum. Well, that’s what he’d be doing if he wasn’t leaning against the wall, sweating profusely. Sweat rolled down every inch of his flesh in big salty drops. Body shaking horribly, and limbs sore, weak, and unsteady.

His prostate was overly abused and his balls hurt so fucking badly that he was actually debating cutting them off completely so that he would never have to go through this kind of pain again. This was all Itachi’s fucking fault and after Sasuke got Itachi to fuck him all night long, he was going to cut his older brother off for a very, very long time.

His nipples didn’t hurt as much as they throbbed and were overly sensitive. He really didn’t have much problems with them unless they were jarred or bumped. Then they just fucking hurt. He couldn’t wait to get the damn things off. They were just a huge hindrance. He had bigger things to worry about. Like the plug in his ass and the ring around his straining erection. He really hated the older Uchiha at this moment.

He tried to push off the wall to make it to the vacuum cleaner that was directly across the room from him. No such luck. He ended up falling back against it, squeezing his fingers into tight fists against the surface he was crippled against. His body was on fire, his breathing was harsh and uneven. He muscles were so sore from the tension of coiling yearning. He really wasn’t going to be able to finish the list unless he got himself off.

He was seriously contemplating doing just that, until the front door burst open and Itachi gracefully entered the room. The beautiful man observed the place and then dark endless eyes landed on to him. He had never been so happy to see his brother in his entire life as he did at that exact moment. Until four words filled the room and sealed his fate.

“Did you finish everything?”

Sasuke was done. His strength was gone and all he could do was melt to the floor. His back pressed against the wall as he slid down it in vanquish. A cry of need exploded from his lips as his ass hit the floor, making him pant heatedly. His eyes sliding close from the force of feelings flying frenziedly through his body.

“No.” He barely got out of his parched throat. Itachi watched his brother with a powerful look.

“What haven’t you done?” Itachi demanded, setting the take out down on the table.

“I haven’t…vacuumed… can’t….” Sasuke trailed off, too aroused to even form sentences.

Itachi raised a thin eyebrow. He had to say he was stunned. He had made the list, knowing that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to finish it. The boy certainly surprised him though. Sasuke had done twice the amount that Itachi thought he’d be able to carry out.

“Please… Need you… badly… can’t take… much… mor-”

Itachi was pulling Sasuke up into his arms, carrying the suffering boy toward his bedroom. He was so fucking hard since the drive home, it had been difficult to concentrate. But to find Sasuke like this and begging to be fucked. Well, he was only human. He could only handle so much before his own instincts kicked in and right now they were kicking his ass. Telling him that he needed to fuck the shit out of his brother and then praise the boy for his strength of mind, body, and willpower.

The boy had proved to Itachi that he could take a lot of physical abuse and pleasure before cracking. Itachi wouldn’t have expected anything less from an Uchiha. But it being his own flesh and blood made him so giddy it was almost preposterous. Anyway, enough of that. Right now, his mission was to give his brother the best fucking orgasm of his life. Itachi was more then willing to accept.

TBC……


	19. Pain Is The Twisted Part Of Pleasure

The Prodigy  
Chapter 19 - Pain Is The Twisted Part Of Pleasure

 

Sasuke let out a cry of pleasure as he landed onto the bed. He looked up at his brother with a needful expression as Itachi held his gaze, while he proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Sasuke was on his knees in an instant and was tugging harshly on the folds of Itachi’s shirt, the buttons scattering to the floor. Itachi raised a thin eyebrow at his brother’s aggression.

“You will be punished for that, Koneko.” Itachi grumbled.

“As long as you’re touching me I will take your punishment, Master.” Sasuke whispered in a breathy voice.

The blush on his face was more apparent. Itachi had to admit that if his brother was in this much of a lustful frenzy, he’d have to do this more often. He liked the shy, uncertain Sasuke, but this side of the younger Uchiha was just so fucking arousing that the front of his pants were already soaked with precum. He couldn’t even find his own self control to punish the boy for ruining his shirt. He needed to fuck Sasuke now. The whole drive home was too painful, thinking of what was waiting for him at home. What a fucking hot piece of ass that he got to came home too.

“I’ll punish you later. Right now I need to be inside you.”

The moan that exploded from Sasuke’s lips was the most dick twitching sound Itachi had ever heard. He had the apron off the boy in an instant and then laid down right behind Sasuke, searching for the plug in the boy’s ass.

He grabbed it and yanked it out of Sasuke. A cry filled the room and Itachi was tearing at the front of his pants, releasing his cock from it prison and burying it deep into Sasuke’s ass. He didn’t worry about preparing the boy. With a plug up the ass for almost three hours he was sure the boy was more then stretched for him.

“Fuck, niisan.” Sasuke screamed.

He started pounding into his brother, sweat beading at his temple. He lifted his brother’s leg, bending it at an angle in order to thrust deeper into the boy’s tight heat. He wrapped his free arm under the boy’s head and turned Sasuke to look at him. As soon as he was able to reach those luscious lips they were kissing hard.

Tongues meeting and battling as Sasuke panted harshly into his mouth. Itachi bit at the boy’s lips in a pleasure frenzy as his thrusts became faster and more brutal. Sasuke pulled away crying out and Itachi buried his teeth in the boy’s shoulder, drawing blood. Sasuke’s nails were digging into his forearm that was wrapped around boy’s neck.

“Niisan, I need to cum so badly. Please, Itachi take the cock ring off.” Sasuke cried out.

Itachi looked up at the boy, blood staining his lips. Sasuke had tears running down his flushed cheeks and was biting his bottom lip to the point that blood was welling up where his teeth had sunk into the flesh, dribbling down the boy’s quivering chin.

Itachi pulled out and flipped the boy onto his back. He slammed back into his little brother’s slick hole and fumbled with the cock ring, releasing the boy’s dripping dick from it’s imprisonment. He watched Sasuke’s head slam back into the pillows with a silent scream on his lips. The boy’s whole body convulsed under his hands and threads of cum where flying through the air. Hitting Itachi’s chest and splattering up to Sasuke’s chin and the tip of his nose. It was the sexiest thing that Itachi had ever seen.

Sasuke’s muscles clamped his throbbing dick like a vice and Itachi lost it. He bended the boy’s legs up so Sasuke’s knees were on the bed next to his baby brother’s head and was able to leverage himself on his toes. He started slamming into Sasuke’s hot body until he felt the tightening in his belly and his balls swelling painfully. His orgasm ripped over him like a tidal wave and he was screaming Sasuke’s name. His deep voice bouncing off the walls of the darkening bedroom.

He was able to roll to the side of the boy before collapsing onto the bed. They both laid there silently, trying to catch their breaths as the after glow of their orgasms settled over their spent bodies like a warm blanket. Sasuke was the first to move, but only to roll closer to his older brother. Itachi didn’t budge until a little whimper was pushed from Sasuke’s chest. Itachi turned his head to the side to look at his gorgeous brother.

“Can I take off the nipple clamps?” Sasuke whispered.

“Hai.” Itachi responded turning to look back at the ceiling.

There was movement next to him and a clutter of something metal hitting the wood of the bedside table then Sasuke was pressed against his side. Itachi thought about getting up, but the light kiss to his nipple changed his mind. He gathered his brother close to his side and fall fast asleep. Not even realizing that he was still wearing his pants with his softened dick hanging out of them. Oh well, he just didn’t care.

Itachi woke to the most delicious smell and realized he was starving. He hadn’t ate anything since that morning. He slowly sat up in his bed, the covers bunching to his waist. He was completely naked under the sheets and he frowned slightly. He was about ready to slide out of the bed and get dressed, when the bedroom door was opened and Sasuke appeared with a tray of food. He leaned over and switched on the bedside lamp.

Itachi’s eyes narrowed and Sasuke looked away shyly. What the hell was wrong with the boy? Sasuke doing something nice for someone else? Not possible. Itachi watched the boy move across the room and set the tray on the table next to the bed. The boy then crawled onto the mattress and went to his side. Sasuke placed a light kiss on his cheek and sat back.

“Good evening, niisan. I cooked you some dinner.”

“You cooked?” Itachi asked, sarcastically.

That got Sasuke to look at him, but it came with a punch to his bicep also. He couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the display of anger. Sasuke looked at him startled He ignored the boy, sitting up against the headboard after he placed pillows behind him and leaned over grabbing the tray. He was impressed to see that everything on the plate did look edible and smelled mouth watering.

“Actually I heated up the take out you brought home." Sasuke confessed with a pout. There was a small hesitant pause. "Itachi, have you been feeling okay?”

“Yes. Why?” Itachi asked the skeptical boy as he started to eat.

“Never mind.” Sasuke whispered, looking away sheepishly.

Sasuke didn’t want to ruin his brother’s good mood and he was pretty sure that mention anything about the emotion that Itachi had displayed in the last five hours would probably get Itachi upset. Heaven forbid, if Itachi show any kind of emotion.

Sasuke moved to leave, but a hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him. He looked up at his brother and was presented with sliced beef hanging off his brother’s chopsticks. He looked up at Itachi in surprise and the meat was lightly brushed back and forth against his bottom lip. 

He let his lips part and Itachi was pushing the beef into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the edge of the sticks and then pulled away slowly. Itachi’s lips glued to his mouth. Sasuke smiled big as he released the chop sticks. Itachi looked away, shifting his body like he was uncomfortable and took another bite of rice.

“Have you ate yet, foolish otouto?”

“Na, I wanted you to eat first.” Sasuke shrugged.

“Come here.”

Itachi moved the tray and patted the place in between his legs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn’t objected. He crawled into the designated place and leaned back against his brother’s chest. The tray was placed onto his lap and then Itachi proceeded to finish eating, while feeding Sasuke bites as well. Sasuke didn’t think life could get any better, plus the fact that his brother’s thick arousal was pulsing into his lower back. It was getting harder and harder for him to concentrating on eating.

After they were done, Sasuke moved to place the tray back on the bedside table and then turned back to his older brother. He pulled the blankets down unhurriedly, while holding Itachi amused gaze. The impressive erection that his brother was sporting was gradually exposed.

“My goodness niisan, that looks mighty uncomfortable. Should I help you relieve some of that tension?” Sasuke hummed.

“Shut up Sasuke and suck me off.” Itachi rumbled.

“As you command… Master.” Sasuke cooed and then took his brother’s dick deep in his mouth.

Itachi groaned and let his head fall back to rest against the headboard. His fingers threading through his brother’s hair in a comforting manner, encouraging Sasuke. He licked his suddenly dry lips and thrust his hips a little, getting a muffled sound from Sasuke as a result.

Sasuke sped his pace, delicately running his bottom teeth along the underside of his brother’s engorged cock and earned of deep moan in reward. He pulled all the way back, so he only had the tip of the leaking cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the slit, gathering all the precum and rumbled at the delectable taste of his brother. He decided he could do this every day and he’d be quite content in his life.

Itachi, on the other hand, was growing more and more impatient with his brother’s teasing. He thrust his hips again as he growled in warning. Sasuke paid little attention though. He gladly took the length that was shoved into his mouth again and moaned around it, gaining a strangled cry from his brother in the process.

Suddenly, he was yanked across the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He rubbed his backside and glared at his brother. Itachi ignored him as he rose from the bed with a harsh determined look on his face and Sasuke realized too late that he had pushed his brother too far with his teasing.

“Strip.” Itachi ordered and Sasuke quickly did as he was told.

Itachi walked to the closet and pulled out a suitcase. He throw it on to the bed and opened it. Sasuke wondered if he should run, but decided he’d probably get it twice as bad if he did. Itachi pulled out several straps and then reached for Sasuke. He got a fist full of his brother’s hair and yanked him forward.

“You thought to tease me, huh foolish otouto? I still owed you punishment from earlier, but now you are getting it tenfold. I want you to just sit there and don’t move unless I tell you too. Got it, pet?”

Sasuke cringed at the hard tone to his brother’s voice and nodded his head slowly. Itachi pulled out a strap and placed both his hands behind his back. The piece of leather was secured around his wrists and buckled. He was then hauled up by that strap until his was shoved into the mattress, face first.

Itachi flipped his baby brother onto his back and bent his knees. He continued to wrap a strap around Sasuke’s thighs and shins, so his legs were forced to stay in that position. Itachi pulled a blindfold out of the case and leaned over his slip it onto his otouto.

“You look so fucking sexy like this, Koneko. I will have so much fun with this lithe body that is now at my disposal.” Itachi whispered heatedly into Sasuke’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

The blindfold was then slipped over his eyes and he was left to nothing but blackness. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest and he felt himself being turned back over so his face was pressed into the mattress. His ass was now in the air and he had a sinking feeling he wouldn’t be sitting right for a week.

Itachi stared down at his bond brother and almost sank to the mattress in pain. His arousal to the point of making him sweat profusely and his body tight with unsatisfied need. He decided that he wanted to see his brother like this more often. Sasuke looked so small and helpless. It was so arousing that Itachi could feel the precum trailing down the shaft of his painful cock. 

He grabbed the suede whip out of the suitcase along with the paddle and then placed the suitcase onto the floor to give himself more room to work. He leaned over to the table and grabbed the cock ring from earlier, slipping it on to his little brother. Sasuke made a sound of protest but he ignored it. This wasn’t about Sasuke’s pleasure. This was about his punishment, even though Itachi knew he couldn’t push his brother too hard. It was after all his first time.

“Your safe word is ‘kitty’. If it’s too much for you, use that word to let me know. But don’t disappoint me, otouto. Don’t end our fun, prematurely. You will be rewarded immensely in the end if you can withstand the punishment.”

With that said, Itachi got down to business. He picked up the whip and stood back from his brother. He lashed across the boy’s back softly, making Sasuke jump in surprise. He noticed a light red spot forming on the boy’s back and frowned. Apparently, Sasuke wasn’t as use to pain as he had expected. He knew he had to take this unhurriedly, but that didn’t mean he was going to go easy on the boy.

The first set of ten lashes were light and almost teasing. Sasuke’s body was strained and his back was starting to redden attractively. Itachi’s next set of ten lashes were harder and faster. They didn’t break the boy’s flesh at all though. Just left tiny welts and the boy’s body was shaking, mostly from the adrenaline pumping through his veins, even though some was from the pain.

He was whimpering by now and tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes. He had cried out with every hit of the whip. His throat now dry and rough. He had no clue what was happening and he was starting to feel a appealing burning spreading all over his back, making him aware of every inch of flesh that covered it.

Suddenly, cool hands were sliding over his burning skin and he couldn’t help the moan that exploded from his chest. His body shivered as pleasure swept throughout every pore in his body. Itachi’s hands were strong and confident as they glided over every inch of his abused back. Sasuke had never loved his brother’s hands more then he loved them at that moment. The coolness and love that was flowing off those hands onto his heated flesh was soothing. Sasuke decided if he had to go through a little pain and torture for this kind of treatment from his brother, he was more then willing to deal with it.

Itachi watched Sasuke’s body relax underneath his hands. He smiled to himself. He was proud of his brother. He had taken twenty lashes really well and had held his body steady not trying to move away from them. Itachi felt the urge to praise the boy, but refrained from doing so. Sasuke did better then Neji’s first punishment.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed at a spot where the whip had cut into the flesh a little deeper then Itachi had anticipated. He ran his tongue along the edge of the welt and heard a hiss from Sasuke. He kissed it one more time and then pulled away. He didn’t use the whip much, when punishing his pets. He didn’t care to use it. He didn’t like the results and plus it was really hard to control the lashes. As it was, that one spot on Sasuke would probably scar.

Itachi pushed that thought away. He always used the whip the first time on his new pets. It was a way of establishing a control on the pet. It was the worst punishment that could be installed on a pet. The pain being intense, so it usually set forth an obedience that pleased Itachi. Almost all of his pets that he had used the whip on the first time, he had never had to use again. All of them terrified that he would use it on them again.

Itachi pulled away from the beautiful body and got off the bed. He leaned over, picking up the paddle and then positioned himself at the side of the bed facing the door. The first hit that came down on Sasuke’s ass was solid. The slap resounded through the room along with Sasuke’s cry. Itachi smiled and ran a hand lightly down his brother’s backside. That cry that Sasuke kept making was the whole reason Itachi got off on this.

He let a series of nine more smacks on Sasuke’s backside in different places. Each one, earned him that cock hardening cry that left Itachi close to drooling. He set the paddle down and begun to rub at the pert scarlet ass cheeks, helping to soothe the pain away. Sasuke purred at the feeling, making Itachi shiver. He decided he liked that sound just as much as the cries of pleasurable pain.

His tolerance was starting to waver. Especially, when Sasuke waggled that scrumptious ass at him and made little mewling noise. He gave one more rub to that fine backside and then pulled back. Sasuke moaned in disappointment and wiggled his butt a little bit more. Itachi, picked up the paddle again and decided he really needed to hurry, before he lost his battle to temptation. Sasuke, on the other hand, had tensed up again. He had figured out his brother’s pattern after the whipping.

Itachi’s was going to deliver ten more hits to his ass and he knew they were going to hurt. His backside was already burning and his back was still warm from the previous abuse. Sasuke didn’t know how much more of the pain he was going to be able to take and for some reason he was still so fucking hard that it hurt. His balls ached so badly from the cock ring securing him from not coming. Why was the torture bring him so much pain? It was probably the fact that it was his brother inflicting it.

A hard hit to his ass had him screaming and clutching at the sheets in pain. Oh yeah, that one hurt like hell. Sasuke’s tears finally spilt over, soaking into the blindfold. He had to do this though. His aniki was expecting him to hold out till the end and he only had nine more hits to go. His sealed his fate and bit the inside of his cheek hard.

The next five hits were harder and they hurt like hell, but they were always placed on different spots of his backside. He was extremely grateful for that. At least, Itachi was considerate in that aspect. Sasuke had long ago bit through his lip and now blood was soaking the sheets along with his tears. He could hear his own heart pounding furiously in his chests and his harsh breathing was filling the bedroom along with soft whimpers.

Itachi stared at his brother with lust and respect. He brought the paddle down four more times and then let it drop to the floor with a heavy thud. His hands were sliding over his brother’s burning backside and he knew then what his brother’s reward would be, but first he needed to get off. He spread his brother’s ass cheeks wide so that he could see the trembling hole begging for his thick cock. He leaned forward and lapped at the tight puckered skin. Sasuke let out a cry of surprise and his body convulsed under Itachi’s hands.

“Itachi… don’t… I haven’t showered.”

“Shut up.” Itachi snarled, before plunging his tongue deep into the boy’s asshole.

The scream that ripped through the bedroom was perfect. It filled Itachi’s ears and made him moan loudly. He tongue fucked his baby brother for several seconds until his felt Sasuke’s body relax. He pulled away and reached for the drawer at the bedside table. He took out the lube and uncapped it, pouring a good amount all over his straining erection, not caring if it got on the floor.

“I’m not going to prepare you.” Itachi panted out as he moved forward.

“Just do it, niisan. I need you too bad too care.” Sasuke whimpered out.

Itachi slammed into the boy and fought to strive off his orgasm as the tight heat clamped around him. He let his forehead fall against the boy’s lower back as he tried to breathe and regain some kind of restrain over his raging hormones.

“Move, aniki.” Sasuke whined.

Itachi lost it at that point. He started pounding his brother hard, his fingers digging into the boy’s hips painfully hard. Sasuke cried out with each hit to his sweet spot, his cock twitching painfully. Precum spilling over and making his skin drenched along with the sweat.

“Niisan…” Sasuke breathed out. “The ring.”

“Not yet Sasuke. This is about me. I promise you’ll like what I have in store for you.” Itachi grunted out as he felt his orgasm trailing up his spine.

“But it hurts so good, Itachi.” Sasuke cried out, tears flowing harder.

Itachi exploded then. His heart slamming against his chest, his eyes losing sight, and his body swarmed with a pleasure so intense that he couldn’t think at all. All he could do was feel as he emptied himself deep inside his brother’s sweet heat. He slowly came down from his orgasmic bliss and pulled out of Sasuke. He undid the bind along Sasuke’s wrist, rolling the boy onto his back and leaned over taking the blindfold off while licking away the salty tears.

Sasuke’s eyes squinted from the sudden light filling his vision and then he leaned into his brother’s loving touches. Itachi sealed their lips together in passionate kiss that had Sasuke crying even harder. Itachi pulled away licking away the fresh tears on the boy’s cheeks.

“You did so good, Sasuke. I’m so very proud of you. And as I told you before, you get a reward.” Sasuke finally opened his dark eyes, looking up at his brother. “You get to take me.”

 

TBC……


	20. Pleasure Beyond Comprehension

Chapter 20 - Pleasure Beyond Comprehension

 

Sasuke stared at Itachi in shock as the tears were drying up, forgotten in his disbelief. He was still unsure if he had heard his brother correctly. Nevertheless, he prayed that he had. The thought of taking Itachi was beyond his wildest dreams.

He had never imagined taking Itachi. He had always pictured himself as bottom. Not that it was a bad thing to take Itachi. He was quite thrilled about this idea, a lot. He wanted to see his brother withering underneath him in the heat of passion.

“Are you serious?” He choked out.

“Yes.” Sasuke shook his head still not quite confident that he heard that correctly. He ran a shaky hand through his messy hair as he tried to get his scattered thoughts organized.

“Are you sure?”

Itachi decided that this meaningless banter had gone on long enough. He leaned forward lightly kissing his baby brother. Sasuke moaned deeply and opened to his brother’s invasion. Their tongues met and played as Itachi pulled Sasuke down on top of him.

Sasuke took that as his sign to take the lead, so he did. He ran his hands along Itachi’s sculpted chest, lightly grazing his nipples as he kissed the man deeper. Tasting him like it was for the first time. Itachi moaned deep in his chest causing shivers to cascade down Sasuke’s spine.

He broke the kiss panting lightly as he moved his body down Itachi has well built one. He ran his tongue along his niisan’s jaw line as his fingers flicked at the hard nubs of the older Uhiha’s pert nipples. Itachi growled at being teased, but that didn’t stop the boy.

It had been a long time since he had last been on the receiving end of sex and he had to admit he was a little anxious. He was also very excited. Since it was Sasuke who was doing the taking. He decided that it was best to just sit back and enjoy it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was very nervous. He was afraid of disappointing Itachi and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He slowly moved down the older man’s body and kissed along the collarbone. Itachi tilted his head back to give the boy plenty of room to work his magic.

Things were starting to heat up nicely and his cock started to harden again, signaling that he was ready for the next stage of foreplay, but unfortunately, Sasuke was taking things a lot slowly then he originally liked. He thought about speeding up the process, but he decided not to. This was for Sasuke. It was going to have to go at the boy’s pace, not his.

Sasuke leaned further down and took the left nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Itachi hissed and glanced down at the boy, liking the sight. Sasuke nipped lightly at Itachi’s reaction. The Prodigy’s hand threaded through his hair in appreciation and that gave him more confidence.

He sucked harder as he pinched the opposite nipple. This caused a moan of pleasure for his efforts. He purred deep in his throat and let the nipple slip out of his mouth. He blew lightly on the wet nub and Itachi growled at the shiver that ran over his body.

“Damn it Sasuke. Stop fucking teasing.” Sasuke laughed at that and kissed the nipple.

He moved further down Itachi’s body and palmed the massive erection. Itachi groaned loudly and gripped the boy’s black hair harder. Sasuke licked the tip in reward for such a sexy reaction to his touch.

“Take it in your mouth.” Itachi muttered as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Sasuke did as he asked, but only took the head of the cock in his mouth and sucked hard, savoring the taste of his brother’s thick precum on his tongue. He slowly worked his mouth over the hard length, driving both himself and Itachi crazy at the leisure pace he had decided to use.

Itachi bucked his hips upward, trying to get Sasuke to take more of the flesh in his mouth. The younger Uchiha had to fight down his gag reflex as he placed a firm hand on his older brother's firm hips so that Itachi couldn’t do that again. Itachi almost whined in protest, but was able to stop the sound from leaving his throat. The boy was driving him insane though. That burning hot mouth was moving firmly over his aching flesh, bring him to the brink of his control. He was so tempted to take back his offer and fuck the boy as punishment for teasing him with such a good tongue.

Sasuke picked up the pace slightly as he sucked harder. The cock in his mouth twitched in appreciation and it had Sasuke moaning against the hard flesh. Itachi choked on a moan as the vibration of his baby brother’s moan traveled along his dick. The boy really was trying to test his patience.

Sasuke placed three fingers on Itachi’s lips as he plead with his eyes for his brother to moisten them. Itachi let his lips apart slightly and Sasuke slipped his fingers inside the warm cavern. Sasuke moaned again at the feel of that talented tongue moving over his appendages.

Itachi nipped at the tips and Sasuke slowly pulled them out. He moved his body to the side as he brought his now shaking fingers to his brother’s ass. Itachi spread his legs slightly to give the boy more room to work.

Sasuke pushed one finger into the tight hole and gasped. His nissan’s ass was so tight and warm. He almost lost it immediately. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to strive off his orgasm long enough to be inside his older brother. His dick hurt so badly and leaking precum all over his thighs. His took a deep breath to calm his body down and slipped another finger in with the previous one. Itachi’s body stiffened slightly and then slowly relaxed against the intrusion. Sasuke slowly started to stretch his brother as he let the man’s cock slide from his mouth as he sucked hard on it the whole way.

He moved up the delicious body and brought his lips down on to Itachi’s. His niisan opened to him instantly and tongues were battling for dominance. Sasuke pushed further inside Itachi and hit the bundle of nerves causing the man to moan against his lips. Desire coiled into his stomach and a rush of sexual power rushed over his body. He now understood why Itachi got off on the dominant role.

He pushed a third finger in past the tight muscle as he kissed Itachi harder. Arms came up around his shoulders and his niisan’s hands gripped the strands of his hair. Sasuke was starting to lose his grip on this restraint and all that was running through his lust induced brain, was getting inside Itachi as soon as physically possible.

He slipped his fingers out of his brother’s hot, tight body as he ended the kiss with a little nip to Itachi’s bottom lip. He went to reach for the lube, but the older Uchiha got to it first. He took a deep shaky breath as he watched his brother uncap it.

Itachi poured a good amount on to his hand and replaced the bottle on the nightstand. He reach for his younger brother’s weeping cock and started to run his lube-covered hand down the length. Sasuke groaned as he fell weakly into Itachi’s strong chest.

“You might not want to do that for to much longer or I’ll never get inside you.” Sasuke said shakily. Itachi smiled at that and pulled his hand back.

“I can tell. You could have used your own precum as lube.”

“Stop teasing me. You’ve came more times then me.” Itachi kissed his lips lightly.

“Shut up and get inside me, foolish otouto.” Itachi purred.

Sasuke shivered at the sound of his older brother’s voice and slowly crawled to his knees. He pushed Itachi’s legs up and moved between them. He stared at Itachi for a long moment as he took a couple of deep breaths. He really didn’t know if he could do this, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to be buried inside Itachi’s tight ass. He took one last deep breath and grabbed a hold of his aching cock. He positioned himself at Itachi’s puckered hole and then started to push in. Itachi’s body stiffened and Sasuke waited. The head of his cock was barely through the ring of flesh and he wondered if Itachi was going to be able to handle this.

“Sasuke move your ass now.” Itachi ordered.

Well, it looked like that answered his question. He slammed into Itachi in one powerful thrust and made both of them cry out in unison. Itachi was panting hard and sweat was beading at his temples. Sasuke leaned forward without thinking and started to lick up the beads.

Itachi’s now closed eyes slid open to meet Sasuke’s dark gaze. His body started to relax around the intrusion and he moved his hips a little to get used to the size of Sasuke’s length. A choked sound came from the panting boy above him and he found himself smiling.

“Take me Sasuke.” He whispered into the younger boy’s ear.

Sasuke groaned and started to move his hips in a slow rhythm. Itachi hissed at the first couple of thrust, but the pain dissolved into a pleasant burning and then soon was pure pleasure. He found himself gripping hard at Sasuke’s shoulders as his body ignited into uncontrollable shudders.

“Harder.” He breathed out, as his eyes slide closed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as those words washed over his body and the orgasm that he was trying so hard to hold off was starting to build in the pit of his stomach. He sped his hips and slammed into Itachi’s body for all that he was worth. He angled his hips, trying to hit that spot deep inside his older brother. Itachi cried out, startling Sasuke. He knew he had found the spot he was looking for. So he put all his effort into making sure he struck that spot repeatedily so that he would be able to bring Itachi over the edge with him.

Sweat was starting to spread over both their bodies and they were sliding against each other in a fluid, quick motion, bring themselves closer to their blissful orgasms. Itachi was now panting heavily in his ear and he knew that the older man was getting close. It was such a turn on to have his niisan under him like this. He never dreamed how pleasurable it could be to be the one that was doing the taking. He lifted himself up off his elbows and stared down at his older brother’s sweating body. A shiver ran over him as the cool bedroom air ran over his sweaty flesh.

“Touch yourself for me, niisan.” He found himself whispering and to his pleasant surprise, Itachi did so.

He followed the movement with his eyes as he snapped his hips into his brother at the same tempo as Itachi’s strokes. He felt himself growing closer to the edge and he sped up to the point that he had the headboard banging soundly into the wall. He watched Itachi as his orgasm took him over by surprise.

Itachi cried aloud and cum hit them both in the chest. Sasuke felt his own release shot up his spine and he was releasing deep inside Itachi’s ass. He collapsed on top of his brother panting hard. Strong arms wrapped securely around him and he had never felt so relaxed in his whole life. His eyes closed as a soft smile played at the corner of his lips. He had never come so hard in his life and he was pretty sure he’d never feel the way he felt with anyone else. Ever. Itachi was also feeling extremely content with their positions. He had never come so quickly being on bottom. He didn’t really like reversing positions with anyone and it usually took his lover a lot to get him off when he was uke.

Sasuke was a different story though. He was so horny and the look on his little brothers face, had him so riled up that he was already close to release before he had even touched himself. Sasuke had such a hold on his emotions that it almost scared him. All he knew, was he didn’t want to let the boy go at all.

“Thank you.” Sasuke breathed in his ear. He shivered in post orgasmic bliss.

“You’re very welcome.” He mumbled as he tightened his arms around his baby brother.

“I never thought it could feel like that. Now I understand why you fuck me all the time.” Itachi chuckled slightly.

“Well, don’t get your hopes up. This won’t be happening all the time.”

“I know.” Sasuke said with a yawn.

Itachi pushed the boy off him, wincing as the dick slipped out of his abused ass. He slowly rose to his feet so as to not get dizzy and made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a wash clothe and slowly cleaned himself off. He rinsed it out and then took it back to his younger brother.

He tossed it to Sasuke and smiled as it hit the boy in the face. Sasuke grunted, but didn’t complain. He took it off and started to clean himself. Itachi lowered his body so that he could sit on the edge of the bed. Sasuke threw the cloth to the floor and then wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck, resting his chest against his brother’s strong back.

“Now I’m tired.” Sasuke said with a yawn.

“Then get some rest. I’ve got some things I’ve got to look over for the restaurant, so I’m going to stay up for a little bit.”

“Ok.” Sasuke answered as he released his grip on his niisan.

Itachi rose to his feet and grabbed a clean pair of black pajama pants. He slipped them on and headed out of the bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He sat down at the kitchen table as he grabbed his case that was sitting semi under the table.

He placed it on the surface then leaned back in his chair and stared at it. He still didn’t know what he was going to do with the restaurant now. He was going to have Sasuke help run it so that he could spend more time dealing with the club, but now that Sasuke was his pet he didn’t think that was quite possible. Itachi planned to keep Sasuke very busy.

Now he just needed to talk his parents into letting Sasuke live with him. That was something he was not looking forward too at all. Especially when it came to their father. The man was almost impossible when it came to convincing. The only thing he could think of was getting his mother alone and persuading her first. Once she was on his side, it would be a lot easier.

He smiled to himself as he crack open his can of Mt. Dew. He wasn’t too worried about it. Sasuke wanted to be with him and that’s all that matter. The rest of the jigsaw pieces would fall into place.

 

TBC…


	21. Lunch

The Prodigy  
Chapter 21 - Lunch

 

Sasuke woke up feeling slightly groggily and deliciously well rested. He sat up in his brother’s king size bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He glanced around to see that Itachi was nowhere around. He pulled the covers back and searched around the room for his boxers. He couldn’t find them. He grabbed the nearest thing on the floor, which happened to be a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. 

He opened the bedroom door and was greeted with the most scrumptious smell. His brother was in the kitchen, making breakfast and it smelled like French toast. His stomach grumbled loudly, telling him just how hungry he really was. Images of last night flashed through his mind and a deep blush covered his face. He still couldn’t believe that he had topped Itachi and it had been the most amazing experience of his life. 

He had a feeling that it would be a long time before his brother ever gave him that mind-blowing experience again. He decided that he needed to get some pants on, before he went out and greeted Itachi. He made his way to the spare bedroom and opened the dresser full of all his clothes. He could faintly hear music coming from the other end of the house and he had to smile a little at the choice of music. 

His brother had always had a secret fetish for techno music. He remembered when he was younger; Itachi had told him it was the best sex music. Then the older Uchiha winked at him and left him standing in the hall baffled and more then a little confused. Sasuke had been thirteen at the time. He still couldn’t believe how naïve he used to be when it had come to sex, but from then on out. Itachi had made a point to tease him about such things. Now, he was glad his brother had. 

He quickly pulled on his sweatpants and went to join Itachi in the kitchen. His brother was indeed making French toast and scrambled eggs with cheese, just as Sasuke liked them. This is not what caught Sasuke’s attention though. It was the fact that Itachi was cooking in the nude. His muscles flexing deliciously with every small move. The light shining off his tight body making him look like a god. Okay, Sasuke took that back. His brother was a god and Sasuke found himself extremely hard and close to nosebleed. He wanted a piece of that for breakfast. Fuck the French toast andscrambled eggs. Itachi was much more appetizing then anything else in the world. 

Itachi glanced over when he noticed Sasuke in the room. The look on the boy’s face was one of pure hungry. Itachi smiled in his mind. Good, his plan was working brilliantly. By the time him and Sasuke left the house, his poor baby brother would be so aroused that the kid would be in pain. Itachi decided today was turning out quite nicely, besides his sore ass. He turned off the stove and put the slices of toast of a plate. 

“Hungry Sasuke?” He asked almost teasingly, that is if he teased. 

Instead, his voice was deep and uninterested, but he couldn’t hide the amusement dancing in his dark black eyes. He set the plate on the table next to the one with eggs and cheese. Sasuke moved forward as if in a zone and Itachi watched him closely.

“Famished.” Sasuke stated as he came up to stand in front of his brother. 

Itachi watched the boy closely, already predicting Sasuke’s moves before they happened. He grabbed the kid’s hands when they went up to touch the flesh of his chest. Sasuke stuck out his lip in a furious pout at being denied. Itachi ignored and turned his younger brother to the chair he was suppose to sit down in. 

“Eat your breakfast Sasuke. It’s the only food you get today until dinner.” Itachi ordered. 

That caused his brother to look at him in inquiry as he did as told. Itachi pretended not to notice the look and went about cleaning the kitchen. Sasuke’s eyes followed the older man’s every move as he moved in autopilot as he feed himself. Food was the last thing on his mind. All he wanted to do was worship that stunning body. 

Itachi could feel his baby brother’s eyes burning into him. He could feel tingling starting in his groin at the attention. He glanced down almost grinning at the erection that was forming. Yes, this was going to be an amazing day and poor Sasuke was going to be begging to be taken by the end of it. 

Itachi went to clean of the counter’s making sure his brother noticed the large erection he was sporting. Itachi’s head snapped up at the sound of silverware colliding with the plate, but he was too slow and Sasuke had his cock buried deep inside that hot mouth. Itachi’s knees went weak and he almost let out a moan. His reaction time was delayed because the pleasure was so breath taking. He actually had to grip the edge of the counter as his body came alive. He shoved a hand in his little brother’s hair and fisted it tightly, yanking the boy off him. 

“I don’t think so foolish otouto.” Itachi growled out as Sasuke let out a cry of pain. “You don’t get this until later and the way you are acting you may not get it at all.” Sasuke was just about to snap out a retort, but the look on his older brother’s face told him to keep quiet. Sasuke sneered, but nodded his compliance. Itachi released him and he slowly rose to his feet, sulking back to the kitchen table to resume eating. “Good boy.” Itachi whispered in his ear like a lover’s caress. 

His head was tipped back by his brother again, but gentler this time and their lips were sealed into a soul searing kiss. Sasuke opened instantly to let Itachi’s tongue dominate his mouth. The kiss lasted for several minutes making Sasuke moan into it as his brother nipped at the edge of his tongue then soothe it over with his own. 

Itachi almost groaned at the flavor of maple syrup and Sasuke that filled his senses. He decided he liked the taste a lot. He’d have to store that in his memory for future usage, but now all he wanted to do was soak up the feeling of his little brother’s hot, wet mouth. He wondered who he was torturing more. Himself or his brother. He was really fucking hard and remembering last night made him want to take Sasuke into the living room. Throw his ass over the arm of it and fuck that tight hole until he covered it with his cream. 

By the time Itachi pulled away, Sasuke was shaking with arousal and panting from the intensity. Itachi actually smirked down at him then let go of his hair and left the room. Sasuke watched that tight ass until it disappeared. He let out a deep breath and stared across the room at the wall. He knew Itachi was trying to kill and he told himself that he never thought the man could be so cruel. He knew better though. It was Itachi he was talking about though and the man had a mean sadistic streak in him. 

He ate quickly and took care of his dishes, putting them away in the dishwasher. He was so painfully hard right now and all he wanted was his brother to take away the ache. He decided he was going to have a few choice words with Itachi. He latterly stomped his way into Itachi’s room, throwing the door open in the processes making it slam against the wall hard. He stopped dead in his tracks though. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at his naked brother who was sitting on the bed with a tight fist wrapped around his hard nine-inch cock. Sasuke’s mouth went dry and he had to lick his lips to gain some kind of moisture on them.

“Have you ever heard of knocking Sasuke?” Itachi growled, but the mischief in his eyes told Sasuke he had planned this. Sasuke took a step into the room, heading straight for his brother. “Stop right there otouto. You get anywhere near me and you’ll be extremely sorry.” Itachi informed. Sasuke pouted, his erection throbbing painfully against the cotton of his sweats. “On the table next to you is lube and a butt plug. I want you to stretch yourself and insert it for me.” 

Sasuke stared at him like he was insane. Then glanced at the table Itachi was talking about. There indeed was a plug and lube, but the butt plug is what held his attention. It was longer then most and ridged like a screw. It was black and had a switch on the bottom of it. Sasuke picked it up with a trembling hand and examined it. He glanced back at his brother. 

“Grab the lube too and come here.” Itachi’s voice was so deep it vibrated through every pour in Sasuke’s flesh, making him shiver in anticipation. He did as told and went to stand next to the bed, close to his older brother, watching the big hand sliding idly up and down the straining erection that he wanted inside himself so badly. “Get your pants off and get on the bed by my feet. I want you on your hands and knees with your ass facing me.” Itachi ordered. 

Sasuke gulped hard, but did as he was told. Itachi pulled his legs up to give his baby brother more room to move. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder when he was in position and stopped at the look on Itachi’s face. That’s when it dawned on him, that he could use this situation to his advantage. He didn’t wait for Itachi to tell him what to do. He was already coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube and sliding two in his supple ass. 

They went in easily and he couldn’t help but let out a small cry of pleasure. He let his top half of his body collapse fully on to the bed. His ass was now angled higher in the air. He let his legs part a little more so he could give Itachi the best view of him working his own ass, deeply. He searched around the tight cavern looking for that spot that would make him see stars. He found it letting out a loud cry that echoed off the walls. 

“Keeping going, Koneko.” Itachi purred out from behind him. 

Sasuke worked his fingers harder as he slipped a third on in, gritting his teeth a little at the pain. He spread his fingers a little to open himself up alittle more so that it wasn’t so tight around them. The pain faded with pleasure as his longest finger brushed across the bundle of nerves again. He tipped his head to the side, panting.

“God, niisan. It feels so good.” Sasuke moaned out, making Itachi move his hand faster over his rock hard erection. 

“It looks good to Sasuke.” Itachi added as he brushed a foot lightly along Sasuke’s tense balls. 

“Niisan, please.” 

Itachi smiled at the begging plea. He wanted to give into it. Really, he did, but he had other plans for today and they weren’t staying in this bedroom, fucking Sasuke into the mattress. Even though that sounded fucking amazing. He moved his hand even faster over his erection as he started to cup his sack, rolling them slightly. He needed to get himself off soon or he was going to spoil his own plans. 

“Put the plug in, otouto.” He whispered. 

Sasuke barely heard him over the pleasure pounding in his head. He fumbled around the bed for the plug as he pulled his fingers out with a wet popping sound. He opened the lube and poured some in his hand so he could spread it around the ridged plug. He tried to close the lid of the bottle, but his lubed fingers kept sliding off the cap. He growled in the back of his throat and used his other hand to snap it closed. 

He threw it across the room in sexual frustration as he grabbed the plug. He moved his hands to his entrance and slammed the plug into his ass. Both Uchihas let out a loud cry. Sasuke because of the pleasure the shot up his spine and making his eyesight exploded into whiteness and Itachi was because he hit his orgasm. 

Itachi leaned forward enough so that his load was disposed of on Sasuke’s creamy white ass. He stroked himself a few more times and then fell back on to the bed panting hard, eyes closing in bliss. Sasuke, on the other hand, was pissed. He felt his brother’s warm cum dripping down the crack of his ass and he saw red. He spun around with his Sharingan eyes activated and glared at his brother.

“Goddamn it, Itachi. You couldn’t take me before you did that?” He yelled. 

Itachi opened his eyes a crack to look up at his younger brother. He pushed the boy away from him not wanting to be disturbed while he enjoyed the after glow of his orgasm. Sasuke fell off the bed because he lost his balance and landed hard on the floor on his ass. The plug was jarred further up inside of him and he let out a loud yelp of pleasure, pain, and surprise. Itachi rolled over at the sound and stared down at the boy’s beat red face. Itachi found himself chuckling slightly. He couldn’t help it. As far as he was concerned, that’s what the boy got for being a nuisance. Sasuke looked up at the sound and then pouted. 

“I really hate you right now.” He stated.

“No you don’t.” Itachi answered, as he turned back on to his back and stared at the ceiling. 

“Does this me I have to spend all fucking day with this plug up my ass.” 

Itachi smiled and grabbed a little box next to him. He hit a button on it and Sasuke’s scream of pleasure filled the room. Itachi smiled and hit the button again, leaving Sasuke breathing hard and shaking. Itachi rolled back over to look at his baby brother.

“Does that answer your question?” 

“You have a remote for this thing?” Sasuke demanded, flabbergasted. 

Itachi held the box up and hit the button again. He watched Sasuke writher around on the carpet for a few seconds then hit the button again. Sasuke’s red eyes were slightly glazed over again and Itachi decided that he was going to have to visit the restrooms a few times during this outing if he was going to make it. 

“Get on the bed, Koneko.” Itachi ordered as he got off it and went to his closest. 

He rummaged through it trying to decide what he felt like wearing today. He pulled out a pair of jeans that had holes in it from extensive use. He also grabbed a sleeveless black t-shirt. He placed them on the table, grabbing his suitcase of toys. He went to the bed where Sasuke sat and placed it on the mattress top. He opened case, pulling a few things out that were on top that he didn’t need. 

“Lay down.” Sasuke did so, but still glared at Itachi in suspicion. Itachi leaned over him and grabbed his erection, placing a cock ring on it. Sasuke’s face went red with anger as he went to move away from his brother. Itachi had already put the cock ring in place. Sasuke let out a cry of desperation as he went to remove it. “You touch it and I’ll cut every single finger off.” Itachi stated in a deadly tone. 

“Why niisan?” Sasuke asked with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. 

“Because this is the quickest way to get you ready for the finals. If you want to stop now, I can always use Neji. He is still officially my pet.” Possessiveness flashed through Sasuke’s red eyes and suddenly Itachi was locked into a fierce kiss.

“Mine.” Sasuke hissed, leaving no room for arguing. 

“Only if you do what I tell you too. You agreed to this so don’t back out. I promise to take care of you tonight.” Sasuke nodded in understanding and laid back down to let his bother do as he pleased.

Itachi grabbed the nipple clamps and placed them on to his brother. Sasuke bit his lips at the initial pain, but forced it from his mind. To torture his little brother, Itachi flicked at the clamps and Sasuke cried out in a pleasurable pain. Itachi liked the sound of that and by the end of the day Sasuke would be begging for Itachi to get him off and that got Itachi all worked up over again. 

“You look absolutely delicious like this otouto. I may just leave you like this.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Sasuke whined. 

Itachi ignored the comment and got up to get dressed. Sasuke laid on the bed and watched his older brother. He couldn’t get up if he wanted to. His body was strung so tight that he couldn’t get his muscles to cooperate with his brain. Finally, he was able to sit up enough, but not without letting out a loud moan. Itachi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he did the button up on his jeans. 

“If I were you, I’d hurry and go get dressed or I’ll take you out in public like that.” Itachi threatened. 

Sasuke was off the bed quicker then a bunny could hop away from his attacker and was almost running to his room. Itachi felt a growing feeling of smugness as he ran a brush through his hair really quick. He threw the brush on to the bed and decided today would be a great day to let his hair hang free. He made his way to the living room so he could put his boots on. 

Sasuke came out a few minutes later in baggy jeans and a loose shirt. Itachi approved. His poor baby brother was going to need it for the kind of torture Itachi had in store for him. Itachi watched the boy, move rather stiffly to put his shoes on. Itachi wondered if Sasuke was going to make it through this day. Itachi was hoping so, because if the boy could last through this then he was more then ready for the finals. 

A loud knock from the front door filled the apartment. Itachi was startled to say the least. Who would have came over without calling first. Everyone knew better then that. Therefore, who had the balls to come without a simple phone call. He went to the door more then ready to chew the person a new asshole. When he opened the door though he stopped short in surprise. 

“Hey honey, how are you?” Itachi’s mother asked with a wide smile. 

“What a surprise?” Itachi said and held the door open for both his mother and father. 

Sasuke’s face paled visibly as he stared at his parents in horror. His mother was the first to notice the look. She ran over to his side and pampered over him like a little kid. Asking him if he was okay, that he looked a little pale. Sasuke brushed her off saying he was just fine. 

Itachi started forming a wicked idea in his mind as he watched the two. He decided he could use this situation to his own advantage. He walked over to stand next to his father. The older man looked at him with a sense of pride. 

“So what brings you guys here father?” Itachi asked casually.

“We were in town, because your mother wanted to go shopping so we figured we would stop by and check on Sasuke. We thought you guys would probably be working, but lucky us you weren’t.”

“Actually the co-owner let me have the week off to spend with my adorable otouto.” Itachi answered sweetly. 

Sasuke threw a glare his way, but didn’t say anything. Itachi just winked at him as his eyes sparkled with evil intent. Sasuke noticed it instantly and his eyes narrowed in hatred. He gave a sharp jerk of his head warning Itachi not to be an ass. When had Itachi ever listened to his younger brother. That’s right, never. 

“Well, we were actually just heading out to go for lunch at the outside café since it’s such a beautiful day. Would you guy’s care to join us?” The look on Sasuke’s face could have killed as his eyes flashed from dark brown to blood red and back. “My treat.” Itachi added just to fuel Sasuke’s anger.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Mikoto said happily, as she kissed Sasuke’s forehead. 

Sasuke rubbed the flesh in annoyance and stood to get away from his mother’s affectionate display. Itachi forced down his laughter at the display. He loved teasing Sasuke it was one of his favorite pastimes. This was just a reminder of how great it could be. 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll take my car and we’ll follow you guys so that you can do what you need to do afterwards.” 

“Good idea. We’ll meet you there.” Fugaku said as he collected his wife and they left the apartment.

“What the fuck are you doing Itachi?” Sasuke spat out as soon as the door closed. 

“Just grab a coat and let’s go. You do not question your Master.” 

“We’re with our fucking parents and I have a goddamn plug in my ass. Are you utterly insane?”

“Get in the car, otouto, before I manhandle you into it.” Itachi growled. 

Sasuke’s eyes bleed red in anger. Not one to be undone, Itachi’s bleed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke scuffed and walked out the door, slamming it in Itachi’s face. Itachi grinned evilly and hit the button in his pocket. The loud cry in the hall gave him great satisfaction as he grabbed his jacket and followed his brother. 

When he saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, trembling. He switched it off. Sasuke was starting to sweat a little as he glanced at his brother with dark brown eyes. Itachi ran a soothing hand through the boy’s slightly damp hair and kissed the slightly glossy forehead, where his mother had earlier. Sasuke leaned into the touch, his eyes sliding close as a puff of air was released against Itachi’s neck.

“Now be a good pet Sasuke. I would hate to do that while we’re in the presence of mother and father.” Sasuke nodded feebly and tried to walk on shaky legs. 

Itachi allowed the boy to lean on him as they moved out to the car. Sasuke broke away from him to get in the passenger side. Itachi nodded to his father as he watched his parents pull out of the driveway. Itachi got in with Sasuke and started the car as the boy next to him fidgeted slightly. Itachi followed his parents to the café and parked next to their car. He turned to face his little brother. 

“Are you okay now?” Sasuke nodded and opened the door and exited.

He didn’t want to be alone with Itachi any longer then he had too. Who knew what Itachi would do to him? Itachi had managed to make this day a living hell for him and he knew it was probably going to get ten times worse. What was Itachi thinking having lunch with their parents? Sasuke was so fucking horny and on the verge of breaking down. Now, Itachi was putting him in the worst situation ever. How was he going to survive having a decent lunch with his parents when he was far from decent? He just hoped to god, Itachi didn’t get trigger-happy and decided to hit the switch on the fucking vibrator. 

He caught up with his parents as they waited to be seated. Itachi sauntered up next to them, looking way too smug for his own good. Sasuke tried to think of a way to knock his brother down a few notches. God, how the man needed it really badly. They were seated at a slightly secluded table that was in the far corner of the outside patio. He was forced to sit next to his older brother and across from his father. His nervousness was growing by every passing second. They all quietly looked over their menus in silence. 

Sasuke couldn’t concentrate very well and his shirt was rubbing teasingly against his nipples because of the light breeze of the warm summer day. He squirmed slightly in his chair trying to get his nipples away from his shirt as a shock of pleasure went straight to his already painful dick. This action caused the plug to brush his prostate and he quickly bit his lip so not to cry out. He was in some deep trouble now. 

Itachi watched his baby brother out of the corner of his eye and almost smiled in victory. He wanted if he could actually get Sasuke to cry out in pleasure in front of his oblivious parents. There was only one way to find out. He placed his menu on the table already knowing what he was going to order. He turned his attention to his father. 

“How’s work been father?”

“It’s been busy but that’s usually how it is when you work with a police force. I really wish you would have decided to join.” Fugaku said in a wistful voice.

“Father please. We’ve already had this discussion and you already know my reasons.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. So, Sasuke how are you liking the restaurant?”

“It’s different. Very classy.” Sasuke answered preoccupied. 

“Honey, are you sure you are okay? You seem distracted?” Mikoto asked her youngest son.

“Mother, I’m fine. No need to worry. I just didn’t sleep very good last night. It was hot in the spare bedroom.” 

Itachi bit down another smile at the blatant lie. He placed his right hand on the boy’s upper thigh and Sasuke jumped slightly, but not enough for anyone but him and Sasuke to notice. Sasuke reached down and knocked his hand off the hard trembling thigh. Itachi placed it right back where he had it and Sasuke retaliated by digging his nails into the upper part of Itachi’s hand. 

Itachi ignored the pain, but he wasn’t going to ignore the action. He placed his left hand in his pocket and hit the button. Sasuke’s body jerked hard, disrupting the table in the process. Both their parents looked at the boy in surprise and Itachi raised a challenging eyebrow at his brother. Proud of the boy for not crying out. 

“Sorry, I though there was a spider on my thigh.” Sasuke said, his voice was slightly shaken, but he was mostly under control of it. 

Itachi was quite surprise. Sasuke was able to overcome the pleasure enough to act semi normal. Maybe the boy would be ready way before the finals. Itachi had to admit that he was impressed. Sasuke’s nails retreated and the same hand was laid lightly over his in an act of submission. Itachi hit the button off. A small breath of relief was released from the boy and Sasuke turned his attention back to the menu. 

The waiter took their orders and idle chitchat was ensued. Itachi waited patently for his brother to relax and feel more comfortable with the situation. They had all finished eating and were just talking. Itachi noticed Sasuke lean back in his chair and hit the button. A cry was released from the boy’s lips and he sat ramrod straight as his face went beet red. 

Their parents looked horrified and Itachi just stared at his brother with a blank face, even though inside he was quite happy with himself. Sasuke stammered a sorry and wobbly rose to his feet. He practically stumbled away, bumping into people’s tables and apologizing profusely as he ran for the bathroom. Itachi turned back to his parents and almost laughed at their expressions. He decided it was time to make an exit. 

“I have no clue what that was about. I guess Sasuke really didn’t get enough sleep last night and it’s must be wearing on him. I think I should probably take the boy home and make him go to bed.”

“That would be a very wise decision. I’ve never seen Sasuke like that. I hope he is okay.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine mother.” Itachi handed her a hundred and smiled reassuringly. 

“Pay for lunch and then go by yourself something pretty. I’ll take care of Sasuke.” With that said, Itachi rose to his feet and went to search out his brother, leaving his startled parents. 

 

TBC…


	22. Payback and Jealousy

The Prodigy  
Chapter 22 - Payback and Jealousy

 

Sasuke pushed the bathroom door open and almost fell to his knees, but caught himself on the sink. He gripped it hard as his body screamed at him for release. Itachi was an asshole. That’s the only thing running through Sasuke’s head as the plug vibrated against his prostate. He lifted his head to look up enough to see his reflection in the mirror. He was sweating badly and his whole face was flushed, while he panted hard. 

He officially hated his brother right now and he needed to cum so badly he could barely breathe. He turned the faucet on and started splashing cold water against his face, while trying to get the shaking of his body under control. He was failing miserably. He heard the door open and close behind him, but was too preoccupied to care. 

Itachi watched his brother for a moment, smiling to himself. He was very proud of his handy work. Sasuke was frantically splashing water on his face and slightly panting. Itachi pressed the button off and a sigh of relief filled the bathroom. Sasuke glanced at the door, knowing Itachi would be standing there. He wasn’t disappointed. 

Itachi raised a thin black eyebrow at the boy. He knew what was coming and was actually encouraging it. Itachi was just as hard as his brother was after their very uncomfortable lunch with their parents. Itachi knew that Sasuke would rip him a new asshole for the scene he caused and Itachi was anticipating it. 

“Are you fucking insane?” Sasuke hissed as he started in on the older Uchiha.

“You enjoyed every second of it.” Sasuke glared at him.

“It’s our fucking parents. What if they figured out what was going on? You took a huge chance with this whole visit. Mom and dad would have killed us.” 

“They are too dumb to realize that I had a vibrating butt plug in your ass.” Itachi shrugged off. 

“One that you have a fucking trigger finger for.” Sasuke yelled.

“You love it.” 

“Not when our parents are sitting across the table from us.” 

“Shut up otouto. You’re giving me a headache. Mother and father are going home and they think it was just lack of sleep. Everything worked out in the end and I got to make you squirm. Everyone’s happy.”

“Except for me.” Sasuke answered with a pout. 

Itachi was taken back by the sudden change in his brother demeanor. He hadn’t expected that at all and it turned him on even more. He grabbed his brother by the arm and pushed the boy into the closest stall. As soon as the door closed and locked, he was kissing his brother with all his pent up passion. He ate at his mouth as if it was homemade chocolate, making sure to explore every dip and turn with great enthusiasm. Sasuke moaned loudly and his legs gave out from under him as he clung to his older brother. His arms were wrapped tightly about the older man’s neck and his right leg rose up to wrap along Itachi’s hard thigh. 

He was cock was screaming for release and his body was over sensitive. Every nip at his mouth and every brush of his brother’s long fingers had his body screaming in passion. He tilted his head to the side and opening his mouth a little to give his brother more room to explore. His hands were far from idle as they entwined into that beautiful free flowing black hair. His own tongue battling intensely with Itachi as he grinded hard against the man’s own straining erection. Little mews escaping his throat telling Itachi just how much he was turned on and how hot for him he really was. 

Itachi pulled back to give them both a chance to breath before they suffocated. He was shiver from the nails that slightly scrapped against his scalp as his brother moved against his hard body, Sasuke was unhindered in his passion and Itachi found himself becoming just as frantic for more of what Sasuke was offering him so freely. After the sexually tension that had been flying between the two of them through out lunch, they were both to the point of mental breakdown. 

Itachi almost didn’t care that they were in a public bathroom. He just want to tear the plug out of his brother and fill the boy’s tight ass with something far bigger and longer, hot with frustrated desire and pulsating with lust. He didn’t though. He had already made plans for today and he was going to follow through with them, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t get himself off in the process. 

He pushed Sasuke down until the boy was sitting on the toilet. He boy did so, but reluctantly. He didn’t want to give up touching his brother. He was so horny and rubbing up against Itachi felt so fucking good. He was so sensitive and aching from denied lust. He looked up at Itachi with big dark brown eyes and Itachi moaned in heated passion. 

“Undo my pants Sasuke. I want you to suck me off.” He whispered in a deep husky voice, making the boy whimper. 

Sasuke lifted his shaky hands and did as he was told. Having a hard time getting the button unclasped but finally succeeded. He pulled out his brother’s hard leaking cock and silently thanked Itachi for not wearing any underwear. It got him to his destination faster. He licked at the tip of the dick, gathering his brother’s essence on his tongue and savoring the taste with a loud moan. 

He knew that he was not going to get any sexual release from this passionate meeting, but for some reason he didn’t mind. He was just happy that he got to touch his brother and make Itachi feel good. The fact that his niisan needed him to touch him made Sasuke feel so fucking good, that he found himself taking his brother all the way in his mouth and sucking hard, letting his throat relax against the throbbing erection so that he could give his brother the maximum pleasure. 

That’s when he realized how much of a submissive he had truly become. He liked pleasing Itachi even if it meant not getting off him self and for some reason this fact did not piss him off as much as it had at first. Yeah, he was still infuriated at Itachi for torturing him at lunch and he would get back at him for it. However, right now all he wanted to do was blow his brother’s mind. 

He ran his tongue along the main vein as he moved his hot mouth up and down Itachi’s hard length making the man above him grip his hair almost to the point of pain. He put every skill he had learned so far with his brother to use. By the time Itachi blew his load, Sasuke wanted to hear his name on those harsh pretty lips. He would have been thrilled to make his brother scream but he knew that was never going to happy so he set his goal on the more plausible. 

He ran one hand up and behind so he could grab at his brother’s luscious ass as his other hand played with the heavy sack that was starting to tighten in his palm, pre-warning him that Itachi was getting close to his release. Sasuke moved his mouth faster and sucked harder as he ran his tongue along the slit on head of the hot piece of flesh throbbing hard. 

Itachi groaned as he tensed up. He slammed himself into his brother’s wet mouth and forced Sasuke to stay there as he released into the boy’s eager throat. He felt his otouto swallow along his hard flesh and he moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the empty bathroom walls. He was panting hard as he let his eyes fall closed.

“Sasuke.” He purred out as his grip slackened on the boy’s hair and he leaned back against the stall down.

His knees threatened to give out from under him so he was forced to fall to the bathroom floor, but he was able to find the strength to keep standing. He opened his eyes to look down at his baby brother and what he saw made a small tingling to form in his groin again, almost making him hard all over again.

Sasuke had wiped away cum that had leaked out of the corner of his mouth and sucked hard on his fingers, not letting it go to waste. The boy closed his eyes tightly as he let the flavor linger on his tongue, moaning around the digits still in his mouth. Itachi grabbed the boy by the hair and yanked him up so that he could devour that wicked mouth with his own. He loved the taste of his baby brother’s mouth. The lingering flavor of his cum made it ten times sweeter as he savored it. 

Sasuke started to grind against him again and he forced himself to pull away from the kiss. He couldn’t afford to get hard again. In fear that he would spoil his plans and actually take his brother. He had almost earlier and he didn’t want that. He pushed the boy away and looked at the younger Uchiha. 

Sasuke stared up at his brother and gave him desperate look. He needed some kind of relief, however small it would be. Itachi cupped the boy’s cheek as he stared down at the beautiful boy. Sasuke burrowed into the touch like a kitten as his body convulsed. 

“Very good, pet. You are very obedient and I’m very proud of you.” Itachi said in a deep relaxed voice. 

“Please.” Sasuke said on a whimper. 

“Soon Sasuke. All you have to do is last for a couple more hours then I will take very good care of you.” Sasuke flashed his brother a seductive look as he licked his dry lips.

“Is that a promise?” Itachi grabbed the boy hard by the front of his shirt and kissed him deeply.

“That’s a threat.” Itachi growled, then let go of the boy and walked out of the stall. “Let’s go.” Sasuke followed, a little unsteady at first. 

They both left the bathroom. Itachi looked around and was relieved to see that their parents had indeed gone to do their own thing. He made his way down the street. He needed to make a stop at a few places to get a few things for Sasuke to wear on the evening at the club. Itachi had always made sure to make his pets looking as elegant and sexy as possible. He prided himself in appearance and it was the same in his submissive partners. If the club wanted, his pets as much as him self then he knew that he had accomplished his goal. 

They came to a secluded area. It was a circular clearing with a lovely statue that had water flowing along it. Their were benches along the outside of the area along with shops on the sidewalk front. Itachi brought Sasuke to one of the seats and told him to sit. Itachi knelt in front of him as he looked up at the boy. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he studied his niisan. 

“I’m going to go and get some things. I want you to sit here and patiently wait for me while I do this.” Sasuke looked startled and confused. Itachi mentally smiled and hit the button on the remote. Sasuke jolted in his seat and squirmed uncomfortable as his eyes got wide and his lips parted, letting out a breathy sigh. “You are not allowed to move from this spot. The vibrator will be on the whole time I’m gone. If you are a good boy and stay here the whole time and deal with this maturely, you will be greatly rewarded when I get back. Got it?” Sasuke tried to glare at him, but his dark eyes were glazed over with lust and it came more as a look of longing.

“I hate you.” Sasuke murmured in a quivering voice. 

“I know.” Itachi whispered as he patted the boy’s thigh in a loving gesture. 

Sasuke watched his brother get up and head off. He got an insane urge to grab something and throw it at the back of the older man’s head, but he couldn’t see anything within reaching distance and he didn’t trust his legs. So he watched his brother walk away leaving him aching and shivering in heightened arousal. If he got out of this alive, he was cutting Itachi off for a month. 

He placed his hands down by his side as he gripped the bench seat to the point his knuckles were white. His body was so strained that he couldn’t even control the constant shivering. He closed his eyes, praying for his brother to hurry as his dick screamed at him for release. He leaned forward so that his stomach brushed against the front of his pants. He subtle moved to give his cock some kind of relief. 

He sat like that for what seemed to be an eternity. He was starting to go in and out of conscience. He wondered if he was actually going to pass out from over stimulation and lack of release when he held footsteps. They were gradually getting closer, so he opened his eyes and looked up. What he saw surprised him. A tall man with bright red hair was walking toward him. Violet eyes stared at him in concern and Sasuke realized it was the man he had met at Itachi’s club the very first night he had gone. Sasuke stared at him in awe. The man was still as gorgeous as he remembered.

` “Are you okay?” The man asked concerned. Sasuke nodded as a blush of embarrassment graced his cheeks. If only this lovely man knew how much he wasn’t all right. “You look a little tense and slightly shaken. Are you sure you’re fine?” Sasuke seemed to find his voice then.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Sasuke said in a breathless voice.

“Do I know you?” The man asked as his eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, we’ve met before.”

“Oh, that’s right. Itachi’s night club.” The man said with a stunning smile. Sasuke nodded numbly. “Aya Fujimiya.” The man stated holding out a hand.

“Sasuke Uchiha.” The boy took his hand in greeting.

“Wow, you’re hand in burning up.” Aya reached forward and touched the younger man’s forehead in concern. The flesh was on fire and his palm was covered in sweat. “Jesus, are you running a fever? You’re really hot and sweating profusely.”

“No, it’s not because I’m…” Sasuke faded off, not exactly comfortable with stating the real problem. 

Aya’s purple eyes narrowed further as he took in the distressed boy. The flush on the Sasuke’s cheeks and the lips that were pushing out fast releases of air made the situation click in his brain. He was an experienced Master and just taking a little evaluation of the boy, clearly stated that Sasuke Uchiha was highly aroused. Aya leaned down so that his lips brushed  
enticingly along the boy’s ear.

“Would you like some help with that?” Aya made a movement down toward the boy’s pants.

Sasuke’s eyes followed the finger and he swallowed hard. Aya had realized his issue and the offer was highly inviting. Sasuke then thought about his brother and knew Itachi would blow a gasket if he were here to see this scene. Aya had gotten off lightly the first time he had hit on Sasuke, but if Itachi found them together, again Itachi would most likely kill Aya. 

A look of pure evil flashed across Sasuke’s face as an inviting smile crossed his lips. He knew this wasn’t fair to Aya, but Sasuke didn’t really care. He just wanted a way to get back at his brother for the shit he pulled earlier and the opportunity was being handed to him on a silver platter. There was no way he was going to pass it up. He turned his head slightly so he was able to run his lips lightly against Aya’s.

“I would love for you to take care of it for me.” Sasuke purred in an inviting voice.

Aya took the younger Uchiha’s hand and helped the boy to his feet. Sasuke cried out in pleasure as the plug struck that bundle of nerves deep inside of him making him see white. He fell against the red head as he breathed harshly. Aya held the boy close and they started to move down the street. Sasuke stopped the man short and quickly pulled him toward the alleyway. Aya looked confused, but followed the boy, willingly. 

Itachi had just walked into the clearing when he saw the man holding Sasuke close. At first, he was confused. He watched as they headed off toward the east part of town, but grew angry as he watched his brother pull the taller man into the alley. What the hell was going on? He thought to himself as the two disappeared from sight. 

He quickly moved across the clearing at a fast pace to catch up with the two. As he entered the alley, he heard Sasuke’s loud moan followed by a whimper. His eyes bleed into the Sharingan as he felt anger and jealousy swarm his chest. Not being use to the emotions flooding his body he went further into the dark space. Itachi found Sasuke pinned to the wall without a shirt on and the red head was licking and biting at the boy’s nipples. 

Itachi snapped. He couldn’t exactly explain what happened. One minute the two were all over and the next Itachi had ripped the red head away from his baby brother. He started beating the shit out of the man as his anger boiled over. He threw punch after punch in the man’s face. Sasuke was suddenly at his side, screaming words at him that he didn’t hear and trying to tear him away from the defenseless man that he was pulverizing. 

He let the man go and slammed his baby brother against the wall hard enough to make the boy scream out in pain. He snapped his head around to face the man. He was even more infuriated to see Aya from his nightclub. He snarled at the man in rage. 

“Leave us now or you die.” 

Aya glanced at Sasuke in fear and worry as he held his bleeding nose. He gave a look of sympathy as he hurried away scared for his life. As soon as the red head was out of sight, Itachi turned on his brother with possessive fury. Sasuke swallowed hard as he stared at Itachi frightened. 

“Itachi?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Itachi snarled. 

He spun his brother around and slammed him back against the wall. Sasuke gritted his teeth against the pain as he cheek throbbed at the sudden impact. He felt Itachi tearing at the front of his pants to get them open. 

Sasuke closed his eyes against the panic. He knew Itachi would never hurt him on purpose, but right now, his brother was so mad that he wasn’t thinking straight. Sasuke had officially pushed Itachi too far and now he regretted it. He deserved anything that his brother had in store for him. He knew better then to push Itachi like this and he had. 

Itachi tore his pants down to his feet as his older brother bit hard enough to draw blood on his shoulder. Sasuke felt the liquid of his life essence run down his back. He closed his eyes and shivered at the brush of Itachi’s clothes against his bare skin. He had wanted this all day, but he didn’t want it like this. Itachi was aggressive and rough to the point of pain, but Sasuke buckled up and fisted his hands. He deserved this. He shouldn’t have played with Itachi’s emotions.

Itachi ripped the butt plug out of his brother’s ass and was greeted with a loud cry of pain mixed with pleasure from Sasuke. He threw the toy down the alley as he undid his pants. He lifted Sasuke’s leg up so that he could find the boy’s entrance. He slammed his aching cock deep into the boy’s wet tight ass and started a rhythm of harsh pounding into his otouto not giving the boy any time to adjust. Sasuke yelled loudly as tears of pain slid down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as he sobbed softly feeling the inner walls of his ass tear slightly at Itachi’s bigger cock. Itachi thrust into him at an irregular pace as he littered hard bites against the boy’s bare flesh, leaving bleeding marks all over the prefect skin. 

“Mine.” Itachi growled. “No one is allowed to touch you, kiss you, and fuck you. You belong to me. Got that, bitch?” Itachi asked. Sasuke only cried harder. Itachi picked up his pace as he lifted the boy’s leg higher. He grabbed a hold of Sasuke’s hair with his free hand, forcing the boys head back. So that he could growl into the boy’s ear. “Say it! I want to hear that you understand otouto. Who do you belong to?”

“You.” Sasuke whimpered.

“Who is your Master?”

“You.” 

“Who’s the only on who can touch you, kiss you, and fuck you.” Itachi spat. 

“You.” 

“God boy.” Itachi purred and unclasped the cock ring that held Sasuke’s orgasm at bay. It fell to the concrete unforgotten as Itachi’s hand enclosed along Sasuke’s almost purple swollen cock. “Now cum for your Master, bitch.” Itachi ordered out in a hiss as he started to harshly pump at the painfully throbbing cock.

The scream that was released from Sasuke as he hit his peak was loud enough to wake the dead. The boy’s ass clutched hard on Itachi’s straining dick. Itachi chocked on his own cry of release as his orgasm ripped through him almost painfully. He threw his head back as both his hands tightened on Sasuke to the point of excruciating pain. 

As soon as Itachi was able to get a hold of him self, he pulled away from Sasuke and slammed the boy against the wall hard for good measure. He put him self-back into his pants noticing the blood that was on his flesh. He ignored it and did up his pants. He didn’t even bother looking at his younger brother as he grabbed the bags that he had dropped on the ground.

“I’ll meet you at the car in five or you walk your ass home.” Itachi snapped, leaving his crying brother in the alleyway by himself. 

He couldn’t bring him self to look at the boy. All he was feeling was hurt, anger and shame. Itachi was so fucking irate that he could barely see straight, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel bad for what he had just done to Sasuke. He know wondered what was to become of them. 

 

TBC...


	23. Hell Hath No Fury

The Prodigy  
Chapter 23 - Hell Hath No Fury

 

Sasuke did make it to the car on the appointed time Itachi had told him. His older brother was waiting for him behind the wheel. When he climbed in, two things were noted. One, Itachi refused to acknowledge him in any way, shape, or form. Second, Itachi’s knuckles were completely bloodless as they gripped the steering wheel as if it was Itachi’s last lifeline. That’s when Sasuke fully took in the extent of the damage and just how much shit he was actually in. 

There was of intense rage were rolling off of Itachi and making the small space inside the car, almost unbearable to be in. The look on Itachi’s face was one that was not to be taken lightly. His elegantly shaped lips were pressed together in a tight line and his eyes had bleed over into the Sharingan, the special bloodline trait kekkei genkai that only the Uchiha clan had. It was something that they were able to control at will, but Itachi and Sasuke had always used it against each other when they were really anger so that the other one under stood just how furious they were with the other. 

They had never used the technique against to harm the other. That didn’t stop Sasuke from wondering if he would though. After knowing who Itachi was outside of their family life. Sasuke wondered if his brother would be that sadistic. Everything that had happened in the time he had come to stay with the older man had been amazing, but also strenuous on his body. Itachi had managed to push him to the max in every sexual experience they’ve had. Therefore, what would stop Itachi from actually being flat out painful with no pleasure, especially when he was irate? Which at the moment, would be right now. 

Sasuke started to instantly regret his decision on getting in the car with Itachi to go back to his older brother’s flat. What happened in the alleyway should have been proof that Itachi was completely off his rocker, insanely jealous and this would most likely end up really painful for Sasuke. 

He decided the only thing he could try to do was talk Itachi down from his anger, but just the thought of engaging in a verbal battle with his brother scared him. He was so lost and having his own inner argument that he didn’t notice his brother had pulled into the drive way and cut the engine. Sasuke glanced at Itachi and watched him exit the car. His eyes followed the older man until he disappeared into the house. Sasuke slowly proceeded to do so also, but at a much more uncertain pace. He was at the doorstep and just about ready to open the door when it was opened for him and Itachi hauled him in by the scruff of his shirt. 

This was bad. Itachi didn’t look like he was going to play nice and when Sasuke was thrown clear across the room to land in the middle of the living room he knew that he was in deep shit. He pushed himself up enough so he was not eating carpet and braced himself as he turned over on his back to face Itachi. 

The older Uchiha was staring down at him with deadly intent. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something in his defense but didn’t get a chance to voice the words, because Itachi was suddenly in front of him and a fist was planted in his face sending him right back on the carpet as he let out a heavy grunt of pain. His body was pinned to the floor with Itachi now sitting firmly on his chest. 

He kept his eyes closed as he forced back the tears. He could feel the blood draining from his now throbbing nose. He went to wipe the trail away,but his hands were immediately pinned above him, bracketed between one of Itachi’s stronger, bigger hands. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face his seething brother. 

“Was it good while it lasted, otouto? Did he taste as good as me? Feel as good as me or was he better then me?” Itachi spat in his face, forcing him to close his eyes again as an unfamiliar rush of emotion collided into his body and settled in his heart. “I hope he was worth it, Sasuke.” Itachi informed in a harsh deadly whisper. “Because I don’t fuck whores.” 

With that, Itachi hit him one more time with his free hand and then abandon his younger brother on the floor as he stormed out of the room, slamming his bedroom door enough to shake the walls. Sasuke laid there with silent tears finally leaking out of the corner of his eyes as he stared at the wall. The words his brother had just harshly proclaimed running through his mind over and over again. ‘Because I don’t fuck whores.’ What did his brother mean by that? Was that Itachi’s way of stating that their relationship had come to a screeching halt? 

Sasuke painfully forced his abused body into a sitting position as he wiped the blood away. He could taste a thick copper substance in his mouth and a throbbing in his tongue and knew he had bit it with his brother’s last precise hit. He moved forward so he was on his hands and knees, then forced his body to move so that he could shakily stand on his feet. He limped into the kitchen, a harsh pain shot up his spine and knew that he must have reopened the wounds in his ass when he struck the floor. He made it to the sink and leaned over it spitting the blood colored saliva into it. He ran the water as he got a glass and continuously rinsed his mouth until he got the nauseating taste out of it. 

He set the cup down gingerly and stared at the running water as it drained down the sink. It was like he was watching his life flow down that drain. He had made one stupid, okay extremely stupid decision, on how to get back at his brother and that one choice had tore the one thing away from him that had meant everything. He slowly shut off the water and watched the rest in it dissipate. When it was all cleared though he notice little droplets falling to the metal surface, that’s when he realized just how much he was crying. 

That was his breaking point. A sob was released from his lips and his knees gave out from under him. He sobbed uncontrollably as he sat on the floor his hands still gripping painfully at the ledge of the sink. His body convulsing violently with each painful release of emotion from his breaking heart. He knew that there was only one thing left to do, but the question was could he bring himself to do it. 

It took him five minutes to calm his emotional outbreak, but it didn’t stop the pain invading his heart. He literally almost crawled to his bedroom, because his body didn’t want to obey a single command that his mind told it, but he miraculously made it to his feet. He found himself slowly in front of his brother’s bedroom door and everything inside him told him to go in. He wanted so badly to fix the mess he had created, but he knew it would be pointless to try. Itachi had made up his mind and it would not change no matter how much Sasuke begged. 

He sealed himself to his fate and moved to his room. He shut the door silently behind him and fell against it in defeat. He let his legs give out and he sank to the floor staring blindly at the room like a zombie. He had never felt so lost and so alone in his whole entire life. He soon let the darkness slide over his vision, but the pain still throbbed in his soul. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Itachi rolled over in his bed as he slowly came too. He threw his arm out to gather his brother close only to realize the spot next to him was vacant. His eyes snapped open as the day events rushed into focus all over again and he cursed as he flipped over onto his back to stare at the dark ceiling. He glanced at the bedside clock and scowled at the fact he had been sleeping for five hours.

He wondered what his brother had been doing this whole time then degraded himself for even thinking about the little shit. He pushed himself up and stared down at his sweaty clothes. He hadn’t even bothered to change out of his daily clothes and now he was regretting it. He felt dirty and sticky from the cold sweat that his body had produced in his sleep. This is the main reason he loved to sleep naked, he never had to deal with this shit. 

He wasn’t thinking correctly earlier though. All he really remembered was being so angry he couldn’t see straight and then falling onto his bed, instantly falling asleep. He wasn’t mad now, which was better. However, he was hurting, a lot. He frowned at his feet. He wasn’t use to this feeling. He had always refused to get emotionally or physically attached to anyone and that included Sasuke, so why did his chest feel like there was a knife engulfed in it and it was slowly twisting painfully while thrusting a little deeper each time. He was completely at a loss and didn’t know what to make of these unwanted feelings. Maybe he just needed a good lay that wasn’t Sasuke and he’d be back on his game in no time. 

He decided he would give Neji and Gaara a call a little later, but first order of business was to get out of his clothes, get in a hot shower, hopefully relaxing his strung out body. If just a little. He was doing just that when a bad feeling came washing over him as his shirt came off. He carelessly dropped it to the floor as his feet moved on there own. He was out of his room in an instant and swallowed by more darkness. It was only six; Sasuke would never be asleep at this hour. He always stayed up until one or two in the morning. No matter how early he woke up. 

He went to the spare bedroom and hesitated. He really wasn’t in the mood to see his otouto, but this feeling was compelling him to enter. He argued with himself for a few seconds then stilled the mental thoughts and forced himself to push the door open. It was just as dark in the bedroom as the rest of the house. He switched the light switch on and stared in confusing at the empty room. He found himself moving over to the closest and throwing the doors open. There was nothing inside. He opened the dresser drawers. They were empty also. 

He was at a loss of words and actions. Had his little brother actually left? Had he actually packed all his stuff and abandoned Itachi on his own free will? That was not right; Sasuke would never do anything like this. No matter how pissed off he ever got at him. So what was going on? 

Itachi left the room and made his way to the kitchen. He was going to call that bastard and find out what the hell the little shit was thinking. He switched on the light and reached for his phone, but was stopped short at the piece of paper lying on the table. He dropped his hand back down to his side as he stared at the table. He found himself being reluctant to actually pick it up and read the contents. 

He decided that this was not going to affect him. He walked up to the table and picked up the sheet. He didn’t even read it. He just glanced and confirmed that it was from Sasuke. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. He figured this wasn’t going to be pretty. He let his eyes fall to the first line and the only line on the page.

I’m leaving. Don’t come after me. 

Sasuke

Itachi snorted. His brother presumed too much. There was no way Itachi would go after a cheating, whining bitch. He crumbled the piece of paper up and threw it toward the trashcan in the corner of the kitchen. He missed and for some reason that irritated him even more. He grabbed his phone off the charger and started back to his room while dialing Neji’s number. 

“Hello, Master.” Neji purred as he answered.

“Are you and your partner busy tonight?”

“We are never busy when it comes to you.” 

“Good, I want you and Gaara over here in two hours.” Itachi ordered.

“Are we staying the night?” Neji’s voice was hinting his enthusiasm. 

“I don’t know yet.” Itachi paused for a second as his heart gave a stab of pain. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Okay. We’ll be there soon.” Neji said slightly hesitant. “Are you okay Itachi?” 

“Nothing that concerns you so don’t worry about it and don’t dare bring it up again.” Itachi hissed. 

“Whatever you say Master.” Neji answered in submission. 

Itachi snapped the phone shut and went to take his shower. He took about an hour in there, until his hot water turned cold. He exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips as he toweled his hair with another one. He grabbed a pair of silk pajama pants out of his drawers and slipped the towel off his waist, slipping his pants on in its place. 

He sat on his bed after, for what seemed like five minutes, but apparently had been longer. The knock on the door was the thing that brought him from his nothingness. He slowly rose to his feet and went to answer it. Neji and Gaara both greeted him with a smile. He never smiled so he didn’t return it. He just gave them orders.

“Go to my room. You both better be naked when I get there.” 

They walked off to do as he demanded. He shut the door quietly and stood there for a long minute. His mind was blank, but he had no motivation to do anything. What was wrong with him? Whenever it came to sex he was always ready to dominate, but something was holding him back. He forced it from his mind and made his way back to the room. 

What he found waiting for him was a wet dream come true, but didn’t seem to faze him. He moved to the foot of the bed to stare down at the two deliciously naked boys. They both looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, licking their lips in anticipation for what was to come. Itachi leaned forward and engaged with Neji in a deep luscious kiss. That caught his libido’s attention, but still wasn’t enough to get him hard. He pulled back after biting harshly at the boy’s bottom lip. 

Gaara whined in the back of his throat and Itachi gave in, grabbing a hold of the fire red hair and forcing the boy’s head back so that he could devour the tempting mouth. Gaara just sank into the kiss like the good submissive that Itachi taught him to be, letting his lips part wide for the invasion of the Prodigy’s hot moist tongue. He moaned loudly, fists gripping the comforter in lust. Neji had already dipped down and taken his lover’s leaking cock into his mouth, impatient for getting things into the more hot heavy stuff.

Itachi used his other hand to rip Neji away and broke the kiss with Gaara. Neji groaned for being denied. Gaara was only panting heavily, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. Itachi glared at both boy’s on his bed as they looked up at him pleadingly. 

“Tonight you will not do anything unless I tell you too. If you disobey, you will wish you never stepped foot in my house. Got it?”

“Yes, Master.” They said in unison, loving it when Itachi was in one of these moods, because it always ended with the best sex either one of them had ever had. 

Itachi stepped back and sat in the chair that was next to his door. He watched the boy’s for a long moment deciding exactly how he wanted this night to play out. He leaned back and placed his arms on the chair as his hands gripped the edge. 

“Only kissing.” He ordered. 

Neji literally launched himself at Gaara. Theirs lips meeting in a frantic kiss. It was apparent that both boy’s had been fired up for tonight. The way that their tongues kept battling as Itachi watched them slide over each other before the mouths connected to hide the view. He watched the way the boy’s body’s moved against one another in jerky motions, trying to get some much-needed stimulation to their hard throbbing erections. 

Itachi rose from the chair going to the bedside table and opening the drawer. He pulled out the lube and set it aside as he grabbed to cock rings. He turned to face the hot scene on the bed and climbed up on it with the two oblivious boys.

“Enough.” He stated. There was a last brush of tongues and lips, and then the boys separated as told. Itachi leaned forward, placing a ring on each boy’s blushing cocks. They both squirmed at the pressure, but didn’t complain. They knew well not to complain especially with the mood Itachi had established between all of them for the night. “Now I want you boy’s to 69 it and I had better see some ass play too.” He ordered in a deep husky voice that vibrated through Gaara and Neji’s body. 

They both groaned and did as they were told. Itachi wanteded both boys’ begging by the end of the night. He moved to get comfortable on the bed so that he could watch his pet and former one, pleasure each other. 

Neji’s mouth had swallowed Gaara whole and the red hair boy tightened his grip on his partner’s hips in response to the sudden pleasure. He wasn’t idle either. His mouth instantly went to Neji’s tense balls and licked at them, before lightly sucking one into his mouth. 

Neji moaned around the hard cock in his mouth, telling his lover how much he enjoyed it as he vigorously sucked at the tip of his lover’s dick, tongue running over the slit to collect the precum. Then, once again, slid his wet mouth down the length until the red hairs brushed his nose. 

Gaara moved his mouth further up to lightly run his tongue along the wrinkled skin around the quivering entrance. He then forced his tongue into the tight ring and proceeded to tongue fuck his lover. Neji whimpered and pressed back against his partner as he sucked hungrily at the throbbing dick in his mouth. 

Itachi was now fully enjoying the scene in front of him and his cock was as hard as a rock, pressing hard against his silk pants. He let his hand fall down to the material, forcing back a moan as the silk felt so delicious against his flesh. He couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure that rushed up his spine from the action though. Still it didn’t feel the same and he wasn’t getting the pleasure he so needed so badly. 

“Stop!” 

Neji and Gaara forced themselves apart and looked over at the mind-blowing scene of Itachi pleasuring himself through the pants. They both rolled apart and got up on their knees. Practically begging like dogs to get their mouths on what they knew was a fucking amazing dick that was hidden from view. Itachi knew instantly what the boy’s wanted from their lust-glazed eyes. He slowly slide his pajama bottoms over his hips and then off his legs. He pushed them from the bed, on to the floor as he wrapped a hand along his straining cock as the boys licked their lips. 

“Are you hungry pets?” 

Both Neji and Gaara nodded their heads absently too caught up watching the way Itachi’s hand glided slowly up and down his dick. He used his other hand and motioned them forward. Both boy’s almost jumped into his lap and started licking frantically at his pulsing erection like starved animals. Itachi moved his hand and leaned back watching them lazily. The lovers were licking up and down him like a lollipop making him shiver in pleasure. 

His eyes drifted partially closed as his mind started to wander. Which he never did during sex, but suddenly he was somewhere else. Neither boy noticed as their tongues met at the tip of his cock, gathering the precum and swapping it between a hot Itachi flavored kiss, tongues still brushing against the man, they were pleasuring. 

Itachi snapped out of his daze suddenly, coming back to the hot scene in front of him. He growled low in his throat, actually irritated in himself for getting distracted. He clutched at Gaara’s hair and harshly pulled him up not caring if he hurt the boy. Gaara always got off on the pain, no matter how little or much of was applied. 

 

“Prepare your lover.” He snapped, suddenly wanting to finish this encounter and get to bed. 

Gaara didn’t hesitate. He pulled away and moved around the back of Neji as he reached for the lube. He coated his fingers with a liberal amount and pushed two in past the tight ring. Neji tensed up at the sudden intrusion but didn’t stop sucking hard at his Master’s now leaking cock. Gaara stretched him quickly not caring if he was hurting his lover. He was just too frantic to get inside that warm tight heat. 

“Take the rings off.” Itachi breathed out as he let his head fall back against the headboard and closing his eyes, soaking up the pleasure.

Neji was an expert when it came to using his tongue, but it just didn’t feel as good as it use too. He concentrated on every detail of the mouth that moved along his cock, trying to bring himself fully into the pleasure being offered to him. Suddenly he was forced further into Neji’s wet heat and a cry was released from around his throbbing length. He let his eyes slide open so he could watch as Gaara pounded into Neji’s ass with open abandon. 

Both boy’s were extremely turned on and already riding the edge of release. This still didn’t do anything for Itachi. He continued to watch, as Gaara’s rhythm grew erratic. He slid his hand into Neji’s long loose black hair, forcing the boy to take all of his impressive length in, not caring that the boy gagged lightly against him. All he wanted was to find some kind of release.

“Touch yourself Neji.” He snapped through gritted teeth. 

The boy did as told moan deep in his throat, the sound vibrating along Itachi’s aching erection and causing that familiar sense of release to come swirling up in his lower stomach. He let his eyes fall closed as he concentrated on that feeling. Neji was the first to cum, screaming along Itachi’s erection. This pushed the Uchiha over the edge and he unloaded his own cream into the boy’s awaiting mouth. 

“Swallow it all.” He growled out as Gaara threw his head back and let out a deep moan of his own as his release exploded from him. Itachi pulled Neji away from him as the last waves of orgasmic bliss washed over him. “Good boys.” He muttered as he let go of his pet. 

Neji and Gaara were both panting hard as Gaara slowly slide out of his lover. They both silently watched the Prodigy in slight confusion. They hadn’t anticipated that Itachi wouldn’t be slamming his cock in one of their tight asses. Neji was the first to speak. 

“Where’s Sasuke?” The tension in the room was suddenly so thick as Itachi’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Neji.

“That’s none of your concern.” He hissed.

This made both boys stop short as they stared at Itachi speechless. Neither one of them had ever seen Itachi this angry. They had heard rumors of the way the Uchiha was when he was mad, but they had never experienced it first hand. 

“I’m sorry. I just thought it was weird that Sasuke wasn’t here doing this for you.” Neji just didn’t really know when to quit when he was a head and he was regretting it immensely as he was backhanded so hard that it sent him flying off the bed and hitting the dresser hard on his side. 

He hit the floor with a grunt as he coughed up blood. Gaara stared wide eyed at the scene before him. He wanted to stick up for his lover, but the pure rage on Itachi’s face made him cower at the end of the bed in fear for his life. Itachi turned Sharingan eyes on him and he actually shiver in fear. 

“Collect your lover and get the fuck out of my house before I kill you both for not listening.” 

Gaara didn’t hesitate. He was off the bed so fast. He pulled on his pants and did them up as he leaned down over his lover. He collected Neji in his arms not even worrying about the rest of their clothes, just trying to get them out of the house as quickly as possible before Itachi lashed out in another wave of fury. 

Itachi watched them leave feeling as if he needed to kill something and soon. How dare Neji for trying to pry into his business. The boy knew better. Itachi had been excessively lenient with him and needed to re-teach Neji how to be a proper pet. He cursed to himself as he glared down at his naked form. He refused to give into the emotions in his body, the feelings that were swarming his heart. He prided himself in being calm and collected. He was going to stick by that and he was not going to let this conflict inside him win. He was stronger then this and that’s how it was going to be. 

 

TBC…


	24. When Loneliness Destroys The Heart

The Prodigy  
Chapter 24 - When Loneliness Destroys The Heart

 

Sasuke had walked back to Konoha on foot in the pouring rain. His heart heavy, feet dragging as he tore himself up with every step he took. He couldn’t get yesterday out of his head and all the events that had played out. His right eye was now black and blue from the well-placed hits of Itachi’s fist, his nose feeling really swollen, a little on the tender side. 

He had found a cave in the surrounding forest and spent the night there, to figure out exactly what he was going to do. He knew he couldn’t go home because his parents would start asking questions and then he would have to lie to them about everything. He just didn’t want to have to put himself in that kind of situation. 

Now, here he was almost to the gate of the village he lived in and he still had no clue what he was going to do. He came to a stop when he reached the large opening of the gate and stared at the silent town. It looked like everyone had stayed in for the day because of the downpour. He guessed that was a good thing. At least there would be less of a chance on him running into anyone who knew he was supposed to be somewhere else. 

If word got back to his parents that he was back in town all hell would break loose and Itachi would most likely hate him for life… if he already didn’t. Sasuke decided the only thing to do was to find Kiba. He was the only one of his close friends that he knew lived alone and he could count on to be there for him. Shikamaru was his other choice, but the boy’s mother would instantly gone to Sasuke’s mother to tell her, he was in town so it was best to avoid that situation. 

He stayed in the shadows as he quickly made his way through the streets to the dorm house in the back corner. He glanced around the area as he wiped the water off his face, his black strands sticking firmly to his forehead in the process. The coast was clear so he quickly made his way to the front of the building and inside, before anyone recognized it to be him. 

He went down the hall to the last room on the left and knocked loudly. There was sound of Akamaru’s barking on the other side of the thick wood. Sounds of a struggle were heard and then a loud curse came much closer then the pervious sounds. Sasuke’s brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed. What the hell was going on in there? It almost sounded like a full-scale war had just broken out inside Kiba’s apartment. The door was suddenly swung open and Sasuke was greeted with the sight of a half-naked Kiba. He couldn’t stop his eyes from taking in the stunning sight. 

Kiba was lean and muscular. His arms were rounded, shoulders broad,and stomach flat with what looked to be light indentations of a healthy six-pack. Sasuke flushed as his eyes snapped back up to his friend’s glaring face. He sucked in his bottom lip trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Was he just admiring, Kiba? The one man he had never had any kind of interest in whatsoever? The man that slept next to a dog every night and liked to play fetch? There was no way! 

“Wow, what happened to you? You look like one wet, abused, lost, kitten.” Kiba said teasingly. 

“Don’t call me that!” Sasuke hissed as pain washed over his body. 

He then looked down at his feet as he mumbled a sorry. He shouldn’t be taking it out on Kiba. The man had no idea what was going on and Sasuke had no right to snap at him for calling him the pet name that Itachi had use more then once in their sexual encounters. He glanced back up at Kiba as the man just stared at him in shock and confusion.

“Okay Pretty get you ass in here and let’s get you dried off.” 

“Kiba, you’re walking a thin line.” Sasuke snapped as he followed the taller boy inside. 

“Would you rather I call you Sasu-Uke.” Kiba responded throwing a smile over his shoulder. 

“I hate you.” Sasuke muttered as he glared at the boy.

Shikamaru and Kiba had both found it extremely entertaining to exploit the fact that Sasuke was more feminine then all them. Therefore, they had taken great measures to come up with nicknames just to crawl under his skin, which worked every time. 

Kiba threw him a towel and he started to dry his hair as the dog boy left the room only to reappear a few minutes later with a t-shirt and sweat pants. Sasuke took them gratefully and proceeded to change right there in the middle of the living room, handing Kiba his wet clothes.

“This place looks like a bomb hit it. Don’t you know how to clean Kiba?”

“Na, my sister comes over once a week to do it for me.” 

“God, aren’t you special.”

“Not really. I suffer greatly for it, but I deal. I’d rather be forced to go shopping with her then clean.” Came the nonchalant reply. 

Sasuke snorted as he made his way around the mess to the couch. He literally fell onto it and gave a loud sigh, as he stared at the ceiling. He was so glad to be able to kick back and just relax. He could feel Kiba sit down next to his legs on the cushion and he knew what was coming next. He just didn’t know if he could talk about. Moreover, he didn’t even want to get into the aspect of how Kiba would respond to him fucking his own brother. He cringed mentally at that thought.

“Weren’t you suppose to be spending the summer with Itachi?” Therefore, it starts. 

“Yeah.” He muttered as his eyes slipped closed trying to push the hurt down.

“Well, what happened to bring you all the way back here to my house and not your own home?” 

Sasuke rolled over on to his side and let his eyes slide open. He was greeted with the sight of Akamaru. He reached out and ran a hand affectionately through the dogs’ soft fur. Akamaru whined in sympathy as if he could pick up on how Sasuke was feeling.

“Itachi and I had a sever fight.” 

“You don’t look like it was a fight. You look like you’re fucking hearts broken.” Damn, Kiba for being so perceptive. 

“I am.” Sasuke whispered and if Kiba didn’t have such sensitive hearing, he probably would have missed the statement. 

Instead, his eyes widened slightly as he stared down at his long time friend. He knew that Sasuke and Itachi had always been close. They fought all the time and Sasuke would run to Shikamaru and Kiba to vent, but this was different. Kiba actually had a sneaking suspicious that…

“You fucked your brother.” He stated without thinking. Sasuke was near panic when they looked at each other. He had sat up quickly and moved all the way across the couch, bringing his knees to his chest. He opened his mouth to deny it, but Kiba spoke first. “Calm down. I’ve known for a while that you’ve had a thing for Itachi. Hell, who couldn’t, the man is sex recreated. I would be lying if I said he hadn’t been in a couple of my wet dreams.”

“How did you know?” Sasuke breathed out as he clenched his knees tighter to his aching chest.

“Your eyes followed his every move whenever he was around. You would some times even miss people talking to you as you watched him. You became inaccessible. The only thing that seem to matter to you was your niisan.” Kiba answered with a shrug and leaned back into the couch putting his arms behind his head. “Also your scent seemed to change. I could smell the arousal and sweat rolling off your skin. Especially, if Itachi casually touched you to show you a technique or just a brotherly pat. You had it so bad for him I felt sorry for you. I never would have imagined that Itachi had the same kind of feelings for you.” 

“Did you know my brother is running a bondage club under the basement of his restaurant?”

That perked Kiba’s attention and Sasuke wondered why he even mentioned it in the first place. He found though that he had to explain him and Itachi’s relationship to his friend. He had to establish that he was nothing more then a pet to Itachi and his brother would move on to the next one without another thought. 

“A what?” 

“A bondage club.”

“Are you serious?” Sasuke flashed Kiba a look that clearly said ‘don’t be stupid’. “Who would have thought. Itachi always seemed like the good Uchiha boy. Always doing as everyone told him too and the clan’s pride and joy. Who would have thought he was doing something so… kinky.” Kiba finished with a goofy smile on his face, fangs visible in his mouth. 

Sasuke leaned forward and hit the man with a fist on the arm playfully, but that didn’t stop the surge of jealous that washed over his body at the boy’s tone and facial expression. He didn’t care if Kiba was his best friend or not, he would kill him before he ever laid a finger on his niisan. 

Sasuke stopped short at that thought. What the hell had just come over him? He had never been that insanely jealous that he thought of actually killing somebody including his friend. His face paled visibly as he felt a wave of nausea rush over him and settle in his stomach. Was this how Itachi felt when he saw him with Aya? Was this why Itachi snapped and had lost all control of his emotions? 

The man had never been good at controlling them in the first place. Sasuke was the one that had always been able to rein in his anger, sadness, loneliness, and frustration where Itachi just shut them off until he snapped, which was always rare. That had to be the reason his niisan had acted the way he had. 

“Hey Sasuke are you okay, you don’t look so good.” Kiba asked concerned as he leaned forward putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” As soon as those words left his mouth, he doubled over and leaned to the edge of couch while he dry heaved excessively.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Itachi woke up the following Monday hung over. He had gotten so drunk Sunday night at the club, that he couldn’t even drive himself home. Genma dropped him off and stated that he had better be up in the morning and ready for work. That pissed him off to no extend. He vaguely remembered telling the man to fuck off before slamming the door in his face.

He knew this was Genma’s way of telling him that it served him right to get so plastered, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because for once he was able to sleep the night through without tossing and turning the whole time. Waking up several times to reach for the body that was no longer there.

He forced himself out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He started the shower and climbed in. The hot water felt good, helping settle his stomach a little. He placed his hands on the wall in front of him and let the water cascade over his face. His mind was blank, but he still didn’t feel right. He felt like he was missing something.

After Neji and Gaara had left the night of Sasuke’s departure he had went to sleep, but had found himself waking up over again. The rest of the week was much the same way. He didn’t do anything but lay around the house, sleeping restlessly and watching the crap that had been playing on the TV. 

By Friday, he had got fed up with it and went in to manage the restaurant. Genma had been surprised to see him there, but one hard look from him had the man keeping his mouth shut and not asking any unnecessary questions. He locked himself in his office all day long, taking care of all the paperwork and loosing himself in it. He didn’t want to deal with anyone or answer to nobody. He thought if he took care of the restaurant that the feeling of emptiness would go away, but with each passing hour, it only seemed to grow. 

The nights at his club weren't any better. Hayate, Genma, Iruka, and Kakashi had all made their entrance performances. The crowd soaked it up, everyone getting into it expect Itachi. He couldn’t seem to focus on anything. Even though it was hot and yeah any other time he probably would have been buried ball deep in Neji’s ass, but he just didn’t feel like it. 

Speaking of Neji, they had talked. Neji had humbly admitted that he had pushed to far and he apologized for pressing into Itachi’s personal life. Itachi would have, any other time, taken his pet into the backrooms and taught the boy a lesson, but he had no motivation to do so. He just nodded absently, latched the leather leash onto Neji’s collar and hauled the boy into the club after him.

This is how his whole weekend turned out. Until Sunday came and he got fed up with everything. He decided the only way to get away from the annoying ache of loneliness was to numb it out, with a fifth of whisky later he was deliciously numb and drunk off his ass. 

He let his head fall to the surface of the wall in between his hands resting there and stared at his wet feet. How did all this get so complicated? When did he start feeling so much emotion? He was always able to turn them on and off like a light switch, but this time his heart just wouldn’t listen to him at all. He was really starting to contemplate tracking Sasuke down just to beat the shit out of him for making him feel this way. 

It was all the bastard’s fault. Itachi just knew that the reason his heart was hurting so much was because of the annoying little shit. No matter how much he told himself that he didn’t fucking care about his newest pet, his body ignored him and continued to ache with the feeling of longing. 

Itachi clutched his fist and then punched the wall really hard to the point of making his hand throb unbearably. He didn’t care though, because as long as his hand hurt he was distracted from the one in his heart. He finished his shower and got ready for work. He was just slipping his shoes on when the doorbell went off. He walked over and opened it. Genma stood there with a lazy smile and a cup of coffee in each hand. Itachi glared at him and took the container offered.

“You look like hell this morning.” Itachi ignored the comment, knowing Genma was just trying to get a rise out of him. “Well, let’s go.”

“We still have an hour before we need to open.” Itachi stated flatly, as he glanced at his watch.

“Wow, you’re right. Now get your ass in the car Uchiha.” Genma ordered then turned and walked out of the house.

Itachi stared after him slightly surprised that the man had actually told him what to do. What the fuck was wrong with everyone around him lately? In addition, why did he have a feeling that everyone was out to get him? He scoffed and grabbed his suit coat as he did as the man ordered. 

He locked the door, making his way to the passenger side of Genma’s red Ferrari. He slid in and glared at the man. Genma ignored it like always and started off toward the restaurant. A wave of nausea hit Itachi again and he had to push the button to get some fresh air blowing through the car in order to steady his stomach. He spit the extra saliva in his mouth out of the car, then leaning his head back so that he could try to relax. He wasn’t that lucky and Itachi decided that he hated Genma with every fiber of his being.

“What happened between Sasuke and you?”

“None of your fucking business.” Itachi spat as he turned Sharingan eyes on the man.

“Don’t act all bad ass with me Itachi. I’m one of the few people that you are all talk to and no bite.” Genma ordered flashing a look that clearly stated to not start. 

Itachi snorted, but turned back and stared out his window. Genma let the boy have his time. Itachi wondered how much of the situation that he wanted to reveal, if any. He should have known Genma would have cornered him sooner and later to make him talk. The man was always like that. 

“I caught Sasuke kissing another guy.” He said it softly almost not wanting to force the words past his lips because it brought an over-whelming sense of emptiness again. 

Genma was quiet for a long time pondering just how to respond to that. If he wasn’t carefully with the way, he approached this situation he would be regretting it dearly. He never got the chance though because Itachi continued.

“We went out to lunch with our parent’s earlier that day. I had planned for a training day for Sasuke if you know what I mean. Well, I think I pushed him too hard when I tortured him in front of our parents during lunch. I knew he would retaliate against me. I just didn’t think he was stupid enough to play that card.” 

“So you snapped.” Genma responded.

“Yeah.” Itachi whispered as he replayed the events in his head of that day.

“Do you regret it?”

Itachi refused to answer that. He was not going to tell the man that he did. That was none of Genma’s concern, but Itachi did regret it. Not all of it, but most of it. He wished he hadn’t raped his brother. He never wanted Sasuke to fear him, which he wouldn’t blame his baby brother if he did. He didn’t feel bad for what he said though. He was really anger that he was not good enough for Sasuke. Did he not satisfy all the boy’s needs? Did he not give Sasuke all he demanded and more? 

He cursed under his breath as the pain came filtering back. He hated Genma for even bring up this subject. Itachi had avoided this issue like the plague for the soul purpose of not jumping in his car to go track down his bastard of a brother and showing him just how much he did care for the little shit.

“You need to talk to him Itachi.” Genma’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “Everyone can tell that something is wrong. We’re all worried about both you. We’ve never seen you like this.” 

“You know nothing.” Itachi hissed. 

Genma took that as his first warning and slipped into silence again. He knew that Itachi was on the borderline of violence. The only time the man got like this was when he was on a one-way street to a mental breakdown. The last time, and only time, Genma had seen him like this was when Shisui had past away. 

Those two had been inseparable. They were always together in and outside of the club. Genma had known that Shisui had been Itachi’s first love, even though the boy would never admit to such a feeling, but it had been painfully obvious and the affect that his cousin’s death had on him was devastating. The way Itachi was acting now was the same way he had then, one would have thought that Sasuke was dead too. All Genma knew was this wasn’t looking good for any of them, especially Itachi and Sasuke. If Itachi actually lost it who knew what he do. 

 

TBC…


	25. A Past Better Left Buried

The Prodigy  
Chapter 25 - A Past Better Left Buried

 

It had been two weekends since Sasuke had left Itachi. He had stayed with Kiba the whole time. At first, he was okay, keeping himself preoccupied with anything he could think of, but of the late things were starting to get bad. He found himself snapping at Kiba and yelling at Shikamaru. He didn’t want to move from the couch and he refused to eat. 

What he did manage to put in his stomach, seem to come back up an hour later. Even if his mind wasn’t dwelling on Itachi, his body was.He felt sorry for his friends and having to deal with his attitude but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop being a whinny little bitch. All he knew is he needed to get Itachi in a position where the man was forced to listen to him. This unresolved matter hanging over both their heads needed to conclude, before it destroyed him all together. 

The front door opened and Kiba came walking in with some groceries, Akamaru close on his heels. Sasuke pretended to ignore him but the tension was thick in the room. It had been this way for two days now and Sasuke knew Kiba was on his last straw. Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to care though. He was so tired of dealing with issues that he just didn’t care if Kiba was going to explode or not. 

“I brought home some doughnuts, if you would like some Sasuke.” 

“I hate sweets.” Came Sasuke’s stark reply. 

Kiba turned to glare at him and placed the doughnuts on the table. Sasuke just watched him with indifference. It seemed like neither boy was going to budge from the staring contest that had begun between them. Akamaru whimpered from behind Kiba, feeling the animosity rising in the room. 

“This pity party you’ve been throwing for yourself ends now. Either you get off your ass track Itachi down and talk to him or you get the fuck out of my house, go home and explain to your parents why you aren’t with Itachi.” Kiba stated with no room left for arguments. 

 

Sasuke was a little surprised to say the least. That wasn’t exactly the reaction he had expected. He was waiting for Kiba to yell at him, call him a few colorful words, maybe even hit him, but not this. The guy didn’t even lose his cool. He just stated the facts and left Sasuke to decide his own fate. 

“Fine, I’ll leave.” Sasuke snapped, grabbing his bag that was sitting next to the couch as he rose to his feet. 

“Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn, Sasuke? How hard is it to admit to your brother that you made a mistake and you’re sorry?” Kiba growled.

“You don’t even know the half of it Kiba, so shut the fuck up.” Sasuke fired back as the memory slid over him. “I may have made out with a guy and Itachi caught me, but you have no idea what he did to me.” 

“You’re right, I don’t Sasuke. But you know your brother isn’t the type to come to you so are you going to be as prideful as him and let it end like this?” 

“Yes!” 

“Fine! Whatever! Leave I don’t fucking care, but know this Sasuke, the choices you make now will forever be the ones you are stuck with. Do you really want to live with the regret of knowing you were too much of a stuck up ass to go to your brother?” 

Sasuke chose to ignore that as he slipped his shoes on, pushing the door open and slamming it shut on his way out. He was so pissed that Kiba would even suggest such a thing. Why did it feel like the whole world was out to get him? Why couldn’t he find some one who could understand what he was going through and feeling over this fucked up situation? 

He headed out of the dorms and into the slightly drizzling dusk. He didn’t worry about anyone catching him. He just didn’t care anymore. All hewanted to do was curl up in a corner and die. He didn’t care if his parent’s found out. He didn’t care if he ran into one of his teachers who would most likely drag him back to his parents and most of all he didn’t care if Itachi burned in hell for the rest of his life. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Came a deep slightly disturbing voice.

Sasuke lifted his head, not realizing he had it down while he was walking. Way to appear emo, he snapped to himself as he met bright yellow eyes of the person who had spoke. He almost cringed at the blatant hungry look on the man’s pale face.

“You look a lot like Itachi Uchiha. Are you related?” The man asked with a purr that make Sasuke want to puke.

“Yes, what’s it to you?” 

“I was just curious, because I happen to be a close friend with your brother.” The way the man said the word ‘close’ perked Sasuke’s interest and he found himself not being able to stop his curiosity. 

“Who are you?” The smile that spread across the man’s thin lips made Sasuke’s blood run cold. 

“Orochimaru.” 

Sasuke took a step back without realizing it. What was the weird feeling Sasuke was getting in his gut? He couldn’t place it, but something inside him was telling him he needed to get away from this man. That Orochimaru was the last person he needed to avoid being alone with. Still he didn’t heed the warning. He was too stubborn. 

“You’re the guy my brother is going up against in the finals.” It wasn’t a question. Orochimaru’s eyes seemed to narrow on him as a lecherous smile appeared on the pale man’s face. He stepped closer to Sasuke as he raised a hand lightly touching the wet strands of his hair. He fought down a shiver of repulsion as he watched the man with guarded eyes. “So you’re brother had exposed you to his club huh? Well I’m surprised I figured after Shisui that he wouldn’t let any more of his family know about the club?” Sasuke’s skin crawled at the name of his cousin.

“What do you know of Shisui?” Ssauke hissed.

“I know a lot of things about him. I was really close with him at the time, but not as close as I was to Itachi.” Jealousy slammed into Sasuke full forced that he couldn’t hold back the gasp.

“What do you mean?” Orochimaru offered him a knowing smile as heleaned down so his lips brushed against the shell of the boy’s ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He purred, and then pulled away. “I really don’t have time to chat right now. I’m actually heading off to your brother’s club. I want to see how things are progressing before finals are held.” Orochimaru turned to walk away with a wave of his hand.

“Wait!” Sasuke called running to catch up with the man. “What do I have to do to get you to tell me?” A victorious smile slid over his face as he stared at the young boy.

“Come with me to the club tonight… As my pet.” Sasuke paled visibly and stood there numbly. 

He couldn’t do that. Itachi was already pissed at him for cheating so if his brother saw him at the club with Orochimaru he’d blow a gasket. Sasuke didn’t want to have to be touched by the mysterious man that seemed to know too much about both Itachi and Shisui, which made him slightly sick to his stomach. On the other hand, he would get to learn all the things about Itachi that he had never known and he could find out how his brother was when with Shisui. In addition, Orochimaru’s earlier comment was crawling under his skin. Just what was Orochimaru to Itachi? The one time this man was mentioned Itachi had been almost pissed. So why was this man telling Sasuke something differently. 

“Okay.” He knew he was going to regret this, but his curiosity was too much for him. 

The smile that spread across Orochimaru’s face was his first sign that he had made a terrible decision. His second was when the man reached inside his jacket and pulled out a collar with a leash already attached to it. He placed it around Sasuke’s neck before he could react. His only thought was… Itachi’s going to murder me.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Itachi had been at the restaurant all day, but he had been working downstairs with Pein, Kisame, and Sasori trying to get things ready for the finals coming up next weekend. He had planned to work on the days decorating the club and the spending the nights of the weekend enjoying the company. He had been impressed when Sasori had handed him a theme for the finals and he decided that they needed something new. 

He was deliciously preoccupied and hadn’t had much time to think of anything, but he could still feel the emptiness growing within him each passing day. He knew it was getting worse too. Especially since, he had randomly punched some guy in the face who had only bumped into him on accident. Deidara had been teasing about the colors that Sasori had picked out for the theme. He said how they had reminded him of the color of a calico cat and Itachi slammed him up against the wall threaten him. Sasori and Kisame both had to drag him off and forced him to go outside, getting some fresh air. 

He knew he was riding on his last leg. Almost everything reminded him about Sasuke and he was starting to attack people because of it. He wasn’t sleep very well at all, not being able to shut his mind off. When he finally did fall asleep from over exhaustion, it took him forever to actually get out of bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had lost about five pounds since Sasuke left. He wasn’t doing well physically or mentally. 

Itachi heard his name called from up the stairs and turned to see Genma waving him up. He excused himself and went to see what the older man needed. He climbed the stairs, glancing at the clock on the way up. It was already nine. That meant Genma was closing the restaurant down. They always opened the club up at ten on Friday, then around six on Saturday and Sundays. 

Itachi reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner heading into the lobby area. Genma was standing by the register talking to one of the servers. When Itachi stopped next to him, Genma turned to face him. He could see the man looked slightly concerned. Itachi’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s going on?” Itachi asked in a hard voice.

“Your parents called looking to talk to you tonight. They wanted to know how Sasuke was doing.” Itachi cursed. 

He stormed out of the lobby walking to the back office. Genma followed. He knew this would be the result of telling Itachi the news. As soon as Itachi was in the office, he was throwing things and cursing his babybrother, literally going insane. Genma was struck speechless as he stared on to the scene in front of him. Itachi looked livid, but there was something else there that only Genma or someone else close to Itachi would notice. Itachi was trembling slightly and it wasn’t from anger, because the man always had a tight hold over it. This was different. This was like Itachi didn’t know what to do with him, like he was feeling some unknown emotion that he had never experienced. 

“What is that little shit thinking? Where the hell could he be?” Itachi growled out as he fell to his chair looking exhausted and strung out.

He let his head fall against the back of the office chair, hair cascading down around him, having long ago fell loose of the hair tie in his emotional out burst. He looked almost defeated that Genma felt sorry for him. Itachi actually looked his age instead of the older persona he seemed to carry around himself. Genma found that he was hurting, because Itachi was so confused over the whole thing.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably just stay with a close friend because he doesn’t want to face his family. You know your parents would hound him with questions.” Genma tried to reassure.

Itachi knew he was probably right, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. Anything could happen to Sasuke and if it did, he would feel responsible for it. He just didn’t want that to happen. Yeah, he was mad at Sasuke. Yeah, he was hurt over the things that happened. Yeah, he really did feel like strangling his brother, but that was his job, no one else would get that privilege. 

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees supporting his face in the palms of his hands as he stared down at his feet. Why did he feel so uneasy? Why was something tell him deep down inside that something bad was about to happen? He never cared much for his intuition and never really felt the need to follow it, but it had never hit him this strongly before. 

Something was going to happen soon and he had a feeling Sasuke was going to be right smack dab in the middle of it. Itachi felt an overwhelming urge to protect his brother no matter what the cost. Even if it was his life on the line, but he couldn’t do that if he couldn’t find the boy. He growled and pushed himself up off his chair, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he did so. 

He pressed one on his speed dial on his phone and paced the room as he waited for his brother to pick the phone up. There was a loud beep and then a message error. ‘We’re sorry to inform you that this person is not accepting calls at this time. Thank you.’ Itachi cursed again as he snapped his phone closed and tossed it on top of his desk. What was going on? He was really starting to panic, but he forced it down so not to lose his cold exterior. That didn’t stop the way he felt though.

“It’s almost time for the club to open. Let’s get things set up.” Itachi snapped as he walked out of the room, leaving his cell where he had tossed it. 

Genma followed the younger Uchiha, but he was concerned. Itachi wasn’t doing well at all. Sasuke needed to come back soon or Itachi was really going to lose it and then everyone would be in a load of shit. Itachi was already heading down the stairs, when Genma entered the lobby. He decided that he would greet the guests considering Itachi was in no mood to do it. 

He nodded his head to the bouncer and the doors opened, people flood in excited for what the night was to bring. Genma putting on his most flirtatious smile and played the good host. Neji came up giving him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Gaara just nodded his head in greeting.

“Where’s The Prodigy?” Neji asked over the now pounding music blaring from down stairs.

“Hopefully not getting wasted down stairs.” Genma answered.

“Still in that mood?” Neji made a face.

“Worse then normal.” 

“Great another boring, uneventful night with the great Uchiha.” Neji said sarcastically and headed down the stairs with his boyfriend in toll.

They came up to the group that was always huddled around the Prodigy chair. Itachi was indeed drinking and watching the people filter through with an uninterested expression. Neji sashayed his way over to his Master and fell to his knees, nuzzling his face on the front of Itachi’s pants trying to get some kind of response from him. 

“Not now, Koboshi.” Itachi growled pushing his pet away. 

Neji glared at the Prodigy but sat in his designated place and kept quiet. He was really getting sick of the way Itachi had been lately. This Itachi was no fun when it came to club nights. He crossed his arms trying to avoid all curious stares. It was apparent that people knew that something was going on. 

Itachi was oblivious to everything around him. He was too caught up in the thoughts of his brother. He was really worried and that was saying something because the man never let the petty things get to him, but lately he has been realizing that Sasuke wasn’t as petty as he first would have wanted himself to believe. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Genma pushing through people trying to get to him. This caught his attention as he sat up straighter and took in the man’s almost panicked expression. That worried him. Genma was always laid back so for him to look so distraught there must have been something serious happening. He rose to his feet and was about to move to meet the man, when he was stopped by a voice that he dreaded.

“Good evening, Prodigy. You look like you are doing well.” 

He spun around to see Orochimaru standing in front of him. He fought down his initial reaction, which was to rush forward and deck the man he hated more then anything in the whole world. He hoped to god his face hadn’t paled at the man’s sudden appearance. 

“Orochimaru, what I surprise. I hadn’t expected you here so early.” Itachi tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Well, I thought I would come and see how preparations were going. Plus, I wanted to see you.” The implication was so blatant that Itachi thought he was going to hurl. 

Orochimaru just smiled that knowing smile and tugged hard on the leash he was holding. This in turn caused the one on the end to come into full view and Itachi did pale at this. Everyone around him fell into a dead silence. Sasuke stared up at his brother with a light blush on his cheeks and a look of fright. 

Itachi took in the sight. His heart tearing to pieces in his chest. His brother was wear leather purple hot pants and black kitty ears complete with a tail, boots, and mittens that were cat paws. He almost fell to his knees from the pain that washed over him in overwhelming waves. How did Orochimaru know about Sasuke’s club name? Moreover, what was Sasuke doing with his archenemy? What was the boy thinking? Was he trying to destroy him? If he was, it was working. Hitachi had never felt so completely helpless and hurt in his life. Only Sasuke could do this to him. Only Sasuke could make him fall to pieces in front of everyone and fall to pieces he did. 

He turned furious Sharingan eyes to the snake known as Orochimaru and balled his hands into tight fists as he took in the shit-eating grin that was plastered on his enemy’s face. Orochimaru had known about his feelings for Sasuke. Still, Itachi didn’t know how, but now it didn’t matter. 

“What the hell is this?” Itachi hissed as he held on tight to the last strand of his sanity that was slowly but surely slipping past his reach. 

“I wanted to introduce you to my newest pet.” Orochimaru was trying to antagonize him and he knew it but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from falling into it.

“The fuck if he is. You took away one of the most important things in my life once. I’ll not let you do it again.” 

 

TBC…


	26. Welcome To Hell

The Prodigy  
Chapter 26 - Welcome To Hell

 

~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~

“Shisui!” Itachi cried out as he was tackled from behind by his older cousin.

“Shh, you like it.” The older Uchiha whispered in his ear as he added a light nip to the lobe for emphasis. 

“Ugh.” Itachi moaned out as he instantly went hard. “Why are you so horny tonight?” Itachi managed to push out as his cousin’s hands slid down his side making him shiver in response.

“Because I had to endure knowing that that fucking snake had his hands all over you because of the bet I lost and that pisses me off to no extend. Never again.” Shisui hissed as he pulled the younger Uchiha’s face to the side and they fell into a heated kiss. 

Itachi melted into his cousin, trying to erase the flavor of the snake off his tongue. He had been so upset when Shisui had told him that he had made such a deal with the one man that made Itachi uneasy. He was even angrier that Shisui had actually lost the bet and he was forced to suffer for it. What was his cousin thinking in the first place? How could he do such a thing to him? 

He had been forced to spend two hours with Orochimaru and the man had been able to do anything he had wanted to him. Itachi had been forced to have sex with the man four times not counting the torture the other man had inflicted on him. Itachi remembered how he had told himself that he would hate Shisui for the rest of his life for subjecting him to this all because the man was so fucking prideful and thought that he could beat Orochimaru at his own game. 

Itachi forgave him though. Shisui was the one person that Itachi just couldn’t stay mad at. No matter what the older Uchiha did, he always ended up in the man’s warm embrace sucking up the pleasure that was dotted on him in immense waves. Shisui was the only person that could bring Itachi to his knees. 

There relationship had started when Itachi had been twelve. On his thirteenth birthday, Shisui had taken him for the weekend and that’s when he was introduced into the club that Shisui and Genma had held in the basement of the restaurant. At first, he had been utterly horrified by the things that happened there, but after Shisui explained to him, what exactly the place was all about Itachi started to get curious. 

He was surprised that people hadn’t been shocked that such a young boy was in such a place, but Itachi didn’t really look as if he was thirteen. He had always looked older then he was, so people had assumed that he was at least seventeen and didn’t say much about it. He started to get more involved with Shisui and by the time he was fourteen, he was an active part in the club and officially Shisui’s pet. 

His name had also been Koneko. It was giving to him for the soul fact that he was younger then anyone else there. He soon started working part time at the restaurant when he wasn’t at school or practicing the arts of a ninja. He soon realized that he was in love with his cousin and would do anything for the man. That year had been the best of his life, but by the end of it, it had taken a quick turn straight to hell. 

Shisui pulled out of the kiss and let the boy roll over onto his back. They stared at each other in silence for a long time. Shisui randomly stroking the long black strands that Itachi prided himself in having. Shisui said that it made him look so beautiful and he wanted to make his cousin happy. He leaned into the touch.

“I’m so sorry Itachi. I should have never made such a stupid bet. I never wanted to have to put you through something so awful.” Shisui said quietly, pain lacing through his voice and tugging at Itachi’s heart strings. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Don’t beat yourself over it.” Itachi whispered as he let a finger touch the soft trembling lips of his cousin.

“I know, but I feel like a terrible Master. I should never let anyone take my pet from me. Especially, you. You are my most cherished and I wouldn’t have been surprised if this ended what we had.” 

“I won’t let it.” Itachi whispered. 

He leaned up and lightly kissed the lips of his curse and blessing. He would have suffered a hundred times over by Orochimaru’s hands if it meant staying close to this man that had gave him the time of day and made him feel human, when all he felt like was a pawn for the clan. 

“I love you.” Shisui muttered vehemently as Itachi pulled back. 

That made the boy smile as he touched his lips lightly to the man’s chin as he mouthed the words back to the man. Shisui smiled and then took him into a kiss that made his head spin and his heart race within his chest. This is how it should be, he thought to himself as his cousin efficiently rid him of his clothes. This is how it was meant to be and no one could take this away from him. No matter what, Itachi would always have this man in his life and that’s how it would stay or at least that’s what he thought. 

FLASH

Itachi hit the floor as pain ripped his heart to shreds and he let out a loud soul-penetrating scream as the tears slid down his cheeks. He had never felt this much pain in his whole entire life. Not when he broke his arm when he had miss calculated an attack and lost his footing falling out of the tree. In the process breaking the bones in his arm and dislocating his shoulder. This was so much worse. He didn’t think he was going to survive it. 

Genma had knelt down next to him and held him close as he too cried silent tears for the one man that had managed to make a difference in both of their lives, but never again. Shisui had been reported to have been killed instantly in a car accident. Genma and Itachi had both know that the older Uchiha had went to see Orochimaru that day. The man had summoned him to a meeting about the championships coming up in the club. Both of them suspected that the pale man had to have an active part in Shisui’s death, but no one would listen to Itachi when he went to complain to his father. 

They had said that all the evidence had lead to the fact that Shisui had lost control of the car, causing it to impact with a tree and instantly caught fire. Itachi knew that they didn’t know for sure, because his cousin’s body had been incinerated from the flames, so they never knew if the man had died before hand and it was an act of homicide or if Shisui actually died on impact. No one would ever know for sure. 

Now all Itachi was left with was a deep-set emptiness that he couldn’t seem to shake. He couldn’t sleep at night; he never ate, and barely left his room. His family was growing really worried about him and nobody knew if he was going to be okay. Itachi didn’t care though. He was too dead inside to give a damn about what anyone else thought. 

The funeral happened four days later. His parents had told him that it would probably be the best idea if he didn’t go. He only snapped his dark, dead, murderous eyes up at them and they back down. Sasuke watched him from the shadows too young to fully understand, yet extremely worried for his aniiki. 

As soon as Itachi entered the funeral hall, the pain came rushing back. He stared at the end of the aisle and straight ahead at the picture in front of him. It was Shisui’s graduation picture. Itachi remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had been teasing Shisui about looking like a lawyer with his hair slicked back and the suit pressed. Shisui had growled at him dragged the boy down to the floor and together they managed to ruin the suit and Shisui’s hair. 

He found his feet moving on their own accord. Before he realized it, he was in front of his cousin’s picture and had a stream of tears sliding down his cheeks falling off his chin to cascade along the flowers lined up at the bottom. He couldn’t stop the mental breakdown. Not caring who was watching or what they thought about it. 

“Why did you go? Why did you have to leave me here all alone? You were the only thing good in my life! You were what I lived for! What I woke up every morning for! Why, Shisui? Why, leave me here broken and alone? WHY DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!” Itachi screamed as his sobs echoed off the deathly silent walls of the funeral hall. 

He vaguely remembered being ushered out of the place, with his parents apologizing about his actions. He was taken to a side room and was left to be alone. He didn’t remember how long he fell apart, sobs racking his body, but he clearly remembered Sasuke. The boy had quietly entered the room, shutting the door silently behind him. He sat there leaning against the closed door watching his niisan for a long moment before cautiously moving forward to come further into the room. Itachi glanced at him, his insanity was slowly fading, tears still falling down his face, but he was starting to get a hold of himself. 

“Aniiki?” Sasuke asked softly. 

Itachi didn’t say anything. He wanted to be left alone, but his brother was always oblivious when it came to his moods so he wasn’t surprised when Sasuke knelt down in front of him. What did surprise him was when the boy leaned forward and started to softly kiss away his grief with soft pouty lips. Itachi stiffened for a second then let his body relax. 

He wrapped his arms around his little brother’s waist and pulled the nine-year-old boy into his lap. He held Sasuke like he would a teddy bear and broke down all over again. Sobbing hard in his baby brother’s chest as Sasuke slowly ran his hands through his long hair in comforting motions. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Itachi not caring how long it was just knowing that this was the last time he would ever allow himself this kind of comfort so he let it continue until they were interrupted by Genma coming into the room. Itachi pulled away, following Genma to the main room were his parents and Shisui’s parents were. There was an elder man in a business suit sitting behind the desk with an envelope in his hand. Genma sat down lightly tugging Itachi’s sleeve to make him do so. 

Suddenly the doors to the room opened and in came the one man Itachi hated with every fiber of his being. He went to face the man, but a tight grip on his forearm stopped him. He turned Sharingan eyes on to Genma ready to rip him a new asshole. He stopped short when he noticed the hard look the older man was sending Orochimaru’s way.

“It’s not the time or place Itachi.” Genma whispered to him trying to contain his own infuriation at seeing the snake. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Orochimaru said passing a knowing smile at Genma and a wink at Itachi.

“What are you doing here, Orochimaru?” Genma spat.

“I called him.” The man behind the desk answered the animosity. Everyone fell silent in shock at the comment. Why would Shisui have put Orochimaru in his will? That didn’t make any sense. Itachi glanced up at Genma confused, but it looked as if the man was just as baffled as him on the information. “I gathered you all hear today so that we could go over Shisui’s will. I know it seems really soon and I know that you all are still mourning, but it was Shisui’s direct order to tell you what is expected on this paper. Therefore, I feel I need to respect his wishes. I’m sure you all agree.” 

There was faint nods in understanding, but everyone remained silent. The man started reading through the will. Everyone took it in quietly. Sasuke had entered the room. He made his way forward and lightly tugged on Itachi’s sleeve. Itachi was dragged away from his nothingness and looked down at the disturbance. When he saw his brother’s big dark pools of concern and love, he couldn’t help but scoop the boy up into his arms, bring him to rest on his lap. Sasuke instantly curled into his chest, holding him tightly. Itachi only allowed it, because he needed it just as much as Sasuke did. 

“Itachi.” At his name, the boy looked up. “It says here that Shisui has entrusted his part ownership of the restaurant to you. He wants you to co-run it with Genma.” Itachi looked shocked. At fourteen years, he was expected to take over a full-blown business, a very rich business. Shisui’s restaurant was one of the biggest main attractions in Tanzaku. Why was Shisui leaving it too him? He was still too young. “It also says here to tell both Itachi and Orochimaru that under any circumstances Orochimaru isn’t allowed to buy, take, or co-own the restaurant.” 

The look that came over the pale man’s face was one of pure fury. Itachi couldn’t help the overwhelming urge to laugh. Even in death, Shisui had managed to shot down the snake. It was official now that as long as the restaurant was under the control of any Uchiha Orochimaru would have no access to having it. Itachi couldn’t help the first smile in almost five days that touch his lips. Now he knew why Shisui had entrusted the restaurant to him. He would never let the other man have any kind of hold on it, even if it meant his life in the process. 

Orochimaru rose to his feet and stalked out of the room, looking like he was going to murder someone. Itachi followed the man’s every move until he had disappeared out of sight. He then turned to Genm, their eyes met and held. 

“I don’t trust him.” He whispered.

Genma nodded his understanding, but didn’t respond. Itachi sat there for a long moment. He was convinced that the pale man had something to do with Shisui’s death. The reaction about not being able to get his hands on the restaurant was proof enough for Itachi, even if everyone else was oblivious to this fact. They were excused from the meeting and Itachi pushed Sasuke carefully off his lap, sending the boy home with his parents. Genma went to talk to Shisui’s lawyer and Itachi exited the room set on waiting for Genma to reappear. He walked down the hall a ways, heading toward the kitchen to get something to drink. He was so dehydrated from all the crying he had done earlier that he needed something. 

He never made it though for he was dragged into a dark room by an unknown person. Being caught off guard, he gritted his teeth in pain when he was slammed up against a wall and a hard body pressed into him from behind. He struggled against his captor, but the person had a strong hold onhim and he couldn’t move. 

“Yes, struggle Itachi. I always love it when they put up a fight.” Orochimaru hissed into his ear. 

He felt a dead calm slide over his body as he let his limbs relax, not wanting to give the man assaulting him the pleasure. Orochimaru kissed the back of his neck and his shivered in repulsion as he let his eyes fall closed. Unwanted memories of the one night he had with the pale man came flying back into his mind, making him sick to his stomach. 

“I may not be able to have the club now, thanks to your prosperous asshole of a cousin, but I will have you Itachi. When I do, it will be my greatest victory yet.” The man leaned further in so he could nip at his chin. 

“And no matter what you do, I will manage to rip any thing and every thing away from you until you do surrender to me. I was born to be your Master and you were made to be my pet. Remember that little Uchiha.” With those words, Orochimaru slammed his face hard into the wall making pain explode through out his head and blood gushing out his nose. 

Still Itachi didn’t cry out. Instead, he hardened his heart and locked away all his emotion. He felt the older man move away from him and his legs gave out from under him making him fall down to the carpet. His vision swam as he tried to stay conscious, but the pain had caused his head to pound ferociously and he was on the brink of slipping into darkness. He decided not to fight it. 

“Until we meet again, little Uchiha.” Was the last thing Itachi heard before he let the sweet oblivion take him over. 

FLASH

Itachi woke up to Genma’s concerned voice. He let his eyes slowly flutter open. He was still laying where he had past out, but his head was now cradled in the older man’s lap. Genma was carefully wiping away the dried blood on his face from his nose. Itachi cringed as the man ran the warm wet clothe a long a tender spot. 

“Sorry, but we need to get you cleaned up. You look like hell.”

“Thanks.” Itachi groaned out. 

“Who did this to you?” Genma asked with the concern back in his voice. 

“Who do you think?” Itachi growled out as he sat up carefully, groaning at the slight pain in his head it caused to perform such an action.

“That fucking bastard. I hate that man so much.”

“That makes two of us.” Itachi spat on to the carpet next to him. 

Apparently, he had bitten his tongue somewhere along the line of getting his face planted into the wall, because he had the taste of copper in his mouth and his saliva was red. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, realizing his lip was swollen. 

“I think I hate him more though.” Itachi hissed at the pain from his said lip. 

“Let’s get you home.” Genma said rising to his feet and then helping Itachi to his. 

“I don’t want to go home.” Itachi whispered, grabbing a hold of 

Genma when the man went to move away. The man watched him for a long minute and Itachi knew that the man realized what he was implying. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Genma told him no. He wouldn’t have even been surprised if the older man would have pushed him away in disgust. What did surprise him was Genma wrapping a loose arm around his waist and pulled him into a soft kiss. He responded immediately needed this kind of comfort and glad that the other would give it to him without asking for anything in return. 

When they pulled away from each other, Genma gave him a soft smile. He pulled Itachi close to his chest and the young Uchiha let him. He stayed there, feeling nothing. No anger, pain, frustration, or even sexual tension. He felt numb. He didn’t even feel as if he was human. He didn’t care though, because as long as he was emotionless that meant that he would survive and Orochimaru wouldn’t be able to take anything away from him, because he wouldn’t have anything he cared enough to take. 

That’s how Itachi had stayed. He had many pets and became one of the hottest, talented Masters in the S&M scene and yet had nothing he held close. He put all his time and energy into making sure the restaurant ran smoothly, while appeasing his fans along with his sexual appetite, but never once getting attached to anyone. Except for Genma, but that situation Orochimaru couldn’t touch. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Now was different. He loved Sasuke. This was his brother and his lover. Orochimaru would take the boy away from him in a heartbeat if it meant getting one up on Itachi. He couldn’t allow that though. He had lived his whole life in fear of this moment. Of losing the most important thing to him all over again. No, he wasn’t going to allow it this time. This was the last game he was going to play with the snake and he would be victorious with his brother at his side. 

 

TBC…


	27. Hands Off My Uke

The Prodigy  
Chapter 27 - Hands Off My Uke

 

Everything happened in a blur of motion, nobody being able to fully comprehend until it was too late. Itachi had moved forward with lightening speed, grabbing a hold of the leash Sasuke was connected too and yanking hard. Sasuke came barreling into his chest, Orochimaru lost grip on his hold on it and Itachi pulled back then landed a solid hit with a tight fist into his archenemy’s face. The force of the impact sent Orochimaru crashing back into the nearest table, which collapsed to the floor under the assault. 

Itachi undid the clip of the leash from Sasuke’s collar the whole while not once acknowledging him. He stalked forward after stuffing the thing in his pocket and grabbed a hold of the lapels of Orochimaru’s ridiculous looking purple trench coat. He pulled the man up so he was staring in the bloody face. 

“You aren’t going to win, this time.” Itachi hissed and then hit the man again. “This is for Shisui, you son of a bitch.” Slam another solid connection. “This is for Genma.” Smack, nose was busted. “This is for deceiving Ssauke, because I know you did.” Hit, Orochimaru’s head rolled on his shoulders as the man forced himself not to pass out. “And this is for me. You will never have me again you god damn snake.” Itachi hissed as he pulled the leash out and looped it around the man’s neck, yanking tightly on both ends, efficiently stopping Orochimaru’s airflow. 

“Someone stop him!” Genma yelled over the music in a pure panic as he tried to push through the mob that wouldn’t get out of his way. 

Sasuke was the one to respond to the cry. His heart in his throat as he watched his niisan tightening his hold on the suffocating man under him, fully intending to kill him. Sasuke panicked and raced to his niisan’s side. He grabbed onto Itachi’s arms and tried to bring the man out of his insanity. He had to stop this before it was too late. He had to reach through his brother murderous actions and shake awake the man with a conscious, because right now Itachi wasn’t thinking straight.

“Aniiki, stop. Itachi let go off the leash.” Itachi ignored him and Sasuke glanced down to see Orochimaru’s face turning blue and about ready to go under. “ANIIKI, PLEASE!” Sasuke screamed in his brother’s ear voice thick with the tears that were falling carelessly down his face. 

Hearing his otouto’s frightened voice seemed to snap him out of whatever crazy spiral he had been spinning down. His grip loosened on the leash, his enemy started coughing harshly, and sucking in gulps of the precious air Itachi finally allowed him to have. The older Uchiha turned to face his baby brother and his heart ached at the tears, fright, and desperation on Sasuke’s pretty features. 

“You would defend him?” Itachi said thickly narrowing his eyes.

“I just don’t want to lose you again.” Sasuke whispered. “If you killed him who knows when I ever get to see you.” 

Itachi was speechless, but not action less. He pulled his brother into his body and sealed his lips over the slightly trembling ones, thrusting his tongue deep inside so that he could map out the area. He had missed the boy’s taste so much, that he couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled up from his chest. Sasuke’s tongue wrapped around his and his body reacted instantly even if his mind was slowly lagging behind. He hardened in his pants as 

Sasuke’s hands clenched into his hair in an almost frantic need to bring him closer. Now, all he could think about was getting his brother to a dark place, taking that body that his been haunting his dreams and every day thoughts for the past weeks. 

He pulled back after nipping hard on his bother’s bottom lip making him gasp against him mouth and rose to his feet dragging Sasuke with him. He threw a look at Genma who had finally broken through the crowd with a look of relief of his face. Hayate appeared by his side placing a hand on the man’s forearm. 

“Get him out of my club.” Itachi snapped, and then slid the clip of the leash back on to Sasuke’s collar and dragged him off toward his private room. 

Itachi yanked the door open, shoving Sasuke through it. He turned to face the audience watching him and couldn’t help the wicked smile that graced his lips. He turned to Pein who was sitting at the closest table to where he was standing. 

“No one enters this room got it?” He ordered.

Pein nodded with a slight smile touching his own lips. Everyone knew exactly what was going to happen behind that closing door and to say the least, everyone of their thoughts were ‘About fucking time!’ Neji found himself turning to face Kisame. 

“Does this mean I’m going to get a new Master?” The boy asked, but found that it just didn’t bother him as much as it had before.

“Probably. Rumor has it Itachi only acted this way with one other man. I think it’s pretty safe to say that The Prodigy is purely inclusive to Koneko.” Neji sighed in defeat, but a slow smile started to form on his lips. 

He had been right all along. No matter what Itachi tried to do to persuade him otherwise. He had known Itachi was falling for Sasuke and the truth was Neji couldn’t be happier for the two. At least now, it was safe to say that The Prodigy was no longer in danger of losing his mind. Neji could live with that. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sasuke landed on his hands and knees to the pillows in front of him by the force of his brother’s push. He was starting to shake in fear knowing he had royally infuriated Itachi was this time and scared on what his brother was going to do to him. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for his brother to tackle him and have his way with his scantily covered body. After a few minutes, he realized it wasn’t going to happen. 

He let his eyes flutter open, while rolling on to his back to stare up at his niisan. He was surprised to see Itachi calmly staring down at him like he hadn’t been prancing around with Itachi’s archenemy. He swallowed hard. Was this the calm before the storm? He knew Itachi was pissed so why was his aniiki just standing there looking at him? 

“Aniiki?” He whispered in a small voice. 

Itachi moved forward and he couldn’t stop himself from cringing. Itachi stopped short at that, staring at him quietly. Now that he had him, alone he didn’t even know what to do with the situation. He was hurt, irate, and frustrated. All he wanted to do was fuck the boy into next week, but he didn’t like the reaction he had just seem cross Sasuke’s face. His worse fear had come true. His uncontrolled anger had made Sasuke frightened of him. 

Itachi was so uncomfortable and the silence was slowly suffocating him. He decided the best thing to do was evacuate the premises, leaving his brother here. He spun on his heel, heading for the door, but never made it. He was attacked from behind. Tackled down to the plush pillows in front of him, with Sasuke clinging on to him for dear life. 

“Don’t leave me.” Came the muffled whimper behind him and he snapped. 

He pushed his brother off him, rolling over so that he firmly had the boy pinned under him. He descended on to those sweet lips drinking in the taste that was purely Sasuke. The boy’s lips parted under his and the kiss turned aggressive, hot, and messy. Saliva rolling out of the corner of his otouto’s mouth, slipping down his chin. Itachi leaned back to lick it away making Sasuke squirm deliciously under him.

“Mine!” Itachi hissed in his ear. “I’ve told you this once and I’m telling you again.” He grinded his throbbing erection down hard against his brother’s leathered covered one, making him cry out. “Mine! No one is allowed to touch what belongs to me.” Itachi clamped down on the ear his lips had been brushing against, almost hard enough to draw blood. 

“Itachi, please… I need you so badly aniiki.” Sasuke whimpered out pathetically, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Itachi was finally in his arms again and all he could think about was being close to the one person that could bring the stars to his eyes. He was aching for his niisan to be buried inside him and that’s all he could think about. Itachi was already pulling back to slide the hot pants off his long slender legs. 

He was pushed onto his stomach by Itachi’s rough hands and he let out a sound of displeasure. He wanted to be able to see his brother’s beautiful face when Itachi took him, but apparently, the older Uchiha had other plans. He gripped the pillows in tight fists as he felt the broad hands run along the muscles in his back down to lightly grope at his ass cheeks. He shivered letting a soft moan escape his lips. 

Itachi hissed at the sound as he cock pulsated in the front of his leather pants, demanding to be released. He ignored it though, trying to push it to the back of his mind. He was purely focused on giving Sasuke so much pleasure that the boy would never again do this to him. Itachi’s heart couldn’t handle another one of these episodes. Therefore, his only choice was to make Sasuke want him so badly that the boy would never leave his side again. 

Itachi leaned down nipping lightly at the boy’s shoulders enjoying the mewling sounds that escaped his koneko’s lips. He moved down the younger Uchiha’s back so that he could bite hard on the patch of flesh that covered his shoulder blade. Sasuke screamed out if pain, which slowly transformed into a moan when Itachi started too kneed at his ass. 

He continued down the boy’s body, placing light kisses here and there, and then randomly biting hard at sensitive places of flesh. Sasuke was a withering, panting mess by the time he made it back up the boy’s trembling body. He couldn’t help the half smile that touched his lips at his otouto. The boy was so sexy and fuckable. He tilted Sasuke’s head to the side, lightly brushing their lips together.

Sasuke whimpered against his lips, letting his tongue slide out, but Itachi pulled back. Sasuke pouted making Itachi’s heart melt. He needed this in his life. Sasuke was the humanity that was taking away from him when Shisui died. He needed to have this boy at his side. His otouto, his lover.

Itachi connected their lips together, kissing Sasuke with all his pent up emotions. He hoped that the kiss would show the boy what he could not say. His grip tightened in Sasuke’s hair and he tilted his head back more so that he could push deeper into the hot mouth, the only one he craved. Sasuke moaned loudly into his mouth, pressing his hips up so Itachi’s erection was snug between the luscious ass cheeks. 

He growled, pulling out of the kiss. He moved down the boy’s body again until he could nip almost playful at the boy’s skin that covers his ass. He spread them licking lightly at the crack before burying his nose into it so that he could plunge his tongue deep inside the quivering hole. Sasuke’s body spasm around him and he thrust harder as he reached around to wrap a firm hand along the boy’s leaking dick. 

He pumped in time with his delving tongue wanting to feel his baby brother’s body tense up with the release that was building at the base of his spine. He needed to know that he could still bring his brother to a mind-altering orgasm. That he still had some kind of control over the boy’s body if not his heart. 

Sasuke’s release came hard and fast leaving the boy weak. Itachi pulled back with a hand full of cum and quickly undid his pants, pulling his cock out. He smeared the boy’s seed along his length as he pushed the boy’s legs to the side so that he could settle in between. Sasuke had other plans though. 

He rolled away from Itachi and turned to face him with a ferocious expression on his face. He pushed Itachi back, by a hand on his chest so the man sat on the floor. He crawled into Itachi’s lap kissing every inch of his flesh as he did so. Itachi groaned, tipping his head back slightly to give Sasuke ample of room. 

His baby brother settled in his lap and wrapped a quivering hand along the thick length, stroking it slowly as the boy sloppily kissed him with an unrestrained passion. He found that the unethical kiss only turned him on more and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling the boy closer. 

“I can’t wait much longer.” Itachi mumbled against the boy’s lips as he thrust hard against him for emphasis.

Sasuke purred at the comment and raised his hips, positioning his brother at his entrance. Itachi felt the boy slowly lower himself. He caught Sasuke’s hips, looking him straight in the eye. He watched the flash of annoyance that crossed Sasuke’s features and he had to bit back the smile that threatened to spread. 

“It’s going to hurt.” He informed. 

“I know aniiki. I just need you inside so badly.” Sasuke panted out, giving Itachi the most arousing pleading look. 

“By all means.” Itachi purred as he dropped his hold and leaned back.

He watched Sasuke slowly lower himself onto his long thick length, not fighting the groan as his cock was sucked inside the tight heat that convulsed around the intrusion. God damn, how he had missed this. Sasuke felt so good wrapped tightly along him and when the boy was fully seated he fell against Itachi’s chest panting hard. Itachi leaned up wrapping his arms tightly along his baby brother’s waist. 

He started a slowly easy pace, giving his brother liberal time to adjust to the cock hidden deep in his ass. Sasuke’s fingers dung into his shoulders as the boy’s head fell back, face toward the ceiling. Itachi took the opportunity to lean forward and suck hard at the erratic pulse that was pounding in Sasuke’s neck. The boy gasped and pushed down on his lap harder. 

He took that as a good sign and picked up the pace, loving the way Sasuke’s control slowly slipped away until the boy was literally thrashing around on top of him, bouncing hard in his lap like a bitch in heat. Itachi grinded his teeth together as he felt the warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach. No, it couldn’t end this soon. He had barely been inside his brother for more then five minutes and he was already riding the edge. He reached between their bodies grabbing Sasuke’s renewed hard cock and pumped him hard. If he was going to come this early, Sasuke would be coming with him. 

He rotated his hips slightly. Sasuke’s scream filled the room as the boy’s grip tightened on him to the point of pain. Found it. Itachi thought in victory as he proceed to pound the boy’s prostate raw. Sasuke tensed against him. He felt the cock pulsate hard in his hand then both of them were getting covered in the boy’s warm thick cum. Sasuke’s cries fell quiet as the boy relaxed against him as he continued to thrust deep into the boy’s shaking ass.

“I love you.” Came the soft-spoken words that he barely heard, before his orgasm ripped through him. 

He cried out from the intensity of his release his body convulsing hard as he emptied his seed deep inside his baby brother’s ass. He collapsed backwards, Sasuke following him down giving out a soft sound as he landed once again solidly on Itachi’s chest, Itachi still buried deep inside the younger Uchiha. Itachi stared at the ceiling panting hard as his brother’s soft-spoken words ran through out his head. He tried to convince himself that he had been hearing things. That he was just wanting so badly for Sasuke to love him that he had made the words up in his head and he made himself believe that he had heard them. 

Sasuke shifted against him and nuzzled into the side of his neck with his face, making Itachi shiver. He let his hand rise and he sank it into his brother’s soft hair. He struggled with himself for what had to be a good minute, then barely was able to push the words out of his mouth. 

“I love you too.” Sasuke would have missed the words altogether if Itachi hadn’t have turned to say them against his ear. 

His eyes slide closed as he felt the tears spill over, running down his cheeks. He muffled a sob and leaned up connecting their lips together, eating at Itachi’s mouth like a starved animal, needing Itachi to understand how much those four words soaked into his soul. Itachi rolled them over and thrust deep into Sasuke making the boy break the messy kiss with a gasp. They stared deep into one other dark pools in silence as Itachi kept a steady pace. Sasuke leaned a hand up cupping the side of Itachi’s face.

“I belong to you only. No one else has ever and will never have me as you are now.” Sasuke informed in a breathless tone tears still sliding unnoticed down his cheeks. 

“And that’s how it better stay.” Itachi hissed out as he snapped his hips hard into his brother’s ass making Sasuke scream as his prostate took the impact. “If I find out differently a high price in hell will be the consequence.” His continued the brutal thrusts, yanking hard on his Sasuke’s hair as his eyes bleed into the Sharingan. He leaned down licking at a trail of tears. “Got it?” He spat and with those harsh words, Sasuke was riding the intense waves of his third orgasm, his body painfully tightening causing Itachi to growl low in his throat as he followed his brother in sweet bliss. His own release making his vision black out for a good minute as his cock emptied one last time in the already full boy, seed leaking out of his baby brother’s ass and pooling on the floor under them. 

Itachi rolled over to lay on his back pulling Sasuke with him. The boy was still crying as he clung to his niisan. Itachi let him just holding Sasuke close not caring that his leather pants and shirt with covered in his brother’s essence or that his softened dick had fallen out of the quivering ass that he had managed to own. Nothing matter except that Sasuke was once again in his arms and that’s how it was going to stay. He let his eyes slide closed, realizing just how exhausted he was. He decided a long needed nap was in order. He wasn’t so lucky though. 

“What happened between Shisui, Orochimaru, and you? Why did Orochimaru tell me that he was really close to you?” Itachi stiffened at that.

Apparently, that snake bastard of a man didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. He pushed Sasuke off him as he sat up running a frustrated hand through his long tangled hair. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now. As far as he was concerned, it was none of Sasuke’s business in the first place. 

“It doesn’t concern you.” Sasuke retaliated just as he expected him too. 

“Bullshit. Orochimaru made it my business when he dragged me here tonight. He did this to the both of us, so I have a right to know.”

“Wrong.” Itachi spat as he turned hate filled eyes on to Sasuke. “You both did this to me.” 

Sasuke sat there speechless as he stared at Itachi. He hadn’t expected that at all. He was stunned to say the least and just a little hurt, but Itachi was right. Sasuke had agreed to come with Orochimaru, in turn pissing his brother off. Sasuke looked away guiltily. Okay, fair enough. He thought to himself and then chanced another look up at Itachi.

“I deserve that.” He whispered acknowledging his brother’s accusation. “But I’m so confused niisan and I want to be able to understand so that I can help.” 

“You want to help.” Itachi hissed.

“Yes.” Sasuke whispered.

“Then drop the god damn subject, Sasuke.” Itachi ordered.

Sasuke fell silent as more tears slid down his face. Why was Itachi acting this way toward him? What happened between all three of them to make Itachi so defensive on the subject? Whatever happened was not something to be taken lightly? 

“Why can’t you trust me aniiki?” Sasuke muttered as he sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his shaking hand. 

Itachi scoffed and rose to his feet, while tucking himself back into his pants. He didn’t care about the cum stains. He was going home anyway and would just throw them away. He headed to the door, full intent to get away from this situation and the harsh memories invading his thoughts. 

Sasuke scrambled to his feet as his brother once again turned to leave him, his panic full scale. He had just gotten his niisan back he was not going to loose him again over a stupid argument. He tripped over a pillow landing next to his brother’s feet and let out a cry of surprise, but that still didn’t stop him from latching on to Itachi’s left leg. 

“I’m sorry just don’t go. I don’t want to lose you again. I’ll never bring it up again.” Sasuke cried out in desperation. 

Itachi looked down at his feet in surprise. He had never really realized how good of a submissive Sasuke actually became until this moment. Now, his kitty paws clenched at the leather pants, head bowed in such a way that made those little cat ears on his head seem to be apart of the hair. Itachi felt himself harden all over again. 

He slowly lowered himself so he was crouching in front of Sasuke. He tilted the boy’s chin up so that they could stare at each other. He ran both his thumbs along the boy’s cheeks collecting the tears that had spread down them. He leaned in and kissed the red lips softly.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you.” Itachi answered then kissed him again.

“Let’s go home.” Sasuke nodded, as he seemed to perk up a little. 

Itachi hadn’t left. Itachi hadn’t let his anger win and this made Sasuke happy and now it seemed that he was forgive for his indiscretions. Sasuke decided that he was okay with that. As long as Itachi stayed by his side, he would take what he could get. 

 

TBC…


	28. We Were Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these took so long, between Adulting and over things I've been busy. But, this is the last of what I had written 8 years ago and then I will be posting new content.

The Prodigy  
Chapter 28 - We Were Meant To Be

 

Sasuke walked into Itachi’s house and fidgeted as his brother shut the door, locking it behind them. He swallowed hard as he turned to face the older Uchiha. Itachi stared at him and they stayed like that for a long period of time. Finally Itachi turned away, heading toward the kitchen. Sasuke followed not wanting to let the older one out of his sight in fear that this was all a dream and he would wake up alone. 

“Are you hungry?” Itachi asked as he opened the fridge and grabbed the container of orange juice, then a clear glass off the dry rack.

“No, I’m fine.” He made his way to sit down at the table and Sasuke followed suit. 

They sat in a semi comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Itachi drank from his glass as he watched his little brother closely. Sasuke had avoided eye contact with him ever since they left the club, this putting Itachi on edge. He didn’t like it when Sasuke avoided him like this. He placed his cup down on the table harder then he meant to, but the result brought his brother’s attention to him. 

“Why?” Itachi snapped not being able to rein in the curiosity of Sasuke’s stupid choices. 

Sasuke looked away again, but Itachi caught the pain that flashed behind the dark eyes. Good, at least Sasuke realized what he did was bad. Itachi wasn’t going to let it slide though. He wanted answers and he was going to get them, even it he had to beat them out of Sasuke. Lucky, it didn’t come to that. Sasuke timidly looked at him again and opened that pretty little mouth of his. 

“He said he would explain to me the past that I didn’t know about. He said he would tell me why he was so close to you.” 

“That’s not his place. Damnit Sasuke, sometimes you can be such an idiot.” Itachi rose from his seat and almost throw the glass into the sink, but caught himself just in time. He turned to face his brother once he had his anger in check. “What happened in my past is none of your fucking business. Why are you so bent on knowing?” 

“Because it’s you Itachi.” Sasuke said with so much emotion that it made Itachi falter. 

Had Sasuke fallen as deeply as he acted. Was Sasuke really that envious of something that was over before it had barely started? Itachi didn’t want to think about Shisui or Orochimaru, because every time he did that pain that he had pushed under the rug was revealed again and he was forced to deal with it all over. 

“Sasuke, I’m asking you to leave it alone.” Itachi tried to keep the pain from his voice but it wasn’t possible. 

It filtered through as his heart clenched tightly in his chest almost making it impossible to breath. He reached out and grabbed painfully onto the counter top as his eyes closed against the emotions building in the center of his chest. The burning was forming in the back of his eyelids that were the pre warning of tears. Itachi almost panicked. He hadn’t cried since that horrible day. He had swore he would never cry again. 

Sasuke rose to his feet slowly as Itachi almost doubled over. What was going on with his brother? He could almost say that Itachi looked like he was in pain, but Sasuke had a hard time believing that since this was his older brother. He took a step forward, but was stopped by the hand that was placed against his shoulder. 

Itachi’s head came up and the dark eyes opened, but with them was the spill of tears. Sasuke’s jaw dropped in surprise and Itachi turned on his heel quickly heading toward his room, clearly done with dealing with his otouto. Sasuke would be damn if he let him run away though. He was not going to have this hanging over their already rocky relationship. There fore he did the only thing that he could think of. He tackled Itachi to the floor in the entryway. 

Itachi turned on him swinging, but he had predicted that. He grabbed the fist coming toward him with his right hand and pinned it above the elder’s head. Itachi came at him with the other, which Sasuke grabbed with his last free hand and efficiently had his bother completely pinned. He did have to admit that Itachi hadn’t tried very hard at all. Sasuke was convinced if the man was so emotional unstable that he wouldn’t of had a chance. 

Itachi stared up at him with hate filled eyes, which didn’t have the same effect that they usually did considering that tears where trailing down the slightly flushed cheeks. Sasuke leaned forward licking at the salty liquid as he allowed all his body to relax against Itachi’s hoping to add some kind of comfort to the older man. 

A chocked sob filled the room, startling Sasuke, but he didn’t have time to react for he was flipped over onto his back with his brother on top. Itachi was tearing frantically at his clothes and tears were landing on his face, neck, and chest. He laid very still as his brother assaulted him. He understood what Itachi was trying to do and he stilled himself to the fate. 

Itachi needed an outlet. He needed a stress reliever and Sasuke was willing to be just that. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to turn out too pretty on his end, but he was willing to deal with that. All for the soul reason that he had finally busted through his niisan’s wall. Itachi was virtually left bare and he was letting all that anger, pain, hatred, and frustration out. No one had ever stopped to let him grieve the way he needed to until now. So here Sasuke was laying under his brother relaxing his body ready for the onslaught of Itachi’s emotions. 

Itachi couldn’t control himself. The flood gate was open, the feelings swarming his body to the point that he was frantic to make himself feel human again, because the intensity of all these emotions was killing him. He latched his mouth hard on to any flesh that he could reach as his hands tore at Sasuke’s pants and gripped onto the awakening erection. 

A moan rang through out his head, but he didn’t pay any heed to it. He was too focused on biting hard on the nipple pressed in between his lips, blood exploded into his mouth and he swallowed it down, moaning at the coppery taste that was left in it’s wake. The body under his was trembling hard now and a new emotion was filtering through all the pain. Power. He had power over this fragile body under his and he could make it respond anyway he wanted too. 

His hand tightened harder around the hard cock and he almost brutally pumped it as he moved to attack the panting mouth below him. The kiss was sloppy, fierce and bloody. Sasuke was gasping for air and trying to respond to the hard kiss, but he couldn’t seem to keep up with his older brother’s movements. 

Sasuke’s heart sped to the point of slamming out of his chest as he turned his head away from the kiss so that he didn’t suffocate on Itachi’s demanding tongue. He panted hard and let out a cry of pain as Itachi’s teeth bit through the flesh of his ear. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to calm the fear. He thought maybe this would have been a good idea at first thinking that it would help Itachi overcome whatever he had locked inside, but Sasuke was starting to rethink that. Itachi had never acted like this. He was like a complete animal, not caring how much damage he was doing to him. Sasuke was really scared for his life. 

He grunted out when he was roughly flipped over and his face was slammed into the marble of the entryway. His nose busted and blood squirted out onto the tile as Sasuke’s vision swam. He fought hard to keep conscious as his pants were torn down his legs and Itachi was biting through the flesh of his ass cheeks until he could feel the blood from the marks trickle down his thighs. Itachi moved away only to place his cock at Sasuke’s entrance. Sasuke lost it about that point. Everything in him was screaming for him to stop Itachi before he really got raped by the one he loved. He struggled against the bruising hands at his hips as he tried to flip over so that he could look at his brother. 

“Itachi, stop! Don’t do this.” He panted out as he fought harder realizing that Itachi wasn’t relenting at all. He clawed at the floor. His nails bending back away from the flesh at the pressure he was applying to them. He felt Itachi push forward and the huge head of his older brother’s cock started to force it’s way into his puckered hole. “ANIKI!” He screamed as loud as he could, the sound echoing off the walls. 

Suddenly, all pressure was gone, body weight backed away and Sasuke was left trembling, in a bloody mess, near tears, on the floor. It took him a few minutes to collect himself and then he slowly turned around to face Itachi. What he found made his heart ache. Itachi was a few paces back still on all fours, but he was sobbing uncontrollably and he was convulsing from the tension surrounding his body. 

Sasuke crawled forward and reached for his brother’s face. Itachi smacked his hand away harshly, making Sasuke bit his lip in concentration. He then leaned forward with both hands and pushed Itachi’s hands away when they tried to stop him from cupping both sides of his now tear soaked face. Sasuke forced the man’s head up so that Itachi was forced to look at him. 

Itachi’s eyes were the Sharingan, tears making them glossy. Sasuke leaned forward cautiously, lightly brushing their lips together in a soft kiss. Itachi let out a small sob, but forced his lips a little harder to Sasuke’s. Their mouths parted in unison and tongue slide out to meet, tangling together in a desperate dance for the pleasure that they both needed so badly. Itachi’s arms wrapped tightly along his waist and he was pulled fully into the older one’s lap, one leg on each side. Their erections rubbed together making both groan into the kiss as it grew hotter and less desperate. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and opened his mouth more, letting Itachi take all he needed from what he had to offer. 

In turn he felt a much softer hand wrap around his straining erection, more teasing then anger this time. He let his appreciation known as he nibbled lightly on Itachi’s lip just the right way to make the man more aroused. Pre cum was leaking down both their dicks and spreading on the inside of his thighs, making Sasuke ache to be filled by his niisan. Itachi seemed to pick up on the neediness of his touches, because he was being pushed off of the older man to be laid on his back. 

He went willingly because the hand was so gentle and rubbing against his quivering flesh in a relaxing manner. He stared up at Itachi with concern and love. He was happy to see that he was able to make the tears stop from falling, but gasped at the open expression that Itachi wore. Sasuke could see the man’s heart in his eyes, the love, the devotion, the pain, the frustration and most of all the sorrow. Itachi had been hurting for so many years and nobody had ever stopped to realize it. 

“Itachi-“ A thin warm trembling finger was placed against his mouth to stop the flow of words. 

Sasuke obeyed the unspoken request and just watched as the older man leaned down taking all of his length deep into the burning hot cavern of his niisan’s mouth. He couldn’t stop from crying out and leaning up to wrap his arms firmly around his Itachi’s head as that slick tongue ran moved against the veins pulsing in his erection. He felt the orgasm climbing up his spine and he gave into it, letting it wash through his body unloading his seed deep into his brother’s throat. 

Itachi pulled back just as he started to release catching most of it in a shaking hand as the rest rolled down his softening erection. He leaned back on his elbows panting heavily as he watched Itachi take his cum covered hand and spread it on the impressive length that seemed to grow thicker with each passing second. 

Sasuke frowned a little at the lack of clothes he was wearing and the abundance that Itachi had on. He leaned closer to the older man pulling at the bottom of the shirt. Itachi gave into his silent request and lifted his arms so that Sasuke could rid him of the offending material. Itachi leaned forward as Sasuke threw the shirt away and licked at the path of drying blood that had escaped from the wound that his niisan had inflicted on him earlier. He whimpered in pleasure as he pushed at the man’s pants. 

Itachi pulled back and pushed them down the long muscular legs so he was just as naked as his otouto. He then pushed the boy’s legs up so that he could reach the trembling hole and placed his tongue on the crinkled skin, moisten it with the saliva he had collected in his mouth. He pushed harder against the ring until it gave way and his appendage slipped deep inside. He proceeded to tongue fuck his brother as Sasuke mewled above him, pressing back against his face. He closed his eyes enjoying the taste that was purely Sasuke. He let two of his fingers join the penetration of his tongue and stretched the boy as best as he could before he pulled back. 

“Now aniki.” Sasuke whimpered and Itachi gave into the plea. 

Placing his hard mushroom tip at the ring and sinking in without too much resistance. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around him and was the first to initiate the movements causing Itachi to convulse against him, a small moan releasing past his lips. The thrusts were slow at first, almost cautious, but Sasuke was having none of that. He pushed harder and faster against Itachi’s hips demanding a pick up in the pace that Itachi had established. He was too desperate for his release to deny the boy. 

He sat up dragging Sasuke with him so the boy was practically in his lap, so that Sasuke had more of a lead on the rhythm that he wanted. Itachi following the thrusts obediently. His eyes falling closed as the impending orgasm tittered on the edge of the cliff, ready to go over the edge. He didn’t want it to end yet though. For the first time in his life he had opened himself up to somebody and he wasn’t just having sex with Sasuke, they were loving each other. With everything they had in their souls, their hearts, expressing it through their bodies, they were stating how much they loved each other through actions. Itachi had never felt closer to anyone in his whole entire life. 

He had never even been this close to Shisui. It was almost like his cousin was preparing him for this moment. For this time that he officially found that his heart belongs to no other then his brother. He had known since his was a child that him and his brother had a very unique bond, but who would have thought that Sasuke would have been his soul mate all along. He was just too blind to see it, or too caught up in what society would have thought if he ever acted on the way he felt for his brother. 

He grabbed the back of Sasuke’s hair with one hand tilting the boy’s face back up to his so that they could lock into a soul altering kiss and his other hand wrapped firmly around the boy’s weeping erection, set on making his baby brother cum with him. It only took two solid strokes and Sasuke was screaming his release into Itachi’s mouth. The boy’s cum creaming up both of their stomachs as the hot, tight walls of the ass he was buried in almost cut off the circulation in his cock as his own orgasm tore through his body. It was so intense that Itachi gave a soft cry against his baby brother’s lips as his seed was emptied out into the quivering ass in great pulls, squirting out of it around Itachi’s pulsating cock. 

They both collapsed to the side landing heavily on the floor as the overwhelming bliss washed over them, leaving them weak and spent. Itachi’s emotions were gone, he was now left feeling deliciously empty, yet not. Itachi had never felt so complete in his whole entire life, it was such an devastating feeling that he actually reached out for his brother crushing him to his chest. Sasuke didn’t complain though, the boy actually let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer. 

Itachi stared at the ceiling for a long time, way past the point of his breathing going back to normal. He knew he needed to clear this situation up between him and Sasuke. He wished the boy would just let it go, but Itachi knew that it wouldn’t happened. Sasuke never knew when to leave the past buried. He gave a heavy sigh and stilled his heart for the biggest confession of his life.

“I was made a pet at the age of fourteen and Shisui was my Master.” Sasuke leaned up and looked down at his brother in surprise. Itachi made eye contact with the boy, but didn’t allow him to say anything. He had to get this out before he lost his nerve. “Orochimaru was his biggest rival, just as he is now mine. A bet was placed between the two and I was the prize. If Shisui lost I was to be Orochimaru’s pet for two hours, if Shisui won Orochimaru was to never come near me again. Shisui lost, therefore Orochimaru’s sick fascination with me was started.” 

“Itachi-“ One look for the older man cut Sasuke off. 

“Then there was Shisui’s death.” Itachi’s voice chocked up on the word, ‘death’ but he cleared his throat and continued refusing to make eye contact with his brother. “He had went to see Orochimaru that day. Genma and I are both convinced that the man had something to do with it. Orochimaru always wanted to club, but after I was brought into the scene he wanted it even more with me as a side prize.” Itachi sat up forcing Sasuke to get off his chest and come to sit next to him. “Ever since then I’ve done my best to try to beat Orochimaru at this competition each year.”

“What is so special about winning it?” Sasuke asked softly. 

“It’s the recognition that you are the best Master and the whole fact that it was Shisui’s dream. He had been waiting for the day to be able to knock the snake off that fucking pedestal he had placed himself on. I’ve been trying for the soul propose of fulfilling his dream.” Sasuke was quiet for a long time as he digested all this. 

He was so happy that Itachi had finally gave in and told him what had happened. Now that he knew he could evaluate the situation they were in small moan releasing past his lips. The thrusts were slow at first, almost cautious, but Sasuke was having none of that. He pushed harder and faster against Itachi’s hips demanding a pick up in the pace that Itachi had established. He was too desperate for his release to deny the boy. 

He sat up dragging Sasuke with him so the boy was practically in his lap, so that Sasuke had more of a lead on the rhythm that he wanted. Itachi following the thrusts obediently. His eyes falling closed as the impending orgasm tittered on the edge of the cliff, ready to go over the edge. He didn’t want it to end yet though. For the first time in his life he had opened himself up to somebody and he wasn’t just having sex with Sasuke, they were loving each other. With everything they had in their souls, their hearts, expressing it through their bodies, they were stating how much they loved each other through actions. Itachi had never felt closer to anyone in his whole entire life. 

He had never even been this close to Shisui. It was almost like his cousin was preparing him for this moment. For this time that he officially found that his heart belongs to no other then his brother. He had known since his was a child that him and his brother had a very unique bond, but who would have thought that Sasuke would have been his soul mate all along. He was just too blind to see it, or too caught up in what society would have thought if he ever acted on the way he felt for his brother. 

He grabbed the back of Sasuke’s hair with one hand tilting the boy’s face back up to his so that they could lock into a soul altering kiss and his other hand wrapped firmly around the boy’s weeping erection, set on making his baby brother cum with him. It only took two solid strokes and Sasuke was screaming his release into Itachi’s mouth. The boy’s cum creaming up both of their stomachs as the hot, tight walls of the ass he was buried in almost cut off the circulation in his cock as his own orgasm tore through his body. It was so intense that Itachi gave a soft cry against his baby brother’s lips as his seed was emptied out into the quivering ass in great pulls, squirting out of it around Itachi’s pulsating cock. 

They both collapsed to the side landing heavily on the floor as the overwhelming bliss washed over them, leaving them weak and spent. Itachi’s emotions were gone, he was now left feeling deliciously empty, yet not. Itachi had never felt so complete in his whole entire life, it was such an devastating feeling that he actually reached out for his brother crushing him to his chest. Sasuke didn’t complain though, the boy actually let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer. 

Itachi stared at the ceiling for a long time, way past the point of his breathing going back to normal. He knew he needed to clear this situation up between him and Sasuke. He wished the boy would just let it go, but Itachi knew that it wouldn’t happened. Sasuke never knew when to leave the past buried. He gave a heavy sigh and stilled his heart for the biggest confession of his life.

“I was made a pet at the age of thirteen and Shisui was my Master.” Sasuke leaned up and looked down at his brother in surprise. Itachi made eye contact with the boy, but didn’t allow him to say anything. He had to get this out before he lost his nerve. “Orochimaru was his biggest rival, just as he is now mine. A bet was placed between the two and I was the prize. If Shisui lost I was to be Orochimaru’s pet for two hours, if Shisui won Orochimaru was to never come near me again. Shisui lost, therefore Orochimaru’s sick fascination with me was started.” 

“Itachi-“ Once again Sasuke was cut off with a sharp look from Itachi. 

“Then there was Shisui’s death.” Itachi’s voice chocked up on the word, ‘death’ but he cleared his throat and continued refusing to make eye contact with his brother. “He had went to see Orochimaru that day. Genma and I are both convinced that the man had something to do with it. Orochimaru always wanted to club, but after I was brought into the scene he wanted it even more with me as a side prize.” Itachi sat up forcing Sasuke to get off his chest and come to sit next to him. “Ever since then I’ve done my best to try to beat Orochimaru at this competition each year.” 

“What is so special about winning it?” Sasuke asked softly. 

“It’s the recognition that you are the best Master and the whole fact that it was Shisui’s dream. He had been waiting for the day to be able to knock the snake off that fucking pedestal he had placed himself on. I’ve been trying for the soul propose of fulfilling his dream.” Sasuke was quiet for a long time as he digested all this. He was so happy that Itachi had finally gave in and told him what had happened. Now that he knew he could evaluate the situation they were in and make the correct choices. He just didn’t know if he approved of Itachi’s motives but he loved his brother and that was all that mattered to him so he stilled his heart, looking up to make eye contact with Itachi. 

“If it means so much to you then you better hurry up and get to training me the rest of what I need to know. Competitions are next Saturday and we have a lot to get done in that time.” 

The look that spread across Itachi’s face was totally worth anything Sasuke had to endure. The smile was genuine, purely for him and him alone. The eyes sparkled with mischief. A hard hand wrapped around his forearm and he was yanked over to his brother falling haphazardly into his lap. 

Itachi’s lips sealed over his and their tongues clashed as a sexually thrill shot through his body making his toes curl in pleasure. When they separated, they were both panting and smiling. Itachi didn’t have to say a word, his eyes spoke volumes. Sasuke was happy with his decision and now everything felt alright. He had forgiven his brother and without words, Itachi had forgive him. 

“Let’s get you in the shower.” Itachi whispered as he trailed his hand down the side of the boy’s neck, some of the crusted blood falling to the floor. 

“That would be heavenly.” Sasuke purred, the sound vibrating straight to Itachi’s already over active libido. 

They rose together, not even bothering to collect their clothes as they headed for Itachi’s room. Upon entering though Sasuke stopped short staring at the floor. Itachi stopped behind him, confused. Sasuke turned to face him but he was also struck hard with the boy’s open palm. He didn’t get enough time to collect himself before Sasuke was pushing past him, running to the spare bedroom and slamming the door. 

Itachi stood there in shock for a long moment, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened in the period of time it took to walk from the entryway to his bedroom door. He growled in irritation as he glared down at the floor, his cheek stinging like a bitch. That’s when he noticed Neji’s clothes lying on the floor where he had left them in a fit of depression and laziness. He could already imagine exactly what his overemotional otouto had playing in his head. 

 

TBC….


	29. Confusing Preparations

The Prodigy  
Chapter 30 - Confusing Preparations

 

Genma closed his phone as he stared at it. Hayate moved up to his side looking at him concerned. Genma had to admit he was concerned too. What the hell was Itachi planning in that conniving brain of his? Why would he want to have a mini competition between Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and him? The only thing he could possibly think of was that Itachi was punishing Sasuke in some way, but Genma was convinced that everything had been worked out between the Uchiha brothers. So what the hell was that all about? He gave a heavy sigh as he glanced at his lover, offering him a half smile. 

“What’s going on?” Hayate asked. 

“The Prodigy just ordered a mini competition.” 

“Really?” Hayate was surprised and stared at Genma with a questioning look. 

“Yeah, I was pretty stunned too. He wants to compete against Neji and Gaara.” 

“Isn’t that against the rules to not use your pet and have some else use them instead?” Hayate countered.

“Yes and no. It depends on the situation and the circumstances. If the Master’s okay it, their pets can be used by other people.”

“But Gaara isn’t a Master. I thought he was a pet?”

“That’s true, but since Gaara and Neji are an item outside of the club, plus they were both involved as pets with Itachi. He can get away with two pets performing together especially if Kisame okay’s it.” Genma informed as he rolled closer to his lover, taking in the slight blush that formed on the younger man’s cheeks. 

“Would you do that to me?” Hayate whispered.

“No. I would never let anyone touch you. You are mine and that’s how it will stay.” Genma hissed heatedly. 

Hayate looked up at the man with surprise then smiled softly. It was rare for Genma to be serious about anything, but the man was not messing around this time. He had a hard look in his eyes and his grip on Hayate’s arm was almost bruising. 

“Good.” Hayate spoke softly, brushing his lips lightly across Genma’s.

“Will you take on anymore pets?” He responded slightly teasing, mostly solemn. 

“There is only one person I want on or off the stage and he’s next to me right now.” Then Genma deepened the kiss. 

Tongues glided across each other in a passion as Genma leaned over his partially naked lover, so the younger man was now under his strong body. His hands were far from idle as they skated across the warm flesh of Hayate’s bare chest, resting on the nipples so that he could tease them to full hardness. Hayate moaned deep into the kiss and his body went lax. Genma pulled back from the kiss, nibbling lightly at the reddened bottom lip. 

Hayate smiled as he let his eyes open meeting Genma’s dark brown eyes. He loved the chills that ran through his body when the older man did that. He loved the way that Genma would be so gentle with him one moment and then almost brutal the next. Genma was the only person that never treated him as if he was fragile and it made Hayate love him ten times more each time. 

“If you keep talking like that I may just think you are turning into a sap.” Hayate teased. 

“A sap huh? I’ll show you how very wrong you are on that statement.” Genma growled low in his throat as he reached for the handcuffs on the table next to the bed and snapped them closed along Hayate’s thin wrists. 

He then reached up and hooked them to the headboard as he stared down at the wide-eyed man. He licked his lips at the sight under him almost purring in pleasure at how delectable Hayate looked. Yeah, the younger man was more on the thinner side then muscular, but it appealed to Genma like no other. It may have had a lot to do with the fact that he had known the man since they were kids, falling in love with Hayate when the man had entered high school. 

Hayate had always been his weakness. He had always caved into to the boy’s needs and wants no matter what they were. So when Kakashi had shown up at the club with Hayate. His heart had almost stopped. He still had a hard time believing that his long time love was finally all his. An overwhelming feeling of possessiveness rose in Genma’s chest and he had a brief thought about the way Itachi acted with Sasuke. Was this the feeling that Itachi had every time Sasuke was around? Was this why Itachi turned into a completely different person whenever the boy wasn’t around? It had to be, because Genma could see himself reacting in the same way if Hayate was to do half the stuff that Sasuke had put Itachi through. 

Genma leaned down needing to let go of such thoughts and as soon as his tongue danced along the moist heat of Hayate’s mouth, the thoughts dissipated. Hayate tugged hard at his restraints as he whined deep in his throat at not being able to touch his lover. Genma smiled against his lips, but didn’t give into the plea. No, he had other plans for tonight and they included Hayate getting a taste of all pleasure and no play. Genma wanted the younger man screaming his name by the end of their little fuck session. 

“You are so mean?” Hayate breathed. 

“You are the one that brought it on yourself. You should learn when to keep your mouth shut.” Genma purred as he bit lightly at Hayate’s ear lobe, causing the man to shutter in desire. 

“I really hate you some times.” 

“You love every moment of the pleasurable torture I inflict on you.” Genma whispered into the whimpering man’s ear. 

One of Hayate’s biggest turn ons was his ears. Genma would be a fool if he didn’t exploit that weakness, so he always took extra time on both to leave the man a panting moaning mess under him. Always making sure to alternate between hard and soft nips, sliding his tongue over the creases inside the younger man’s ear and biting hard on the cartilage at the top just to hear that beautiful voice cry out in pleasure pain. 

Genma slowly moved down the man’s quivering body so that he could lavish his hot tongue over the erect nipples making the man convulse and cry out hard. Genma groaned deep in his chest at the reaction, loving how his lover was so responsive. He wouldn’t trade anything in the world for anything else. All he needed was this man under him withering in pleasure and desire. That’s all he needed to be satisfied. 

He bit rather harshly on the opposite nipple and Hayate responded with a loud groan, back arching in the most delicious way making Genma’s cock throb painfully against the sheets. They had been in the back room of the club for over two hours going at it like rabbits because Genma just couldn’t get enough of Hayate’s sweet ass. He would have had it again by now if he hadn’t been interrupted by Itachi, but no matter because he was going to have it now and his phone was on silent so no more disturbances.

Genma ran his hands down his lover’s sides as he flicked his tongue over the abused nipple as if an apology for the harsh treatment. His hands wrapped tightly around Hayate’s thin hips as he made his way down the supple flesh so he could taste the man’s belly button. Hayate was panting harshly by this point and Genma knew the man was extremely aroused. This made his smile. Apparently, Hayate needed no further foreplay. He was ready for the main course. It was a good thing too. Genma was starting to lose his control to the point he was sweating. He needed to be inside his lover now. If he waited any longer he was afraid he’d have blue balls for a week.

He moved down further until he could lick off the pearly essence that had gathered at the tip of Hayate’s straining erection. As he savored the taste that was purely his lover’s. He reached over to grab the lube that was lying next to the pillow. He flipped the cap open. With one hand he flipped it over and dumped some into the palm. He let the tube fall from his fingers and land, unforgotten, on the floor as he rubbed the lube around in his hand, making sure to get a good amount on his fingers. 

While he was busy doing that he had taking the younger man’s long cock into his mouth applying a light suction making Hayate cry out his name. He moaned deep in his throat. His eyes closing as lust slammed into his body like a freight train. God, he loved this man more then he had expected. He would do anything just to keep Hayate safe in his arms and that was saying something. Genma had never thought he would ever settle down with anyone. He had expected to live his whole life as a bachelor, but here he was willing to give everything to Hayate if it made the man stay by his side for eternity. 

With that thought fresh in his mind. He wanted the man to cum so hard that he was left trembling long after, on the point of passing out. He wanted to brand himself on and in Hayate. This man was his and that’s how it was going to stay. So as he slid further down his lover’s hard length. He let two of his fingers slip past the tight ring of flesh into the intoxicating heat that his dick was throbbing for. 

He searched for that spot that would turn Hayate into pudding. When he brushed lightly against the soft spongy nub, Hayate’s back arched off the bed as a scream of pleasure erupted from his lips. Genma moaned around the hard length buried in his mouth, the sound vibrating through his body just as his moved through Hayate’s. He couldn’t hold back much longer as he buried the third finger in the tight ass with the other two. It didn’t hurt the younger man at all. Hayate was so relaxed and horny. Plus, he was already well stretched from the last two times that he took the full width deep inside. The walls just spasmed around the girth of his fingers in pleasure. 

“Genma, please. I can’t take much more.” Hayate panted out as he looked down at the man pleasuring him with hooded eyes. Genma shivered at the intensity of the man’s desire and let his fingers slide out. He didn’t bother to prep himself; he needed to be inside too badly to worry about it and the way that his lover was rubbing back against his leaking cock. It seemed Hayate wasn’t willing to wait for it anyway. He pulled back from the pulsating cock, letting it fall from his lips as he grabbed a hold of the younger man’s hips firmly. “Untie me, please.” Hayate whined as he withered against Genma. 

“No.” He snapped before he buried himself with one hard, fast thrust, seating himself completely inside the hot depths. 

He couldn’t stop himself from crying out as his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. He slumped forward, his forehead almost touching Hayate’s chest as he breathed hard. His orgasm was crawling up his spine and he was trying so hard to fight it back. Only Hayate could do this to him. Only Hayate could turn him on so much to the point that he couldn’t control himself. He never wanted it any other way either. He was completely satisfied with the mind-blowing releases that he seemed to get every single time he took Hayate to bed. 

“Move.” Hayate demanded in a breathless tone. 

Genma gritted his teeth and lifted his head to stare at his lover. He pulled out and slammed back in hard, watching Hayate throw his head back into the pillow letting out another lustful cry. A shiver ran over Genma’s body and his restraint dissipated like water. His rhythm was hard and fast, so intense that Hayate didn’t even participate. He just laid there and let Genma take his body the way he wanted, his soul soaking up the desire rolling off Genma in severe heat waves. 

“Is this how you want it?” Genma hissed out as he lifted Hayate’s hips with his hands, raising himself on his knees so that he had a deeper angle in the other man, hitting his sweet spot everytime. “You like it rough, don’t you pet.” His voice was deep and husky, coming out in heavy pants. 

“God, yes!” Hayate screamed as he gripped hard at the handcuffs. His crying more frequent as his orgasm drew closer. “Don’t stop!” 

Genma smiled cynically as he sped up. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Their bodies slapped together as the rhythm became erratic as Genma started to see the white dots filter into his vision. He let his eyes close and could feel the orgasm close to washing over him in powerful waves. His right hand released his death grip on Hayate’s hip, knowing the flesh would bruised in the morning, and wrapped tightly around the long length of his lover. He gave one resounding stroke and they both released in unison. 

Hayate’s cum hitting his upper chest and chin as he screamed Genma’s name so loud that it echoed around the room. Genma threw his head back in a silent cry as wave after wave of euphoric pleasure came over him. He felt his balls tighten deliciously and then he was bathing Hayate’s walls with thick streams of warm cum. He gritted his teeth, his hips jerking with the last of his orgasm before he collapsed on top of his passed out lover.

He laid there for what seemed like an eternity, the sweat on his body slower starting to dry as he listened closely to Hayate’s steady heartbeats. This is how it should be. This is how it would stay. He let a satisfied smile touch his lips as he shifted slightly, releasing Hayate’s hands from the handcuffs on the headboard. That seemed to bring his lover back into the world of the living, because he received at hard jab in his side. 

“Will you get off me! You are too heavy to be on top of me.” Hayate complained. 

“You weren’t saying that a few minutes ago.” Genma said with a laugh as he rolled to the side, making Hayate hiss as his softening cock slid free. 

“Yeah, well you weren’t putting your dead weight on me then, now were you?” His lover countered as he wiped the cum from his chin. 

This only made Genma chuckle as he stared at the dark ceiling, cradling the back of his head on his forearms. He was happy. How long had it been since he had truly been happy? If he couldn’t remember then that was saying something. He rolled over to face his lover and was greeted with a teasing yet loving look, playing deep in Hayate’s brown eyes. 

“That was amazing like always.” Hayate responded with that adorable blush. 

Genma smiled lovingly, as he grabbed Hayate’s hand and sucked the younger man’s seed off his fingers. “I aim to please.” 

Hayate laughed as he moved into a sitting position so he could reach for his watch. Genma took the opportunity to study the man as he let his mind wander. He never thought he would ever find someone that could make him feel like this. It was almost frightening, but he wasn’t a coward by far and he wasn’t going to run from it. There was no way. He needed some kind of solace after what he and Itachi had gone through. He just hoped that Itachi would find his soon. The man needed it more so then him. 

“It’s almost time for the club to close and you still need to make that announcement for Itachi-sama.” Genma only nodded, but didn’t make a move to get dressed. 

Instead, he watched Hayate get his clothes on. He wondered just how long Hayate would be with him. The man had this illness that he been with him since he was a little kid and it wasn’t getting any better. Hayate was taking all kinds of pills to subdue it. But for how long would they strive off the inedible? A feeling of sadness rose in his chest and before he realized what he was doing, he was off the bed and had the younger man in his arms. He crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue deep inside as he kissed him slowly and deeply. When they pulled apart, both gasping for air, Hayate stared at him. 

“What was that for?” 

Genma flashed his trademark smile. “Because I can.” He responded. He moved away from his lover as he collected his clothes. He didn’t want to worry Hayate or upset him so he figured it was best to keep his thoughts to himself. He quickly pulled on his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair to try to tame the mess that always came with fucking Hayate’s brains out. 

They made their way out to the main room. Everyone was still involved with their own little adventures and that was fine. He needed to find the rest of the gang. Deidara was the first to be spotted. He made his way closer to see that almost everyone was with him, including Neji and Gaara. 

As he came up to their table, all eyes turned to him. He flashed a lazy smile as he pulled up an empty chair and reclined into it, pulling Hayate down into his lap. Everyone stared at them with knowing smiles, all leaning forward so they could be heard over the music. 

“Well, you guys look deliciously worn out.” Kisame teased. 

“We are. You should try it. It’s good for the soul.” Genma countered.

“What was that three hours, yeah?” Deidara estimated.

“Can we please stop discussing Genma and my sex life?” Hayate responded. 

“Awe, you’re no fun, yeah.” Deidara pouted as he leaned back against Sasori. The red head was expressionless, but he did wrap a loose arm around his lover. “So have you heard from The Prodigy? Is he also getting laid, eh?” Deidara asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

“As a matter of fact, I have.” Genma answered as he leaned forward, looking straight at Neji. “He wants to do a mini comp tomorrow night.”

“What?” Neji looked horrified. “Why?” 

“I have no clue. He just said to let you two know that he was going to have you guys compete against him and Sasuke.”

“Kisame and I?” Neji said confused.

“No. You and Gaara.” 

“What?” Neji almost yelled. “But I’m not Gaara’s pet, I’m his boyfriend.” 

“I don’t know what Itachi’s thinking. All I know is this is what he wants to do. He said that he would explain everything tomorrow.”

“If he’s trying to punish Sasuke, I want nothing to do with it.” Neji tilted his chin toward the ceiling. “Itachi needs to keep his lover spats with Sasuke to himself.” Neji hissed, bitterly.

“Listen you little shit.” Kakazu spoke with a hard voice. “You need to stop assuming things. Maybe he’s running this to see if Sasuke is ready to perform in such a big event.” 

“Then why does he have to drag me into this. I don’t see why he can’t have someone else compete against them.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe he’s testing both your guy’s abilities? To see which one is more prepared for the competition.” Sasori stated, flatly, looking less then thrilled at Neji and his stupidity. “He hasn’t got to see how Sasuke would react in front of an audience and it’s been a while since you’ve performed with anyone.” 

Neji grumbled something as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t like this one bit. Ever since Sasuke had waltzed in here, Itachi hadn’t even stopped to consider how Neji felt. He was a little hurt to say the least. Yeah, Itachi was always a little distant, but he was always considerate enough to make sure Neji was comfortable. Ever since Sasuke had come, Itachi had turned into a completely different person and didn’t seem to care about anyone but Sasuke. It was disgusting and ridiculous. Itachi had a reputation to hold and he was doing a lousy job of it and now he was expecting him to go with the flow. Neji didn’t think so. Itachi could find someone else to order around like a bitch. He hadn’t signed up for this. 

“Stop it.” Gaara demanded as he glared at Neji. 

“Stop what?” Neji was surprised. His lover never yelled at him… well Gaara never yelled, but the red head looked heated right about now. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb, Neji. I can see your rebellion shining in your eyes. Itachi has been nothing but good to us. Did you forget who got us into our own apartment? Who found you a good job, with full benefits? He has done a lot for the both of us and if this is what he wants from us then we will do it, with no questions.” Gaara snapped, leaving no room for his lover to argue. 

That sobered Neji up real fast. Gaara was right. Itachi had gone out of his way on many accounts for them. He also pulled strings in Neji’s family so that Neji could do as he pleased. He had no right to act like this because he was jealous and hurt. He wanted to be Itachi’s only pet, but he should be happy for the Uchiha. It was apparent that Itachi loved his brother… a lot. Neji had no right to cheapen that. He looked down at the tabletop with a frown as he unfolded his arms, signaling to Gaara that he understood. 

“Well, instead of getting all bent out of shape over it. I would just let it go until Itachi is here tomorrow night. Then you can get his reasoning for the mini competition.” Genma responded. “As for me, I’m going to start filing everyone out the door so I can go home and get some sleep.” 

“We all know you need it.” Pein answered with a slight twitch of the corner of his lips as he tried to suppress a smile. 

Genma just throw the man a look as Hayate rose from his lap. The table burst into laughter at the comment and his lover’s face went to a light pink shade as he avoided eye contact. Genma put a hand on his lower back as he flashed a light smile. 

“Yeah, well we all know what you’re going to be doing when you get home. Or am I mistaken, because I swear your hand is under Ao’s skirt?” Konan’s face went beet red as Pein’s eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Genma laughed aloud as he steered Hayate away from the group. When was Pein going to learn that he could never out do him? Genma saw everything that went on around him and had smart-ass comments at hand for any situation. He was the master at embarrassing people. He prided himself in it.

 

TBC…


	30. Let The Competition Begin

The Prodigy  
Chapter 31 - Let The Competition Begin

 

Sasuke woke the next morning feeling deliciously sore and well rested. Itachi was still sleeping soundly next to him. He couldn’t stop himself from studying the sleeping man. Itachi looked so young and so beautiful laying there. Sasuke’s heart clenched in his chest as a wave of emotion washed over him. He was finally back here with his niisan, in Itachi’s bed where he belonged and it felt so good. 

He never wanted to go through that again. The separation from his older brother had just about killed him and he didn’t want to have to deal with it. The pain and loneliness was just too much for him. His heart wasn’t strong enough to take too many of those dramatic blows. He was right where he belonged and this is where he needed to stay. Here, safe with Itachi, in this house with his lover and not with someone else who would never add up to what he had with his niisan. 

He reached out brushing away one of the stray hairs that was obscuring his view from Itachi’s handsome face. He couldn’t even begin to understand how Itachi could look so much like an angel yet act so cold most of the time. Sasuke couldn’t help but want him even more because of it though. The man was so amazing and just so… cool. Sasuke had always wanted to be noticed by his niisan and now here he was sharing a bed among other things with his most cherished person. 

Itachi’s brows creased as he slowly started to wake up. Those eyes fluttered open to expose dark almost black eyes, making Sasuke’s heart jump in his chest then speed up frantically. Itachi looked so sexy as those eyes fully rested on Sasuke’s face and a small smile tilted at the edges of his lips. He moved his head to the side as Sasuke pulled his hand back almost like he didn’t feel worthy to touch something so precious as his niisan. 

“Good morning otouto?” Itachi stated in a deep husky sleep laced voice. 

Sasuke couldn’t help the moan from vibrating up from his chest at the delicious sound of it and how it moved through his body making him hard instantly. Sometimes he really hated how Itachi didn’t have to put any effort into making him melt. It was almost nerve racking and the smile that crossed his niisan’s face told him that Itachi knew what he was thinking. 

He signed in frustration and went to leave the bed but his niisan caught his hand, stopping him. He turned to look at Itachi questioningly but was met with burning lips. He opened immediately for his brother’s deliciously moist tongue. Sasuke’s body went weak and he fell on top of Itachi’s as the older man threaded his hand into his otouto’s short black hair. He tilted the boy’s head to the side so that he could deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding smoothly along one another in an exotic dance. 

When Itachi finally released him, Sasuke was panting for air and a little dazed. Itachi pushed him off and fluidly moved to get out of bed. He stretched and then moved to his dresser to pull out a pair of torn up jeans. Sasuke watched him as he lounged in the bed, admiring the way his niisan’s body moved and flexed as he dressed. 

“What do you feel like for breakfast?” Itachi asked not bothering to glance at Sasuke. He knew he had the boy’s full attention by the way he could feel the eyes heating up his body. “Or we could skip breakfast and just go out for lunch.” 

“Either way’s fine with me.” Sasuke answered as he too, rose to go to his room to get dressed. 

“We have a lot of things we have to do before tonight so make sure to get ready quickly.” Itachi ordered as he pulled a loose black shirt over his head. 

Sasuke paused at the door to turn to face his niisan, curiously. He knew that tonight they would be going to the club but he didn’t understand why they needed to prepare for that. His eyes narrowed in suspicious. He could just imagine that Itachi had some tricks up his sleeve. Whenever that happened, Sasuke was the one that suffered. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and subconsciously tapped his foot.

“What do you mean ‘things to do’?” Sasuke demanded. 

Itachi just smiled and pushed past his brother to go to the kitchen. He wasn’t going to tell Sasuke anything that was going on tonight until they got to the club. That way Sasuke didn’t have a choice but to participate. He also knew Neji was going to be as reluctant on this as Sasuke, so he figured he might as well deal with both of their fits at once.

“Just go get dressed otouto.” Itachi stated and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Sasuke frowned as he now stared at the empty hallway. What was Itachi planning? He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it. Damn Itachi. He should just tell his brother he wasn’t doing anything until the man told him what was going on but Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to do it, because he wanted to stay close to his niisan. 

He mumbled something along the lines of ‘jackass’ under his breath as he made his way to his room. He got dressed quickly and made his way out to the main room to track down his brother. Itachi was now sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands as he relaxed. The atmosphere was very laid back in the house. It was almost like him and his niisan had never fought to begin with and it was really nice. 

Sasuke went into the kitchen to get his own cup of coffee then went back out to the living room and to take a seat next to his brother on the couch. They sat there for long minutes in compatible silence. Sasuke finally turned on the couch so that he was facing Itachi. His niisan glanced at him but didn’t say anything. 

“You’ve got something planned tonight don’t you?” Sasuke asked.

“I always have something planned when it comes to my club. I have to keep it entertaining some how or no one will come.” Itachi stated, bored.

“That’s not what I meant aniki and you know it.” Sasuke hissed his patience coming to an end.

“Don’t worry about it.” Itachi told the boy as he flashed a glare in his direction. 

“So you’re not going to tell me?” Sasuke demanded of his aniki. 

Itachi gave a sigh as a headache started to itch at the corner of his temples. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He rose to his feet as he drained his cup. He started to the kitchen once more as he looked over his shoulder at his annoying brother. 

“I will tell you everything when we get to the club tonight. Now lie off and finish your coffee so we can go.” Itachi responded and left the room. 

Sasuke growled but did as he was told. He felt a heavy anticipation settle in the pit of his stomach and it wasn’t the good kind. Itachi was planning something for sure and it had to do with him and that’s what scared him the most. Anything dealing with him usually meant he wasn’t going to agree with it. He thought about telling Itachi to shove it up his ass and he wasn’t going, but then bit his lip. He knew he wouldn’t do it. He wanted to be close to his brother and also he had already committed himself to this. He wouldn’t back out, because it would be considered a weakness and he didn’t want Itachi to think him weak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji paced the backroom. He was so anxious it wasn’t even funny. What was Itachi thinking doing this to him? Plus Gaara was enjoying this too. The man had left early that morning to go shopping and refused to tell Neji where he was going, which only infuriated him even more. Gaara loved this and Neji hated it, yet there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. 

He wanted to scream but he refused too. He had more pride then that. Gaara was currently in Itachi’s private room in the club with Genma and Neji didn’t approve. He knew the two of them were stewing up something for tonight’s performance and didn’t want him to know about it. Neji sneered as he practically threw himself down on a pillow. He didn’t understand why everyone was out to get him. It was almost like they were all trying to humiliate him. 

The door opened to the room Neji was in and Itachi glided in looking extremely sexy like always in his tight black leather pants and fishnet shirt. Neji had to wet his lips for they had instantly gone dry. How did Itachi do it?

The man could be wearing anything from pajama pants to suits and he still looked fucking edible. The man just about gave Neji heart failure almost every time he was faced with the Prodigy. Sasuke was following close behind his brother and Neji had to admit the boy looked delicious too. Something about the Uchiha blood that just seemed to produce the most sexiest guys on the face of the planet. Neji smiled though when Itachi reached for his little brother and Sasuke was forced to take off the coat. 

Talk about humiliation. Sasuke was wearing a tight crop top shirt that had ‘slut’ written across the chest and his belly was adored with a belly chain. The boy was also wearing the hottest G-string that Neji had ever laid eyes on. It was black and red just like the shirt he was wearing and it had two strings that went up over each hip. One black, one red. Sasuke was now sporting a healthy blush and Neji couldn’t help himself from licking his lips again. 

He was almost embarrassed by the fact that he now had a painfully hard cock and it wasn’t from seeing Itachi. It was purely from taking in the sight of Sasuke. No wonder Itachi couldn’t give the boy up. Sasuke looked absolutely delicious standing there with his hands together in front of him. 

There was a defiant look in his eye but the flush across the cheeks softened it a lot. Sasuke wouldn’t look up at anyone. Instead he stared at the floor and it was the most innocent looking pose, that it had Neji panting hard. 

“Like what you see, Koboshi?” Itachi purred suddenly standing next to him.

Neji flushed almost as brightly as Sasuke and looked away quickly. He couldn’t believe that he had been practically drooling over Sasuke. The damn kid was supposed to be his rival and here he was with a painful dick, wondering just how Sasuke would be in bed. He scoffed as he rolled over on the pillows so that he was on his stomach. 

“Not likely.” He growled even though he knew that Itachi knew he was lying. 

“Where’s Genma?” Itachi asked as he moved back toward Sasuke. 

“Some where with my asshole of a boyfriend.” Neji muttered.

Itachi smiled at the embarrassed boy’s back and then turned to face his otouto. Sasuke didn’t look happy at all with the outfit that he chosen for him but Itachi could care less. He placed his finger under his otouto’s chin, forcing Sasuke to look up at him. The boy’s eyes flashed in anger but he held his tongue. Itachi leaned down planting a soft kiss on the corner of his baby brother’s lips.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to talk to Genma before we open.” He then turned away from Sasuke and made his way out the door. 

Sasuke growled and continued to stand there for a long moment. When Itachi had handed him the clothes, he had almost killed him. He wanted to tear his brother’s throat out for thinking that he was going to wear such clothing but of course Itachi won. Now, he stood here more mortified then he had ever been in his whole entire life and it was all his niisan’s fault. 

He glanced down at Neji. The boy hadn’t moved from the spot of the floor and the air between them was extremely thick with tension. He was very uncomfortable with it and decided he would do the only thing he could do… break the awkward silence. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet once more.

“Do you know what’s going on around here?” He was happy that his voice was a lot steadier then he had thought it would be. 

“Didn’t Itachi tell you?” Neji spat.

“If he did do you think I would be asking you.” Sasuke countered now glaring at the boy. 

Neji flipped back over so that he could stare at Sasuke. Neji’s white eyes scanned the boy carefully before he actually laughed aloud. He rose to his feet and they were now standing a foot apart from one another. Sasuke’s defenses slammed up at the sound of the other’s laugh. He couldn’t understand why Neji was being such an asshole to him but he wasn’t going to just lie down and take it. 

“That’s rich. You and your brother are supposed to be an item, yet he doesn’t tell you anything that’s going on. Who would have thought that he would treat you so much like a pet even when you are in a relationship?” Neji answered with a chuckle. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the Hyuuga. He was officially irate and if Neji kept this up he wouldn’t be held responsible for the shit he wanted to inflict on the smug bastard. It was really starting to piss him off how everyone knew what was going on around here except for him. Neji moved closer and Sasuke instinctively took a step back, which caused the other to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Just tell me what’s going on here Neji.” Sasuke hissed out as he watched a wicked smile tilt at the corner of Neji’s lips. 

“Your brother has ordered a mini competition and you are the star.” Sasuke’s face paled visibly as he digested the words. 

“You mean that I’m performing in front of the club tonight?” Sasuke asked his voice barely above a whisper.

“You aren’t as smart as everyone likes to give you credit for.” Neji said tiredly. “That’s exactly what it means.” 

“Who am I opposing?” Sasuke questioned. 

“Me.” Neji said shortly and then crossed his arms. “Because you don’t know how to be obedient, not only do you get punished but so do I.” Neji said heatedly. 

Sasuke ignored him though. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. What was Itachi doing? Sasuke had thought that he wouldn’t have to perform until the weekend of the competition. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t know if he could do it. He was starting to panic and feel shaky on his feet when a thought struck him. He turned to look up at Neji who was in turn still watching him. 

“Is Itachi performing with both of us?” He asked carefully.

Neji’s eyes hardened and then he was stalking toward Sasuke. The Uchiha held his ground even as he faced an irate Hyuuga. Neji’s jaw twitched and Sasuke vaguely wondered what would piss the boy off so much that it would take all his self control not to lash out. Sasuke was now slightly looking upwards into Neji’s eyes as the boy stopped inches from him. 

“He’s only performing with you.” Neji growled. “Instead of being with his actual pet he threw me off to my boyfriend, mind you, who has never been a Master before and took you on as his pet. He chose you over his actually pet that he has had for so long. Because of you I’m losing the best Master I’ve ever had and I’m being thrown to the dogs.” Neji almost yelled as he slammed both hands on the wall behind Sasuke. 

Sasuke hadn’t even realized that he had back up but somewhere during the older boy’s rant he had ended up against the wall and now barricaded in by Neji’s arms. Sasuke glared but would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little uncomfortable. He tried to keep himself as steady as possible as he faced off with the Hyuuga. 

“It’s not my fault you weren’t a good enough pet for Itachi.” Sasuke hissed between clenched teeth. 

Neji’s eyes narrowed and jaw tightened. Sasuke was convinced that the boy would have hit him if the door hadn’t opened and Gaara hadn’t entered the room. The red head took in the situation and his gaze darkened as he let infuriated eyes land on his lover. Neji seemed surprised and back away from Sasuke not saying anything. 

“What is this about?” Gaara demanded. 

“Just a friendly talk, nothing more.” Neji answered almost sheepishly. 

“It didn’t look it from where I was standing.” Gaara’s voice was dripping with anger. 

Neji was startled to say the least. He had never seen Gaara act like this. Okay he took that back. He had seen Gaara act like this to other people, but never to him. He was a little put off and more then a little scared that his lover would lash out at him. Sasuke didn’t say anything, but Neji could see the smile threatening the corner of his lips and that made him irate. He didn’t say anything about it though in fear of Gaara’s wrath. 

“It’s not what you think.” Neji whispered. “I wouldn’t have touched him.” 

“No, I’m sure you wouldn’t have, but I bet that you were degrading him and I won’t be having any of that.” Gaara hissed with venom. “I’m sick of this attitude you’ve been throwing at everyone. Itachi is not yours, he never was. If you can’t accept that fact then I have no choice but to end this between us.” Gaara declared then turned on his heel and walked back out the door. 

Neji paled even more then his already light skin color at the words that left his lover’s lips. Had Gaara really just given him an ultimatum? He couldn’t believe it, but he wasn’t also going to let this stand between them. He loved Gaara too much to let the red head just walk out of his life, so he did the only thing left to do and that was chase after his lover. 

Sasuke watched Neji practically run from the room. He let out a breath that he hadn’t even realized that he was holding and slumped fully against the wall. Well, that was certainly a very heated discussion. Sasuke thought to himself as he let his eyes close. He hadn’t expected for Neji to be civil to him, but he also hadn’t expected for him to act like that either. If it wasn’t for Gaara, they would have been throwing punches and trying to kick each other’s asses. 

“Are you ready, otouto?” Came that deep sexy voice from the doorway that could only be Itachi’s. 

He let his eyes open so that he could stare at the man. Itachi raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but didn’t question further. Sasuke only shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. He made his way over to his brother’s side. Itachi lifted his chin, connecting the leash to the collar found there. 

“I’m ready aniki.” Sasuke whispered as he stared up into Itachi’s beautiful face.

“Let the fun begin.” Itachi spoke against his lips before taking them into a hard demanding kiss.

 

TBC....


	31. Hello Nurse

The Prodigy  
Chapter 32 - Hello Nurse

 

Itachi stood on the stage as everyone gathered around. He almost smiled at the fact that his crowd seemed to get bigger every weekend. A lot of people were getting into the bondage scene and that made him happy, because that meant more money for him. More fans also. He liked that. He loved the attention even though he never showed it. If he had it his way he’d be more popular than Orochimaru… or at least that was his goal. 

He waited until he had everyone’s full attention, which didn’t take long at all. Everyone was looking straight at him and even though Itachi was the quiet type, when it came to pleasing the crowd he knew just how to do it.

Well, he had been doing this from a very young age. He learned from watching Shisui and Genma work their magic. Genma had a knack for it like no other. He always had everyone eating out of the palm of his hands. 

“Good evening everyone and thank you for joining us tonight. We have something in store for all you and I’m sure you will all get off on it as much as I will. I have set up a mini competition. I wanted to take the time to see just what pet would suit me for the finals. If you all turn to the back of the room you will see Genma by the bar. Genma, wave to the audience.” 

Genma did just that. Hayate was sitting next to him on a bar stool and blushed a beet red as the attention of the room full of people were drawn to him and Genma. His lover loved the attention though and seemed to soak it up like a sponge. Hayate still didn’t understand how Genma could not squirm uncomfortable under so many stares. 

“He has a little box that you will all place your votes into and at the end of the two performances we will tally them up and let you know who the winner is. The performances will involve two of my pets. Everyone is very familiar with Koboshi… He’s the one that I’ve been with for almost a year now. I have a new pet also, that no one has seen at all. He will be making his first appearance tonight and his name is Koneko.

“Ai, will be performing with Koboshi as his Master and I will be performing with the new addition.” The crowd went ballistic at the thought of seeing Itachi perform. 

It was very rare for Itachi to make an appearance, but when he did it was always a big hit. It didn’t help that Itachi was drop dead gorgeous and had a body of a God. The audience was always down with the new inventive ways that he came up with to torture his pets. He was loved by everyone and his performances left people with mass nosebleeds, while craving more. 

“The first performers will be on the stage shortly, so get your drinks, take a seat, and enjoy the ride.” Itachi purred, making the crowd insane with lust at the deep rolling sound. 

Itachi made his way off the stage patting himself on the back mentally. He loved the reaction that always came with him seducing the audience. He couldn’t get enough of it. It always made him hot and bothered. All he wanted to do now was take Sasuke in the back room and pummel that tight ass. He wouldn’t do it no matter how much he wanted to. No, he was going to do it on stage in front of a good hundred and fifty people so that he could make Sasuke squirm. This was going to be so very sweet.

He sat down in the chair and Sasuke obediently took a seat on the pillows in front of it. The boy had the sexiest pout on his face and Itachi tried so hard not to smile a little. He couldn’t help it. Sasuke was just too damn hot for his own good.

Sasuke refused to look at Itachi. He was fuming that his brother would do this too him and he had a feeling he was going to be even more pissed when Itachi actually took him on stage in front of all these people. Sasuke never liked crowds and he did not like this, but he knew Itachi didn’t care about his discomfort. Well, he had said that he would do this and sealed his own fate. So here he was, not arguing with his nii-san even though everything inside him told him to tell Itachi to fuck off and get the hell out of the club while he still had the chance. 

Itachi watched Gaara and Neji come out of the back room and almost started laughing aloud. He had never seen a more hilarious sight in his life and the look on Neji’s face was so fucking priceless. Itachi wished he had a camera so that he could have taken a picture and harassed Neji for eternity with it. It was just too fucking good. 

Neji was dressed in a nurse costume. The whole works, from the head piece with the little nurse symbol on it, to the buttoned up white dress shirt with a short black mini skirt. Neji had long black arm warmers that went up barely past his elbows with matching black stockings that went up to above his knees. He also wore white pumps that had the nurse symbol on the front of the toes.

The boy looked exactly like a nurse and a girl. Itachi was completely thrilled with how much Gaara had put into this and how much humiliation that Neji was most likely going through at this very moment. It was absolutely delicious and the cat calls that erupted from the crowd did have Itachi grinning. Neji was going to be so livid with Gaara if he wasn’t already. He almost felt sorry for the red head. He was most definitely going to be bleeding from the ears when Neji was done with him. 

Gaara led Neji onto the stage and the crowd fell silent. Itachi leaned back in his chair as he watched. Neji stood there looking pissed, but Gaara ignored the look. Instead the boy moved forward and ran a finger along the thin lips. Neji almost jerked away from the touch, but refrained. The teasing smile that traced the corner of his lover’s lips was pissing him off, but his cock twitched and started to harden. He was almost disgusted at himself for being so fucking aroused by this whole scenario, but he couldn’t help it. 

He figured if he could just block out the audience that this could very well turn out to be the hottest sex he and Gaara had ever engaged in. His eyes skimmed down the red head’s alabaster skin of his chest and he almost moaned aloud when he saw the ridges of the hard cock his lover was sporting already through the tight leather pants. This wasn’t going to last long, but he knew when Gaara was fired up it was always fast, hard, and incredible sex. He was almost purring in anticipation. 

“Not happy to be at work, nurse?” Gaara asked huskily. 

Neji did moan at that. Fuck, he hadn’t expected his lover to pull out the role playing card. He was a sucker for it and Gaara was well aware of that fact. Neji could almost vocally say that he hated the sand ninja at this moment. His trembling, hard, cock refused to let him from doing so. Instead he was shifting closer.  
“Work has been hell.” He muttered softly as he eyes landed on Gaara’s lips. “What can I help you with today?” He asked as he let a shaky hand land flat on his lover’s warm bare chest. 

The grin that formed on Gaara’s face was one of pure lust and appreciation. Neji felt a wave of desire wash over him. His lover was pleased with him and that made him feel real good. He liked to please Gaara, because a happy Gaara meant lots of pleasure for him. He could deal with that. Even if he was in front of a room full of people, he could over look that. He was about to have sex with Gaara and that was all that seemed to matter. 

“Well you see, I have a little problem in my pants and I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me.” His lover purred in a deep sexy voice.

Gaara’s deft fingers were working at the top buttons on his feminine dress shirt making shivers of anticipation move down his spine. Oh yeah, this was going to get really dirty really fast. He let a small smile touch his lips as he let his body slide to the floor so that he was on his knees in front of his lover.

“I’ll see what I can do for you.” He said in his best sexy voice he could muster through his nervousness. 

The moan that was released from Gaara’s lips surprised him and had his cock leaking against the thong he was wearing. It was very unlike his lover to be vocal in anyway, so to actually hear that let Neji know just how turned on the boy was. 

“Fuck yeah.” Neji panted out as his whole body lit up in desire. 

His hands fell to the buttons on the front of the pale boy’s leather pants and he was dying to see what was inside waiting for him. Gaara’s hands balled into fists by his side, abstaining him self from touching Neji. The black haired man had a new goal now. It was to get his lover to break in front of all these people and to get his ass fucked raw. He needed to see and feel Gaara lose control. 

He pulled the pants down Gaara’s hips a little so the red cock sprang forth and bounced slightly in front of Neji’s face. He licked his lips at the delicious picture in front of him, a bead of precum catching the dim lights of the club atmosphere. God, he wanted that cock so badly, he could already taste it. 

“I see. This is a very serious problem.” Neji told Gaara as he glanced up at his lover. “But I have just the right cure for it.” He purred in a sex laced voice before licking at the pearly substance.

“Then by all means, get to work.” Gaara ordered in a husk. 

“With pleasure.” Then Neji was taking the cock deep into his mouth. 

There was a rise from the audience, but he paid no heed to it. He was focused on the way Gaara’s hard length filled his mouth. Savoring the taste that was of musk and slightly salty. He had fallen in love with this. He couldn’t get enough of pleasing Gaara like this. 

“So good.” Were the whispered words that only he heard. 

This spurred him on even further as he moved his head faster up and down the length, adding suction a little more each time. His moan vibrating from his chest causing Gaara’s hips to jerk in pleasure as a good amount of precum laced the back of his throat. The taste was divine and had his own cock so hard that the tip was peeking out of the panties he was wearing because it was so strained. 

“God, you were so right nurse.” Gaara said huskily. 

He ran his tongue along the bluish purple vein on the underside of the pulsing cock in his mouth. The dick convulsed hard once before Gaara was fisting his long black hair and tearing him away from his delectable treat making him whine in disappointment. He looked up into the lust filled eyes of his lover. The look sent a thrill down his spine.

“I have a better idea nurse. The perfect cure.” Gaara growled as he yanked Neji up. 

“What might that be?” Neji asked as he winced at the harsh treatment to his hair. 

“How about we bury my problem deep in your ass and see what happens.” 

Neji moaned loudly, the sound reaching the ears of the audience. He let Gaara manhandle him over to the table that was toward the back of the stage and push him down, face first on to the surface. He felt the blush of embarrassment bloom across his cheeks as his back side was exposed to the audience. 

Gaara lifted the back of his short skirt and he shivered. He buried his face in his arms as if to try to hide away from the situation. Even though he knew that would make no difference, especially as Gaara’s fingers played with the string of the thong that rode his ass crack. The tips of the fingers lightly caressed the hole hidden between his butt cheeks. Without his permission his ass was rising higher off the table begging more for his lovers touch. 

The crowd was going ballistic with lust as the thong was pulled down his legs by that string that had just been hugging his ass. He didn’t know why he was so aroused by being on display, but it was suddenly exciting him to no extent. He wanted Gaara to fuck him in front of the whole room. He wanted to cum all over the tabletop. He wanted the audience to experience it with him. 

He kicked the thong away as it met his white pumps. He glanced over his shoulder to see Gaara’s lustful face as the man palmed his quivering ass. He arched into the touch, the tip of his penis brushing against the edge of the table. He moaned like a wanton whore begging for more of that hot delicious feel. God, he was so fucking horny. 

“Shall we see how much you can take nurse before you take my large engorged length.” Gaara purred as he rubbed at the white ass in front of him.

He was having a hard time keeping his own desire under control. He really just wanted to be buried deep in the tight ass and say fuck the rest of the foreplay. That’s how hot for it he was. He didn’t no matter how much he wanted. He had a performance he had to finish. He just hadn’t estimated Neji getting so into it. It made the situation so hard to bear.

He spread the ass cheeks wide to expose the sweet quivering hole to the enthralled crowd. He lightly circled his thumbs around the ring of crinkled flesh. This was just too sweet to pass up. He knelt down and buried his face in his lover’s ass and proceeded to tongue fuck the hole. The crowd went wild as catcalls filled the room. This only spurred Gaara on even more as his tongue broke through the tight ring and he lapped at the hot tight walls. 

Neji was panting hard as moans exploded from his chest like a chorus. Gaara loved it. This moment was perfect. With the crowds screams, Neji’s groans of pleasure, and the musky salty taste of his lover surrounding his taste buds, he was in heaven. He ate at Neji’s ass like a starved man. His cock leaked profusely and dripped precum on to the stage. 

“You are so fucking hot.” Gaara purred as he pulled back away from the ass he was devouring. “I want to watch you take the dildo I have next to your head. Will you let me do that nurse?” 

“Please…” Neji whispered. 

“What was that, nurse?” Gaara demanded slapping his lover hard on the ass with a flat palm. “Loud enough so the audience can hear you.” 

“Fuck!” Neji cursed. “Please… Please fuck my ass with your dildo.” Neji panted out harshly. 

He could already see Gaara getting into his sadistic phase and Neji hated that. He knew by the end of this, he was going to be so fucking himuliated that he wouldn’t ever want to show his face here at the club again. He almost wanted to use his safe word, until he caught sight of Itachi out of the corner of his eye. 

His fear cleared. He was here to win Itachi’s favor and continue to be the man’s pet instead of Sasuke. The look on Itachi’s was one of pure lust and desire making Neji’s heat rise higher. Itachi was enjoying this and that was all that mattered. He wanted Itachi to continue to desire him and if that meant he had to deal with some shame in the process, he could handle that. 

He focused his attention back on to his lover as the dildo was just starting to press into his ass. A moan was ripped from his chest as the thing stretched his hole wide so it could fit. He bit into his lip to stop himself from crying out as his ass easy swallowed the whole length of the dildo. He did scream though when Gaara flipped the switch for the vibrator. His body melted completely to the table and he pressed back against the hand holding on to the toy. 

“That’s right baby, take it like the bitch that you are.” Gaara growled out as he watched the way the dildo moved in and out of the stretched ass. “Fuck it looks so fucking good, Neji.” Gaara whispered so no one could hear except his lover. 

“It FEELS so fucking good.” Neji moaned out as he looked back over his shoulder at the red head. 

Gaara flashed him a sexy smile that held forbidden sexual pleasure in it and it undid Neji. He felt his balls tense and his spine arch as he started to slip over the edge. His lover picked up on this and pulled him up from the table making him face the audience. He came on a loud moan, streams of hot cum exploding from the tip of his pulsating dick. 

Screams of sexual pleasure filled the room as he came for the crowd. Gaara still violently plugged his ass with the eight inch vibrator. He felt light headed and dizzy as his euphoric bliss washed through his body making him weak to his knees. He leaned his head back against his lover’s shoulder staring up at the dim lights. 

“Fuck yeah.” Gaara breathed against his hair in sexual appreciation for the show. “I need to be inside you so fucking badly.” Gaara murmured into the shell of his ear.

“Yes.” Neji answered breathlessly. 

That was all that the red head needed to hear. Neji was forced on to all fours. The crowd stared at his side profile. Gaara was suddenly right behind him and the dildo was replaced with his lover’s soaked length. He groaned in relief as Gaara sank deep into his bowels. This felt so much better then any toy. Gaara was warm, hard, and pulsating, making him feel so full and alive. 

Gaara started to move at a hard steady pace having the crowd panting right along with Neji. It was so fucking hot that no one could tear their eyes off the scene in front of them… not even Sasuke. The boy was in awe. He had never looked at either boy in a sexual manner until now. Watching them together on stage was mouth watering and cock aching. Sasuke wanted to get fucked so badly his body was screaming at him for it. He leaned back a little so that he could feel his aniki against his back.

“Enjoying the show?” Sasuke jumped in surprise at his brother’s deep husky voice vibrating in his ear.

Sasuke didn’t answer. He knew his brother already knew the answer to that. His erection was painfully obvious in his pants. Instead, he kept his eyes glued to the way Gaara rode Neji hard. The look on the black haired boy’s face was one of pure ecstasy and Sasuke wanted to feel that. He wanted to have that from Itachi. His desire was so urgent that he was almost wishing for Gaara and Neji’s performance to be over so that he could be on stage just so he could get fucked raw by Itachi. 

“Are you ready for your debut?” Itachi muttered nipping softly at his earlobe. 

Sasuke nodded his head in response. He couldn’t seem to get his voice to work. He was too baffled at the way the two boys on stage were making him feel. Itachi’s hand was suddenly turning his head away from the stage and he found himself staring deep into his brother’s beautiful face. He swallowed hard just before Itachi took him into a soul searing kiss.

He moaned loudly as the hot tongue pushed its way deep inside and mapped out the area with expertise. Itachi was so good at making him weak and befuddled. He couldn’t do anything but cling to Itachi’s clothes as he was ravished to the point of breathlessness. 

A loud pleasure scream filled the club and brought the brother’s out ofthe kiss. They both turned to face the stage to see that Gaara had just unloaded his seed in Neji’s ass as Neji spilt on the stage floor. Sasuke shivered knowing how both boys must feel at that exact moment. It almost made him jealous that he didn’t get that… yet.

“Now, for our turn.” Itachi purred into his ear and his anxiety came back full force.

 

TBC…


End file.
